Time Line
by Zou-ku
Summary: A decir verdad, los niños no iban para nada con él. Pero no le había parecido tan mala idea cuando Shizuka le propuso el "trabajo" (Fic Resubido)
1. 9 & 17

Solo quiero anunciar que estos son mis fics, no es plagio. Mi cuenta anterior "Defenestration-0" tuvo un problema. Al principio no tenía ganas de resubir los fics, pero la verdad es que les tengo gran cariño a estas historias. Así que aquí están de nuevo con una que otra corrección c: Gracias por la comprensión.

* * *

Carfight! Vanguard pertenece a Akira Ito y Bushiroad

* * *

.

.

— Aichi, él será tu niñero a partir de mañana — Habló la amable mujer, quien tenía una mano posada en el hombro de un chico castaño de unos 17 años, que a pesar de su edad, era más alto que la mujer adulta de cabellos azulados.

— ¿Niñero? — preguntó curioso el pequeño de nueve años. Al parecer no entendía muy bien a que se refería su madre, además, por donde lo mirara, el castaño no le parecía alguien amigable.

Shizuka asintió — Es el nuevo vecino — Explicó — Su nombre es Toshiki Kai, cuidará de ti mientras yo estoy fuera de casa por unas semanas.

El menor asintió con lentitud y entendimiento. Observó al serio castaño y dio un respingón al verse descubierto por el mismo. Avergonzado y algo nervioso por tener sobre él la penetrante mirada verde del mayor, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y terminó por darse media vuelta y salir con algo de prisa de la sala de estar.

Shizuka rió al ver la reacción de su hijo — Disculpa, él es un poco tímido

— Entiendo — dijo sin importarle mucho.

— Aichi es un niño bastante tranquilo y obediente. Estoy segura que no te dará problemas, Toshiki-kun.

— Eso espero... — dijo en un tono calmado.

A decir verdad, los niños no iban para nada con él. Pero no le había parecido _tan_ mala idea cuando Shizuka le propuso el "trabajo", pues ella necesitaba hacer un largo viaje a Francia y él necesitaba el dinero ahora que ya no vivía en la casa de sus tíos. Además que no hace mucho las vacaciones habían comenzado y no tenía planes.

Sendou Shizuka era una reconocida diseñadora de vestidos de novias. Desde aproximadamente un mes estaba en busca de alguien de confianza que cuidara de Aichi. Sería un viaje a una importante exposición París-Francia por aproximadamente un mes o a lo menos unas dos semanas y media.

.

.

.

El hombre del taxi puso el equipaje en el maletero y volvió dentro del vehículo a su asiento y esperó a que su pasajera se despidiera de los dos muchachos que la acompañaban.

— Bien cariño, no te portes mal y obedece en todo a Toshiki-kun ¿Sí? — Le decía Shizuka a su hijo con algo de prisa. Aun así se dio el tiempo de tomar con ambas manos el rostro del pequeño y regalarle un beso.

— Si mamá

—Shizuka-san...

— Toshiki-kun, confío en ti — miró al castaño sin poder ocultar aquella preocupación de madre — Se cuidan ambos, si ocurre cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme — Tomó una mano del mas alto entre las suyas y en eso le entregó las llaves de la casa — Recuerda que si te sientes más cómodo puedes ir a nuestra casa en cualquier momento.

Kai miró las llaves en su mano con uno que otro colgante bastante llamativos y femeninos. Asintió con seguridad, no quería alterar a la mujer más de lo que ya estaba, puesto que se le notaba en la temblorosa voz y su habla rápida, además de que el taxista la esperaba listo para partir.

— No es alérgico a ningún alimento pero tampoco come demasiado, y él...

— Shizuka-san — Le interrumpió con calma — Está bien. Ya me dijo todo lo que tenía que saber — Y era cierto, con anterioridad Shizuka había conversado del tema con Kai y además le había entregado una lista por si algo se le olvidaba.

La mujer cayó en cuenta de ello y respiró hondo para calmarse — Tienes razón — Le sonrió — Bien, entonces me voy, mi vuelo saldrá en poco — Se despidió por última vez de su hijo y subió al vehículo.

.

.

.

Aunque Shizuka le había entregado las llaves de su casa, el sinceramente se sentía mas a gusto en la suya propia. Miró una vez más la lista que le habían dejado.

Leía con calma lo escrito en el papel hasta que sintió una inusual mirada sobre él. Arqueó una ceja y bajó la lista para encontrarse con que era observado por un par de ojos azules... Demasiado brillantes y grandes, no sabía si le causaban intriga o algo en específico. Se extrañó, algo en él le decía que apenas entraran a la casa, el niño iba a correr a curiosear por todos lados o al menos a prender la televisión. Al parecer era bastante cierto que el peliazul era tranquilo y tímido.

—K-Kai-kun...? — esa era la primera vez que lo llamaba, por lo que no estaba muy seguro si era correcto hacerlo de esa forma.

El mayor asintió dándole su aprobación, realmente no le importaba mucho como el niño le llamara, dobló el papel y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Supuso que tal vez se sentía intimidado por estar en una casa ajena con alguien que apenas conocía.

Dio un suspiro analizando la situación — ¿Prefieres que vayamos a tu casa?

El menor miró hacia los lados observando el lugar y luego negó con la cabeza — Aquí está bien — La verdad es que se le antojaba bastante acogedor, solo estaba algo nervioso.

Kai sonrió levemente, ahora que lo pensaba, de todas formas tendrían que ir a su casa a buscar ropa y otras cosas para Aichi. Miró la hora en un reloj de pared y le pareció que lo mejor era ir a hacer las compras para el almuerzo.

.

.

.

No quería admitirlo abiertamente pero le agradaba sentir la pequeña y tibia mano de Aichi tomando la suya, era una sensación nueva para él, puesto que nunca había interactuado con un niño tan pequeño y era hijo único. El hecho de tener un hermano menor había dejado de ser una posibilidad cuando sus padres fallecieron. Tampoco tenía primos, si bien su única familia eran sus tíos con quien anteriormente vivía, pero por lo que él veía, un hijo no estaba en los planes de los adultos por ahora, puesto que se dedicaban bastante al turismo tanto dentro como fuera del país.

Pararon en un semáforo en rojo mientras iban de vuelta a casa, en una mano llevaba unas bolsas y con la otra sostenía a Aichi. Se dedicó a mirar al niño desde arriba, antes de salir le había puesto una bufanda suya de color rojo, los días estaban bastante fríos y no le gustaba para nada la idea de tener que lidiar con Aichi resfriado. Podía ver como el niño se acomodada la bufanda tratando de que esta no le cubriera toda la cara, un gesto que lo dejó bastante enternecido para su sorpresa ¿Qué tiene de tierno un niño de ya nueve años? Aunque Aichi parecía menor que eso, era bastante bajo aún para su edad, además de delgado.

Estaba en su pequeño debate interno hasta que oyó una voz demasiado familiar para su gusto.

— ¡Ey! ¡Kai! — Desde el otro lado de la calle le saludaba un enérgico rubio.

.

.

.

Y como siempre, Miwa se le colaba a todas partes, ahora estaba cocinando para tres mientras escuchaba al rubio hacerle todo tipo de preguntas a Aichi.

— Y dime... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— N-nueve... — respondió tímidamente

— ¡¿Nueve?! — Preguntó incrédulo — ¿No te ves algo más pequeño que eso?

— Miwa, lo estás hostigando — se oyó la grave voz de Kai

— Vamos Kai~ es que es muy tierno ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ahora tenías un protegido? — Se hallaba hincado frente al peliazul quien lo miraba curioso y con nerviosismo.

Dio un suspiro — Es solo por unas semanas, su madre está de viaje a Francia.

— ¿Francia? — preguntó curioso

Kai asintió mientras apagaba la cocina y comenzaba a servir la comida en platos — Es el hijo de Sendou Shizuka.

Miwa abrió los ojos con asombro y devolvió la mirada al peliazul que tenía al frente — Woow... Ahora veo las similitudes. ¡Esto es genial! Oye pequeño, mi mamá es fanática de la tuya ¿Me dejarías sacarte una foto? De seguro a ella le encantas — decía con celular ya en las manos

— ¿E...EH? Y-yo... — se le subieron los colores a las mejillas, Miwa le parecía un buen chico, sin embargo no podía evitar ponerse nervioso ante sus ocurrencias. Sus ojos azules buscaron con prisa al castaño, como pidiéndole inconscientemente que lo librara de esa situación tan incómoda.

—Miwa... — se escuchó amenazante. Al rubio le dio un escalofrío en toda la espina dorsal.

— E-Era broma era broma — reía nervioso mientras guardaba el celular y dejaba que Aichi fuera a tomar asiento a la mesa. Miwa hizo un sobreactuado gesto de descontento y se dirigió hacia Kai para ayudarlo a servir — Vaya... No puedo creer que el gran Kai Toshiki cuide de un niño de nueve años — Comenzó a hablar en tono cantarín con todas las intenciones de molestar a su amigo, era como su hobbie.

Kai frunció el entrecejo con un pequeño TIC — No fastidies ahora

— Y para remate es hijo de la famosa diseñadora Sendou Shizuka. — Siguió mientras tomaba su plato y caminaba hasta la mesa y tomaba asiento frente al peliazul.

Aichi no dejaba de extrañarse ante la relación de los otros dos. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando por detrás llegó el castaño poniendo frente a él un plato de comida. — Gracias Kai-kun — le sonrió.

Kai simplemente asintió, le devolvió una tenue sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

— ¡Oh! Sonreíste — le apuntó burlesco Miwa

— No sé de qué hablas — Le restó importancia y prosiguió a comer

— Aichi, creo que haces magia en Kai

— ¿Magia? — ladeó un poco su cabeza

— Que lindo eres~ de seguro lo cautivaste con tu ternura

— Miwa te dije que lo dejaras en paz

— Es increíble que hayas desarrollado un sentimiento de posesión hacia Aichi en menos de un día Kai. Y en unos años más qué ¿Eh?... tendrás que hacer de guardaespaldas. — movía sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo mientras hablaba

— Será solo por unas semanas — Trató de decir lo más calmado posible, terminando por llevar un poco de comida a su boca, masticando con calma. Que no se notara que el rubio estaba logrando su cometido de acabar con su escasa paciencia. Por un momento hasta se sentía estúpido por seguirle el juego pero era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado inconscientemente desde que eran niños. Además, él no había desarrollado ningún tipo de sentimiento posesivo hacía Aichi, no. Solo le molestaba e irritaba que Miwa se le encimara tanto al niño que estaba a _su_ cuidado.

—Eso es lo que tú crees. Pero cuando Aichi crezca y veas que no lo van a dejar de perseguir, vas a querer sacarle los ojos a cualquiera que lo mire. Eres bastante sádico para tus cosas ¿Sabes? — Concluyó llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

— Miwa, tu...— Kai le iba a contestar de vuelta como era de costumbre pero una pequeña risa lo interrumpió.

Miwa y Kai guardaron silencio y observaron como el peliazul trataba de ocultar su risa con el dorso de su mano a pesar de que esta ni siquiera era escandalosa, sino todo lo contrario.

Kai se aclaró la garganta mientras desviaba levemente la mirada. De repente sentía sus mejillas algo tibias.

Miwa observó con asombro esa extraña reacción de parte del castaño y sonrió — Hee... — Tal vez... Y solo tal vez, Aichi si se ganaba un puesto en el corazón de alguien tan arisco y reservado como Kai.

.

.

.

— Hasta luego Aichi — se despedía sonriente mientras revolvía los azules cabellos del menor

— Hasta luego Miwa-kun — movió su pequeña mano de un lado hacia otro.

— Gracias por la comida, Kai — se despidió y sin recibir respuesta por parte del otro, abrió la puerta de salida y antes de irse decidió decir una última cosa — ¡Más te vale cuidar a Aichi! — Luego de eso sintió una mirada casi asesina por lo que decidió rápidamente desaparecer del lugar, cerrando la puerta con una brusquedad que hizo cerrar los ojos de Aichi por unos segundos debido al estruendoso ruido.

Kai dio un sonoro suspiro mientras masajeaba con sus dedos el puente de su nariz. Aichi lo miró con curiosidad y lo vio caminar hacía la cocina.

— Puedes prender la televisión mientras — le dijo al menor mientras pasaba de él y se dirigía a lavar la loza usada.

— Ahm... Está bien — No muy seguro de lo que hacía -porque aun no se sentía totalmente en confianza- se dirigió en silencio al sofá para tomar el control que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa de centro y prendió la televisión.

No era mucho lo que tenía que lavar, así que lo hizo con calma. Lo único que escuchaba aparte del correr del agua, era la televisión encendida y a un volumen bastante moderado. Una vez terminó, se secó las manos y se dispuso a ir a la sala de estar. A veces olvidaba que estaba a cargo de un niño, puesto que este ni siquiera molestaba o hacía ruido.

Se acercó al sofá y se sorprendió al ver al peliazul acostado en el, bastante encogido y durmiendo.

Cierto, incluso recordaba haber leído la hora de la siesta del menor y cuanto solía dormir, en el papel que le dejó la diseñadora.

— ¿No crees que está un poco frío para que te duermas de esa forma? — soltó al aire, esperando a ver si tenía alguna reacción por parte del menor, pero nada...a excepción del pequeño movimiento que hizo como si tratara de encoger aun más su cuerpo. Kai, ante esto último se acercó al peliazul y posó con delicadeza su mano derecha sobre la izquierda del menor, la cual la tenía empuñada y apegada a su pecho como su buscara aun más calor. La diferencia de temperatura lo hizo fruncir el entrecejo, Aichi estaba bastante helado. Se apresuró a buscar alguna manta y en eso recordó que Shizuka le había comentado sobre la poca resistencia de Aichi para con el frío, y él, no solía prender la calefacción a menos de que realmente sintiera frío, así que se ocupó de ello de camino y luego fue hasta el menor para abrigarlo.

Aichi se removió y sin ganas abrió un poco los ojos. Con esfuerzo trató de enfocar la vista pero el cansancio le ganaba, solo lograba ver la silueta de alguien observándolo

— ¿K...ai...ku...n? — soltó entre cortado y bastante bajo.

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, casi ni le había entendido — ¿Está bien así o prefieres que te lleve a la cama? — le preguntó tranquilo.

Aichi se demoró unos segundos en contestar, pero luego hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza, en un intento de negación — Aquí... Está bien — sonrió levemente y con gusto se aferró más a la manta que tenía sobre él.

Kai simplemente se quedó contemplando la imagen del niño que dormía. Llevó una de sus manos al cabello azulado del menor y lo acarició un poco, de paso movió algunos mechones hacia atrás, acomodándolos para dejar al descubierto la frente de Aichi.

— Nueve años eh... — susurró. Ahora que lo pensaba, él había perdido a sus padres a esa misma edad. Aquel pensamiento le provocó un sentimiento de sobre-protección hacia el menor ¿Por qué se estaba volviendo tan blando? Eran diferentes; Si bien ahora mismo Aichi tenía la misma edad que él en ese entonces cuando se quedó solo. Pero el peliazul tenía a su madre, aunque estuviera de viaje. Shizuka era una buena mujer que se preocupaba tanto de su hijo como de su trabajo. Desconocía del padre de Aichi, aun así llegó a la conclusión que aquello no era de su incumbencia.

Se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de observar al menor. Ni siquiera llevaba medio día con él, pero hasta ese momento: le agradaba.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde que se estaba quedando con Kai, y sinceramente lo estaba pasando bien. Extrañaba a su madre y a un principio pensó que la relación con su nuevo niñero iba a ser difícil, pero a decir verdad lo estaba pasando realmente bien.

Miró dos cartas que fueron a parar en su zona de daño junto a otras cuatro más que ya tenía desde antes. Aun no lograba entender del todo aquel juego de cartas que el mayor le enseñaba, solo tenía bastante claro que si llegaba a las seis cartas, claramente había perdido.

Suspiró, y en su azul mirada se reflejaba su descontento — Perdí de nuevo... — murmuró bastante decaído, mirando las cartas que había quedado en su mano.

Kai lo miró por unos segundos y le sonrió — Lo estás haciendo bien — le dijo mientras recogía las cartas que estaban sobre el tablero y las guardaba en sus respectivos porta-decks.

Aichi levantó la mirada — Pero no he podido ganarte, Kai-kun — refutó. Veía como el mayor guardaba y ordenaba todo, ya que estaban jugando en la mesa del comedor uno sentado frente al otro.

— Es muy pronto para eso, recién estás aprendiendo — Vio como Aichi se bajaba de su silla aun desanimado

— Aun así... nunca podré ganarte — Su expresión cambió a una de admiración. Sonrió amplio y se puso frente al mayor obviando la diferencia de estaturas — ¡Eres realmente genial, Kai-kun!

El castaño lo miró con una expresión llena de curiosidad, de esas que rara vez las personas veían en él. Sus ojos se abrieron aun más por unos segundos y para despabilar pestañeó un par de veces, observando al niño frente a él.

— ¡Hmp! — estuvo a punto de reírse, su mano derecha tapaba sus labios y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿K-Kai-kun? — el menor se llevó una sorpresa ante esa acción, si bien le llamó la atención pues era algo que en esos días no había visto del mayor. Se inclinó un poco hacia el lado con toda la curiosidad de un niño, tratando de encontrar la mirada del mayor — ¿Su-sucede algo? ¿Dije algo que no debí? — ya se estaba poniendo nervioso, y más aun cuando pudo percibir un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del más alto. Arqueó sus cejas en una expresión de preocupación, de verdad había comenzado a pensar que había dicho algo fuera de lugar — Kai-k- — Fue interrumpido cuando sintió que sus cabellos estaban siendo revueltos. Cerró los ojos por la inesperada acción y al asimilar la situación, no pudo evitar sonrojarse aunque fue algo bastante corto de parte del mayor.

— Vamos a hacer la cena — fue lo único que dijo para después pasar por el lado del otro.

Aichi se llevó ambas manos a sus desordenados cabellos y quedó extrañado mirando como Kai se adentraba en la cocina.

Sonrió contento — Si — contestó mientras asentía y siguió al castaño, le gustaba ver como el otro cocinaba y al parecer al castaño no le molestaba su presencia.

Ya en la cocina, Kai podía escuchar las pequeñas y rápidas pisadas del menor acercándose. Suspiró con una tenue curvatura en sus labios; Aichi realmente lo ponía de buen humor.

.

.

.


	2. 12 & 20

.

El chico de doce años iba caminando lo más rápido que podía. Esa mañana había salido de casa algo apurado, se había atrasado en la despedida de su madre quien partía a esa misma hora a un viaje fuera de la cuidad por cosas de trabajo, por lo que a pesar de lo que Shizuka le había dicho sobre cuidar su salud mientras ella no estaba, había sido en vano, pues por culpa del atraso que llevaba terminó yendo a clases solo con su uniforme y sin ninguna prenda extra que le brindara algo más de abrigo.

Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo. Se abrazó a sí mismo tratando de calmar los temblores de su cuerpo, esperando con impaciencia a que el semáforo cambiara de color. Sabía que esa tarde quedaba al cuidado de _otra_ persona, no era la primera vez que pasaba, ya era algo a lo que estaba más que acostumbrado, aun así esa tarde debía llegar antes. Con su objetivo en mente cerró los ojos y soltó un jadeo que provocó que de sus labios saliera vaho por el frío que hacía — T-tengo que llegar antes que él — se dijo a sí mismo con la voz temblorosa — ¿Qué diría Kai-kun si se entera que... ¿Eh? — De repente sintió como algo liviano cayó sobre él y le tapó la vista. Bastante asustado tomó entre sus manos aquello que estaba sobre su cabeza y cuando pudo ver que era, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al observar una bufanda roja bastante conocida.

— Qué diría si me enteró de qué...

Aichi se sobresaltó y se volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con el dueño de esa voz, aunque él bien sabía quién era — ¡K-Kai-kun! E-eh... esto... yo...

Kai lo miró despectivo.

Aichi seguía tartamudeando cosas sin sentido mientras apretaba contra su pecho la bufanda roja que Kai había puesto sobre él. El mayor no sabía si aquel sonrojo en las mejillas y nariz ajena se debía al frío o a su nerviosismo.

El peliazul trataba de buscar una explicación. Aunque no fuera algo muy grave, con Kai siempre sentía la necesidad de dar explicaciones que justificaran sus actos, además que en más de una ocasión, en esos tres años que se conocían, Kai ya lo había regañado por ser tan descuidado. Desde hace un mes aproximadamente que no estaba bajo el cuidado del castaño, que después de la primera vez que fue su niñero, se había convertido en alguien querido y de confianza para Shizuka y Aichi, por lo que desde ese entonces Kai, sin ningún problema, quedaba a cargo del peliazul mientras Shizuka viajaba por asuntos de trabajo.

Kai observó como el semáforo cambiaba de color dándoles el paso. Por lo que sin decir nada, simplemente le quitó de las manos la bufanda a la que el menor se aferraba tanto y él mismo la enrolló en el descubierto cuello del peliazul.

Aichi se quedó callado mientras sentía sus mejillas arder a pesar del frío que sentía. Una agradable sensación de confort lo invadió cuando por fin la bufanda roja quedó bien acomodada al rededor de su cuello brindándole un poco más de calor — Gracias, Kai-kun — finalizó con una sutil sonrisa

El castaño lo miró por unos segundos y le devolvió la sonrisa para luego comenzar a caminar y cruzar la calle con el menor a su lado — ¿Fue por Shizuka-san otra vez? — Preguntó, sonando comprensivo.

— E-ersh... — Aichi soltó una risita nerviosa, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Kai — Sabes como mamá se pone con las despedidas, por esa razón al final se me hizo tarde

— Si ya ibas atrasado, unos más segundos para buscar algo con qué abrigarte no habría sido la gran diferencia.

Aichi bajó la mirada avergonzado — L-lo siento...

— Ya no tienes nueve años, Aichi. Sabes que debes cuidar tu salud — No estaba realmente molesto, simplemente el menor le preocupaba, sabía lo vulnerable que podía ser ante las estaciones más frescas.

— M-mh... — Asintió, ya veía venir el regaño

— Sin embargo — Miró la expresión arrepentida del menor, quien aun se notaba temblando de frío. Cerró sus ojos por un par de segundos como meditando lo que estaba a punto de decir — Lo pasaré por alto solo por esta vez — Después de todo el sabía muy bien como la madre de Aichi se ponía con las despedidas.

— ¿Eh? — Aichi lo miró extrañado. Kai caminaba con la mirada al frente y con el semblante serio como si nada pasara. Sonrió — _Kai-kun siempre es amable conmigo_ — pensó contento — Será la última vez — Le prometió

El mayor sonrió ladino — No prometas cosas que luego no cumplirás — Dijo sonando levemente burlesco

— ¡Esta vez es cierto, Kai-kun! — Se quejó avergonzado, más que nada porque ya le había dicho una vez que sería más cuidadoso.

El peliazul veía sus casas a unos cuantos metros, ya estaban llegando y lo agradecía — Pensé que hoy saldrías más tarde de la universidad, Kai-kun

— ¿Por eso pensaste que funcionaría el plan de escabullirse antes de que te viera siendo irresponsable con tu salud otra vez? — Lo pilló

— ¡A-ah...! Y-yo no...

— El profesor del último bloque se ausentó — Le siguió la conversación. Aunque no lo dijera, le gustaba poner en esas situaciones al menor, en cierta forma le hacía bastante gracia.

Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales; qué habían hecho, cómo habían estado o en qué consistía ésta vez el trabajo de Shizuka fuera de la ciudad. Una vez llegaron a las afueras de la casa del mayor, Aichi siguió de largo para caminar hasta su casa. Quería sacarse el uniforme y de paso buscar unas cuantas cosas para pasar el día en la casa de Kai. Aunque no hacía falta que llevara mucho, después de todo, con el tiempo la habitación extra del castaño había pasado a ser oficialmente del peliazul. Muchas veces pasaba más tiempo ahí que en su propia casa, puesto que Shizuka había comenzado a hacer varios viajes.

Cerró con llave la puerta y se encamino a la casa de al lado, la cual pertenecía a Kai.  
Se suponía que debía estar acostumbrado a ello, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse un poco tímido cada vez que entraba a la casa del mayor sin avisar — ¿Kai-kun? — Se adentró al lugar y cerró la puerta. No se escuchaban ruidos pero no le extrañó, después de todo Kai era alguien bastante tranquilo.  
Con calma subió la escalera y se dirigió a su cuarto. Puso sobre la cama las pocas cosas que traía entre eso divisó la bufanda que Kai le había prestado. La tomó con cierto cariño y salió de habitación.

Cuando bajó la escalera escuchó unos ruidos en la cocina, por lo que sin pensarlo fue hasta ahí, encontrándose con Kai ya cambiado con ropas más cómodas.

— Kai-kun...

— Aichi, ya estabas aquí — dijo sin dejar de buscar las cosas para preparar dos tazas de té.

— Si — se acercó un poco más — Muchas gracias por prestarmela — Le extendió la roja bufanda.

En ese Kai se volteó y observó por un momento la situación, no dudó mucho es decidir que hacer — Puedes quedartela

Aichi abrió bien sus ojos azules — ¿L-lo dices en serio? Pero Kai-kun...

— Recuerdo que desde que tenías nueve siempre te gustó mucho, además la necesitas más que yo — pudo notar como el menor apretaba contra su pecho la bufanda sin quitar esa mirada de inseguridad — Puedes quedartela — Le repitió. Sin más llevó una mano a los cabellos azules y los revolvió un poco para después seguir con lo que hacía.

Aichi se quedó ahí unos cuantos segundos, al final aceptó quedarse con la dichosa bufanda, se sentía un poco avergonzado, nunca había recibido algo de Kai y nunca se lo había esperado. No negaba que se sentía feliz, y al final Kai tenía razón, él adoraba esa bufanda.  
La apretó contra su pecho un poco más sin poder evitar sonrojarse y sonreír un poco.

La tarde había pasado tranquila, después de tomar una taza de té junto a Kai para entrar en calor, habían llegado a la casa Ren, un amigo de la universidad de Kai, junto a una chica llamada Suiko, la cual Aichi nunca había visto entre los amigos cercanos del castaño.  
El asunto era, que los tres habían quedado en avanzar un trabajo que era para el jueves, o sea, en tres días más. Cosa que a Aichi le daba un poco de miedo y curiosidad, pues para él no era común gastar tres días en hacer un trabajo para su escuela, por lo que suponía que era algo bastante grande y que necesitaba su tiempo.

Se encontraba en su habitación y podía escuchar desde ahí las voces que provenían desde el primer piso, y como era de esperarse, la voz de Ren era la que más resaltaba. — Ren-san...— Aichi soltó una pequeña risa. Se sentó en el escritorio y se propuso a hacer sus deberes, puesto que también tenía unas cuantas tareas para el día siguiente.

Casi terminaba cuando unos pequeños golpes se oyeron contra su puerta.

— ¿Aichi-kun?

— ¡Ah! Ren-san — reconoció la voz en seguida — puedes pasar — en seguida vio como la puerta se abría y se asomaba el pelirrojo por esta. Aichi le sonrió — ¿Sucede algo Ren-s...

— ¡A~ichi-kun~! — En seguida y sin que el peliazul si quiera lograra darse cuenta, el pelirrojo le había saltado encima casi botando al menor de la silla en la que se encontraba. Lo abrazaba efusivo sin darle mucho tiempo al otro de asimilar lo que ocurría

— ¡R-Ren-san! — Se removía incómodo, sin ser capaz de sacarse al otro de encima. Para su suerte el pelirrojo se alejó por su cuenta y se sentó a los pies de la cama con tranquilidad, como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Cómo has estado Aichi-kun? Ya llevaba tiempo sin verte en la casa de Kai. ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás esta vez? — Le preguntó con real interés. Después de todo el Peliazul de verdad le agradaba.

— He estado bien, gracias Ren-san — le sonrió mientras se daba media vuelta en su silla giratoria para quedar mirando de frente al mayor mientras hablaban — Mamá esta vez no salió del país, realmente será solo por hoy y mañana — Le informó

— Hm~ — le sonrió — ¿Y cómo te llevas con Kai? ¿Sigue siendo tan arisco como siempre?

— Uh... — Aichi ladeo un poco la cabeza ante las palabras de Ren y luego soltó una pequeña carcajada — Realmente no me molesta... — dijo sincero — Me gusta que Kai-kun sea así, además hablamos mucho más ahora que cuando recién nos conocimos — desvió inconscientemente su mirada hacia un lado de su escritorio, justo donde había dejado la bufanda roja bastante bien doblada — Él es muy amable conmigo — terminó de decir con una curvatura en los labios

— Hoh~ — le sonrió contento de haber escuchado aquello — _después de todo Kai le tiene real estima_ — pensó. Soltó un suspiro y se cruzó de piernas y de brazos — Aun así no logro entender como lo soportas — soltó en tono burlesco

Aichi rió nervioso por el cambio de actitud del pelirrojo. Entonces notó algo — ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó con el trabajo que estaban haciendo, Ren-san? — preguntó curioso

— ¡Ah! No te preocupes, Kai y Suiko se están encargando de eso — Dijo Ren mientras guiñaba un ojo

— Kai-kun...y Suiko-san? — Se vio extrañado, Suiko se veía alguien bastante amable, sin embargo... — Ren-san, no quiero sonar grosero... pero nunca había visto a Suiko-san entre los amigos cercanos de Kai-kun

Ren soltó una pequeña carcajada ante las palabras del menor, sin darse cuenta había sonado algo posesivo respecto al castaño que llevaba cuidándolo durando ya tres años. — _Bueno, después de todo los niños son así con las personas que quieren_ — pensó encogiéndose de hombros — Eso es porque realmente no forma parte de ese "circulo" Aichi-kun — El pelirrojo vio como el menor no lograba entender — Suiko-san es solo una compañera más de clases, pero esta vez no estaba en nosotros escoger con quién haríamos el trabajo — Explicó.

— Ya veo... — Aun así no le quedaba claro por qué Ren estaba ahí con él cuando debería estar abajo ayudando con el dichoso trabajo.

— Aunque es bastante evidente de que Suiko-san está interesada en Kai~ — soltó cantarín

— ¿Interesada en Kai-kun?

— ¡Mh! — asintió con ánimo — Solo quiero ver que sucede, Suiko-san es una buena chica. Aunque Kai es bastante complicado —rió con nerviosismo — No tiene nada de malo darle una oportunidad a Suiko-san, por eso los dejé solos, solo serán unos minutos — Vio la expresión algo confusa del menor y río — Bueno, aun eres muy pequeño para entender ese tipo de cosas, Aichi-kun~

— ¿E-eh? — Aichi se abochornó un poco. Por supuesto que entendía un poco a lo que se refería Ren. Tenía 12 años, y aunque a él aun no le interesaban esos temas de _parejas, amor_ y esas cosas, tenía una noción de ello, o tal vez "instinto". Vamos, era pequeño, pero a esa edad uno ya sabe como funcionan las cosas, y al parecer Ren aun no notaba lo avanzada que estaba la juventud de hoy en día.  
Aichi se sumió en sus pensamientos, ahora que lo analizaba nunca había visto a Kai interesado por alguien, y él tampoco había pensado en aquello — Tal vez Suiko-san podría... — pensaba en las posibilidades, después de todo la peliceleste se veía simpática y era linda.

— Además, puedo aprovechar este tiempo para estar Aichi-kun~ — soltó de repente el pelirrojo, y con ánimo se levantó y fue hasta el menor que apenas alcanzó a reaccionar a la cercanía del mayor que lo iba a abrazar

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡E-espera! ¡Ren-san!

.

Llevaba contando los minutos desde que Ren se había levantado de la mesa en donde estaban haciendo el trabajo con la excusa de que iba al baño.  
Diez minutos exactamente y sentía como una ceja comenzaba a temblarle, por lo que cerró sus ojos y frunció el entrecejo. Ren siempre hacía lo que quería, incluso si era algo tan importante como el maldito trabajo, ¡que por cierto! ahora solo estaba avanzando con Suiko. Además, el hecho de sentir las _otras_ intenciones de la chica lo irritaban más.

No fue hasta que en aquel silencio, sin importancia para Kai, e incómodo para Suiko, se oyeron fuertes ruidos proviniendo de la planta de arriba.

La peliceleste dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, eso había sonado como si alguien se hubiese caído — Vaya... — susurró

— _¡R-Ren-san, detente!_ — se escuchó desde arriba.

Aquel grito de Aichi instantáneamente hizo "efecto" en la paciencia de Kai, y con brusquedad se puso de pie, golpeando con ambas manos la superficie de la mesa mientras se levantaba.

Suiko volvió a sobresaltarse, viendo como el castaño caminaba hacia la escalera y la subía con rapidez.

Se dirigía a paso rápido -y amenazador- al cuarto de Aichi. Sabía que era mala idea sacarle un ojo de encima a Ren. No podía entender como es que el pelirrojo ya tenía 20 años y aun así era tan difícil de controlar.  
Una vez frente a la puerta, la abrió con brusquedad, sin dar aviso o algo por el estilo. Frunció el entrecejo con más fuerza y en su ojo derecho podía percibirse un pequeño tic causado por contener su enojo lo más posible.

— ¿K-Kai-kun? — el menor se hallaba en el suelo junto a Ren, quien lo abrazaba efusivo y restregaba su mejilla contra la de él con cariño.

A pesar del estruendo que Kai había causado al abrir la puerta y su, ahora amenazadora, presencia, Ren no había detenido sus mimos.

Kai se adentró a la habitación y caminó a paso firme donde se encontraban los otros dos. Pescó al pelirrojo desde su ropa en el cuello en la parte de atrás y lo jaló con fuerzas hasta separarlo del menor.

— ¡Aichi-kun~! — se quejó el pelirrojo actuando con dramatismo exagerado.

Sin más, Kai lo sacó a rastras de la habitación del peliazul, ignorando todo tipo de quejas que presentara el pelirrojo que ahora era arrastrado por él. Es que no lograba entender por qué Ren y Miwa tenían la molesta obsesión de _hostigar_ a Aichi y no dejarlo en paz. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había "rescatado" al menor de esos dos empalagosos, que al parecer, le molestaba más a él que al mismo Aichi.

Kai cerró la puerta, despidiendo a sus dos compañeros de clases. Después de largas horas habían llegado al punto que el grupo de universitarios se había propuesto para concluir ese día de trabajo. Miró la hora en un reloj de pared y se percató de lo tarde que era. Su mirada se dirigió a la escalera, ahora que lo pensaba no había visto a Aichi desde que fue a su habitación a sacar a Ren de ahí. Eran pasado las 8:00 pm. Y el peliazul ni siquiera había bajado por algo de comer.

Subió las escaleras y se encaminó hasta la habitación del menor, se quedó ahí parado unos momentos, esperando a escuchar ruidos, pero todo estaba muy tranquilo por lo que se decidió a dar unos cuantos golpes suaves en la puerta — ¿Aichi? Voy a pasar — anunció mientras abría la puerta. Se vio algo desconcertado al ver que el menor estaba acostado en su cama con piernas y brazos extendidos y su cabeza a los pies de la cama. Se acercó y cruzado de brazos miró desde arriba al peliazul. Arqueó una ceja al verlo con los ojos cerrados — Espero que no estés durmiendo antes de tiempo — sabía de antemano que si el menor hacía eso, luego no podría dormir en la noche.

Aichi abrió sus ojos de golpe y lo primero que vio fueron unas orbes verdes mirándolo con algo de reproche, se incorporó en seguida mientras restregaba su ojo derecho, tratando de espabilar con nerviosismo; la verdad, es que si se había quedado dormido, pero estaba seguro que no había sido durante mucho tiempo.

— K-Kai-kun yo... — miró la luz natural del día por la ventana y esta no había cambiado mucho desde que se quedó dormido — P-puedo asegurarte que no fue por mucho tiempo

Kai observó en silencio por unos segundos al menor y suavizó su expresión — ¿Estabas aburrido? No bajaste en todo este tiempo

— No es eso — le aseguró — Es solo que luego de terminar mis deberes me sentí un poco cansado y me recosté. No pensé que me fuera a quedar dormido — hizo una pausa hasta caer en cuenta de algo — Kai-kun... ¿Ren-san y Suiko-san?

— Ya se fueron — dijo sin más, restando _demasiada_ importancia al asunto — ¿Tienes hambre?

— ¿eh? — El menor se extrañó, generalmente -por no decir "siempre"- Ren se despedía de él cada vez que iba a la casa de Kai. No le dio el tiempo de pensar más en el tema, pues se dedicó a observar con curiosidad la actitud levemente extraña del castaño — ¿Kai-kun? — no respondió a la pregunta del mayor, aun así éste comenzó a caminar la puerta.

— Quiero que bajes en unos minutos más, haré la cena — Avisó mientras salía de la habitación

Aun extrañado por el pequeño pero extraño cambio en el ambiente, Aichi asintió con lentitud, a pesar de que el mayor ya había salido del lugar.

Una corta melodía que bien conocía como el tono de mensaje de su celular, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Buscó con la mirada el móvil de carcasa azul eléctrico, que si bien a su edad no le daba mucho uso, era algo esencial en su vida gracias a Kai y su madre, los cuales se sentían más seguros teniendo algo con qué comunicarse con el menor.  
Al divisarlo sobre el escritorio, se puso de pie para caminar hasta el y tomarlo entre sus manos. Observó la pantalla táctil y sus ojos se reflejó algo de sorpresa — ¿Ren-san? — Abrió el mensaje y se dispuso a leerlo entre susurros — "Aichi-kun, lamento no haber podido despedirme de ti, pero Kai ..." — El peliazul se detuvo en ese punto debido a que se dio cuenta que no había llamado al castaño como normalmente lo hacía, se sonrojó un poco y miró con nerviosismo hacia los lados cerciorándose de que nadie lo hubiera escuchado. Soltó un suspiro y siguió leyendo en silencio aquel mensaje que para su gusto, tenía muchos _emoticons_ ; Normal, proviniendo de un mensaje de Ren.

 _"...pero Kai y su comportamiento posesivo no me dejó subir más al segundo piso. ¿Sabes, Aichi-kun~? Él es muy celoso cuando se trata de ti"_

Aichi volvió a dejar su celular en el escritorio sintiendo un leve calor en sus mejillas. _"Él es muy celoso cuando se trata de ti"_ , no entendía, pero esas palabras le hacían sentir extrañamente bien, tal vez porque significaban que él era importante para Kai. Sonrió, por alguna razón se sentía contento.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, ahí estaba Kai preparando la cena — Kai-kun — Anunció su llegada, posicionándose al lado del mayor

— ¿Aichi? — El castaño lo miró a su lado con cierta gracia, Aichi seguía siendo casi tan pequeño como cuando lo conoció. Rió levemente y siguió en lo estaba haciendo — ¿Sucede algo?

— Mmh — negó enérgico — solo quiero ver — contestó con simpleza pero sin quitar la sonrisa que llevaba desde que había leído el mensaje de Ren.

Kai arqueó una ceja — Desde que tienes nueve haces lo mismo — recordó, sin evitar que en su rostro se dibujara una sutil sonrisa

— Es porque estar con Kai-kun realmente me gusta mucho — Dijo sincero.

Ahora que lo pensaba, a él le gustaba mucho estar con Kai, y sin ser realmente consciente de que si estaba bien o mal, estaba contento de que éste le dedicara su atención, y por un momento... le sentó mal la idea de que Suiko estuviera aparentemente interesado por el castaño. Pero esos sentimientos eran tan ambiguos para Aichi que no les tomaba gran importancia... por el momento.


	3. 15 & 23

.

Se sentía extraño. Desde la semana pasada había estado hundido en los estudios y trabajos de la universidad por lo que rara vez se tomaba un descanso. Por eso se sentía tan fuera de rutina al estar prácticamente echado en el sofá con un vaso con jugo de naranja y considerable cantidad de hielos. Sus ojos verdes estaban atentos al noticiario de último momento en donde anunciaban -y obviaban- la ola de calor que azotaba a Japón. Al menos podía sentirse aliviado de haber quedado temporalmente "libre" de asuntos universitarios en esos momentos, imaginarse estudiando y partiéndose la cabeza con ello en esos días de calor, no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Y a pesar de que tenía aire acondicionado, no le daban ni las más mínimas ganas de moverse de su lugar. Por lo mismo dio un suspiro cuando escuchó el timbre.

Al abrir la puerta, no le extrañó tanto que al otro lado de esta se encontrara un peliazul con su uniforme escolar. Lo que le asombró un poco fue lo desarmado que venía. Su camisa al contrario de como solía llevarla, estaba afuera de su pantalón y los dos primeros botones de ésta se encontraban abiertos dándole una imagen demasiado desordenada para alguien como Aichi.

El castaño lo quedó mirando unos segundos, se veía agitado y el saco correspondiente de su uniforme escolar y corbata los traía en un brazo.

— Kai-kun — El menor subió la mirada suplicante, mostrando sus mejillas bastante sonrojadas mientras jadeaba un poco.

Cierto... Por un momento Kai había olvidado el calor abrasador que había afuera, ahora lo recordaba... Mientras observaba al agotado chico.

— ¿Kai-kun? — preguntó el menor extrañado al sentirse tan observado al punto de ponerlo un poco nervioso

El castaño parpadeó, sintiéndose igual de extrañado con su conducta

— Lo siento, estaba distraído — Se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar al menor.

.

.

.

Aichi se recostó en el respaldo del sofá y soltó aire sintiéndose mucho más relajado — Aquí siempre está tan fresco — generalmente siempre pasaba frío en la casa de Kai, pero en ese momento agradecía enormemente que al mayor le gustara el frío.

— Ten — se escuchó la voz de Kai y el peliazul subió la mirada encontrándose con un vaso de jugo y varios hielos.

Al menor le brillaron los ojos y tomó el tan ansiado vaso — Muchas gracias, Kai-kun

El castaño observó como el otro daba necesitados tragos del refresco, se sentó a su lado en el sofá y bebió un poco de su propio jugo con tranquilidad.

— Haah~ — Aichi había bebido su jugo hasta solo dejar los hielos en el vaso.

— ¿Shizuka-san sabe que estás aquí? — le preguntó, más que nada porque le interesaba que la madre del menor no se preocupara porque su hijo aun no llegaba a casa.

— a-ah... Eso... — desvío la mirada y se sonrojó levemente, avergonzado de lo que iba a decir — L-Lo más seguro es que mamá esté haciendo las compras y... No saqué mis llaves ésta mañana — dijo esto último en tono más bajo

Kai lo miró casi sin poder creerlo, sus bien abiertos ojos verdes y su expresión de sorpresa ante lo despistado del menor lo dejó mudo por unos segundos, analizando la situación.

— Entonces... ¿Te quedaste afuera? — esta vez arqueó una ceja. Ahora que lo pensaba, le había parecido raro encontrar al menor tocando el timbre de su casa porque hace años se había acostumbrado -Y había obligado a Aichi a que se acostumbrara- a que éste entrara a su casa con la copia de llave que le había dado.

Aichi asintió apenado, apretó el vaso vacío que tenía entre sus manos y mordió su labio inferior. Se sentía culpable, su intención no era estar en la casa de Kai, de hecho era todo lo contrario, sabía los horarios del mayor y estaba enterado de que ese era uno de los días de la semana en donde se podía decir que Kai tenía la tarde "libre". No quería molestar y tampoco dar la impresión de que tenía que cuidar de él cuando, ahora, ni siquiera su madre estaba fuera de la ciudad. Y de todas formas él ya tenía 15 años, por supuesto que podía cuidarse solo, pero al parecer ni su madre ni mucho menos Kai parecían entenderlo, él quería demostrar que era bastante responsable como para hacerse cargo de sí mismo y ya no ser más una carga para Kai, pero con un descuido como dejar sus llaves y quedarse afuera de su propia casa ¿Cómo iba a demostrarlo? — _No es que no me guste estar con Kai-kun. Es todo lo contrario pero..._ — Aichi subió su mirada y se encontró con la de Kai, quien lo miraba con algo de reproche — _A veces siento que aun me trata como un niño de 9 años y eso, por alguna razón me molesta..._

— Aichi te estoy hablando — la grave y firme voz retumbó en los oídos del nombrado, provocándose un pequeño sobresalto, mientras que por otro lado el castaño lo observaba con cierto reproche y extrañeza; el menor recién había reaccionado a su tercer llamado.

— ¡Ah! S-si... ¿Qué decías, Kai-kun? — sonrió con nerviosismo

— Te preguntaba si tienes tareas — dijo simplemente, mientras se paraba con la intención de ir por más refresco y una que otra cosa que comer para el menor y él — Sería bueno que las hicieras ahora...

Aichi asintió con algo de pesadez, tenía calificaciones altas y era un alumno ejemplar, pero eso no quería decir que los deberes le agradaran.

.

.

.

Llevaban ya casi media hora en lo mismo. Aichi tenía unos cuantos cuadernos y lápices regados por la pequeña mesa de centro de la sala de estar mientras su vista se concentraba en un cuaderno en específico y en su mano derecha un lápiz que de vez en cuando llevaba a sus labios inconscientemente cuando algún ejercicio lo descolocaba por unos segundos.

La televisión seguía encendida y Kai estaba sentado en el sofá, de vez en cuando observaba en silencio desde atrás a Aichi y lo concentrado que éste se encontraba.

Ahora que lo pensaba, conocía al menor hace 6 años, lo suficiente como para conocer ciertas mañas, gestos y gustos. Tal vez era porque casi siempre lo veía, que no había reparado en todo lo que Aichi había crecido. No solo en su estatura, también había cambiado en cuanto a su personalidad -aunque todavía conservaba la timidez que lo caracterizaba- ahora era más confiado y hablaba más que cuando era pequeño, también a veces quedaba con sus amigos; a los cuales más de una vez miró de una forma amenazadora mientras el peliazul estaba distraído, sobre todo al tal Morikawa, que lucía bastante pandillero. Aun así llegó a la conclusión que si era amigo de Aichi, no tenía por qué preocuparse, pues el menor sabía elegir sus amistades y si el chico ese tan molesto lo era, tenía que ser por algo...

Pero así como cambiaban ciertas cosas, también cambiaban otras... Y ahí, era en donde inconscientemente el castaño recorría minucioso con la mirada al muchacho de 15 años. Sus verdes ojos se posaban en la nuca de éste, en donde llegaban sus cabellos azulados ligeramente más largos que cuando era un niño. En esos entonces solía revolverlos con su mano de vez en cuando demostrando el afecto fraternal que tanto le tenía al niño, o simplemente lo tomaba de la mano cada vez que salían a dar una vuelta, que a pesar de que Aichi nunca fue alguien inquieto que se le fuera a escapar y desaparecer de su vista, lo hacía por mera protección.

Gestos que fueron reducidos a conversaciones sobre cualquier cosa trivial, o, ahora que Aichi estaba entrando a plena adolescencia, tocaban temas sobre sus estudios, calificaciones y futuro.

La mayoría de las personas que lo conocían, rara vez veían una expresión tan serena y curiosa en su rostro. Pero en ese mismo momento se cuestionaba en la última vez que le había desordenado el cabello a Aichi, hasta ya había olvidado la textura que tenía.

Si no fuera por lo atrapado que tenían esos ejercicios a Aichi, hubiera percibido la mirada que se clavaba literalmente en su nuca, sin embargo ni siquiera era consciente de lo fruncido que estaba su entrecejo, lo que más quería era terminar sus deberes antes de que su madre llegara y pasar un tiempo con Kai sin tareas de por medio — _Y pensar que no quería venir a molestar a Kai-kun..._ — se reprochó internamente, relajando su expresión, cambiándola por una algo angustiada, porque a pesar de que no era su intención desde un principio, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad, de todas formas ya estaba ahí ¿No?

Inhaló aire con todas las intenciones de soltar un gran suspiro, pero su cuerpo dio un temblor involuntario de repente, sintió unas cosquillas que se originaron en su nuca y se extendió por toda su espina dorsal haciendo que incluso arqueara su espalda dejando salir un pequeño gemido. Rápidamente se volteó y llevó su mano derecha a cubrir la parte de atrás de su cuello, aun sentía como aquella parte le cosquilleaba, su corazón igualmente se había acelerado y sus mejillas sonrojado, una reacción que ni siquiera él se esperaba de sí mismo. Observó como Kai se había quedado quieto, con su mano extendida hacia él, igualmente sorprendido por como había reaccionado el menor con el simple hecho de haber agarrado con delicadeza uno de sus mechones cerca de su nuca, aquellos que son de hebras levemente más finas y suaves que el resto del cabello.

— ¡¿K-Kai-kun?! — ¿Qué es lo que había hecho Kai?, ¿por qué de repente se sentía tan extraño y alterado? Su voz había sonado temblorosa.

Ambos se quedaron en pleno silencio, mirándose con los ojos bien abiertos. Por parte de Kai, aquella situación le había provocado cierta incomodidad, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando extendió su brazo hacia el menor, aquel impulso que le había llevado a tocar con sus dedos dicho mechón de cabello. Aun podía sentir la sensación que quedó en sus yemas, tan suave y delicado.

Por alguna extraña razón que ambos desconocían, el ambiente se había vuelto tenso, ninguno decía nada, mirándose el uno al otro esperando a que alguien rompiera el silencio. Cosa que no ayudaba a Aichi a disminuir el calor que sentía en sus mejillas, aun recordaba su propia reacción y le avergonzaba sin saber exactamente el por qué.

— _Que sensible..._ — fue el pensamiento fugaz que llegó a Kai, sin embargo no tuvo el tiempo de analizarlo ya que enseguida sonó el timbre por toda la casa, logrando que ambos se sobresaltaran un poco.

Kai, sin decir nada simplemente se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta, dejando a un Aichi confundido y con un sentimiento bastante ambiguo para él.

— ¡Oh! Toshiki-kun — Dijo Shizuka apareciendo frente a Kai a penas abrió la puerta. La mujer le sonreía con cariño y así mismo la miró el universitario. La dejó pasar mientras intercambiaban palabras fluidamente — ¿Está Aichi contigo, verdad? — preguntó con preocupación, pero algo en ella le decía que su hijo estaba bien, ahí junto al castaño. No era la primera vez que ocurría — Cuando llegué a casa no lo encontré

— Hmp — soltó un pequeño bufido mientras sonreía y asentía a la mujer — No sacó sus llaves en la mañana — comentó mientras caminaba junto a Shizuka hasta la sala de estar, en donde el castaño vio al peliazul en la misma posición en la cual lo dejó antes de ir a abrir la puerta y sus ojos azules mirando a la nada — Aichi — Llamó, ganando la atención del menor, quien pestañeó un par de veces y sacudió levemente la cabeza para despabilar

— ¡Ah! Mamá, llegaste — se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella con una sonrisa. Madre e hijo se saludaron, mientras Kai veía la cálida escena. Algunos comentarios mencionando el descuido de Aichi y lo despistado que éste podía llegar a ser, se hicieron presentes entre risas y sonrojos del avergonzado peliazul.

Shizuka le ofreció al castaño cenar en su casa, sin embargo éste rechazó la oferta educadamente con la excusa de que tenía cosas que hacer para la universidad.

La invitación quedó abierta para cualquier otro día y Kai lo agradeció.

— Nos vemos Toshiki-kun, no te esfuerces demasiado y recuerda que siempre puedes venir a nuestra casa — Le recordó la amable mujer, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de parte del castaño. Le sonrió y decidió emprender camino a la casa de al lado -su casa- dejando a Aichi y Kai a solas, pues sabía que éstos dos siempre tardaban un poco más en despedirse.

Shizuka no lo negaba, a ella se le hacía adorable la relación fraternal de su Aichi con Kai, a quién había logrado querer tanto como si fuera otro hijo. Gracias a él y a la confianza que le tenía, pudo cumplir su sueño de llevar sus diseños fuera de Japón. Gracias a él, Aichi tenía a alguien a quien admirar, en quién depositar su confianza... Porque ella era consciente de su ausencia en la vida de Aichi desde hace 6 años; Le debía tanto a Kai.

.

Aichi observó a su madre entrando a su casa y entonces, elevó su mirada y la dirigió al de ojos verdes. Le sonrió con calma, aun así era inconsciente de los nervios que sentía ante la situación — Kai-kun... Siento mucho haber sido una molestia, sé que hoy era el día menos pesado que tienes dentro de la semana y aun así yo...

— Nunca te consideraría una molestia, Aichi — le dijo con sinceridad y seriedad que hizo callar al menor y observarlo con algo de culpa, como sintiéndose reprendido por el mayor, a lo que Kai curvó sus labios levemente haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien. Soltó un suspiro, no estaba acostumbrado a decir ese tipo de cosas pero Aichi siempre había sido la excepción — Será mejor que vayas con tu madre, no terminaste todas tus tareas tampoco

Aichi soltó una pequeña exclamación de asombro ante lo dicho y sintiendo un poco de vergüenza, asintió tímido — No te preocupes, lo haré, Kai-kun — afirmó sonriente.

Kai asintió, y aunque no era su intención no pudo evitar contagiarse de la amplia sonrisa del peliazul. Vaya que el muchacho influía bastante en él.

Bajo ese pensamiento, el castaño llevó su mano a la mejilla derecha del menor y sin más, jaló de ésta sin ser muy brusco; ese sería el castigo de Aichi por haber conseguido formar parte importante de su vida.

— ¡Kai-kun duele! — se quejó Aichi desconcertado por el acto del mayor. Acariciaba su, ahora, roja mejilla mientras fruncía sus labios, dándole una apariencia aun más infantil a los ojos del castaño.

Kai se cruzó de brazos y lo observó hacia abajo con gracia — Sendou Aichi — llamó con voz grave y pausada, haciendo que al nombrado le atacara un escalofrío en la espalda —Espero que no se vuelva a repetir lo de hoy — si bien, lo decía en serio, pero una parte de él no podía dejar de pensar en lo divertido que era causarle esas reacciones al peliazul.

— ¡S-si! — asintió con prisa — N-nos vemos Kai-kun — se despidió sintiendo que nuevamente su pulso se aceleraba, sin embargo no había sido consciente de la frecuencia de sus nervios frente a Kai hasta ese momento, en donde se encontró queriendo por poco huir de ahí con tal de no sentir la penetrante y verde mirada — Que... extraño — pensó sintiéndose alterado.

— Nos vemos, Aichi — dijo sin más, viendo como el menor le dirigía la mirada por última vez, con algo de torpeza y ¿extrañeza? Tal vez...

.

.

.

— Siento que no nos hemos visto en años — soltó el rubio con cierto toque de emoción en su voz

— solo fueron dos semanas — Kai dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo, viendo su postura de ambos brazos tras su cabeza mientras caminaban por las calles. Si era sincero, también había extrañado al molesto y ruidoso rubio.

— Es lo mismo — rió — Antes cuando no éramos universitarios nos veíamos todos los días — comentó con algo de nostalgia — ¡Ah! ahora que recuerdo, hay una chica en mi facultad que la semana pasada me preguntó por ti — cambió rápidamente el tema, codeando al castaño mientras le guiñaba un ojo — ¿Qué dices, Kai? ¿Quieres conocerla? Es una linda chica.

— Realmente no me interesa. — contestó claramente desinteresado

Miwa soltó una risita — Tan típico de ti — realmente ya esperaba una respuesta como esa, recordaba que hace unos años atrás, Ren también le había comentado que una chica de la facultad de ambos estaba interesada en Kai, sin embargo éste no hizo más que pasar de ella — _¿Cómo era el nombre de la chica? Suiko...creo que era_ — recordó — Mm... ¡ESPERA! ¡Kai, no me digas que te gusta alguien y no me lo has dicho! — soltó de repente en un grito, ganándose varias miradas de parte de la gente que transitaba por las calles

Kai apretó en puño sus manos que estaban dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y cerró los ojos mientras sentía aquel molesto tic en la ceja que generalmente solo Miwa y Ren le causaban.

— ¡Debiste haberlo dicho antes! — seguía entre risas. Y cuando estuvo seguro de que Kai no esperaba nada más de él, comenzó a darle fuertes palmadas en la espalda, haciendo que el castaño soltara un quejido bastante gracioso para el rubio. Dios, cómo amaba molestar a su amigo, aunque luego tuviera que correr -mientras rezaba- por su vida.

— Miwa... — susurró bajo, tan bajo que el rubio cambió su estruendosa risa burlesca por una notablemente nerviosa.

Alejó su mano de la espalda del otro y la llevó tras su cabeza mirando de un lado a otro intentando buscar el mejor lugar hacia donde tendría que correr y posteriormente, esconderse. — ¡IIIGGGH! — se erizó entero al ver como Kai dio un paso hacia él con un aura bastante asesina para su propio bien — K-Kai, escucha — miró hacia la derecha, nada — era solo una broma hombre~ — izquierda, nada. Dio un paso hacia atrás a la vez que Kai volvió a dar uno hacia adelante. Puso al frente las palmas de sus manos como si eso fuera a detener al castaño — Va-vamos Kai~

— Estoy cansado de tus juegos — soltó como una sentencia

Miwa rió con nerviosismo, hubiera empezado a correr si no fuera porque justo por encima del hombro de Kai, en la calle de al frente, pudo divisar como un milagro a la razón de su salvación por ésta vez — ¡Oh! ¿Ese no es Aichi? — vio como instantáneamente Kai paró sus pasos y elevó una ceja con desconfianza, no creyéndole del todo al rubio — ¡E-Es cierto! ¡Si es Aichi! — dijo mientras apuntaba tras Kai, cuando éste se volteó aun sin creerle mucho, Miwa pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio. Se recompuso y observó junto a Kai al peliazul a lo lejos — ¿Los conoces? — preguntó viendo a los dos muchachos mucho más altos que Aichi. Los tres estaban a la salida de un convini, al parecer comprando helados.

Kai asintió — Uno es Morikawa y el otro Izaki — no era consciente de lo fruncido que se encontraba su entrecejo.

Miwa lo observó con curiosidad y sonrió burlesco, sin embargo ésta vez no arriesgaría su vida cuando acaba de salvarla de la furia del castaño — Ho~ así que el pequeño Aichi tiene esa clase de amigos — comentó sin malas intenciones, pero la verdad es que los chicos - sobre todo el tal Morikawa- se veía bastante ... ¿Pandillero?

Kai soltó un bufido, justo en ese momento vio como el pelinegro se encimaba de una forma bastante brusca, pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros y jalando hacia a sí al peliazul, quien simplemente reía con algo de nerviosismo pero no por eso se veía incómodo entre los otros dos.

Por alguna extraña razón, Miwa volvía a sentir esa aura asesina que desprendía Kai, y volvía a sentirse en peligro.

— Vaya — rió con nerviosismo — Y luego dice que no tiene complejo de hermano mayor — dijo para sí mismo — Hey, Kai... Aichi ya tiene 15 años, no puedes estar pendiente de él toda su vida ¿Sabes? — grave error... Sintió como el ambiente a su al rededor se ponía aun más pesado — P-por eso te digo que muchas veces eres bastante sádico

.

.

.

— ¡Vamos Aichi! — seguía zarandeando al peliazul — En la casa de Izaki hay muchos videojuegos, será solo por unas horas, luego puedes ir a casa a hacer tus deberes y esas cosas aburridas de un chico responsable — comenzó a reír a carcajadas bastante exageradas

— Morikawa... — reía forzudamente Izaki. Primero que todo porque él solo se había invitado a su casa, y segundo porque, si bien, él no tenía notas tan altas como las de Aichi, también era responsable en sus deberes y se esforzaba por mantener sus calificaciones donde estaban.

— ¡Ustedes dos son unos agua fi- — se detuvo al sentir una mirada en su persona, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, poniéndose en guardia — ¿¡D-dónde está!? — por supuesto que conocía esa sensación y sabía de quién provenía

— ¿De qué estás hablando ahora Morikawa? — preguntó con nerviosismo ante el extraño comportamiento del pelinegro

— Kai-kun — susurró el menor, con la mirada hacia la calle de al frente. Sonrió ampliamente y levantó su mano en modo de saludo esperando a que el mayor lo viese desde aquella distancia.

— Así que eso era... — Izaki miró con una sonrisa de cansancio hacia un lado, en donde Morikawa seguía buscando con desesperación el origen de su incomodidad. Izaki era consciente de las miradas desaprobatorias que el castaño que solía cuidar a Aichi, les dedicaba a ambos, y realmente... Sentía miedo. — No entiendo como Aichi puede llevarse tan bien con él — susurró para él mismo

.

.

.

El castaño se asombró un poco cuando vio como el peliazul lo saludaba. No pudo hacer nada más que soltar un imperceptible suspiro para finalmente terminar por curvar sus labios.

Miwa fue testigo de ésto y no pudo evitar reír

.

.

.

— Izaki-kun, Morikawa-kun, lo siento, pero tendrá que ser otro día — hizo una pequeña reverencia a sus amigos, tan educado como siempre y con un poco de timidez por tener que rechazarlos.

— Oh, no te preocupes Aichi — soltó Izaki mientras le sonreía, pues Morikawa aun seguía en su mundo, en donde se sentía realmente amenazado por algún tipo de demonio.

Aichi se despidió y comenzó a caminar camino a su casa, observó nuevamente la calle de al frente y Kai aun mantenía su mirada en él. Con algo de nerviosismo, volvió a hacer una seña con su mano, dándole a saber que se iba a casa, que no se preocupara. Pudo divisar como el castaño le asentía levemente con la cabeza dándole su aprobación. Le hubiera gustado ir a saludarlo, o devolverse a casa junto con él... — _Pero esta con Miwa-kun_ — sonrió, sintiéndose algo decepcionado por el asunto. De un momento a otro llegó a su mente lo que había sucedido hace un par de días atrás, aquella vez en la casa de Kai, y no podía creer que una acción tan simple como tomar un pequeño mechón de su cabello, le provocara una sensación tan extraña. Recordó lo que sintió en ese momento, y sus mejillas se acaloraron. Bajó la mirada, tratando de ocultar su rostro tras su flequillo azul, se sentía avergonzado, como si todas las personas que pasaban por su lado caminando, lo observaran... Como si supieran que pensaba... Como si estuviera haciendo algo malo — Kai-kun...

.


	4. 17 & 25

.

— Naoki-kun, no lo estás entendiendo — le sonrió con comprensión el peliazul

— ¡Aaaarghh! — Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y con frustración revolvió sus cobrizos cabellos — ¡No puedo Aichi! — apuntó con rabia los cuadernos abiertos llenos de ejercicios a mitad de resolver. Las hojas estaban llena de borrones y producto de esto, eran los restos de goma de borrar que estaban esparcidos por el _kotatsu_ — Es imposible para mí, no puedo entender cómo puedes resolver estas cosas como si fueran un juego — sonó resignado

— Vamos... puedo hacer que lo entiendas, para eso estamos aquí Naoki-kun. Solo sé paciente — trató de sonar convincente para que su compañero, a quien había prometido ayudar en matemáticas, no se rindiera. Ese era su último año, en donde terminarían la secundaria superior, y lo mejor era finalizar con buenas calificaciones.

El cobrizo miró por unos segundos al más bajo, que lo miraba con una sonrisa, soltó un suspiro y dejó caer su cabeza en la superficie del _kotatsu_ — Es imposible decirte que no

Aichi rió victorioso y contento, tomó nuevamente su lápiz — Bien, entonces sigamos...

.

.

.

La tarde pasó, llevaban al menos 2 horas reforzando ejercicios matemáticos. La madre de Aichi se apareció en la habitación del peliazul y dejó unos cuantos bocadillos junto a dos tazas de té para que los adolescentes — Chicos ¿Por qué no toman un descanso? No han parado — habló Shizuka con una sonrisa, ya que los otros dos ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia

— ¿Eh? — Aichi dio un pequeño respingón al igual que Naoki, y ambos despegaron sus rostros de los ejercicios — Gracias mamá — hizo a un lado los materiales para que la mujer pusiera la bandeja que traía en sus manos.

— Gracias, Shizuka-san — dijo Naoki con los ojos brillantes, al estar tan concentrado, no se había dado cuenta que sentía hambre.

Shizuka asintió y los dejó solos nuevamente. En eso, Aichi y Naoki comenzaron su momento de descanso, bebiendo té y comiendo bocadillos.

— Hey, Aichi — llamó la atención del más bajo con la boca llena, así que esperó a tragar la galleta que mordía y comenzó a hablar otra vez, ahora, con la atención del contrario — Tu madre últimamente no ha viajado tanto ¿Cierto? — Vio como el peliazul asentía con la cabeza, curioso del punto al cual quería llegar el cobrizo — Me comentaste que cuando eras mucho más pequeño, era cuando Shizuka-san viajaba más... ¿Te quedabas solo?, ¿Te cuidaba algún familiar? — lo miró igualmente con curiosidad.

— ¡Ah! No, para nada — negó con ambas manos — Kai-kun me cuidaba

— ¿Kai? — Preguntó — ¿Y quién es ese?

— Es mi vecino — sonrió — nos conocemos desde hace ocho años aproximadamente

— ¡¿OCHO AÑOS?! — Alzó la voz asombrado — Wow... eso es mucho. Quiere decir que...— comenzó a hacer cuentas con ayuda de sus dedos; cuando Naoki decía que era malo en matemáticas y que las detestaba... era en serio.

Aichi rió con nerviosismo, era un cálculo fácil para él — Fue cuando tenía 9 años, Naoki-kun — vio como el nombrado abrió los ojos aún más asombrado — en ese tiempo Kai-kun tenía 17

— Nuestra edad ahora — pensó en voz alta Naoki, a lo que Aichi asintió — No me imagino cuidando de un niño de 9 años, ¿Era un buen niñero?

Aichi se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y pestañeó un par de veces, no sabía por qué esa pregunta le había dejado una sensación tan extraña. Tal vez porque en unos segundos pudo recordar muchas cosas que vivió cuando Kai lo cuidaba. De repente, frunció el entrecejo en una expresión de angustia, algo que Naoki notó.

— Aichi... — susurró con temor a haber dicho algo que no debía.

El peliazul, estaba seguro que Kai había comenzado a tomar distancia en algún punto de su vida... cuando tenía 15 años quizá, cuando tuvo el último contacto físico e intencional con Kai -y no exageraba, realmente había sido el último- quien había tocado uno de sus mechones de los cabellos de su nuca, aquella vez que comenzó a sentir miedo de sus propios sentimientos, porque a sus 15, Aichi había notado lo extraño que el castaño le ponía.

Sin darse cuenta de que había bajado la mirada y ocultado sus azules ojos detrás de su flequillo, siguió recordando cosas. Naoki se sentía incómodo en aquel silencio de ya aproximadamente un minuto y medio, desvió la mirada tratando de encontrar la forma de romper aquella tensión que se había formado, y que estaba seguro que Aichi ni siquiera notaba, pues el menor seguía absorbo en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Aichi llevó su mano derecha a su nuca y con sus dedos tocó el lugar en donde recordaba el tacto de Kai. Agarró entre sus dedos unos cuantos mechones azules, ahora cortos, pues a sus 16 años había cortado sus largos cabellos de la parte de atrás que le tocaban los hombros, dejando largos solo sus mechones delanteros y su flequillo.

— ¿Eh? — de un segundo a otro sintió como si hubiera despertado de un sueño. Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas por un par de segundos y los volvió a abrir — _¿En qué estoy pensando?_ — se preguntó con inevitable tristeza y con nerviosismo intentó retomar el tema de conversación — A-ah... ¡Mm! — asintió brusco — K-Kai-kun era muy bueno conmigo. Los viajes de mamá ya no son tan frecuentes como antes, y tampoco me quedo en casa de Kai-kun como solía ser hace unos años... pero mamá aun, de vez en cuando sale del país por desfiles promocionales, eventos importantes o algún otro tipo de trabajo y le pide a Kai-kun que de vez en cuando venga a casa a verme...aunque — rió con nerviosismo y llevó su mano tras su nuca — Ya tengo 17 años y sé cuidarme solo, ella sigue preocupándose mucho por mi

— A-ah... — Naoki no sabía si sentirse extrañado por el cambio de actitud tan brusco que Aichi había tenido debido al tema del tal Kai, o por el hecho de que Shizuka sobreprotegía demasiado al peliazul, siendo que éste ya iba a cumplir la mayoría de edad y el próximo año tenía planeado entrar a la Universidad — S-si... muy extraño

.

.

.

— ¡Gracias Aichi! — Gritaba contento mientras bajaba la escalera junto al peliazul detrás de él — Si no fuera por ti, jamás hubiera entendido algo ¡Ahora estoy listo para el examen de mañana! — llegó gritando al último peldaño, y se dio cuenta de que en la sala de estar estaba Shizuka y alguien más, sentados en los sillones individuales. Guardó silencio y cruzó, sin quererlo, miradas con el castaño desconocido -para él- que estaba allí.

Shizuka le sonrió — Oh, Ishida-kun ¿Ya terminaron?

— ¿Naoki-kun? — se oyó la voz de Aichi, interrogante del por qué Naoki se había quedado quieto bajo la escalera — ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó bajando el último peldaño, llegando al lado del cobrizo. Miró con curiosidad al lugar en donde la mirada del otro se dirigía — Kai-kun... — articuló despacio

— ¡¿KAI?! — Se asombró Naoki _— ¿Se supone que él fue quien cuidó de Aichi todos éstos años?_ — no podía creerlo, ni siquiera lo conocía y sentía que el castaño transmitía una hostilidad bastante notoria hacia su persona ¿Había hecho algo malo? — _Qué demonios pasa con él_ — dejó de darle importancia y siguió su camino hacia la puerta — Aichi, debo irme, ya se me hace tarde, muchas gracias por lo de hoy — levantó su mano a modo de despedida mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta — ¡Adios, Shizuka-san! — lanzó un grito, tan confianzudo como siempre, además, no era la primera vez que iba a casa de los Sendou, por eso mismo se le hacía extraño nunca haber visto a Kai.

— Ten cuidado camino a casa, Ishida-kun — alzó un poco la voz para que el amigo de su hijo la escuchara, luego de eso se oyó un "Si" y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose

En eso, Aichi se había acercado hasta la sala de estar, se sentía inexplicablemente nervioso ante la presencia de Kai, la conversación con Naoki había desatado sentimientos que se había esforzado en olvidar desde sus 15 años de edad. Aun así trató de actuar con naturalidad.

— Hola, Kai-kun — le sonrió casi con ternura, sintiendo algo de pena al recordar que antes, sus saludos solían ser más efusivos

— Aichi... — le devolvió el gesto al menor. Ciertamente había un gran cambio en su mirada desde que Naoki había desaparecido del lugar

— Aichi, Toshiki-kun está aquí porque necesito decirle algo a ambos — con su mano mostró el sofá, haciendo entender a su hijo que tomara asiento. El menor, ante el gesto de su madre, obedeció.

Una vez los tres en sus lugares y con la atención puesta en la mujer —Haré un viaje largo — ésta comenzó a hablar de forma calmada — Es un viaje en crucero, hará un recorrido por el mundo, haciendo paradas en lugares específicos de al menos tres días para hacer exposiciones… Asistirán varios diseñadores reconocidos — soltó sin rodeos, y por instinto desvió la mirada a su hijo, a quien lo vio algo sorprendido. Le sonrió con intenciones de tranquilizarlo — Sé que desde hace mucho tiempo no viajo — bajó la cabeza y sonrió con algo pena — Aichi… — Vaciló. Si era sincera, había esperado mucho por una oportunidad como esa, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse insegura en cuanto a aquel viaje, dudaba tanto como la primera vez que salió del país dejando a Aichi con Kai. Al decir el nombre de su hijo con un tono de voz algo angustiado, una parte de ella deseaba que el menor le pidiera que no fuera… que no lo dejara solo.

— ¡E-Eso es genial, mamá! — exclamó Aichi, no contó con que su voz temblara un poco al principio.

Kai simplemente lo observó inquisitivo, conocía bastante a Aichi como para darse cuenta que el menor, a pesar de estar sinceramente feliz por su madre, igualmente le entristecía tener que volver a no verla por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Después de todo, era consciente de que Aichi se había acostumbrado a la presencia constante – en comparación a antes - de su madre, pues Shizuka estuvo dos años en un estado de "semi-hiatus" por querer estar más con Aichi y darse algo de tiempo y espacio personal.

— Aichi… — Shizuka sonó sorprendida, no se esperaba esa reacción tan eufórica de parte del menor.

— Mamá, no hay problema con que vayas, es una gran oportunidad — le sonrió — Voy a estar bien, además… ya no tengo 9 años, puedo cuidarme solo — por impulso dirigió la mirada al castaño, encontrándose de lleno con los verdes ojos que lo miraban con seriedad. Los nervios lo atacaron y desvió la mirada con rapidez — A-ah… Mmh… lo que q-quiero decir es que, no hay necesidad de que Kai-kun se moleste en cuidarme… — sintió un pequeño calor en sus mejillas — Debe estar muy ocupado con la empresa

Efectivamente, apenas el castaño había terminado sus estudios a los 23 años, su tío había dejado en sus manos aquella empresa que desde un principio había iniciado junto a su hermano (El difunto padre de Toshiki). Kai aceptó, dispuesto a mantener aquella propiedad en la cual tanto empeño le había puesto su padre, y su ahora, ya jubilado, tío. De todas formas ambos hermanos ya había acordado dejar la empresa al nombre de su querido hijo y sobrino, Kai Toshiki.

La madre de Aichi soltó una delicada carcajada. Miró con cariño a su hijo — Entiendo, querido — Le enterneció ver como el menor se sonrojaba ante haber sido llamado de esa forma — Aun así… me gustaría que de vez en cuando te vieras con Toshiki-kun, o simplemente le avisaras que estas bien, te llamaré por celular siempre, pero aun así…— en su rostro se formó una sonrisa preocupada. Miró de reojo a aquellas dos personas que eran importantes en su vida; a su hijo, y Kai, a quién lo quería bastante, y sintió algo de angustia al ver que esos dos que antes ni se separaban, en algún momento habían dejado de hablar con frecuencia. Si, estaba preocupada por su hijo, pero también esperaba que aquella unión que tenía el peliazul y el castaño, volviera a hacer la de antes.

Aichi abrió la boca con la todas las intenciones de decir algo, sin embargo, la extraña tensión que sintió entre los tres, le hizo volver a juntar los labios, callando por unos segundos y mirando disimuladamente a Kai. — Entiendo... — soltó casi en un susurro, lo que menos quería era preocupar a su madre.

El de ojos verdes simplemente se quedó callado, esperando a que se llegara a algún acuerdo, ciertamente él había sido el primero en enterarse del viaje de Shizuka. Se había pasado por la casa de los Sendou por casualidad, rara vez tenía libre con su trabajo, así que decidió dar una visita a la pequeña familia que tanto estima le tenía desde sus 17 años… que inconscientemente, también resultaba ser una excusa, pues cuando Shizuka le abrió la puerta y se adentró al lugar, su mente le jugó una mala pasada, imaginando a un pequeño Aichi que lo recibía entre emocionado y avergonzado como cada vez que llegaba a esa casa, sin embargo…aquello ya había dejado de ocurrir desde hace bastante tiempo.

— _¡Kai-kun!_ —recordó la voz y el rostro del Aichi de 9 años

— Kai-kun — escuchó la misma voz, solo que con un tono diferente, más maduro. Espabiló y se encontró con el mismo peliazul, pero igualmente cambiado. El menor se encontraba parado frente a él, levemente inclinado hacia adelante, observándolo con curiosidad debido a lo distraído que el castaño se veía.

La conversación había dado por finalizada cuando el teléfono sonó y Shizuka fue a atender rápidamente, diciendo que tal vez eran los de la compañía que ella representaba en el tan esperado evento, que llamaban para confirmar su presencia en el viaje y por consecuencia, en la reunión organizativa que se llevaría a cabo antes de partir y salir del país.

Kai masajeó el puente de su nariz con los dedos, de la nada se sintió cansado — Si, estaba distraído — soltó indiferente, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada al menor

Sin darse cuenta, Aichi frunció el entrecejo en una mueca de incomodidad — _De nuevo lo está haciendo… de nuevo me está tratando de esa manera tan… tan ajena_ — su expresión cambió a una triste, se había quedado sin qué decir. Rápidamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la vergüenza e incomodidad del momento, que tal vez Kai no lo notaba, pero Aichi no dejaba de pensar que había sido una muy mala idea hacerse el valor para hablarle a Kai cuando su madre desapareció del lugar. Pero sentía tantas ganas de volver las cosas a cómo eran antes ¿Por qué ahora todo era tan difícil? ¿En qué momento las cosas habían cambiado tanto? — _Tal vez, es porque Kai-kun creció_ — Y ese era el momento en donde comenzaba a creer que el castaño realmente se había cansado de un niño como él — _A pesar de que ya tengo 17 años… lo más seguro es que él me sigue viendo como un niño, después de todo nos llevamos por 8 años_ — Aichi sintió un malestar en su pecho y estómago, dio unos pasos atrás mientras miraba al castaño que se ponía de pie — _Un intento más… solo uno más…_ — tragó con fuerzas y tomó gran cantidad de aire, sintiéndose realmente nervioso — K-Kai-kun! — dio un pequeño sobresalto cuando obtuvo la verde mirada sobre él — Ya…te vas? — jugaba ansioso con los dedos de sus manos tras su espalda

Kai lo miró con curiosidad — Tengo unos informes que revisar — cerró los ojos por unos segundos con pesar, además recordó que debía revisar ciertos currículos que habían llegado a la empresa, le interesaba tener más personal para cubrir ciertas áreas, después de todo su día "libre" no era tan libre que digamos.

Aichi estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, sin embargo, realmente deseaba encontrar un momento en el cual hablar con Kai, pero como éste siempre estaba ocupado, tendría que hacerse algún espacio a la fuerza. Apretó sus puños, dándose fuerzas — ¡¿P-puedo acompañarte?! — cerró los ojos a la vez que alzó la voz. Cuando los abrió, pudo ver al castaño mirándolo con algo de sorpresa, instantáneamente sintió que la vergüenza lo ahogaba, tal vez no debió haberlo gritado — A-ah… yo quise decir… ah…

— ¿Tienes un examen mañana, no es así? — preguntó interrumpiendo el momento de desesperación del menor

— ¿Eh?... si… — bajó la cabeza resignado a recibir una negativa por parte del mayor, recordaba lo estricto que era con ese tema — Estuve estudiando con Naoki-kun

Kai elevó una ceja ante el nombrado — _¿Naoki?_ — entonces recordó al pelirrojo –no tanto como Ren- que había bajado la escalera junto a Aichi hace aproximadamente una hora. Decidió ignorar aquello, entonces pensó por unos segundos más, para finalmente curvar sus labios levemente y mirar al más bajo — Si ya estudiaste, puedes venir

Aichi abrió considerablemente sus ojos azules, los cuales brillaron más de costumbre — Gracias, Kai-kun — y sonrió tan contento que por un momento Kai pareció ver brillos y destellos alrededor del peliazul.

Desvió la mirada y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Shizuka para despedirse de ella y avisarle que Aichi iba con él, en parte era una excusa, sentía que le daría "algo" si seguía mirando al menor… y entonces de repente se sentía algo enfermo — _¿qué parte de un adolescente de 17 años es tierna?_ — recordaba haberse hecho esa misma pregunta hace mucho tiempo, exactamente cuando Aichi tenía 9 años de edad. No estaba en su personalidad, y menos ahora que era un joven-adulto de 25… pero a veces le daban ganas de azotar su cabeza contra la pared.

.

.

.

Y ahí estaban ambos. Kai no despegaba su mirada de su laptop y Aichi lo miraba de reojo con una sonrisita entre nerviosa y emocionada. Cada uno sentado en un extraño del largo sofá del castaño. A pesar de que había una distancia considerable y Kai no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, Aichi estaba dispuesto a hacer algo al respecto para recuperar la comunicación que tenían antes.

— Kai-kun… — dijo su nombre en un susurro, como tanteando terreno

— ¿Mm? — Por un par de segundos, desvió su mirada hacia el peliazul, viéndolo a través de sus lentes — Si estás aburrido, puedes encender la televisión, no me molestaría — soltó simplemente.

— No es eso — seguía hablando en un tono de voz considerablemente bajo, como si le diera miedo romper la tranquilidad que siempre había en la casa de Kai, y más ahora que estaban solos después de tanto tiempo — Soy consciente de que tal vez te estoy molestando, pero quisiera hablar algo contigo — a pesar de su nerviosismo, estaba decidido.

Kai dejó de teclear y se quitó los lentes de descanso. Miró al menor a su lado, aun con su uniforme escolar negro con detalles rojos, a excepción de la corbata, ésta no estaba, dejando los primeros y estranguladores primeros botones de la camisa abiertos. Lucía algo tenso.

— Dime qué es lo que sucede, Aichi — cerró la computadora portátil y la dejó al frente, en la pequeña mesa de centro.

Aichi respiró hondo; tenía toda la atención de Kai sobre él — Recuerdas... ¿la vez que nos conocimos?

Kai enarcó una ceja, y terminó por sonreírle al más bajo — ¿Cuándo huiste luego de que tu madre nos presentara? — preguntó burlesco

— ¡¿Q-QUÉ?! — Preguntó casi espantado, ahora sí que la vergüenza se lo comía — Y-yo no… ¡yo no hice eso! — tartamudeó

— Claro que lo hiciste, Aichi. — no quitaba aquella sonrisa al ver como el otro no tenía donde esconderse

— Y-yo no lo recuerdo — por supuesto que lo recordaba

— ¿A no? — le preguntó acercándose un poco más, poniendo aún más nervioso al otro

Aichi desvió la mirada, sentía que hiperventilaría y la cara le ardía — Pensé que… no nos llevaríamos bien — tragó duro — que no te agradaría porque era un niño

— No me agradan los niños — dijo sincero — pero tú sí

El menor se removió inquieto. Éste era el momento que buscaba, debía hacerlo, debía preguntarle. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró fijamente al mayor —Entonces… ¿Por qué siento que todo de repente cambió, Kai-kun? — Y entonces el ambiente se tensó. Los ojos azules del menor ganaron un brillo que reflejaba la tristeza que sentía.

Kai igual lo sabía, estaba más que consciente que algo había cambiado entre ellos dos, porque antes no le preocupaba estar todo el tiempo al lado de Aichi, no le importaba demostrar lo sobreprotector que era con él aunque Miwa o Ren comenzaran a fastidiarlo, y mucho menos… le preocupaba tener contacto físico con el menor, pero llegó un momento… en donde aquellas cosas, comenzaron a molestarlo, y sintió la gran necesidad de tomar distancia de Aichi. Miró al menor cabizbajo — ¿Eso sientes? — Miró fijamente al de ojos azules

Aichi asintió — No estoy muy seguro de cuando comencé a sentirlo de esa forma… Pero cuando mamá dejó de hacer tantos viajes… sentía que ni siquiera querías hablarme — bajó la voz considerablemente. Realmente se sentía dolido

Kai suspiró con pesar, y de nuevo sentía esa molestia para con el peliazul. Antes no era así, no entendía por qué ahora le producía ese sentimiento de casi rechazo, no quería lastimarlo porque realmente le tenía cariño al menor, sin embargo… — _No tengo tiempo para lidiar con éste tipo de cosas_ — miró serio al otro y chasqueó la lengua sin poder evitarlo — Aichi, será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa

— ¡¿Eh?! — Se quedó perplejo ante esas palabras, rápidamente levantó su mirada y la desvió hacia el castaño, quien lo miraba de una forma bastante dura. Sentía los latidos de su corazón palpitar con tanta fuerza que hasta le producía un molesto dolor en el pecho — P-pero Kai-kun… —trató de hablar lo más claro, sin embargo su voz salió temblorosa y atropellada

— Fue una mala idea dejarte venir, tienes un examen mañana, deberías estar preocupado de eso y no andar perdiendo el tiempo — hablaba con un desinterés tan grande que hasta él mismo se sorprendía. Tomó sus lentes y se los volvió a colocar

Aichi estaba paralizado, no podía creer el comportamiento del mayor. A veces realmente pensaba que aquella indiferencia de Kai, era solo producto de su imaginación, pero ahora comprobaba de la peor forma, que realmente, el castaño lo trataba diferente a como lo hacía hace unos años atrás.

Tragó con fuerzas, deseando que aquel nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta desapareciera. No sabía qué decir o qué hacer, se había quedado totalmente en blanco.

Vio como el mayor volvió a tomar su laptop y la encendía nuevamente

— Aichi — lo llamó, como si le pidiera que se apresurara

— S-si… — No quería hablar, sentía que la voz se le quebraba. Quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, sin embargo no hallaba la forma de hacerlo. Apretó sus labios y con rapidez se puso de pie, sintió que sus piernas le temblaron pero eso no le impidió que siguiera actuando estrepitosamente — _tengo que salir rápido de aquí_ — Tomó un abrigo adicional que había llevado -nunca pensó que se iba a devolver a casa tan luego- y también _aquella_ bufanda que siempre cargaba con él los días de frío como ese — La-lamento haberte molestado, Kai-kun — apretó sus prendas adicionales a su pecho con fuerza. Sonreía forzosamente — T-tienes razón, fue desconsiderado e irresponsable de mi parte venir aquí, cuando estás tan ocupado — soltó una risa que hasta al mismo Kai sorprendió, nunca lo había escuchado reír de aquella forma… tan falsa, tan quebrada.

Entonces ahí, el mayor notó su error ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? — Aich…

— ¡Con permiso! — no quería estar más tiempo allí, sentía que se derrumbaría si lo hacía. Caminó a paso rápido hasta la puerta y salió con desesperación de la casa del castaño.

Jadeaba a más no poder, y sin perder tiempo comenzó a caminar con rapidez, sorpresivamente, pasó de largo su casa y siguió su camino hasta llegar a un parque a unas cuadras más allá. Se sentó en una banca, sintiendo como su adrenalina bajaba poco a poco y cada vez su cuerpo se enfriaba más. De sus labios aun jadeantes salía vahó, lo que le confirmaba aún más, lo fría que estaba la tarde. — Ngh… — soltó un quejido y procedió a colocarse el abrigo sobre su uniforme. Miró la bufanda roja entre sus manos y su rostro se desfiguró en una expresión de angustia, y sin más la enrolló con delicadeza alrededor de su cuello. Siempre la había cuidado como su mayor tesoro — _Es importante porque es algo que Kai-kun me dio_ — Al instante recordó la razón de por qué estaba ahí — Kai-kun… — Se sentía realmente mal, no podía creer que a sus 17 años de edad, el rechazo "indirecto" de alguien, le hiciera tanto daño. Pero es que ese _alguien_ era Kai. Y Kai, era alguien especial para él — _No puedo seguir con esto, me estoy engañando a mí mismo, esto no está bien… esto comenzó hace dos años_ — recordó cuando sutiles roces físicos de parte de Kai, había comenzado a provocarle algo totalmente diferente al sentimiento fraternal que le solía causar a sus 9 años. Tragó con dificultad, de nuevo aquel molesto nudo se había formado en su garganta. Sollozó fuertemente y cerró sus ojos — A mi… —sus labios temblaron ante aquel susurro, y en el parque, y en la ciudad entera…comenzaron a caer delicados copos de nieve — A-A mí me gusta Kai-kun — Sintió que había sido liberado de un gran peso de encima, pero en seguida… sintió uno tal vez aún más grande. Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas sin permiso alguno, aquella auto-confesión… Se sentía tan triste…

.

.

.

— Mamá… — Justo ahora, lo que más quería era estar al lado de aquella mujer que tanto amaba y le hacía sentir seguro. Lamentablemente debía despedirse de ella por un tiempo

— Aichi — Shizuka se acercó y le besó la frente — cuídate mucho ¿Si? — miró con cariño a su hijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla derecha — recuerda los horarios de llamada que te dije, puedes llamarme en cualquiera de esas horas si quieres hablar conmigo — No decía nada directamente, pero Shizuka tenía algo llamado intuición de mujer y madre, sabía que algo le ocurría a su hijo, desde el día anterior, cuando éste había llegado cubierto de nieve y los ojos rojos cuando se suponía que estaría con Kai.

Aichi asintió — Tu también cuídate, mamá — le sonrió con sinceridad, además, no quería preocuparla.

Shizuka se despidió de su hijo hasta quedar satisfecha, el taxi podía esperar, después de todo ella no iba tarde, el crucero partiría en hora y media, pero de todas formas, Aichi debía ir a clases, así que no le quitó más tiempo de su mañana, además tenía examen.

.

.

.

Llegó al salón de clases, y a pesar de que se había tardado un poco por estar despidiéndose de su madre, había llegado de los primeros. Suspiró y caminó hasta su puesto, dejando caer su cuerpo en la silla con pesadez. — Ugh… — escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, que descansaban sobre la mesa. Por alguna razón se sentía más cansado de lo normal, hasta sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza — _Tal vez me voy a resfriar_ — Genial, justo lo que le faltaba; ahora era cuando se arrepentía de haber salido corriendo el día anterior hasta aquel parque y quedarse llorando ahí con toda esa nieve cayendo sobre él.

— ¿Aichi?

— _Tampoco pude dormir bien…_

— Oye, Aichi

— _Estuve toda la noche pensando en Kai-kun… esto no está bien_

— ¡Hey Aichi! — Sacudió asustado al peliazul — ¡¿Estás bien?!

Asustado y algo aturdido, Aichi enfocó la mirada en quien lo había sacado tan bruscamente de sus pensamientos — Naoki-kun…

— Uff… que susto me diste

— ¿Eh? — Rió dudoso y con un leve tic en su ceja — _¿El que lo asustó fui yo? Él casi me provoca un paro cardiaco_

— Pensé que te había ocurrido algo… ¡Parecías muerto ahí tirado sobre la mesa! — lo miró atento — ¿Mm? — se acercó al rostro del más bajo, examinándolo al punto de invadir su espacio personal — Espera… realmente no te ves bien

— G-gracias…? — soltó, malinterpretando a Naoki

— ¡No me refiero a eso! Aichi, de verdad te ves mal, estás más pálido de lo normal y tienes unas ojeras más oscuras que el aura de tu niñero

— ¡¿Eh!? — Si Naoki planeaba hacer reír a Aichi con aquello, estaba muy equivocado, sobretodo porque le había hecho recordar a Kai, pero el peliazul agradecía el esfuerzo. Por lo que sonrió desganado y sin mucha sinceridad que digamos — No es nada grave, Naoki-kun. Solo…no pude dormir muy bien

— No me digas… ¡¿Te quedaste estudiando hasta altas horas de la noche?!

— Bueno…algo así

— No entiendo por qué, si con lo que repasaste conmigo estaba bien para ti. Diría incluso que tú no necesitas estudiar — le decía algo fuera de lugar, realmente le parecía increíble, pero no del todo extraño viniendo de alguien tan estudioso y responsable como Aichi, por lo que en ningún momento sospechó de la pequeña mentira del de ojos azules.

Los minutos pasaron y el lugar comenzó a llenarse de alumnos como de costumbre, el timbre sonó por todo el establecimiento y al rato el profesor llegó, y los exámenes comenzaron.

Aichi dio un suspiro – últimamente daba bastantes- miró los ejercicios en su hoja y tal vez le hubiera parecido fácil, si no fuera porque su mirada se tornó borrosa — ¿Eh? — cerró con fuerzas los ojos y los volvió a abrir tratando de enfocar su vista, sin embargo, comenzó a quedarse sin fuerzas y el silencio en la sala lo adormecía cada vez más y la voluntad de aclarar su visión pasó a segundo plano — _Solo…será por un momento_ — y con ese vago pensamiento, dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa sin siquiera darse cuenta.

.

.

.

— ¡Entreguen sus exámenes! — se escuchó de repente.

Aichi dio un sobresalto y levantó su cabeza estrepitosamente. Sintiéndose realmente desorientado le costó un par de segundos darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Miró al profesor que retiraba las hojas de los alumnos y por inercia miró la suya. Con espanto observó que no había escrito más que su nombre y los primeros dos ejercicios, y el segundo ni siquiera lo había alcanzado a terminar. Con nerviosismo y rapidez tomó su lápiz con la esperanza de avanzar algo antes de que el profesor llegara a su puesto pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando una mano tomó la hoja frente a sus ojos y la quitó de la mesa — ¡Ah! E-espere…

— Es suficiente, Sendou — dijo severo el adulto — Se acabó el tiempo — y sin más, el profesor se alejó de su puesto, recogiendo los exámenes restantes.

.

.

.

— Vamos Aichi, no te sientas mal — trataba de consolarlo el de cabellos cobrizos. Miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa lo deprimido que estaba Aichi, estaban en receso y el peliazul ni siquiera se había molestado en comer su almuerzo y llevaba todo ese tiempo echado sobre la mesa con su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos. — Es solo un examen, alguien con tus calificaciones no debería sentirse tan mal — en efectivo, para Naoki no era nada tan grave, después de todo, todas las notas de Aichi eran altas ¿Qué daño le haría una sola calificación baja? Él tenía miles.

— Ngh… no lo entiendes, Naoki-kun — se escuchó la ahogada voz del menor — Nunca había entregado un examen en tal condiciones — Y lo que más le atemorizaba… era la calificación que le darían por ello.

.

.

.

Iba saliendo del instituto, perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Hey Aichi, espérame!

Aichi paró sus pasos y vio a su amigo correr hacia él — Naoki-kun…

Llegó al lado del más bajo respirando agitado. Trató de calmarse por unos segundos y se recompuso — Te acompaño a casa — _realmente no se ve nada bien_ —Miró al peliazul con detenimiento, aun no recuperaba el color normal de su piel

— No te molestes Naoki-kun — le sonrió desganado

— ¡Nada de eso Aichi! — ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terco? Era lo que siempre pensaba Naoki — Es más, te invito algo por ahí, un café, un té verde, lo que quieras — tomó el brazo de su amigo y a rastras comenzó a alejarlo de la salida principal de la que estaban a pocos pasos

— ¿E-eh? E-espera Naoki-kun — sin oponer mucha resistencia, se dejó jalar por el más alto

— Vamos, Aichi. Un pequeño descanso no te hará mal — seguía caminando mirando hacia el frente, sin soltar al otro del brazo — Además tu madre acaba de partir a un viaje ¿No? Un poco de compañía tampoco es malo

— P-pero la salida está por ahí — dijo mientras miraba la salida de la cual se alejaban a cada paso

— Vamos por la salida trasera, nos quedaría el café mucho más cerca — dijo para finalizar.

.

.

.

Kai miró la hora en la pantalla táctil de su celular, se suponía que Aichi debía salir hace al menos 15 minutos. Apagó al radio del auto que sonaba a un volumen considerablemente bajo y buscó entre sus contactos el nombre del peliazul. Una vez lo encontró, se quedó mirando la pequeña foto de contacto que le tenía –Al único al cual se había tomado el tiempo de ponerle una foto de perfil- No era una foto reciente, de hecho era una de cuando el menor tenía nueve años, la primera y única foto que le tomó alguna vez a Aichi.

Sin perder más tiempo, se dispuso a llamar al menor. Miraba atentamente la entrada del instituto si veía aparecer a Aichi. Un tono…dos tonos…tres tonos…

— _"Después del tono, grabe su mensaj… "_ — El castaño colgó frunciendo el ceño. Intentó una vez más e igualmente, el celular del menor no fue contestado. ¿Debía preocuparse? Era primera vez que eso pasaba. Rápidamente encendió el motor del auto, decidido a buscarlo por las calles camino a casa, o en ésta misma si es que por alguna razón u otra había salido más temprano.

.

.

.

— ¿Sucede algo Aichi? — preguntó mientras veía que el menor buscaba algo en su maletín. Ya estaban sentados en una mesa y esperaban su pedido

— Mm… no es nada, cre-creo que olvidé mi celular — dijo riendo con nerviosismo

— ¡¿Lo perdiste?! — alzó la voz

— N-no Naoki-kun — se apresuró a decir al sentir las miradas ajenas del lugar — Creo que lo dejé sobre la mesa hoy en la mañana, estaba tan distraído con lo del viaje de mamá, que lo olvidé ahí — se sonrojó, sintiendo vergüenza por lo despistado que era.

La tarde pasó tranquila, hablando con uno de sus mejores amigos e incluso volvieron a pedir un café y trozos de pastel. Aichi se sentía tan relajado que había olvidado de lo ocurrido con su examen, su cansancio tanto físico como mental y, de Kai…

No se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que miraron por el ventanal del lugar y vieron todo oscuro, las luces de la ciudad ya encendidas y como caían copos de nieve lentamente.

Salieron del café y se despidieron con un "hasta mañana" y cada uno se fue por una dirección diferente. Una vez, Aichi se vio caminando por la vereda, volvió a sentir aquel malestar, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta del auto negro que se estacionó unos metros a su lado, por donde pasaba caminado. — ¡AH! — su cuerpo se inundó de miedo cuando sintió que era jalado del brazo por alguien a quien no alcanzó a ver, rápidamente fue lanzado dentro del auto, por la puerta del copiloto que luego fue cerrada. Se congeló y temblaba entero, no fue que reaccionó hasta que vio que la otra persona entraba al auto, encendía el motor y se volteaba a mirarlo con reproche.

— K-Kai-kun… — soltó apenas, su voz estaba completamente quebrada, su corazón latía con fuerza y por el susto sus ojos se habían empapado.

—Se puede saber dónde estuviste todo éste tiempo, Sendou Aichi — Estaba enojado, muy enojado, tanto que apretó fuertemente con sus manos el volante.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

Había estado tan asustado que ni siquiera había reparado en el auto en el cual fue subido a la fuerza, si hubiera sido así, se habría dado cuenta enseguida que se trataba de Kai. Ahora más que nunca le costaba responderle algo: realmente por un momento pensó que iba a ser secuestrado.

Generalmente Kai solía leer a la perfección a Aichi, sin embargo, ahora ni siquiera en eso se fijó. Inconscientemente pasó por alto el miedo –obvio- del menor, y el que no le contestara lo que le había preguntado, lo exasperaba más. Realmente se había preocupado.

Aichi miraba al castaño entre aliviado y nervioso. Quería que su corazón se calmara, pero su cuerpo no dejaba de dar temblores por el susto que había pasado. De repente las ganas de que Kai lo abrazara aunque fuera por unos segundos, lo invadió.

Kai observó atento por unos segundos más al peliazul. Nadie dijo nada, simplemente Aichi aun no salía del shock y Kai suspiró cansado y, a pesar de todo, aliviado por haber encontrado al menor.

Sin más, se dispuso a hacer andar el automóvil.

El silencio era realmente incómodo para Aichi, ya se había calmado y miraba fijamente al castaño que mantenía su verde mirada hacia el frente.

— _Kai-kun está furioso_ — Era solo cosa de mirarlo. Pensó en lo que había ocurrido y se avergonzó al verse a sí mismo en sus recuerdos realmente distraído, tanto así que había entregado un examen casi en blanco, se había quedado dormido en clases y había olvidado que siempre que su madre no estaba, Kai se daba la molestia de ir a buscarlo al instituto. Tragó grueso y comenzó a hablar considerablemente bajo — Lo sien…

— Lo siento — Logró decir antes y más fuerte que el menor. Detuvo el auto cuando el semáforo al frente cambió a color rojo.

— ¿Mm? — Dio un pequeño sobresalto ante las palabras del castaño — ¿Kai-kun?

— De seguro te asusté— Miró de reojo al más bajo y vio como bajaba la mirada en una clara señal –para Kai- de que así había sido.

Negó con su cabeza suavemente y volvió a subir la mirada, encontrándose con la del castaño — Fue mi culpa, Kai-kun. O-olvidé que cuando no está mamá siempre vienes a recogerme — habló sincero.

Kai volvió su mirada hacia el frente al ver el reflejo de luz verde proveniente del semáforo cediéndole el paso nuevamente. Sin darse cuenta y sin querer reaccionar mal, frunció levemente el entrecejo — _¿Lo olvidó?_ — Si, aquello le había molestado un poco, ¿Desde cuándo Aichi olvidaba algo relacionado con él? No es que fuera egocéntrico –no tanto, o eso creía él- pero si tenía que ser sincero en algo, es que Aichi siempre andaba pendiente de esos pequeños detalles — _Tal vez le afectó el viaje repentino de Shizuka-san_ — No dijo nada más, pues ya estaba en su campo de visión, las casas de ambos, una al lado de la otra.

.

.

.

Aichi caminó tras Kai, entrando ambos a la casa del último. Bien sabía el peliazul que la conversación había quedado pendiente.

El mayor avanzó por toda la casa prendiendo luces, dejando a Aichi en la sala de estar.

— Ngh — llevó su mano a su sien izquierda. Le había dado una punzada que incluso le provocó cerrar sus ojos — _Ahora que no estoy a la intemperie, noto lo alta que está mi temperatura…_ — rápidamente y con algo de torpeza desabotonó el abrigo que traía sobre sus ropas escolares y desenrolló su bufanda dejándolos en el respaldo del sofá para luego dejarse caer sobre el mismo. Sentía los ojos llorosos y su cuerpo y respiración calientes _._ No recordaba que antes hubiera pescado un resfriado fuerte — _Generalmente, Kai-kun se preocupaba siempre de mantener aquello bajo control_ — Ciertamente el castaño siempre estaba pendiente de la temperatura de su casa cuando Aichi iba a quedarse con él cuando era más pequeño, ni qué hablar de los regaños que se llevaba en los inviernos si Kai no lo veía vestido para las condiciones climáticas — _Ya… no soy un niño. Tengo que hacerme cargo de mí mismo…_ — se enderezó al escuchar que unos pasos se acercaban desde la cocina — _No debo preocupar a mamá… y mucho menos a Kai-kun, él ahora tiene su trabajo y su vida, no puede estar pendiente de mi para siempre_ — Tomó una bocanada grande de aire y restregó sus ojos para secarlos, había sentido que se habían humedecido más de lo que ya estaban por su malestar — _Él no estará para mi toda la vida_ — sus ojos tristes y la molesta punzada en su pecho se hicieron presentes ante aquellos pensamientos.

Kai le extendió una taza de té al menor, le extrañó verlo tan pensativo — ¿Te sientes bien? — le preguntó serio mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

— ¡Ah! Si… solo estaba pensando — miró la taza que había recibido en sus manos por mera inercia — Gracias, Kai-kun — le sonrió sincero. A decir verdad, con aquellas simples acciones que el mayor le daba, sentía un cosquilleo agradable en su estómago, desde siempre había disfrutado de las atenciones del mayor, además un té le iba bien en sus condiciones, a lo mejor así se relajaba.

Kai notó ese cambio de actitud en el otro. Y sin darse cuenta, lo miró con cariño mientras sonreía levemente — Mj… — _Qué estupidez de mi parte…_ — Pensó mientras observaba al menor cerrar los ojos mientras bebía con cuidado un poco de té. También observó que estaba un poco sonrojado.

— Hah~ — suspiró sintiendo que aquél líquido caliente pasaba por su garganta produciéndole un sentimiento de bienestar y relajo. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Kai lo miró por un par de segundos enternecido por los gestos del otro, realmente no había cambiado tanto a pesar de su edad. Repentinamente frunció un poco el entrecejo ¿Cómo era posible que le hiciera olvidar el por qué estaban ahí? — No te relajes mucho, Aichi — se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente al otro, viendo como éste se sobresaltaba y de paso se asustaba por haber casi botado el contenido de la taza entre sus manos. A Kai, sinceramente le hizo gracia, hace unos años atrás incluso se hubiera dado el gusto de pellizcarle una mejilla al menor para molestarlo, sin embargo, ésta vez Aichi no se iba a zafar con sus actitudes tiernas, sus gestos bonitos y todo lo demás que Kai se reusaba a pensar a consciencia por el bien de su estado mental e integridad personal — Aun no me has dicho qué fue lo que pasó.

— A-ah… haha~ — rió con nerviosismo tratando de alivianar la cosa, siempre que Kai se ponía así no era más que una sobre protección realmente exagerada. Alguna vez, Miwa le dijo que era algo así como un complejo de hermano mayor — _Hermano mayor, eh…_ — miró de reojo al mayor, topándose con su verde mirada que estaba fija en él. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese malestar en su pecho. — _La forma en que veo a Kai-kun… no es correcta_

— Y bien... ¿Por qué no contestabas tu celular?

— Lo olvidé sobre la mesa ésta mañana mientras me despedía de mamá

Kai dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos — _Así que si es por Shizuka-san_ — pensó, relacionando la notoria distracción del menor al hecho de que su madre había viajado — ¿Se puede saber dónde estuviste metido después de clases? Desapareciste por más de tres horas

— Yo… estaba en el Starbucks que está detrás del instituto — hizo una pausa, y al ver que Kai ni se inmutaba, entendió que esperaba un poco más de información — N-Naoki-kun me invitó — dijo un poco más bajo, por alguna razón, le avergonzó hablar de otro chico frente a Kai, a pesar de que Naoki era uno de sus mejores amigos.

— _De nuevo ese mocoso_ — pensó molesto. Nuevamente sentía aquel enojo, no sabía bien si iba dirigido al peliazul o al "amiguito" de éste. Se puso de pie con brusquedad, asustando un poco al menor — Espero que a la próxima seas más consciente de tus acciones — lo miró ya de pie, desde arriba. Sus ojos se habían afilado.

— S-si… lo siento mucho

— Ya no tienes 9 años, no puedo andar detrás de ti como antes — eso había sonado duro

Aichi abrió los ojos considerablemente ante aquellas palabras. Sonrió triste — Mm… lo sé… — dijo cabizbajo. Por su puesto que lo sabía, pero por alguna razón, hubiera deseado nunca escuchar aquellas palabras de parte de Kai

— No tengo tiempo para buscarte siempre, Aichi — lo miró por unos segundos, frunció el entrecejo y apretó sus manos en puños al ver la cara de tristeza del menor. Cerró los ojos por un par de segundos: no quería verlo de esa forma, odiaba cuando ponía esa expresión. — _Pero…_ — se dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir la escalera — Cuando te vayas, asegúrate de cerrar todo. Y cuando vayas a acostarte también, cierra bien las ventanas — le dio una última mirada al peliazul que lo miraba sorprendido y con sus labios separados, como si hubiese querido decir algo —… _Debo parar esto lo más rápido posible_ — sintiendo un enojo hacia sí mismo por estar haciendo las cosas de aquella manera — Que descanses, y trata de no quedarte dormido mañana — y con eso último, desapareció en la segunda planta de la casa. Por último, se escuchó la puerta de su habitación ser cerrada.

Aichi juntó sus labios con lentitud y mordió el inferior; al final no había dicho nada — Quería preguntarte si podía pasar la noche aquí — susurró, sabiendo que era más que imposible que el castaño, ahora en su habitación, lo escuchara. Pero sentía que no se quería quedar con las palabras en la boca, le daban un mal gusto después de todo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con fuerza, en una combinación entre tristeza, enojo y aquel resfriado que se veía, no lo dejaría en paz durante algunos días. Dio un suspiro entrecortado, más bien parecía un sollozo, sin embargo no iba a llorar, no quería hacerlo. Las palabras "ya no tienes 9 años" le impedían liberar aquella tensión que tanto se guardaba.

Tomó sus cosas con calma, no se iba a derrumbar. Salió de la casa del que alguna vez fue su niñero y la persona con quién más compartía y a paso lento se dirigió a su hogar — _De nuevo las cosas con Kai-kun no salieron bien… Es tan extraño… últimamente siempre terminan así_ — Lo tomó como una señal. Como si algo le dijera que era una pésima idea que le gustara el castaño de otra forma que no fuera fraternal.

Al entrar a su casa, la oscuridad y silencio lo abrumó. Desde hace tanto tiempo no sentía aquella necesidad de prender rápido todas las luces –como un niño pequeño- al igual que la televisión de la sala de estar.

Una vez la casa más iluminada y con algo más de ruido, se dejó caer al sofá. Su espalda lo agradeció y su cuerpo entero se relajó volviéndose más pesado. Cerró los ojos, le ardían. No sabía si el hecho de que se estuviera sintiendo mal, era también la razón del por qué se sentía más sensible de lo normal. No quería pensar más por esa noche, su cabeza le dolía y de todas formas ya no tenía ni las fuerzas para levantarse e irse a acostar a la cama como correspondía.

.

.

.

Por toda la casa sonaba la melodía de un estridente celular. A pesar de que la televisión seguía encendida desde la noche, estaba a un volumen considerablemente bajo, podía apreciarse como a esa hora, se transmitían las noticias.

Aichi abrió los ojos con pesadez, cerrándolos nuevamente cuando la luz natural del día le provocó un ardor en ellos. También pudo apreciar que las luces de la casa, seguían encendidas. En seguida recordó que la noche anterior había llegado y se había acostado en el sofá así tal cual.

Abrió los ojos con rapidez al estar más consciente — _¡¿Qué hora es?!_ — Sintió esa típica desesperación de desorientación cuando despiertas y sabes que debes ir a clases y… que lo más probable, es que te hayas quedado dormido.

El peliazul se sentó de golpe y una punzada en un cabeza le hizo soltar un jadeo a la vez que cerraba los ojos, emitir aquel sonido le había provocado una intensa molestia. En seguida, sintió su garganta horriblemente seca y al tragar, quiso soltar un grito de dolor. Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y temió volver a pasar saliva, así que dejando de lado eso, decidió buscar de dónde provenía la odiosa melodía que no había parado de sonar. Se paseó a rápidos pasos por la casa hasta que encontró su celular sobre la mesa — _Así que aquí es donde lo dejé…_ —Al querer apagar la alarma, vio la hora horrorizado; Las clases habían empezado hace 45 minutos.

Quiso darse un golpe cuando se dio cuenta que había perdido valioso tiempo al buscar su uniforme…cuando en realidad, lo llevaba puesto desde el día anterior. Tenía otro, pero éste se estaba lavando. Asumió que debería ir con la misma ropa que durmió, al fin y al cabo era su uniforme escolar. En los siguientes 5 minutos, se cambió de ropa interior, lavó sus dientes y rostro y con su cabello… nada que hacerle — _¡Ah! ¿¡Por qué siempre el mismo problema?!_

.

.

.

— ¡¿Examen?! —gritó como pudo, en seguida se arrepintió, su garganta le había dolido a horrores

— ¡¿Lo olvidaste?! — Gritó incrédulo Naoki golpeando con ambas manos la superficie de la mesa del menor — ¡¿TU?! — Miró a los lados, esperando a que un avión se estrellara contra el edificio del instituto, la ciudad dejara de funcionar, hubiera un gran terremoto, que explotara el mundo o algo que anunciara el apocalipsis — ¡¿Sendou Aichi olvidó que había examen?! — se tomó de los cabellos y con una exageración propia de él comenzó a murmurar cosas con miedo, como si estuviera rezando por su vida o algo parecido.

— Na-Naoki-kun… — rió nervioso por la actitud del contrario ¿En serio era tan extraño que haya olvidado un día de examen? Su expresión cambió a una angustiada cuando decidió inconscientemente, ignorar a su amigo. De alguna manera, se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo — _¿Qué diría Kai-kun si se enterara?_ — Casi siempre hacía las cosas con una segunda intención, a lo mejor no era consciente de ello, pero la mayoría de las veces, era impulsado por el deseo de que Kai lo notara o no se decepcionara de él, por eso, ahora se sentía algo devastado.

 _—_ _"… no puedo andar detrás de ti como antes…"_ — recordó lo que el castaño le había dicho. Mordió su labio inferior y frunció el entrecejo

— ¿Aichi? — había parado sus dramáticas escenas y se dedicó a ver a su amigo. Se extrañó y se preocupó por aquella expresión tan angustiada — Oye… — comenzó a hablarle en serio — ¿Has ido al médico? Realmente no te ves bien, aun estás pálido y ahora tu voz suena sin fuerzas. Podrías ir a la enfermería…

— Gracias Naoki-kun, pero no te preocupes — le sonrió forzado — Creo poder con el examen, el contenido no es tan difícil y…

— Aichi, no estoy hablando del examen, no sé si te has visto en un espejo, pero esas ojeras no son producto de haber dormido mal una noche — le dijo ya algo más enfadado — ¡¿Y qué me dices del tal Kai?! ¿No se supone que él está a cargo de ti cuando Shizuka-san no está? — lo que más le molestaba era lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser Aichi.

— Kai-kun no puede andar pendiente de mi toda la vida, Naoki-kun — le contestó serio, aquellas palabras le había hecho sentir molesto y triste.

— ¡Aun así él… — fue interrumpido

— Naoki, a tu puesto, luego siguen conversando — el profesor de turno había llegado al salón y ellos ni siquiera lo habían notado. El de cabellos cobrizos chasqueó la lengua molesto y obedeció, no quería problemas.

Al momento en que todos se pusieron de pie para saludar al profesor, Aichi sintió un leve mareo — Ngh… —Agradeció cuando se dio la orden de tomar asiento nuevamente.

Al pasar los minutos ya tenía frente a sus ojos el dichoso examen. Se le hizo un revoltijo en el estómago y sintió un extraño nerviosismo y miedo al ver la "inofensiva" hoja. Tomó el lápiz y notó que sus manos temblaban — _¿P-por qué me siento tan nervioso? Esto nunca había pasado…_ — entrecerró sus ojos tratando de enfocar la vista en las primeras preguntas de desarrollo. A pesar de ver todo levemente borroso y eso provocaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se dio cuenta que efectivamente, sabía la respuesta, pero… — _No puedo ordenar las ideas en mi cabeza_ — Intentó escribir algo, y terminó borrándolo, no se sentía satisfecho con nada de lo que escribía y eso le desesperaba al punto de querer arrancarse los cabellos. No podía escribir nada fluido, y el mareo que de repente lo asechaba, no ayudaba en nada.

No se dio cuenta que el profesor se acercó a su puesto al ver lo mucho que se removía, y que además, era tiempo de entregar el examen. Grande fue la sorpresa del profesor, al ver que el mejor alumno de la clase, no podía concentrarse y que su hoja estaba llena de borrones y lo poco que tenía escrito, era con una letra casi ilegible. También pudo notar que el menor de vez en cuando cerraba fuertemente los ojos y jadeaba un poco.

— Sendou — lo llamó mientras le tocaba el hombro. El peliazul dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento.

— ¿M-Mark-sensei…? — lo miró extrañado. Sintió como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, miró al profesor que lo observaba preocupado, luego sus azules ojos recorrieron el salón entero, notando que los exámenes habían sido retirados. Por instinto miró su hoja y vio que no tenía casi nada contestado

— Sendou-kun… necesito que me acompañes

— ¿Eh? — se sobresaltó, y terminó asintiendo con nerviosismo y vergüenza al tener todas las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él — S-si… — contestó en voz baja, poniéndose de pie y caminando tras el profesor, quien dejó a cargo a la presidenta de clase antes de que ambos salieran del salón.

.

.

.

— Mm… — sobre su escritorio tenía los datos y una pequeña foto del peliazul que ahora estaba sentado frente él. También estaba el examen de matemáticas que se había realizado el día anterior con la calificación más baja puesta con lápiz rojo en la esquina derecha superior de la hoja y el reciente examen de historia que había realizado el profesor Mark. El director miró con preocupación al afligido muchacho frente a él — Aichi-kun, ¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó serio pero con un tono de cariño, Nitta Shinemon siempre fue un director muy querido por los alumnos al ser realmente cercano a ellos.

Aichi subió la mirada y observó con vergüenza al mayor — Yo… — realmente no tenía qué decir — No lo sé, Nitta-san — soltó junto a un suspiro, se sentía cansado.

El hombre de lentes miró la pequeña fotografía que tenía de Aichi, sonriente e impecable como siempre lo había sido. Y ahora, que volvía a observar al peliazul en persona, podía ver muchas cosas a parte de lo apagada y ronca que sonaba su voz: Su desordenado cabello, su anormal y pálido color de piel, las ojeras y más que nada, el angustioso aire que lo rodeaba ¿Dónde había quedado el chico risueño y motivado que conocía? Definitivamente algo andaba mal.

— Aichi-kun, ¿estás consciente de que es un pésimo momento para que bajes tus notas? — vio que el menor asintió — Eres uno de los mejores alumnos de tu clase y del instituto, realmente me preocupas. Y es tu último año, es esencial ahora más que nunca que mantengas tus calificaciones altas y salgas con un buen promedio final, recuerda lo beneficioso que puede ser una beca o más que eso. — Nuevamente, el menor asintió desanimado — ¿Tienes algún problema? Sabes que puedes hablarlo con nosotros… conmigo, Aichi-kun —

Sonaba tan paterno que Aichi sintió que sus ojos se empapaban un poco más de lo normal, últimamente se había sentido solo. Sin embargo ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿"No me siento bien porque creo que estoy teniendo sentimientos incorrectos hacia quien alguna vez fue mi niñero"?, ¿"Estoy triste porque Kai-kun ya no me trata como antes"?, ¿"Quiero que mamá vuelva"? Definitivamente no. Porque todas esas razones se le hacían tan inmaduras e hilarantes para alguien de su edad, además ni siquiera él mismo entendía que ocurría con él. Dio un suspiro — Nitta-san… no es que no confíe en usted, pero … realmente, no es algo que pueda hablar con alguien más, ni siquiera yo entiendo muy bien que me ocurre — soltó decaído

Nitta dio un suspiro — Está bien — siendo sinceramente comprensivo, él también había sido joven — Pero aun así, no te veo bien de salud, Aichi-kun. Además, tendré que llamar a tu apoderado

— ¿¡Q-qué!? — se exaltó — ¿¡P-por qué Nitta-san!?

— Es mi deber Aichi-kun, realmente me preocupas, solo quiero hablar con ella para asegurarme de las cosas vayan bien, además, aun no eres mayor de edad — Ojeando algunos papeles, buscando los datos del apoderado de Aichi, leyendo mentalmente "Sendou Shizuka" — _Su madre…_ —

— P-Pero mamá está de viaje, no volverá en un tiempo — anunció con nerviosismo, sintiéndose levemente aliviado, no había forma de que la hicieran volver antes.

— Mm… eso es un problema — Nitta se había resignado

Aichi relajó el cuerpo, soltando un suspiro.

— Oh, pero aquí figura alguien como tu tutor en caso de que tu madre esté ausente

— ¿Eh? — Miró extrañado — ¿Tutor?

— Si, Kai Toshiki.

En ese momento, no supo si el mareo que sintió fue producto de su malestar o el nerviosismo que de pronto lo atacó — _¿D-desde cuándo…?_ — No podía creerlo, ¿por qué nadie le había dicho sobre eso? — ¿K-Kai…kun?

Nitta asintió — Ahora lo recuerdo… fue el primer año que ingresaste, un día tu madre vino personalmente a actualizar éste dato en específico. Considerando el trabajo de Shizuka-san, lo más normal siendo una madre, es que se preocupara de éstos detalles ¿No lo sabias, Aichi-kun?

— A-Ah… No, yo… yo nunca me enteré de esto

Nitta sonrió, el peliazul se veía nervioso — Ahora lo sabes — soltó con gracia — Bien… entonces Kai Toshiki ¿Eh?... — reconociendo inmediatamente el nombre del Joven empresario.

.

.

.

Kai miraba con seriedad al peliazul, quien, por su propio bien, trataba de no desviar sus azules ojos hacia otro lado a pesar de lo nervioso que se sentía.

Recién habían llegado de la pequeña reunión que el director había citado con Kai.

El castaño se encontraba sentado frente al peliazul, en el comedor, en donde la mesa era el objeto que los separaba, y que hacía sentir aún más asfixiado a Aichi.

Pasaban y pasaban los segundos y el silencio seguía entre ellos. Aichi sonreía torcidamente con un nerviosismo que le hacía sudar las manos, que por cierto, no dejaba de mover al estar jugando con sus dedos por debajo de la mesa mientras removía su cuerpo insistentemente como si se estuviera retorciendo. — _Ugh… en qué lío me metí_ — Lloraba internamente y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esa situación terminara.

— Aichi

Pegó un salto en su lugar — ¡S-si Kai-kun! — se sonrojó con fuerzas al notar su reacción y el volumen de su voz.

Kai cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, luego los volvió a abrir mostrando una afilada mirada, logrando poner a Aichi aún más nervioso — Noté que te pasaba algo, ¿Pero no crees que _esto_ es demasiado?; Entregaste dos exámenes casi en blanco, llegaste atrasado a clases, los profesores te notan distraído… — hizo una pausa mirando seriamente al peliazul que se mantenía cabizbajo — Y ayer te perdiste por más de tres horas sin avisarle a nadie.

Aichi subió la mirada con los bien abiertos. Por alguna razón cuando Kai dijo eso, había sonado más molesto que al nombrar sus errores anteriores.

Kai soltó un suspiro algo cansado y con sus dedos masajeó en círculos su sien derecha — Aichi, si hay algo que te está molestando deberías decirlo — De repente sentía como si le costara encontrar las palabras para hablar con el menor. Era consciente de que habían perdido comunicación al pasar los años, y creía que esa era la razón por la que ahora Aichi podía esconderle cosas que antes le confiaba sin pensárselo. Si era sincero, aquello lo exasperaba un poco, no le gustaba cuando las cosas se salían de su control, y sin darse cuenta, aquello ocurrió cuando Aichi creció. ¿Qué era lo que quería de Aichi?

El de ojos azules sintió nervios, no podía decirle lo que exactamente le pasaba porque ni siquiera él tenía en orden sus pensamientos y sentimientos, sin embargo una emoción se instaló en su pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras preocupadas de parte del castaño.

Le sonrió con pena, pero sincero. Sus ojos azules se pusieron levemente vidriosos dándole un brillo bastante tierno — Lo siento, Kai-kun…

Se había quedado prendado de la expresión del menor, sin embargo aquellas palabras lo extrañaron ¿De qué se disculpaba exactamente? Enarcó una ceja — ¿A qué te refieres?

— Te he causado problemas… Estás aquí a pesar de que deberías estar en tu trabajo y… — se encogió un poco, nervioso de lo que iba a decir. Mordió su labio inferior sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba y sus mejillas ganaban un calor sofocante — N-no… puedo decirte — dijo casi tan bajo que no estaba seguro si Kai lo había escuchado.

Pero como ambos estaban solos y no había más ruido, Kai si pudo oírlo, ocasionando que frunciera enseguida el entrecejo — ¿No puedes? — Su voz había sonado casi de ultratumba. Por supuesto que aquellas palabras le habían enfurecido. — ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

Aichi se alarmó, más que nada temía por la reacción del mayor — No… no es algo que tenga bajo mi control — trató de excusarse

— ¡Por supuesto que _esto_ está bajo tu control Aichi! — le alzó la voz

— ¡No es algo que vayas a entender fácilmente, Kai-kun! — igualmente trató de defender su posición alzando un poco su suave voz. Enseguida se arrepintió por haberlo hecho, pues su garganta le ardió un poco, con tanta cosa ya hasta había olvidado que al parecer, tenía un resfriado — Ni siquiera yo puedo entenderlo del todo… — dijo bajando la voz nuevamente

— ¿Cómo esperas que te entienda si no me dices nada? — De repente una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, molestándolo aún más. Soltó una risa bastante corta y sarcástica, al igual que la leve sonrisa que se formó junto a aquel sonido que le pareció tan extraño a Aichi — No me digas… — Movió su cuerpo levemente hacia adelante, acortando un poco la distancia entre el menor y él. Y lo miró como examinando algo

— ¿Oh? — Aquel gesto le había provocado algo extraño, esas acciones de parte del mayor nunca las había presenciado, por lo que, gracias a lo vergonzoso que había sido desde siempre, no pudo evitar sonrojarse a la vez que elevaba una ceja ante tal extraño comportamiento del castaño, que por cierto, lo miraba bastante serio — ¿Q-qué cosa…?

— ¿Es el chico llamado Naoki, no? — dijo volviendo a su lugar, pero sin dejar de mirar fijamente al menor, a quién se le desfiguró el rostro en una expresión de extrañeza.

— ¿Naoki-kun? — No entendía nada, de verdad que no — ¿Q-qué tiene que ver él en esto?

— Bajar calificaciones, distracción, llegar tarde, desviarse del camino después de clases — aunque su voz sonara calmada, en su interior era todo lo contrario, realmente sentía hervir su sangre — ¿De verdad no sabes qué tiene que ver él en esto, Sendou Aichi?

Aichi negó con la cabeza nerviosamente, haciendo que sus azules mechones se balancearan delicadamente — N-no sé a lo que te refieres, Kai-kun, yo… — De repente, un _clic_ hizo en su cabeza. Abrió con consideración sus ojos, aquellas insinuaciones respecto a Naoki… no podían ser _eso_ ¿O sí? — N-no es lo que estás pensando — soltó nervioso, entre dudando si decirlo o no, pues no estaba seguro de saber a lo que Kai realmente se refería.

El castaño elevó una ceja — ¿Ah, no?

Aichi lo miró entre desafiante y nervioso, igualmente, se estaba molestando por la situación. No tenía qué decir, ni siquiera sabía si lo que él creía era exactamente lo que Kai quería decir.

— Jhm… — Kai volvió a sonreír, aunque de forma casi burlesca, cosa que Aichi notó, asustándose un poco — Ahora entiendo…— se le había metido esa idea en la cabeza y no había forma de que se la sacaran de allí. Kai Toshiki siempre había sido alguien que pensaba las cosas antes de decirlas, sin embargo, aquel don se desvanecía cuando se trataba del peliazul que le alborotaba los sentidos, sacando su parte más terca y agresiva. — Quién iba a pensar que un tipo cualquiera te iba a alborotar las hormonas — aquello lo había dicho con una seriedad impresionante, mirando fijamente a Aichi como si le estuviera despreciando.

El menor entendió en seguida que _aquello_ que creía, era lo que justamente pensaba Kai. Un silencio sepulcral inundó el lugar por unos segundos. Segundos en los cuales Aichi trataba de asimilar lo que había escuchado con tanta frialdad. No sabía si había sido solo su idea, pero aquello había sonado como si lo tratara equivalente a aquellos adolescentes exageradamente promiscuos que se revolcaban con cualquier cosa que respirara. Ante aquel pensamiento, sintió que el cuerpo entero le temblaba, entre tristeza y rabia, y por primera vez… dejó que la segunda emoción, lo guiara. Mordió su labio inferior y a pesar de que sentía que los ojos le escocían, trató de calmarse.

Respiró profundo, con algo de dificultad, suprimiendo un posible sollozo y apoyando ambas manos en la superficie de la mesa, se puso de pie bajo la mirada del de ojos verdes.

Sus ojos escondidos bajo su flequillo no dejaban que Kai pudiera verlo directamente.

— No voy a dejar que te refieras a Naoki-kun de esa manera… aunque seas tú, Kai-kun — sus manos se hicieron puños sobre la mesa, intentando controlar la impotencia que sentía.

Kai frunció más el entrecejo al ver que el menor defendía al de cabellos cobrizos, sobre todo porque estaba ocurriendo algo que en todos esos años… nunca había pasado; Aichi se le estaba enfrentando.

Tomó aire nuevamente, lo que menos quería era que su voz ahora dejara de sonar clara, pese al nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y su ya presente resfriado — Siento haberte causado problemas éstos días yo… e-en serio no era mi intención descuidarme tanto. Voy a procurar no volver a cometer ninguno de esos errores — elevó por fin su mirada. Sus ojos se mostraron brillantes por lo empapados que estaban, aun así no dejó caer ninguna lágrima.

Al castaño le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y se le apretó el estómago al ver al menor de esa forma. Abrió sorprendido sus ojos, dándose cuenta que, nuevamente, había perdido los estribos. No quería culpar al estrés, porque bien sabía él que no era eso… y aunque siguiera sin reconocerlo; lo que sentía, eran celos.

— Aichi… — musito a la vez que se ponía de pie y daba unos pasos hacia el menor

— ¡Kai-kun! — Alzó la voz, haciendo que el nombrado parara sus pasos. Por alguna razón, no quería que se acercara más, ni que lo tocara — Estaba consternado porque sentía que ya nada era como antes — su mirada se tornó angustiada, al igual que la sonrisa que se le formó en los labios — lo único que quería es que volviéramos a ser los mismos de antes, pero… — sus ojos se abrieron como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Se enderezó y miró de frente al más alto, decidiendo ignorar la poca distancia que ahora los separaba — cambiaste, Kai-kun... y yo también lo hice — puso sus manos atrás de su espalda, jugando con sus dedos a escondidas, necesitaba descargar de alguna forma la tensión que sentía — No había querido entenderlo hasta ahora — lo miró fijamente — Tienes razón… No podía depender de ti por siempre, Kai-kun

Kai jadeó producto de la sorpresa de aquellas palabras, también demostrándolo en lo abiertos que tenía sus ojos verdes. No tenía nada que decirle, después de todo él había sido el de la idea.

— Entonces… —Aichi miró hacia los lados con nerviosismo antes de pasar por el lado del más alto, quién seguía sin creerse todo lo que pasaba. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima al más bajo, vio como recogía sus cosas — Desde ahora me haré cargo de mí mismo. No tienes por qué preocuparte más por mí, Kai-kun — le sonrió a pesar de que no sentía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Esperó por unos segundos, guardando una pequeña esperanza muy dentro de sí de que el castaño le dijera algo al respecto, pero no sucedió. Aun sentía que los nervios le hacían temblar todo el cuerpo y deseó salir de la casa de Kai lo más rápido posible.

El castaño afiló la mirada esperando a que el menor saliera por la puerta, no lo asimilaba, por lo que solo dejó pasar los hechos. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el otro, con todo en una mano, posó la otra en el pomo de la puerta y se detuvo.

Aichi tomó aire y le temblaron un poco los hombros y se sonrojó con fuerzas — ¡N-Naoki-kun es un buen chico conmigo! — dicho esto, a consciencia de haberlo hecho sonar en un doble sentido, abrió la puerta y salió con rapidez de ella. Sin embargo, pasó a chocar con alguien a penas salía y pudo sentir como le impedían cerrar la puerta de la casa del castaño — ¿¡…!? — Se asustó por haber sido tomado por sorpresa y elevando la mirada, se encontró con un rubio que le miraba sonriente

— ¡Hey! — con una mano sostenía la puerta evitando que ésta fuera cerrada y con la otra sostenía del hombro al peliazul que había chocado contra su pecho al salir por la puerta con tanta rapidez — Que sorpresa verte por aquí Aichi, cuanto tiempo sin…

— ¡Lo siento mucho Miwa-kun! ¡Nos veremos en otra ocasión! — Esquivó al mayor y siguió su camino a paso apresurado — ¡Fue un gusto verte! — fue lo último que se escuchó de Aichi antes de desaparecer del rango de visión del rubio.

— ¿Aichi? — se quedó mirando el camino por el que se había ido el otro por unos segundos. En su rostro podía verse perfectamente la sorpresa ante lo que acababa de pasar y la extrañeza por el comportamiento del menor. Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa típica de él — Bueno… éstos adolescentes de hoy en día y sus cosas extrañas — se dijo a sí mismo mientras se decidía a entrar a la casa de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Ka~i~! — cerró la puerta tras de sí y mientras se sacaba los zapatos, llamaba al castaño en una voz cantarina anunciando su llegada. Conociendo al castaño de casi toda la vida, bien sabía que éste no le respondería, por lo que simplemente –y como siempre- solo optó por adentrarse con libertad por la casa.

Y ahí fue cuando Miwa se arrepintió un poco de haber ingresado a la casa. El mal presagio que le dio el escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina dorsal, le advirtió tarde, pues ya estaba parado frente al castaño a unos metros. El rubio rió con nerviosismo y sudó frío al sentir el aura –casi maligna- emanar del dueño de casa — ¿A-ah…? Mal momento para llegar de visitas — se dijo a sí mismo. Podía jurar que veía salir llamas del cuerpo de Kai. —Ya, ya, tranquilo…entendí el mensaje — con lentitud retrocedió en sus pasos, volvió a cambiar sus calzados, y salió de la casa del castaño — Aichi pudo haberme advertido — suspiró.

.

.

.

— Te ves de mal humor — soltó entre burlas — Bueno, más de lo normal — Miwa había llegado con unos cuantos papeles a la oficina de Kai, pero en cuento lo vio tan pensativo al punto de que no le regañó por no haber golpeado la puerta como siempre lo hacía, se extrañó bastante — ¿Dormiste bien? — vio como el castaño tomaba algo de su café. Tenía unas ojeras que nunca jamás le había visto ni cuando estaban en la universidad. Se acercó y dejó los papeles sobre su escritorio.

Kai le mantuvo la mirada a Miwa por unos segundos. Luego cerró los ojos con aparente tranquilidad, porque en realidad lo hacía con pesar— No es nada, no te preocupes

— Vamos Kai — Le sonrió el rubio — Ayer tuve que salir de tu casa por mi propia seguridad — Soltó una carcajada— El que seas mi jefe no quiere decir que hayamos dejado de ser amigos — a decir verdad, se sentía preocupado, desde hace un tiempo percibía al castaño algo diferente. Y la escena de ayer, de Aichi saliendo a toda velocidad de la casa de Kai, y luego éste último con un humor de los demonios, le había dado una pista de lo que podía estar causando ese estrés en su amigo y jefe.

Kai lo miró con los ojos levemente más abiertos de lo normal. Reconocía que a pesar de que Miwa muchas veces lo fastidiaba, era un gran amigo. Con razón el rubio era su mano derecha. Le sonrió levemente, sinceramente agradecido.

Miwa le devolvió el gesto sin complicaciones. Le sonrió amplio mostrando sus dientes y los ojos cerrados — ¿Y? ¿Me dirás que ocurre?

Kai suspiró — Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo — dijo sonando algo resignado y molesto.

— ¿Si? — le sonrió con nerviosismo. — Mm… — Pareció meditarlo un poco, aunque solo fue mera actuación para no sacar el tema tan de la nada — ¿Algún problema con Aichi? Shizuka-san anda de viaje ¿no?

Kai lo miró despectivo. Intuía a qué iban esas insinuaciones.

Miwa sintió que había sido descubierto y se rascó la nuca mientras reía — Vaaamos… Ya han pasado años, es obvio que Aichi te importa demasiado.

Kai cerró los ojos y frunció el entrecejo, no iba a negar nada.

— ¿Y entonces?

— No es solamente Aichi. También soy yo, hay algo que me ha estado molestando hace algún tiempo— se puso sus lentes y tomó una hoja de la ruma que había traído el rubio. Miró con algo de fastidio, algunos gráficos, a pesar de que todo indicaba que las cosas iban bien — Realmente no sé qué es lo que me está pasando

— ¿No lo sabes? — Preguntó extrañado Miwa — Mm… Aichi ¿eh? — Pensó por algunos momento, recordando algo — ¡Oh! Ahora que lo recuerdo… Cuando venía ésta mañana, lo vi camino al instituto — mencionó casualmente, captando la atención del otro — Al parecer iba con un compañero de clases… tenía el mismo uniforme. Era un chico de cabellos cobri… — Miwa se detuvo lentamente, al escuchar el sonido de una hoja siendo cruelmente arrugada — …zos… — No sabía si sentir temor o tristeza cuando asimiló que Kai había casi comprimido la hoja llena de datos e información que tenía entre sus manos. Tanto trabajo que le había costado tener todo el papeleo a tiempo y ordenado solo para que su jefe descargara toda su ira al escuchar que su eternamente protegido iba camino al instituto con un inofensivo muchacho. — Hee~ Ya veo el problema. — Sonrió con burla — _Celos… pero ¿Qué clase de celos exactamente?_ — Su expresión cambió y miró al castaño con seriedad — _Debes poner en orden tus sentimientos…Kai_

El rubio dio un suspiro — Bien, tengo cosas que hacer, jefe. — Dijo dándose la media vuelta — Así que con su permiso… yo me retiro — dijo volviendo a su actitud calmada, sin embargo, aun sintiéndose preocupado. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la oficina, se detuvo unos segundos — Kai… Será mejor que admitas ciertas cosas, o éstas te seguirán acosando — dijo sin más y terminó por salir del lugar — _Ahora veamos como lo toma_ — sonrió entre un suspiro. Había dicho algo tan ambiguo esperando a que el castaño le diera su propio significado, bien sabía que muchas veces podía cerrarse mucho.

Kai pestañeó un par de veces. Aún seguía con el entrecejo fuertemente fruncido, por lo que no sabía si el dolor de cabeza era provocado por eso, o por otra razón. Se quitó los lentes y los dejó a un lado del escritorio para poder masajear con sus dedos su frente. — _¿Admitir ciertas cosas? ¿Admitir qué?_ — Que él supiera… no tenía nada que admitir ¿O sí?

 _._

 _._


	6. Chapter 6

.

— Si… ahá… ¡mh! — Aquellos simpáticos sonidos provenían de un contento peliazul con el celular pegado a su oído. Era bastante temprano y mientras desayunaba con tranquilidad, recibió una llamada de quién más lo había necesitado. Rió suavemente mientras escuchaba las anécdotas que Shizuka le contaba con tanta emoción. Realmente se sentía feliz de oír la voz de su madre a primeras horas.

— _Y… ¿Qué has hecho tú, Aichi?_ — se oyó desde el otro lado del aparato

Aichi podía imaginar sin esfuerzo a su mamá sonriendo mientras hacía esa pregunta. Por su lado, su expresión se decayó un poco, soltando un suspiro sin darse cuenta, aun así sin borrar por completo su sonrisa — Yo…

— _¿Aichi? ¿Sucede algo, cariño?_ — se dejó escuchar con preocupación

— No, todo está bien… solo pensaba en… — antes de continuar, se interrumpió a sí mismo de una forma algo atropellada — Mamá, ¿no has hablado con Kai-kun? — sintió que la mano con la cual había tomado su taza de café, tembló levemente.

— _¿Toshiki-kun? Mm… Ayer hablé con él_ — dijo simplemente

— A-ah… Mh… — necesitaba saber si Kai había hablado de los últimos acontecimientos que habían ocurrido, ¿pero cómo continuar sin sonar aún más sospechoso de lo que ya estaba siendo? Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó una delicada risa de parte de Shizuka — ¿Mamá?

— _¿Te interesa saber qué me ha dicho Toshiki-kun sobre ti?_ —

Aichi se arrepintió tanto de haber tomado un sorbo de café justo en ese momento. Al escuchar a su madre decir esas palabras en un tono notablemente burlesco, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y sorber con más fuerza de lo esperado. Se trapicó por unos segundos y tosió mientras podía escuchar como al otro lado del celular, su madre se reía con ganas.

— ¡Mamá! — exclamó para luego limpiarse los labios con una servilleta. Agradecía que nadie estuviera viéndolo en ese preciso momento; sentía las mejillas hervir.

— _Siempre andabas pendiente de lo que él hacía…_ — su voz, aunque seguía siendo igual de suave y comprensiva, sonaba con una pizca de seriedad.

Aichi notó aquello e inconscientemente, enderezó su postura. De repente sentía que no quería más desayuno, pues su estómago comenzó a contraerse. Aun así se mantuvo en silencio, esperando con impaciencia a que su madre siguiera hablando.

Por otro lado, Shizuka se dio cuenta que aquel silencio que habían provocado sus palabras en Aichi, lo habían puesto en guardia, sobretodo porque a través del celular podía escuchar como la respiración de su hijo se había agitado un poco. Cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente.

— _Supongo que últimamente no han hablado mucho_ — continuó con suavidad, como si temiera asustar a su hijo. Sin embargo, no iba a negar que su tono de voz sonó más decaído de lo que hubiese querido. Era cierto que había hablado con el castaño el día anterior, sin embargo pudo notar que algo no era igual que siempre. Generalmente Kai era el primero en hablar de Aichi, en asegurarle de que todo iba bien y no habían novedades, sin embargo, ésta vez, Shizuka esperó y espero a que el contrario le nombrara al adolescente, cosa que no sucedió hasta que ella misma decidió preguntar por su hijo.

En ese momento, si bien Kai no le dijo nada preocupante, y le afirmó con honestidad –que ella misma bien podía reconocer en Kai- que todos los días veía a Aichi salir de la casa para dirigirse al instituto y se aseguraba de verlo también cuando regresaba. Igualmente dijo que se aseguraba de vez en vez, observar a la casa de al lado –La de los Sendou- desde la ventana de su sala.

A pesar de que no le mintió, le ocultó hechos, y eso Shizuka lo sabía. Eran _años_ los que llevaba conociendo a Kai Toshiki.

— _¿Están peleados?_ — preguntó Shizuka al no recibir comentario de parte del menor. Bien sabía ella que _debía_ haber un problema.

Aichi soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo durando algunos segundos. Por lo que según le había dicho su madre, comprobaba que ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre lo que últimamente había estado sucediendo con Kai… y menos las últimas metidas de pata en lo que se refiere a estudios. Pero de todas formas, estaba consciente de que su madre definitivamente sospechaba algo.

Odiaba darle preocupaciones, aunque ésta fuera muy pequeña. Aun así, en ese momento lo que más quería era oír algún concejo de parte de su querida y amable madre — Mh… — vaciló un poco, pensando cómo empezar, aunque estaba seguro de que no daría tantos detalles — No estoy realmente seguro de que ese sea el termino correcto… e-es solo que… — apretó sus labios por lo que iba a decir — a veces siento que ya no puedo llevarme bien con Kai-kun — escuchó una brusca exhalación de parte de su madre, obviando lo sorprendida que había quedado ante aquellas palabras de parte de Aichi — Quiero decir… realmente aprecio mucho a Kai-kun — sintió sus mejillas arder, sabía que era un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que el cariño o el estima — Pero con el pasar de los años, él cambió, y yo también. Y… ahora mismo nuestras personalidades no son tan compatibles como antes — rió con nerviosismo y angustia — T-tal vez… son solo cosas mías. No te preocupes.

Shizuka frunció el entrecejo con tristeza. Realmente no le gustaba que esos dos se hubieran distanciado tanto. Dio un suspiro y miró su reloj de muñeca; aún tenía tiempo para aconsejar a su "pequeño" de 17 años.

.

.

.

Podía jurar que estaba a punto de despedir a Miwa y de paso soltarle uno que otro golpe si no dejaba de mirarlo de esa forma tan burlesca e inquisitiva.

Unos minutos después de haber llegado a su oficina, Miwa se apareció en el lugar – como costumbre de todos los días- pero no contó con que el rubio hiciera notar, incluso antes de saludarlo, las oscuras ojeras que portaba.

El secretario casi se ahogaba por tanto reír, y es que le parecía literalmente increíble que el _Gran Jefe Kai Toshiki_ tuviera signos de cansancio en su inmutable rostro, cuando nunca había sido así ni en sus años de desveladas universitarias.

Y más risa aun le provocaba ver como el castaño mantenía su aburrida expresión esperando al momento en que él parara de reír — Está bien, está bien… Lo siento — trataba de decir entre risas.

¿En serio TAN notorias eran? Sinceramente él mismo se había sorprendido cuando esa mañana se miró al espejo y pudo notar la hinchazón de sus ojos levemente rojos y las manchas de tonalidades moradas bajo éstos.

¿La razón? Alrededor de las 4:00 am. se despertó y desde ahí no pudo dormir más. Había tenido un sueño bastante extraño… con Aichi. Si bien no había sido nada extremo o muy revelador. Simplemente el adolescente se le aparecía al frente, y él no había podido dejar de mirarlo, de arriba hacia abajo, haciéndolo sentir realmente extraño en ese momento. Tanto así que cuando abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, no logró conciliar nuevamente el sueño por más que quisiera y se quedó despierto mientras pensaba.

— ¡Dios! — soltó Miwa con brusquedad — Pero en serio ¿Qué te pasó hombre? Te ves realmente horrible — Tan sincero como siempre.

Sin embargo Kai no hiso más que fruncir el entrecejo. — ¿Tienes tiempo a la salida? — le preguntó recibiendo el IPad que le entregaba el rubio con la planificación del día.

— Si es que el Jefe no me llena de trabajo extra… — miró cómplice al castaño.

— Entonces lo tienes — dijo con tranquilidad, mientras se ponía aquellos lentes que solo usaba para leer o cuando forzaba mucho la vista en algún tipo de pantalla, y más ahora que sentía los ojos bastante cansados.

Miwa sonrió — Al parecer sí — se encogió de hombros guardando silencio mientras observaba curioso a su amigo y jefe. Se preguntaba que se traía Kai entre manos ahora.

.

.

.

Llevaban aproximadamente hora y media en aquel bar de ambiente bastante tranquilo.

Ambos bebían de sus vasos de Whisky con bastante calma, hablando de cosas triviales: amigos, proyectos de la empresa, etcétera…

De vez en cuando Miwa soltaba una que otra broma logrando que Kai sonriera levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de su amigo.

No fue sino hasta ese preciso momento, cuando ambos hicieron desaparecer la curva en sus labios, y seguido les invadió un silencio incómodo. Ambos se miraron atentamente, como si por medio de una telepatía inexistente se comunicaran que había llegado el momento de hablar del tema que los convocaba.

Miwa se mantenía con una seriedad que no muchos conocían. Pero entonces, sonrió suavemente; _realmente_ conocía a Kai — Te tiene confundido el chico ¿No? — Miró atentamente al castaño, atento a cualquier reacción que fuera a tener. Aunque bien sabía que el otro –aparentemente- ni se inmutaría, justo como estaba ocurriendo.

Kai no hizo ningún ademán de ponerse a la defensiva o algo parecido, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y su mirada verde jade se desvió por unos segundos, echando un vistazo al lugar en donde se encontraban: En un extremo al final de la barra, alejados de la poca gente que había en el bar.

Finalmente volvió a mirar al rubio que esperaba su respuesta. Y en la misma pose de brazos cruzados - como si meditara algo- no pudo evitar observar su vaso con aquella bebida alcohólica y unos cuantos hielos — Hace algún tiempo pensé que sería una buena idea alejarme gradualmente de él. Fue lo peor que pude haber hecho…

Nunca ambos habían tocado el tema a consciencia. Si era cierto que muchas veces Miwa le hacía algunas bromas a Kai, pero jamás hubo una conversación explicita, y ahora… hablaban como si ambos supieran perfectamente a qué se referían. Y así era, los dos bien lo sabían.

Miwa sonrió con comprensión — Siempre pensé que lo querías de una forma fraternal, como a un hermano menor o algo así — enseguida supo que aquellas palabras habían incomodado al castaño, pues pudo ver perfectamente esa mueca de fastidio que se le formó en el rostro.

Kai frunció el entrecejo. Por supuesto que _quiso_ a Aichi de esa manera tan fraternal y es por eso mismo que ahora se sentía sofocado; porque alguna vez vio al menor como un hermano.

— ¿Recién ahora te vienes a dar cuenta de lo que sientes por Aichi? — preguntó mientras daba un tranquilo sorbo de su vaso

Kai miró la acción del rubio y después de unos segundos, hizo lo mismo, sentía que se le secaba la boca — No — respondió secamente. Poniendo nuevamente su vaso en la superficie de la barra. Miró fijamente a Miwa, quien había puesto cara de no entender nada — Nunca quise admitirlo.

El rubio elevó una ceja por mero instinto… ahora sí que no entendía — E-espera Kai — soltó una risa algo nerviosa — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso exactamente? No me digas que tu…

Kai cerró sus ojos con pesar — No estoy seguro si fue cuando Aichi tenía 15 o 16 años, que comencé a mirarlo de otra manera

Miwa estuvo a punto de estallar en más de un sentido. — Wow wow ¡Wow! Espera ahí — alzó ambas manos poniéndolas entre Kai y él — ¡¿En serio acabas de decir lo que acabas de decir?! — alzó la voz, ganándose instantáneamente algunas miradas ajenas, más la casi asesina de parte de su amigo — Quiero decir… — bajó la voz hasta llegar a susurrar y se inclinó levemente para hablar más de cerca con el otro — ¿Tanto tiempo lleva esto? Siempre creí que eras hetero, aunque ahora entiendo mejor por qué rechazaste a tantas chicas lindas. Pensé que era una atracción reciente, lo veía más lógico por… — hizo un gesto con su mano derecha, girándola como quitándole importancia a lo que iba a decir — ya sabes… Ahora que Aichi tiene las piernas más largas y a pesar de ser chico, tiene cintura y los hombros estrechos... — el rubio no paraba de hablar, estaba concentrado en su pequeño _análisis_ sobre el peliazul. Tanto así que ni siquiera notaba que Kai por poco y rompía el vaso que agarraba fuertemente con su mano izquierda, emanando un aura bastante oscura — Mm… pero aquí ¿cuál es el problema, Kai? Si es por la edad, no deberías preocuparte. Son solo 8 años de diferencia, hoy en día hay parejas que se llevan hasta por 15 años, y eso… ya es preocupante. — soltó una carcajada

— Miwa… —pronunció profunda y lentamente, tanto… que Miwa rezó por su vida.

Ahora notaba la situación, quizá había hablado demasiado — K-Kai… — sonrió con notable nerviosismo

El castaño respiró aire por la boca antes de soltar la sentencia del rubio — Será mejor que no bebas tanto porque mañana te quiero temprano en mi oficina — siguió hablando con aquel tono de voz tan calmado que daba miedo.

— P-pero mañana es mi día libre — torció aún más su sonrisa

— Ya no. — y con eso, el castaño se sintió satisfecho –por el momento- y lo demostró alzando su vaso y llevándolo a sus labios, bebiendo lo último que le quedaba de Whisky.

Miwa soltó un suspiro derrotado y bajó la cabeza bruscamente, sentía que lloraba internamente — Si jefe. — contestó simplemente y bebió con desgano de su vaso que, a diferencia del castaño, aun le quedaba un poco de la bebida alcohólica.

Kai, en silencio se puso de pie y en un simple movimiento, aflojó un poco su corbata.

Miwa se mantuvo en su asiento y lo observó con una sonrisa traviesa — Entonces… nos vemos mañana

Kai le dirigió la mirada y asintió — Espero que luego de que te termines eso, realmente te vayas a casa — Siempre se le escapaba esa preocupación camuflada en comentarios algo sarcásticos

— Vamos hombre, puedes confiar en mí — dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Vio como el otro sonrió levemente para luego darse media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

No dio más de dos pasos cuando escuchó la voz del rubio llamándolo nuevamente. No volteó, simplemente paró sus pasos, quedándose quieto en su lugar, esperando escuchar lo que Miwa tenía que decirle.

— Sé que desde ahora lo harás — se mantuvo serio — pero de todas formas lo diré: simplemente deja que las cosas sucedan, y no evites al chico. Se veía muy triste esa vez que salió de tu casa. — Sonrió aunque el otro no lo viera y su tono de voz volvió a ser cantarín y simpático como de costumbre — Eres importante para Aichi y lo sabes ¿cierto?

Nunca supo cuál fue la reacción del castaño, ya que apenas terminó de hablar, el contrario emprendió su marcha nuevamente, hasta salir del lugar.

.

Kai prendió el motor de su auto sin culpa alguna. Tan solo había tomado un vaso de whisky y eso era equivalente a _nada_ , para alguien con tan buena resistencia al alcohol como él.

Miró la hora en la radio del auto: Las 11:32 pm.

No había visto a Aichi en todo el día y eso, aunque le costara admitirlo, le dejaba un extraño vacío. Mientras manejaba recordaba lo que había hablado con Miwa y chasqueaba la lengua cuando llegaba a _"cierta"_ parte de la conversación. ¿A qué se refería con que encontraba lógico que le atrajera Aichi _ahora_? Ni que fuera un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas que simplemente se dejaba llevar por lo que veía. Y… aunque no negaba nada, porque para bien o para mal, le gustaba mirar a Aichi, lo que sentía por él iba más allá de solamente eso.

Paró en un semáforo en rojo, frunció el entrecejo sintiendo un pequeño tic en su ceja derecha y apretó el manubrio sintiéndose irritado. Quería creer que el insistente y molesto calor en sus mejillas era producto del alcohol —No tendrás descanso en lo que te queda de vida, Miwa — lo maldijo por lo bajo por meter ideas extrañas en su cabeza cuando menos lo necesitaba.

.

.

.

—Qué envidia — Soltó Naoki entre un suspiro. Estaba sentado en el suelo de la azotea, frente a él, el peliazul que con una sonrisa comía su almuerzo. El cobrizo se preguntó si a Aichi no le dolían las mejillas al estar sonriendo de esa manera mientras metía comida a su boca — Volviste a tus calificaciones de 100 luego de tu pequeña "recaída". Ni siquiera me diste tiempo para superarte o algo así, te tomó menos de una semana recuperarte.

Aichi soltó una tierna risa, y Naoki lo miró extrañado, casi asustado.

— Bien, me dirás qué te ocurre o me cegarás por siempre con tu aura lleno de brillos y esas cosas

— No es nada Naoki-kun — Sus azules ojos miraron con cariño su almuerzo. Su madre nuevamente se había quedado hablando mucho tiempo con él por celular, dándole instrucciones para hacer su propio almuerzo. No iba a mentir, él era pésimo en el arte culinario a pesar de que siempre miraba a Kai como cocinaba. — Estuve hablando con mamá

Naoki soltó una exclamación, ahora entendía el porqué del buen humor de Aichi. No quería arruinar eso, ni que la sonrisa de su amigo se apagara, pero no podía guardarse ciertas dudas — Eso es genial, Aichi — dijo eufórico y verdaderamente contento por el peliazul — Pensé que tenía que ver con tu tutor… — soltó con cautela.

Aichi no borró su sonrisa, sin embargo, la suavizó un poco bajando levemente la mirada y negó con la cabeza — No he hablado con Kai-kun desde algún tiempo, tampoco lo he visto mucho… debe tener demasiado trabajo — rió sin muchas ganas y decidió seguir comiendo con algo de nerviosismo, lo único que pedía era que Naoki dejara a un lado el tema.

Entendiendo a la perfección la indirecta de Aichi, Naoki simplemente frunció el entrecejo por unos segundos y prosiguió a cambiar el tema — Déjame probar esto. ¿Lo hiciste tú cierto?

— ¿Eh? — En seguida vio como Naoki sacaba un poco de su _tamagoyaki_ y se lo llevaba a la boca — ¡Naoki-kun! — le "reprochó". Sin embargo observó atento y nervioso como el de cabellos cobrizos saboreaba la comida, y sintiendo algo de vergüenza, se atrevió a preguntar finalmente — ¿C-cómo está?

Naoki abrió considerablemente los ojos, una vez había probado algo hecho por Aichi y juró que casi ve la luz — ¡Está muy bueno!

— ¿¡En serio te gustó!? — preguntó emocionado

— No puedo creerlo, no estoy muerto. Realmente estás aprendiendo

Aichi torció sus labios en un intento de una sonrisa que temblaba mientras fingía que eso no le había ofendido y contenía las ganas de gritarle a Naoki. — Lo tomaré como un alago.

En eso ambos guardaron silencio, repentinamente el cielo se había nublado, obligando que los dos dirigieran la mirada hacia arriba.

— Hoy pronosticaron lluvias para la tarde — dijo con tranquilidad Naoki

— ¿Eh? — Aichi lo miró con sorpresa, pues él no tenía ni idea, ni siquiera prendía la televisión por las mañanas, sobre todo esos últimos días que se despertaba a hablar con su mamá por celular

— ¿No sabías?, ¿Quiere decir que no trajiste paraguas? — vio como el más bajo negaba con la cabeza. Naoki suspiró y enseguida sonrió amigable — Bueno, yo sí. De camino paso a dejarte

— ¿Estás seguro, Naoki-kun? — preguntó con algo de preocupación, bien sabía que su amigo vivía unos minutos antes de llegar a su casa.

— Vamos, no te preocupes por eso, Aichi — terminó golpeando a modo de juego el hombro del peliazul.

Ambos rieron mientras se ponían de pie y decidían volver a entrar al establecimiento, pues en la terraza ya comenzaba a hacer bastante frío. Justo en el preciso momento en el cual Aichi se daba media vuelta escuchó una advertencia de parte de Naoki para que tuviera cuidado, sin embargo supo que había sido bastante tarde para reaccionar cuando escuchó un pequeño quejido y sintió que chocaba con alguien.

— ¡Ah!, lo siento mucho, no tuve cuidado — se disculpó luego de haber tomado distancia y ver con quién había chocado accidentalmente.

— No te preocupes, no fue nada — respondió la rubia de largos cabellos.

Naoki y Aichi se quedaron observándola por un momento hasta que ambos reaccionaron

— ¡Kourin-san! — Por poco y no se daba cuenta. Aquella chica era nueva en el salón, justamente esa mañana había llegado.

Naoki por otra parte simplemente se quedó en silencio, si era sincero, sí que recordaba que la rubia era su nueva compañera, sin embargo no recordaba su nombre. Nuevamente maldecía y a la vez admiraba la memoria de su amigo.

La muchacha asintió, se veía un poco seria. Aun así no parecía ser alguien cerrada ni mucho menos antipática — ¿Y ustedes son…?— preguntó con su tranquila voz.

— Sendou Aichi — se presentó con una sonrisa amigable

— Ishida Naoki — respondió monótonamente, sin ninguna intención de ser grosero, simplemente él no era de los que socializan tan fácilmente. Puso ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de uniforme y observó por unos momentos a Aichi y Kourin. Ambos hablaban amenamente y parecían llevarse bastante bien a pesar de recién entablar una conversación. Sonrió levemente, sintiéndose verdaderamente contento de no ver al peliazul tan decaído como hace algunos días — Hey, Aichi — llamó la atención de su amigo, quien lo miró extrañado al ver que el de cabellos cobrizos daba un par de pasos alejándose — Yo voy al salón, podrías mostrarle el instituto a Kourin, aún queda bastante tiempo libre. Los veo a ambos luego — anunció mientras seguía avanzando hacia la puerta para entrar

— ¿Naoki-kun? — miró extrañado a su amigo y lo último que vio de él antes de que entrara nuevamente al instituto, fue como levantaba su mano mientras decía un vago "hasta luego".

.

.

.

Ambos caminaban con tranquilidad por los grandes patios del instituto mientras hablaban. Tatsunagi Kourin le parecía una chica bastante tranquila, amable e inteligente.

— ¿Suiko? — preguntó Aichi luego de que escuchara por parte de Kourin, los dos nombres de sus hermanas. Trató de recordar por qué ese nombre se le hacía conocido.

— Sí. Ella es nuestra hermana mayor — miró curiosa el semblante de Aichi — ¿Ocurre algo, Aichi?

— Mmh… No es nada, solo que su nombre me parece conocido — dijo mientras aun trataba de recordar en dónde había escuchado ese nombre

— ¿La conoces? — Sonó asombrada — ¿No es muy mayor para que lo hagas? — preguntó entre una sonrisa, sintiendo que sus propias palabras le causaban bastante gracia. Pensó que si su hermana mayor la oyera decir eso, tal vez se enojaría con ella alrededor de un mes, o más.

— ¿Mayor? — reaccionó Aichi. Repasando en su mente todos los rostros de las personas que conocía y eran mayores que él: En primer lugar estaba Kai, luego Ren y Miwa, quienes eran a los que generalmente más veía. También estaba Misaki, quien era la novia de Miwa hace unos tres años. Y recientemente había conocido a Ibuki, quien luego de muchos años en el extranjero, había vuelto a Japón el año pasado, alguien que al parecer había sido amigo de infancia de Kai y Miwa — _¿Quién más?..._ — estaba seguro que aquellas personas eran los únicas a quienes conocía y le superaban por varios años.

— Bueno, ella terminó sus estudios en la Universidad de Tokyo hace dos años, tiene 25 años.

— ¿Universidad de Tokyo? — y entonces algo hizo un "clic" en su cabeza — _Donde estudió Kai-kun…_ — De repente sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente; Ya lo había recordado. Suiko había sido compañera de Ren y Kai en un trabajo grupal de la Universidad.

— ¿Y entonces? — preguntó al ver aquella reacción en el peliazul

— La conozco — afirmó — ella una vez fue a casa de Kai-kun para hacer un trabajo grupal.

— ¿"Kai-kun"? — enarcó una de sus claras y delgadas cejas…Aquel apellido…

— ¡Ah!, bueno él es… — Le parecía tan incómodo decir que fue su niñero, que era su actual tutor… o que se _suponía_ que era como su hermano mayor. Aichi tragó con algo de dificultad e inconscientemente desvió la mirada con una mal actuada sonrisa nerviosa. Cosa que la rubia notó — Él es… alguien que me conoce desde niño — terminó por decir simplemente.

Kourin podía percibir algo extraño _ahí._ Supuso que tal vez era un tema delicado para Aichi, y como ella no era ninguna metiche y el de ojos azules le había caído realmente bien, no iba a incomodarlo haciendo preguntas. En su lugar, pasó aquel tema por alto y se enfocó en el apellido mencionado. Pensó unos segundos más, y entonces… un nombre llegó a su cabeza. Y junto a ese nombre, llegaron imágenes de su hermana con ojos soñadores, gritos y monólogos eternos que tenían que ver con un _apuesto castaño de ojos verdes_ — Kai….Toshiki — recordó en voz alta

Aichi asintió con algo de entusiasmo — ¿Entonces también conoces a Kai-kun gracias a tu hermana?

Kourin dio un suspiro mientras sonreía — No sabes cuánto conozco de él gracias a Suiko. Tenía el celular repleto de fotos que lo más probable es que hayan sido tomadas sin el consentimiento de Kai. — volvió a suspirar, sin embargo ésta vez soltó un quejido bastante cansado, recordando lo eufórica que se ponía su hermana mayor por el tal Kai — Hablaba hasta por los codos sobre él.

Aichi rió de forma nerviosa, mientras torcía sus labios en una sonrisa de lo más forzada. Él sabía que Kai odiaba las fotos, y estaba seguro que si él se hubiera enterado de que Suiko le sacaba fotografías a escondidas, se habría enojado bastante. Frunció el entrecejo sin realmente darse cuenta.

— Aunque era obvio que Kai Toshiki no tenía ningún interés hacia mi hermana — habló Kourin mientras pensaba.

Aichi se vio a sí mismo a punto de embozar una verdadera sonrisa. En seguida bajó la mirada avergonzado, sintiendo culpa por haberse sentido contento por aquellas últimas palabras de Kourin.

Los minutos pasaron a medida que se iban conociendo mejor. Kourin era consciente de que Aichi era el hijo de una famosa diseñadora, aun así no mencionó nada al respecto porque no iba al caso, a pesar de que ella misma fuera fan de los diseños de Sendou Shizuka, Aichi le interesaba de otra manera, una más honesta. Realmente le había caído bien y valoraba cosas como lo amable y respetuoso que era el peliazul, rara vez conocía a un chico así.

Llegó la hora de volver a clases y unos minutos después, cuando ya todos estaban en sus respectivas salas, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear las ventanas.

.

.

.

— Nos vemos el lunes, Kourin-san — se despidió con una sonrisa mientras veía que la rubia se subía a un auto negro que la venía a buscar.

Naoki hizo un simple gesto con su mano izquierda, después de todo aun llovía, y como anteriormente había dicho, sostenía en su mano derecha, el único paraguas que los protegía de la lluvia a Aichi y a él.

Vieron como la chica les hacía un delicado gesto mientras les sonreía y terminaba por subirse al automóvil, y una vez este desapareció de su campo de visión, los dos chicos decidieron emprender su camino.

Aichi iba en silencio mientras sonreía, por alguna razón se sentía de muy buen humor. Sin embargo se vio obligado a salir de sus blancos pensamientos cuando sintió una pequeña risa con un tono burlesco. Miró hacia su izquierda y se sintió realmente incómodo al ver que Naoki lo miraba de una forma un poco extraña.

— Na-Naoki-kun, me estás asustando —dijo mientras sonreía nervioso

El cobrizo ensanchó su sonrisa, a lo que Aichi reaccionó con un horrible escalofrío.

— Kourin, eh~ — soltó cantarín. Tanto que la insinuación fue bastante clara como para que Aichi se sonrojara hasta las orejas y frunciera el entrecejo.

— ¡No pienses cosas que no son! —le refutó de vuelta sintiéndose avergonzado.

— ¿Qué? Yo no estoy pensando nada, no sé a qué te refieres, Aichi

Ambos caminaron entre jugarretas, mojándose más de lo planeado. Una vez fuera la casa de Aichi, este le ofreció a Naoki a pasar a su casa por un momento, sin embargo el de cabellos cobrizos rechazó de forma amable y agradecida la oferta de su amigo; debía volver a casa.

Una vez se despidieron, Aichi caminó hasta la puerta de su casa mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso — Ah, aquí están — susurró sacando el objeto buscado. Estuvo a unos milímetros de encajar la llave en la cerradura, pero su atención se desvió a otra de las llaves que estaban unidas por distintos colgantes — _Esa llave…_ — Sus ojos se mostraron repentinamente angustiados. Ahora que lo pensaba, _realmente_ no había hablado con Kai desde _aquella_ vez, en donde le dijo que él mismo se haría cargo de sus propios asuntos. Y así había sido, Aichi se preocupó de recuperar sus calificaciones perfectas, de volver a tomar atención en clases y volver a tener su estable estado de ánimo gracias a las llamadas diarias con su mamá, y a sus amigos, sobre todo Naoki.

Como a cualquier persona le hubiera ocurrido, Aichi se había sentido bastante herido con las actitudes de Kai, tanto así que por esa semana entera no había querido tener un contacto demasiado cercano con él. Él no era una persona extremadamente orgullosa, aun así sentía la necesidad de demostrarle al castaño que bien podía hacer las cosas por su cuenta, sin necesitar un tutor que lo cuidara a sus ya 17 años, que ya no era un niño. Le urgía que Kai lo viera de otra forma que no fuera _el niño a quién cuidaba desde pequeño._

Miró hacia la casa de al lado, parecía no haber nadie, y él bien sabía que así era, puesto que Kai casi siempre llegaba a su casa alrededor de las 10:30 y 11:00 de la noche.

Y justamente porque Aichi no era alguien _extremadamente orgulloso,_ alejó las llaves de la puerta de su casa y caminó con algo de rapidez hasta la casa de al lado, como si alguien lo estuviera observando. Una vez se halló parado frente a la puerta ajena, miró las llaves en su mano y escogió una en particular. Tragó con dificultad y cerró los ojos al sentir que su corazón se aceleraba. No era la primera vez que entraba a la casa de Kai mientras él estaba en el trabajo, pues por esa razón él tenía aquella llave en su poder, pero se sentía realmente nervioso, tanto que le fastidiaba al pensar que antes no era así. ¿Tanto se había perdido la costumbre y la confianza?

Respiró profundo y encajó la llave en la cerradura, la giró y empujó la puerta con suavidad — ¿K-Kai-kun? — preguntó entrando lentamente. Sabía que el castaño no estaba, pero el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento le hacía ser más precavido que de costumbre. — Con permiso… —volvió a hablar para las paredes del lugar. Terminó por adentrarse, cerró la puerta tras de sí y soltó el aire contenido una vez observó todas las luces apagadas.

Sin dejar de sentir el revoltijo en su estómago, se sacó los zapatos mojados por la lluvia, la ropa extra que traía encima para protegerse del frío y también la chaqueta del uniforme para dejarlas colgadas en el perchero, pensando que solo tal vez, se estaba poniendo demasiado cómodo. Soltó una risa nerviosa ante aquel pensamiento y procedió a prender las luces y mirar el silencioso lugar mientras caminaba a paso lento hasta el sofá. Estaba todo tan ordenado que tomó asiento con un cuidado casi exagerado, temiendo crear algún desorden con esa simple acción.

Miró a su alrededor y de repente los colores se le subieron al rostro — ¿Qué estoy haciendo? — una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios mientras bajaba la mirada. Realmente extrañaba pasar tiempo en esa casa, se sentía más cómodo que en la suya propia. Ahora que analizaba mejor la situación, se daba _realmente_ cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Él había estado evitando a Kai todo ese tiempo, y el castaño tampoco parecía buscarlo. Sintió la necesidad de salir de ahí corriendo, por lo que con rapidez se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta nuevamente, apagando las luces que había encendido de camino. Se calzó sus zapatos y tomó sus cosas del perchero sin tomarse el tiempo de ponerse aquellas prendas. Con sus cosas en mano tomó el pomo de la puerta para así abrirla.

— ¿Aichi?

Y se detuvo de golpe, al igual que su respiración y su corazón. No contaba con encontrarse del otro lado con el dueño de la casa. Quien venía con todas las intenciones de abrir la puerta, pues tenía en su mano derecha la llave de la casa.

El castaño mantenía sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal, dejando ver el verde de sus ojos aún más claros. La sorpresa en su rostro era palpable. Lo menos que se imaginaba era encontrarse con Aichi en esa situación.

Enseguida el silencio se produjo entre los dos. El peliazul ni siquiera pudo lograr que un sonido saliera de su boca, y su mente en blanco ni siquiera le daba alguna idea para poder excusarse y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Kai miró hacia un lado en un intento de despabilar, luego de unos segundos su semblante volvió a ser el mismo de siempre y miró fijamente como el menor aún estaba en el mismo lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento. Decidió adentrarse a su casa con todas las intenciones de hacer retroceder a Aichi, consiguiendo que entrara nuevamente a la casa de Kai.

.

.

.

Y… ahí estaba —Ngh… —sentía tanta vergüenza que hasta se le aguaban los ojos. Yacía con la mirada baja mientras, gracias a la gran tensión que sentía, se mantenía correctamente sentado en el sofá… otra vez. Escuchaba los pasos de Kai ir y venir desde su habitación hasta la sala de estar en donde estaba él. Sus ojos azules seguían de reojo a Kai, que de repente entraba a la habitación de trabajo y salía con unos cuantos papeles en mano, los dejaba sobre la mesa y luego iba a su cuarto y volvía sin el formal saco y sin la estranguladora corbata mientras hablaba por celular. Aichi carraspeó la garganta y desvió la mirada hacia a un lado.

— Bien, si eso es todo, lo dejo en tus manos — terminó de decir antes de colgar su celular ignorando las quejas provenientes de Miwa desde el otro lado de la línea. Generalmente él debía salir del trabajo mucho más tarde, pero por ciertas razones –O más bien dicho porque él así lo quiso- se fue a casa mucho antes de lo acostumbrado, dejando a cargo a su fiel y rubio secretario.

En ese momento, Aichi supo que era el momento de enfrentarse a Kai. Se erizó entero al sentir un peso extra en el sofá, justamente a su lado. No soportó más el silencio y con una sonrisa nerviosa decidió hablar — ¿Estás…enojado?

Kai simplemente movió sus orbes verdes, observando al nervioso adolescente. Curvó levemente los labios al verlo tan vulnerable, y lo miró con cariño. ¿Cuántas veces ese tipo de actos de parte de Aichi lo hicieron sentir molesto? Muchas veces, y nunca quiso admitir que la molestia que sentía hacia el menor era simplemente porque le provocaba sentimientos que inconscientemente él quería reprimir. Algo tan estúpido e inmaduro para alguien de su edad, a su parecer.

— ¿Por qué debería estarlo?, yo fui quien te dio la llave.

Aichi elevó la mirada algo sorprendido, sinceramente no se esperaba esa respuesta — M-mh… — asintió —pero aun así… nosotros… — iba bajando el volumen de su voz cada vez más. No estaba seguro cómo decir las cosas — _No hemos hablado en días_ — terminó por completar lo que tanto quería decir, internamente.

Kai lo miró con cautela, sospechando sobre los pensamientos del menor — Hmp… — soltó una casi imperceptible risa mientras miraba fijamente al peliazul.

Aichi se sobresaltó en nervios por aquella acción. Al sentir la intensa mirada sobre él, tuvo el impulso de echarse para atrás por mero instinto. — Q-qué… — preguntó con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

Kai pudo observar como el menor estaba a la defensiva inconscientemente, algo lucía diferente en él ¿Pero qué era? — ¿Qué estás planeando, Aichi? — elevó una ceja. Le hizo verdadera gracia al ver como el menor ladeaba levemente la cabeza ante su pregunta.

— ¿Eh?... — realmente estaba confundido ante las palabras del mayor — ¿Qué planeo…? ¿A qué te refieres?

Ahí estaba de nuevo, no entendía por qué sentía que todo lo que decía Aichi, sonaba extrañamente _vacío_.

Aichi pestañeó un par de veces, curioso del semblante pensativo que en ese momento tenía Kai. Hasta que se escuchó una suave melodía proveniente del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Hizo un pequeño movimiento para poder sacar su celular del bolsillo — C-con permiso… — vio el asentimiento de parte de Kai y prosiguió a contestar — ¿Diga?... ¡Ah!, Naoki-kun…

Kai se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido sintiendo ese molesto tic en su ceja derecha.

— ¿Llegaste bien? — Hizo una pausa mientras sonreía — Gracias por acompañarme a casa hoy

Y Kai frunció más el entrecejo, a la vez que ejercía más fuerza en el cruce de sus brazos.

— No, ahora estoy en casa de Ka- — Se detuvo de golpe y se sonrojó con furia al darse cuenta que le costaba pronunciar cierto nombre.

El castaño abrió un ojo, mirando con curiosidad al menor que había frenado su conversación de golpe.

— A-ah… — Ahora se daba cuenta. No había llamado a Kai desde hace ya bastante tiempo, o al menos así lo sentía él, que estaba acostumbrado a llamar a _"Kai-kun"_ cuantas veces se le permitiera en el día, y ahora que había pasado tiempo sin intercambiar palabras con el castaño, y sin haberlo llamado de esa forma tan particular, por una inexplicable razón, sentía vergüenza. Una llamada de atención de parte de Naoki al otro lado de la línea le hizo reaccionar— N-No, no es nada…

El mayor intensificó su mirada en el menudo cuerpo del menor mientras este se despedía de su amigo con nerviosismo. Y ahora que había descubierto el por qué encontraba tan extraño cada vez que Aichi le hablaba, no se iba a quedar tranquilo.

El peliazul colgó mientras soltaba un suspiro. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo y miró hacia su izquierda con cautela, efectivamente Kai lo miraba como esperando una explicación.

— Y-yo… creo que debo irme — se rascó con nerviosismo el cuello a la vez que desviaba su azul mirada lejos de la verde jade.

Se puso de pie sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban — Siento haber entrado sin permiso — rió incómodo, dando un torpe paso hacia adelante. Paso que no llegó a ser más que eso, en seguida fue detenido al ser jalado hacia atrás con algo de brusquedad. Soltó un grito de la impresión y cerró los ojos por instinto, hasta que sintió que su cuerpo fue a parar al sofá nuevamente, pero ésta vez, recostado sobre él.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y dejó de respirar cuando vio a Kai prácticamente sobre él. Ahora verdaderamente sentía que las mejillas le ardían, y sentía el latir de su corazón en sus oídos.

Kai no hacía más que mirar fijamente las reacciones del adolescente, aquellas que, para su mal, despertaban deseos realmente _bajos._ Cosas que él sabía que podía controlar, sin embargo no evitó bajar lentamente la mirada hasta el plano abdomen de menor, en donde podía ver como su blanca camisa de uniforme había quedado algo fuera de lugar gracias a la caída. El estómago de Aichi subía y bajaba con rapidez a causa de su agitada respiración y tampoco _quiso_ evitar que su mano derecha fuera a parar lentamente a ese lugar.

Con simplemente sentir como el castaño posaba la palma de su mano en su estómago, arqueó lenta y levemente su espalda, tensando las piernas gracias al escalofrío que aquella simple acción le provocó. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente, pudo darse cuenta de lo borrosa que estaba su vista gracias a que sus ojos se habían aguado. Podía sentir el aire pesado, pero no era algo normal, estaba seguro que se traba de _otro_ tipo de _tensión._

— Estás más delgado — susurró Kai, con la voz más ronca de lo normal. Por alguna razón sentía que se le secaba la boca.

— N-No… — no pudo más que articular una negativa con la voz notablemente temblorosa.

— Si — le refutó con la misma calma en la cual movió sus dedos, colándolos lentamente por debajo de la camisa — Lo estás — Sintió como el estómago se le contrajo cuando hizo contacto con la piel del menor, y más cuando a Aichi se le ocurrió soltar un entrecortado jadeo.

El peliazul se sentía en un extraño trance y en el momento no se había dado cuenta del sugerente sonido que había salido de sus labios entreabiertos, simplemente había reaccionado cuando su piel se erizó por completo al sentir el tacto de Kai en su abdomen.

La mirada de Kai parecía haberse obscurecido un poco, producto de lo dilatadas que se habían vuelto sus pupilas, no podía apartar la vista de quien tenía bajo él, respirando por la boca, con los ojos brillosos y entrecerrados, y notoriamente sonrojado. ¿De verdad _ese niño_ podía hacer tales expresiones con tan solo sentir un poco de su tacto y el _sofocante_ aire que los rodeaba?

Sentía hambre, y de verdad _quería_ creer que podía controlar la situación. Lo más lógico era no arriesgar su autocontrol y acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas. Pero su cuerpo no parecía querer reaccionar, y terminó por ejercer un poco de fuerza con su mano, la cual aún seguía en el tenso abdomen de Aichi. Hundió lentamente la piel ajena con la yema de sus dedos, clavando con suavidad sus uñas, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para que el menor las sintiera perfectamente en su sensible piel, esta vez, soltando un pequeño gemido, a la vez que se retorcía y apretaba sus piernas que estaban separadas por el cuerpo de Kai entremedio.

Kai se mordió el labio inferior, pudo sentir perfectamente a reacción de Aichi gracias a la cercanía que tenían sus cuerpos, centímetros que había disminuido poco a poco sin ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta de ello, hasta ahora, que podía sentir como las piernas de Aichi se presionaban con ansiedad contra sus muslos, buscando más contacto.

Estaban demasiado cerca, más de lo que él había planeado, y su mano bajaba lentamente cada vez más, a medida que enterraba suavemente sus uñas, esta vez, ya en el vientre del menor.

Era cuestión de hacer un pequeño movimiento y acortar unos cuantos centímetros más, y no podría detenerse. Chasqueó la lengua al verse en tal situación, una en la cual él mismo se había metido ¿Qué le había hecho Aichi como para descontrolarlo de esa manera? Necesitaba que alguien lo detuviera.

— K-Kai-kun… — gimió con su voz apenas estable

— _Maldición_ — Y necesitaba que lo detuvieran _ahora._

 _._


	7. Chapter 7

Kai se mordió el labio inferior, pudo sentir perfectamente a reacción de Aichi gracias a la cercanía que tenían sus cuerpos, centímetros que había disminuido poco a poco sin ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta de ello, hasta ahora, que podía sentir como las piernas de Aichi se presionaban con ansiedad contra sus muslos, buscando más contacto.

Estaban demasiado cerca, más de lo que él había planeado, y su mano bajaba lentamente cada vez más, a medida que enterraba suavemente sus uñas, esta vez, ya en el vientre del menor.

Era cuestión de hacer un pequeño movimiento y acortar unos cuantos centímetros más, y no podría detenerse. Chasqueó la lengua al verse en tal situación, una en la cual él mismo se había metido ¿Qué le había hecho Aichi como para descontrolarlo de esa manera? Necesitaba que alguien lo detuviera.

— K-Kai-kun… — gimió con su voz apenas estable

— _Maldición_ — Y necesitaba que lo detuvieran _ahora._

* * *

Hizo un brusco movimiento hacia adelante, con todas las intenciones de disminuir aún más la distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Aichi.

Se mordió el labio inferior ante la imagen que tenía al frente. Se sentía hipnotizado por la expresión agitada del menor y le retumbaba en los oídos la fuerte respiración y los jadeos entrecortados con los cuales lo llamaba una y otra vez.

— K-Ka…i-ku…n — el roce provocado por el castaño recientemente, lo había hecho temblar entero. Aichi ni siquiera era verdaderamente consciente del cosquilleo que comenzaba a sentir en su vientre bajo, justamente en el lugar que el tacto de la mano de Kai le quemaba.

Desde hace unos segundos Kai había comenzado a sentir más calor del que debería haber –siendo que afuera no paraba de llover- podía jurar que incluso su aliento se había vuelto bastante tibio.

Ni siquiera había hecho _gran_ cosa, o eso pensaba él. Sí, tenía al menor bajo su cuerpo, bastante apegado a él en una posición más que sugerente, mientras su mano acariciaba lentamente la tibia piel ajena, pero, era consciente que si iba más allá de aquello, realmente no iba a poder detenerse, era _peligroso_ y bien lo sabía. Y aun con aquel pensamiento, las ganas de cruzar _ese_ límite lo inundaban, al punto de sentir cierto morbo al escuchar como Aichi lo llamaba una y otra vez de aquella manera en que lo había hecho desde pequeño, pero ahora con una voz completamente diferente.

Nadie lo iba a detener. Era lo que pensaba mientras se acercaba cada vez más al menor, inclinándose hacia adelante con el solo objetivo de juntar sus labios, y más que eso, al ver como el peliazul mantenía su boca entreabierta.

— _Nadie va a llamar a la puerta, el teléfono no va a sonar, y tampoco nuestros celulares… eso no va a pasar. Nadie me va a detener_ — Porque aquellas coincidencias solo ocurrían en las películas. Pedir que alguien lo detuviera, no era más que una excusa para no sentirse _culpable_.

Culpable de haberse enamorado de Aichi.

Sus labios casi rozaban, podían sentir perfectamente como el aliento caliente y pesado de cada uno, chocaba con el del contrario y se entremezclaban. Aichi sentía el fuerte palpitar de su corazón en todo su cuerpo, sus ojos ya húmedos, tanto por la vergüenza que sentía, como por el montón de emociones que lo azotaban, se cerraban lentamente a medida que sentía a Kai más cerca.

— _Solo un poco más…_ — sentía que quería sonreír. Pero más allá de eso, no ocurrió. Con sus azules ojos ya cerrados, pudo sentir como algo chocó contra sus labios, cubriéndolos, y obligando a que respirara con algo de fuerza por la nariz al verse privado de tomar aire por la boca como lo estaba haciendo con anterioridad al sentirse tan agitado. Abrió los ojos sintiéndose sorprendido, _no era lo que esperaba_.

Kai miró por unos segundos al, ahora, confundido peliazul, y sin quitar su mano derecha de la boca del menor, terminó por juntar sus frentes.

Dio un suspiro cerrando los ojos por un par de segundos — Lo siento, Aichi…

.

.

.

Ambos se encontraban sentados correctamente en el sofá, guardando una distancia prudente.

El castaño mantenía sus brazos cruzados pensando seriamente en la estupidez que iba a cometer, o mejor dicho… la estupidez que _ya_ había cometido. Aparentemente –como de costumbre- lucía tranquilo, como si la tensión que había entre él y el menor realmente no existiera. Pero sus ojos verdes que se desviaban casi inconscientemente hacia el peliazul que tenía al lado arreglando sus ropas levemente removidas, delataban su nerviosismo, lo cual era bastante natural para cualquier humano en una situación tan incómoda… incluyendo para Kai Toshiki.

Sus delgados dedos intentaban abrochar un pequeño botón de su blanca camisa, el cual se había salido de su lugar sin siquiera darse cuenta. Mordió su labio inferior al notar lo nervioso que se encontraba, sus manos temblaban casi sin control dificultándole una tarea tan sencilla como abrochar un botón. O tal vez aquella era una excusa para demorar más de lo debido y no tener que levantar la mirada.

Agradecía internamente que su flequillo estuviera lo suficientemente largo como para cubrir sus ojos tras sus azules cabellos.

Definitivamente ya no quería estar más en ese lugar, el cual hace unos años atrás disfrutaba y frecuentaba, y ahora le parecía de lo más incómodo. Pero sinceramente, no sabía cómo salir de allí, se hallaba tan congelado que dudaba que sus piernas le respondieran a la hora de ponerse de pie.

A los ojos de Kai, Aichi lucía extrañamente calmado ante la situación. Algo que irónicamente, le preocupó más. Lo que no sabía era lo mal que el menor comenzaba a sentirse, desde el angustiante dolor en su pecho, hasta el revoltijo en su estómago.

Kai no aguantó más y se decidió a romper el molesto silencio.

— Aich-

— ¡Kai-kun! — interrumpió al mayor de golpe, no quería escuchar explicaciones que bien sabía que lo lastimarían si salían de los labios de Kai.

Por su parte, sus ojos se abrieron en asombro, no porque el menor le hubiera interrumpido, sino porque este último había al fin levantado la mirada, y al contrario de lo que imaginaba, Aichi le sonreía sutilmente.

— Lo entiendo… no necesitas explicármelo — volvió a hablar, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, a pesar de que su voz flaqueaba en temblores de vez en cuando—Tengo 17 años ¿Recuerdas? — soltó una risa forzada y corta. Sobre sus muslos mantenía ambas manos empuñadas, puesto que estas le temblaban nerviosamente. — Entiendo perfectamente que este tipo de cosas suelen pasar… solo nos dejamos llevar ¿verdad? — su sonrisa desapareció al apretar los labios y carraspear la garganta — Tal vez… me hice demasiadas ilusiones, y esto era lo que necesitaba para entender de una vez por todas que _esto_ era imposible — Se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, como si buscara en su cabeza las palabras correctas.

Abrió sus labios con miedo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire — Lo siento mucho Kai-kun, yo… En todo este tiempo, de verdad lo intenté, pero después de todo…No pude evitar enamorarme de ti.

Y lo siguiente fue… silencio. Uno que le estaba provocando nauseas a Aichi por el revoltijo que se había creado en su tenso estómago. Sus mejillas ardían a más no poder y sentía el palpitar de su corazón en los oídos. ¿De verdad había hecho lo correcto? No estaba seguro, y es más, negaba que fuera así en su totalidad.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar todavía más y no se sentía capaz de dirigir la mirada a quien se acaba de confesar. No quería sentirse débil, porque pensaba que luego de tanto tiempo, había podido asumir que lo más probable era que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos. Siempre creyó que luego de repetírselo tantas veces, iba a poder hacerle frente. Lamentablemente, la realidad era más dura que la imaginación. Y estaba viviendo en carne propia el amargo sentimiento de ser rechazado. Porque así es como interpretaba el silencio de su tutor.

— Kjj… — trató de reprimir un sollozo fallando completamente. Su persona ya no soportaba la presión que sentía, sus hombros se tensaron y apretó los labios.

Sintió como el peso de Kai, desaparecía del sofá, y con miedo miró de reojo como este se paraba en silencio y caminaba hasta la cocina, dejándolo solo. Ese era el momento en donde se reprendía a sí mismo, al menos, se había sacado de encima el gran peso de sus reprimidos sentimientos.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó los pasos del otro acercarse nuevamente a él, al punto de que, gracias a que aún se mantenía cabizbajo, pudo ver como los pies de Kai se detenían justo frente él, incrementando sus nervios por mayores.

— Ten —Su profunda voz resonó por todo el silencioso lugar

Aichi únicamente movió sus ojos, sin levantar su rostro, logrando ver de reojo un vaso lleno de agua. Sin decir nada, simplemente negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus azules cabellos se balacearan con gracia.

Se escuchó a Kai suspirar — Aichi, ambos necesitamos hablar, así que por favor, toma esto y cálmate un poco — su voz sonaba seria, pero no por eso agresiva. De hecho estaba siendo bastante suave, a pesar de que el menor volvió a rechazar el vaso de agua.

No quería hablar porque sentía que si abría la boca, no iba a poder controlar su quebrada voz y los sollozos que retenía, siendo únicamente delatados por los pequeños saltos que daban sus hombros de vez en cuando.

— _No quiero hablar de esto… no ahora. No quiero que me diga lo que ya sé_ — entre sus pensamientos alcanzó a oír fugazmente el sonido del mencionado vaso siendo posado en alguno de los muebles del lugar.

Y ahí fue cuando quiso soltar un grito de impresión, había sido jalado desde su muñeca derecha, obligándolo a ponerse de pie torpemente por la fuerza ejercida. Se hubiera tropezado si no fuera porque su cuerpo chocó contra el de Kai.

— _¿No lo vas a hacer?… Bien._ — En una sentencia que solo fue escuchada por sus pensamientos, tomó el mentón del más bajo y lo levantó.

Al verse sorprendido, por mero instinto abrió la boca en un jadeo que no llegó a ser más que un pequeño y casi inaudible sonido — U-umg! —Los labios de Kai habían sido rápidos en atrapar los suyos, encajándolos de manera cuidadosa, en una acción que lo pilló completamente desprevenido. Se sonrojó a más no poder sintiendo como de sus comisuras desbordaba algo líquido, deslizándose desde su mentón hasta su cuello, tornando aquel beso en uno bastante húmedo — Ngh… —Aichi cerró los ojos con vergüenza, tragando a duras penas _— ¡¿A-agua?!_ — Jadeante, se separó de golpe al sentir la gran necesidad de respirar. En ese pequeño lapso, desvió sus ojos, buscando el vaso de agua que con anterioridad había visto lleno, y que ahora descansaba sobre la mesa de centro, obviando que la cantidad de agua inicial había disminuido.

Su pequeña distracción no duró más de dos segundos, puesto que Kai esta vez lo tomó con una mano desde la nuca y con la otra, desde la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí, en un acto casi desesperado. — K-Kai-kmgh — Era demasiado rápido, no tenía tiempo para asimilar lo que ocurría en aquel beso que apenas lograba corresponder con nerviosismo. Sus piernas temblaban y su piel se erizaba cada vez que sus lenguas se rozaban. Sus manos se mantenían a la altura del pecho del más alto, agarrando entre sus dedos la camisa de este, ni siquiera pensando _qué_ significaba ese beso, estaba más concentrado en tratar de seguirle el ritmo a Kai.

Por su parte, no podía evitar apretar el cuerpo ajeno contra el suyo propio, de repente sentía que estar devorándose al menor a besos, no era suficiente. No cuando el peliazul se deshacía en jadeos y otros _sonidos_ entre boca y boca. No fue hasta que escuchó un ahogado gemido de parte del menor, que decidió separarse con el entrecejo fruncido y un leve calor en las mejillas. Sin tomar mucha distancia, miró con algo de reproche al agitado adolescente — Qué es lo que pretendes, Aichi — preguntó mientras pasaba suavemente su pulgar por el labio inferior del nombrado. Le molestaba un poco, le ponía nervioso y sobre todo, _ansioso_ , el hecho de saber que el menor no actuaba de esa forma con la intención de provocarlo, es más, estaba completamente seguro de que ni el mismo Aichi era consciente de lo que era capaz de provocar en él.

Y por esa misma razón, el más bajo ladeó la cabeza en un gesto inocente, sin entender a qué se refería exactamente Kai con esa pregunta. Aun así, le respondió, sintiendo que la vergüenza se lo comía vivo — Es…Es que no me dejabas respirar

— _Maldición_ —No pudo evitar pensarlo. Desvió la mirada lejos de algo que no estuviese sonrojado, que no estuviese agitado, que no tuviera 17 años y que, por supuesto, que no lo mirara con grandes ojos azules.

— ¿Kai-kun? — se mostró curioso ante el comportamiento del mayor

El castaño suspiró — No es nada — soltó tratando de recuperar su compostura. Le revolvió cariñosamente el cabello a Aichi antes de tomar distancia y alejarse caminando hacia la cocina — Ahora que estás mejor, debemos hablar — le recordó, mientras con sus dedos daba un masaje circular a su sien derecha. Todo gracias a su descontrol, iniciado desde el momento en que decidió darse el gusto de tocar el cuerpo de Aichi, hasta el punto en donde este se le confesó de tal manera que le revolvió todo en su interior. — _Qué problema…_ — curvó sus labios en una imperceptible sonrisa — _Me declaro culpable_ — Asumiría con gusto las consecuencias.

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¡¿Desde cuándo Kai "Trabajo todo el día" Toshiki permite que su secretario Miwa maneje las cosas en la empresa por más de dos horas?!_ — se hoyó desde el otro lado del celular.

— Te escuchas estresado — comentó con tranquilidad

— _¡Por supuesto que_ _ **no**_ _estoy estresado! Solo estoy sorprendido y algo preocupado, con ayuda de Ibuki puedo manejar todo aquí, además… él es un poco más amable, Señor Presidente-sama._ — Suspiró — _Pero es en serio, Kai. Es raro que te desaparezcas así como así, de hecho creo que sería mejor que no te tomaras las molestias de venir… si es que planeabas hacerlo. Ya van a ser las 9:00 de la noche, aquí podemos dejar todo listo y cerrado sin problemas_ — Después de todo, Miwa sabía lo duro que trabajaba Kai.

Kai cerró los ojos como si meditara un poco las palabras del rubio — No olvides asegurar todo lo del día en una copia.

Miwa soltó una risa — _Siempre tan precavido. No te preocupes, conozco tu manera de hacer las cosas_ — En ese momento, el rubio pudo escuchar perfectamente desde el otro lado de la línea, como Kai sorbía algo — _Heee~ ¿así que estás bebiendo con alguien? ¿Por eso no vienes?_ — preguntó en tono cantarín. Sabía perfectamente que lo más probable era que el castaño estuviera tomando té verde o café, pero nunca perdía las oportunidades de molestarlo.

Kai apretó la taza que tenía en su mano derecha y sintió un pequeño tic en una de sus cejas. No dijo nada, no pensaba seguirle el juego a Miwa.

Y en esos cortos segundos de silencio, una suave risa se dejó oír. Risas que Aichi trató de retener tapándose la boca con sus manos. La voz de Miwa lograba escucharse hasta donde él estaba, pues Kai estaba sentado justo al frente, donde eran separados únicamente por la mesa. Había escuchado toda la conversación sin realmente quererlo, e instantáneamente recordó la primera vez que se quedó con Kai y conoció a Miwa. Ahora que lo pensaba, la relación entre esos dos había sido la misma de siempre.

— _¡OH! Espera… ¡¿Estás con Aichi?!_

Kai suspiró, de seguro Miwa había estado atento a los sonidos de su entorno desde que comenzaron la llamada — Miwa, ocúpate de lo tuyo y vuelve al trabajo

— _Oh, vamos~ todo está bajo control. Y dime ¿Así que todo esto se debe a Aichi?_ — Se le escuchó silbar "insinuándole" algo — _Me pregunto qué habrá pasad-._

Y Kai colgó sin importarle nada. Él ya había dado órdenes y no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de escuchar las tonterías de su secretario y rubio amigo. Y aunque le fastidiara mucho, reconocía que Miwa hacía bien su trabajo e Ibuki, también. Así que de eso no se preocupaba.

Terminó por apagar definitivamente el aparato y dirigió su verde mirada al peliazul que tenía al frente, quien lo observaba con una sonrisa curiosa.

— ¿Está bien que hagas eso, Kai-kun? Miwa-kun podría necesitar tu ayuda… — a decir verdad, gracias a lo que había escuchado, algo de culpa lo había azotado y la pregunta que quería realmente hacer era otra — _¿está bien que estés aquí conmigo?_ — pensó con pena.

— Si, está bien. No preocupes por eso — dijo restándole importancia mientras tomaba del contenido de su taza nuevamente, alcanzando a ver un leve sonrojo de parte del menor. Sonrió con calma, dejando su café de lado — Entonces, Aichi… ¿Estás consciente de lo estaba ocurriendo hace un rato atrás? — preguntó con seriedad, elevando una ceja curioso de la expresión que causó su pregunta en el menor. Al parecer había preguntado en mal momento, puesto que Aichi estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su café.

— ¡K-Kai-kun! — A pesar de que se había sonrojado hasta las orejas, frunció el entrecejo en una expresión de nada menos que indignación…Si, indignación, porque estaba hasta el hartazgo de intentar que Kai lo dejara de ver como el niño de 9 años que alguna vez cuidó — ¡Tengo 17 años! N-No es necesario que lo preguntes de esa manera ¡Deja de verme como un niño!

El castaño quedó perplejo por un par de segundos — Hmp… —soltó una corta risa mientras curvaba levemente sus labios, aquello le hacía bastante gracia. — Ese es el problema Aichi… que ya no te veo como un niño

— ¿…eh? — Al entender lo que Kai quería decir, su expresión anteriormente llena de "indignación", se suavizó al punto de hacerle embozar una suave sonrisa entre su pequeño bochorno. Bajó la mirada sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo en su estómago — Entiendo — dijo sonando contento.

— Entonces — sonrió levemente — dejando ese punto en claro… No quiero que te hagas ideas equivocadas, Aichi — miró fijamente al peliazul — Hace un momento…me detuve porque no quiero cometer errores contigo. No lo hice porque _realmente_ quisiera — Apoyó su codo en la mesa, para luego apoyar su mejilla en su mano, atento a cada reacción que hiciera Aichi ante sus palabras — Después de todo _esto_ ¿De verdad crees que no estoy enamorado de ti?

Aichi separó sus labios, con la intención de decir algo que ni siquiera había pensado, por lo que de su boca no salió ningún sonido, obligándole a volver a cerrar sus labios, esta vez formando una amplia sonrisa en ellos y sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Sin poder contener las lágrimas comenzó a reír con nerviosismo, bastante tierno a ojos de Kai, que lo observaba con adoración. Se sentía realmente feliz.

 _"Me detuve porque no quiero cometer errores contigo"_

Ahora entendía esas palabras y las acciones de Kai. Entendió que el castaño lo que menos quería era crear una confusión en su corazón. Malos entendidos que se hubieran producido inevitablemente si, en _aquel_ momento, hubieran ido más allá sin siquiera hablar y aclarar las cosas. Porque sus miedos e inseguridades residían en que, todo lo que fuera a ocurrir entre ellos, no fueran más que simples actos provocados por impulsos del momento.

— ¿Quedó claro, Aichi? — preguntó con suavidad, pero siendo serio al respecto.

— ¡Mh! — asintió contento, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

— Bien — sonrió, sintiéndose más tranquilo de haber aclarado las cosas.

No pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando una melodía interrumpió el intercambio de miradas que ambos compartían.

— Es el mío — anunció Aichi mientras se ponía de pié e iba hasta su bolso en busca de su celular.

En eso, el castaño decidió comenzar a recoger las tazas ya vacías en la mesa y llevarlas al fregadero.

— ¿Mamá?

Kai, instintivamente desvió la mirada hacia la dirección en donde se escuchaba la voz de Aichi hablando por celular— Shizuka-san, eh… — susurró para sí mientras terminaba de lavar lo que habían ocupado y se secaba las manos. Ahora que lo pensaba, si planeaba estar junto Aichi en más de un sentido, debía hablar también con Shizuka. Considerando que la mujer depositaba su confianza en él desde hace ocho años para estar cuidando de su hijo, no _podía_ saltarle encima a este así como así… o al menos creía que no era correcto. Considerando que Shizuka era casi como una madre para él y, hace unos años atrás, consideraba a Aichi como un hermano menor.

Suspiró sintiendo nuevamente una punzada en su sien, de repente comenzaba a sentirse enfermo.

Caminó en busca del menor que aún hablaba con Shizuka.

— ¿Ah? E-Estoy en casa de Kai-kun — sonó nervioso, ya que vio al nombrado llegar a su lado, atento a lo que hablaba con su madre.

— _Oh, ¡¿Estás con Toshiki-kun?!_ — se hoyó contenta — _Que alivio, me siento mucho más segura cuando estás con él_

— S-si…— rió con nerviosismo, mirando al más alto a su lado, quien lo observaba con curiosidad. Estaba seguro que el castaño podía oír desde ahí perfectamente la voz de Shizuka.

— _¿Y? ¿Entonces te quedarás en su casa?_

— ¡¿Eh?!

— Lo harás — respondió Kai con calma

— ¡¿Q-Qué?!

— _¡¿Oh?! ¿Ese fue Toshiki-kun?_ — Se le escuchó reír suavemente — _Me parece perfecto, mañana el crucero llegará a Barcelona, y con todo lo que debo hacer desde temprano, no iba a poder llamarte_ — soltó un suspiro aliviada — _Ahora sé que con Toshiki-kun desayunarás y almorzarás bien_

—A-Ahá…— oía la voz de su madre lejana. Por alguna razón se sentía mareado y sentir la verde mirada de Kai sobre él, no le ayudaba — _Me pregunto si mamá se podría igual de contenta si supiera que…_ — instantáneamente recordó _ciertos_ momentos con quien había sido su niñero, y ahora tutor. — _Que incómodo…_ — se sonrojó

—… _Como te decía, cariño, no estoy segura si mañana podré llamarte_

— ¡Ah! Sí, no te preocupes mamá — rió forzosamente, realmente había perdido el hilo de la conversación y gran parte de lo dicho por su madre, no lo había escuchado.

— _Entonces, el domingo te llamo ¿Si? Cuídense los dos._

— Está bien, tu igual cuídate mamá. Que tengas buen día mañana — Un último adiós entre madre e hijo y Aichi colgó la llamada soltando el aire contenido. Por alguna razón, se había sentido realmente nervioso hablando con su madre en esa situación.

— Lleva paraguas si vas a ir a buscar cosas a tu casa — habló de repente, haciendo que el menor se sobresaltara por la sorpresa — Afuera aun llueve

— _Cierto… luego de tanto tiempo, me quedaré en casa de Kai-kun_ — se sonrojó levemente y asintió con la cabeza, sin poder evitar sonreír — Si…

.

.

.

— Mm… ¿Entonces Kai no va a regresar? — preguntó el de cabellos platinados, tecleando en la computadora

— Nop — respondió el rubio dejando un portafolio sobre el escritorio del otro — Le dije que de todas formas no se preocupara. Además… ya sabes cómo es él — sonrió — antes de irse esta tarde, no dejó mucho que hacer, solo me dijo que antes de irnos dejáramos-

— ¿Una copia por seguridad? — interrumpió al otro

— Exacto— rió — En una hora más dejamos que todos se vayan a sus casas y cerramos aquí, así que deberías comenzar a recopilar desde ya

Asintió — ¿Sucedió algo? — Quitó su vista de la pantalla y miró con seriedad a Miwa — No es normal de él irse así como así, menos un día viernes, donde se deja todo programado para la próxima semana.

— Ahhg… Vamos, Ibuki — sonó nervioso — Me aseguró que no fue nada malo, pero… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Recuerdas al chico de cabello y ojos azules?

Ibuki elevó una ceja — ¿Al que confundí con una chica? ¿El hijo de Shizuka, la diseñadora?

Miwa soltó una carcajada realmente exagerada — ¡Hahá! ¡Ese! ¡Ese mismo!

— ¿Sendou Aichi, cierto? — recordó una de las cuantas veces que fue a visitar a Kai, y se encontró con el chico… que por cierto, realmente al principio lo había confundido con una chica. Soltó una corta risa, ahora entendía a lo que iba Miwa — Así que… él es el punto débil de Kai

— Procura no decirlo frente a él — sonrió nervioso

— Hmn — entre una sonrisa, soltó un bufido — Deberías trabajar en esa lista de eventos pendientes para este mes, mañana Kai la va a necesitar

— Ya voy, ya voy ~ — soltó un suspiro mientras sonreía — ¿En qué momento acepté este trato?

— Si eres la mano derecha del jefe no deberías quejarte — le soltó entre bromas

— Si, si ~ — Pero ciertamente, amaba su trabajo. Y más si estaba con esos dos que habían sido sus amigos desde la infancia.

.

.

.

Sus ojos azules de cerraron sintiéndose completamente adormilado. A pesar de estar sentado en el alfombrado suelo y con su mejilla apoyada en la pierna del castaño, el tibio aire que removía sus cabellos para secarlos, le relajaba bastante, y sobretodo porque no era él quien manejaba el secador de pelo.

Al sentir el peso extra en su pierna izquierda, apagó el aparato que manipulaba. Miró al adolescente que estaba sentado en el suelo entre sus piernas y efectivamente lo encontró con los ojos cerrados.

— Aichi, no te quedes dormido ahí

— Mh… — murmuró apenas. Si era sincero, desde que salió de su baño de agua caliente, había comenzado a sentir el cuerpo realmente pesado, tal vez se debía a que era viernes, y como último día de clases de la semana, siempre terminaba sintiéndose cansado. O también podía ser porque había tenido demasiadas emociones en el día, o tal vez se debía a que finalmente lograba sentirse emocionalmente estable.

El castaño miró desde arriba como el menor lo había ignorado olímpicamente provocando un tic en una de sus cejas. Soltó un suspiro, pasando una de sus manos entre los cabellos azulados, comprobando que estos estuvieran completamente secos — Bien, Sendou, a tu cama — pellizco la mejilla ajena que tenía a su alcance, la que no estaba apoyada contra su pierna, y la jaló tratando de no ser demasiado brusco.

Aun así, el menor emitió un sonido de queja, igualmente flojo. El cansancio que había inundado su cuerpo era de esos en los cuales hasta te cuesta hablar — Kai-kun… — entreabrió los ojos, sonrojándose levemente — ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

El castaño frunció el entrecejo — No — contestó secamente

Si hubiera tenido más fuerzas, seguramente se hubiera sentido mal ante aquella respuesta, sin embargo únicamente le alcanzó para mostrar cierta tristeza en sus ojos y despegar lentamente su mejilla de la pierna del mayor y mirarlo adormecido — Cuando tenía nueve me dejabas hacerlo

Y Kai se cubrió el rostro con la palma de su mano derecha, no podía creer en el problema que se estaba metiendo — Aichi, cuando tenías nueve años no estaba enamorado de ti

Esperaba que sus palabras aclararan la adormilada mente del peliazul y le dieran a entender que aquellas acciones que hace unos años eran inocentes, ahora podían ser bastante peligrosas.

Y aunque Aichi pareció captar perfectamente debido a que bajó la mirada avergonzado y luego asintió claramente decepcionado, Kai lo miró dudoso, sintiendo un pequeño fastidio consigo mismo. A sus 25 años podía manejar perfectamente algo tan grande y delicado como lo era una corporación y sus negocios, podía lidiar con el estrés que esto mismo conllevaba, podía administrar su tiempo, identificar y ordenar sus prioridades, lidiar con la presión que muchas veces le ejercía la sociedad por ser un empresario tan joven y dueño de Dragon Empire Corps…y sobretodo, podía lidiar con Miwa y sus constantes estupideces…todos los días.

Pero luego estaba Aichi y sentía que no razonaba bien.

— Lo pones todo más difícil — Dijo al fin. De verdad que Aichi le gustaba, y de todas formas, incluso cuando no era así y lo veía de una forma más inocente, le costaba negarle cosas. Aunque Aichi siempre fue alguien tranquilo y obediente, y nunca le pidió nada a lo cual realmente tuviera que decirle un rotundo "no". Cosas como quedarse unos minutos más viendo televisión, tomar una porción más de comida, ir a jugar a algún parque, nunca fueron un problema…Hasta ahora.

.

.

.

Por supuesto que recordaba el desastre durmiente que resultaba ser Aichi. Desde pequeño era inquieto en la cama y de vez en cuando hablaba dormido conversaciones realmente extensas y muchas veces sin sentido. También sabía perfectamente sobre la poca resistencia al frío que tenía el peliazul, sobretodo porque él era quien se preocupaba de que el menor se mantuviera abrigado en lo días frescos.

Ahora se preguntaba por qué no recordó aquellos detalles antes de meterse a la cama con el adolescente que luego de unos minutos de quedar completamente dormido, se le acercó considerablemente hasta quedar respirando en su cuello y enredar las piernas entre las suyas.

— _Pones las cosas MUY difíciles._ — con algo de nerviosismo y bufando por lo bajo, llevó su mano derecha a la espalda del menor, acariciando de arriba hacia abajo con suavidad, consiguiendo que se aferrara aún más a él. Curvó sus labios en silencio cuando Aichi lo llamó en un entrecortado "Kai-kun". Al menos ninguno de los dos pasaría frío esa noche.

.

.

.

Mientras salía de la inconsciencia y escuchaba una molesta vibración a uno de sus costados, se preguntaba por qué ese molesto aparato sonaba si la noche anterior lo había apagado… Ah, ahora que recordaba tenía más de un teléfono celular, cada uno con contactos específicos, lástima que Miwa tuviera sus tres números.

Estiró con fastidio su brazo y a tientas encontró aquello que aunque no tuviera melodía alguna, el sonido de vibración era bastante molesto. Los ojos le escocieron cuando dieron con la iluminada pantalla táctil, y deslizó su dedo pulgar hacia la derecha para contestar la llamada, prosiguiendo a llevar el aparato a su oído _—_ Qué quieres — preguntó con la voz más ronca de lo común, normal si se acaba de despertar.

— _¡Wow! Tranquilo, pensé que ibas a estar de un mejor humor, ya que Aichi-_

— Voy a colgar — avisó con todas las intenciones de hacerlo, sino fuera porque de otro lado de la línea, el rubio le gritó unas cinco veces "no"

— _Hombre…_ — soltó un suspiro, teniendo en mente que cada vez Kai soportaba menos las bromas… _SUS_ bromas, mejor dicho — _Te llamaba porque… como sé que vas a llegar algo más tarde a la oficina_ — sonó insinuante, aunque hablaba en serio — _quería saber si quieres que te tenga algo preparado, que te cancele alguna reunión o de lo contrario, confirme algunas._

En ese momento sintió que algo bajo las sábanas se movía. Sonrió ladino y bajando las ropas de cama, descubrió al peliazul que dormía abrazado a él, con su cabello todo revuelto y enredado por estar completamente bajo las sábanas.

— No canceles ni confirmes nada, en unas horas estaré allá, yo me encargaré de eso — Con sus dedos trataba de quitar con suavidad las hebras azules que estorbaban en el rostro del menor — Lo único que necesito es que me tengas una lista de los próximos eventos.

— _¡Há! Ibuki lo sabía_ — sonó victorioso — _Ya la tengo, ¿no necesitas nada más?_

— Solo eso — detuvo sus dedos al sentir que el otro se removía

— _Entonces eso es todo. Nos estamos viendo, Kai~_

— Mh… — soltó simplemente para luego cortar y de paso ver la hora antes de bloquear la pantalla táctil. — _Las 9:17 de la mañana_ — recordó en su mente mientras dejaba el teléfono inteligente de vuelta en la mesilla de noche. Realmente él podía llegar a la hora que se le diera la gana, pero no estaba dentro de sus costumbres llegar tarde, si fuera un día normal, ya habría estado en su oficina leyendo acuerdos, cifras, firmando, confirmando y cancelando eventos varios. Sin embargo ahí estaba jugueteando con los cabellos azulados entre sus dedos.

Hasta que Aichi levantó con esfuerzos sus párpados, quedando en silencio y con la mirada fija en ningún punto en específico, simplemente se dedicaba a disfrutar las caricias en su cabello.

— ¿Estás despierto? — preguntó Kai con cautela, a decir verdad, el menor aun parecía medio dormido.

Aichi asintió apenas, irónicamente, volviendo a cerrar lentamente los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro y se acomodaba más en el pecho del castaño.

— Puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres — Si era sincero, lo veía con todas las intenciones de seguir durmiendo, y a medida que seguía con sus caricias, parecía que el menor era cada vez menos consciente de la realidad — No es necesario que te despiertes tan temprano un sábado. Yo debo ir a la oficina— no recibió respuesta alguna, por lo que asumió que el otro ya se había dormido, trató de deshacerse del agarre del menor con cuidado, pero de repente, sintió que era aún más aprisionado. Enarcó una ceja extrañado y bajó la mirada, efectivamente el menor se había aferrado aún más y lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido — ¿Qué haces?

— Quiero ir contigo —finalmente se incorporó hasta sentarse en la cama, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba y arqueando levemente su espalda para luego dar un suspiro — ¿Puedo, Kai-kun? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

Por acto de reflejo, el mayor hizo el mismo gesto, sonriendo, soltando un suspiro derrotado — Haré el desayuno, puedes bañarte mientras — y aquella fue su única respuesta antes de levantarse de la cama y salir de la habitación.

Aichi, sabiendo de sobra que aquella era una afirmación, no perdió tiempo en ir a tomar un baño.

.

.

.

— Llegamos —anunció apagando el motor del vehículo.

Aichi asintió y desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad para posteriormente abrir la puerta y bajar. Asombrado recorrió la mirada por las grandes instalaciones y se preguntó si Kai conocería todo aquello, y lo mismo se preguntó al darse cuenta que estaban en el estacionamiento lleno de autos ajenos, ¿Conocería a toda la gente que trabaja para él?

Entre tanta distracción, logró percibir un extraño sonido junto a una luz blanca que duró ni un abrir y cerrar de ojos —¿Mm?... — se volteó buscando si aquello lo había provocado algún auto con las luces prendidas o algo por el estilo. Pero no había nada, ni nadie. Instintivamente sobó sus antebrazos mientras fruncía el entrecejo, un desagradable escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al tener la sensación de que era observado desde algún punto de ese lugar.

— Aichi, ¿Sucede algo? — le preguntó estando unos pasos más adelante. Había pensado que el menor lo seguía pero al voltearse se dio cuenta que este seguía para en el mismo lugar mirando hacia los lados, como si buscara algo.

— A-Ah… no. Nada, Kai-kun… Debió ser mi imaginación — dijo esto último en un tono de voz más bajo mientras caminaba a paso rápido para alcanzar al castaño.

Una vez entraron a aquel gran lugar, la recepcionista los recibió y por supuesto, saludó educadamente al castaño, mientras que Aichi no podía evitar sentirse algo intimidado en aquel lugar, pero siempre había querido conocer desde adentro el lugar de trabajo de Kai. Una vez ambos entraron al ascensor, Aichi soltó el aire contenido.

Kai lo miró con curiosidad — ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

— No lo sé… — soltó una pequeña risa —tal vez es porque aquí trabaja Kai-kun — soltó con tranquilidad. Bastó que dijera aquellas simples palabras para sentir como su espalda chocaba contra la pared del ascensor y sus labios eran atrapados por los del más alto en un beso bastante lento pero intenso.

El castaño se separó con lentitud y desvió la mirada hacia los números que indicaban cada planta y cuanto faltaba para llegar a la indicada. Solo faltaban 4 pisos más y llegarían a su despacho, miró hacia abajo y vio al menor con los ojos entrecerrados y sus labios húmedos aun separados. Sin perder el tiempo volvió a juntar sus bocas en un beso claramente más rápido.

…3… Aichi intentó atrapar la inquieta lengua de Kai entre sus dientes, fallando en el intento, provocando una sonrisa ladina en el castaño y un sonrojo en sus propias mejillas

…2… Se separó del más bajo, recuperando su postura. Sus ojos verde-jade miraron curiosos como el peliazul despegaba su espalda de aquella fría pared del ascensor y se posicionaba justo a su lado, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

…1… Y las puertas se abrieron, mostrando al instante a un rubio sonriente con un Ipad en las manos, pues era costumbre que la recepcionista le avisara a Miwa el momento en cuando Kai iba subiendo el ascensor.

— Que tal — soltó amistoso — Ho~ Así que la recepcionista tenía razón… —comentó en tono cantarín, observando acusadoramente al castaño, quien simplemente lo ignoró de manera olímpica retirando el Ipad de las manos de su secretario — venías con compañía — dijo mientras veía salir del ascensor a un peliazul levemente nervioso, justo detrás de Kai — ¿Cómo has estado Aichi?

— Hola Miwa-kun — saludó contento de ver al rubio — He estado bien, gracias.

— Eso veo, realmente has crecido — dijo observando al menor de forma juguetona, simplemente para ponerlo nervioso — Tenía razón cuando le dije a Kai que tu-

— ¡Miwa! — se escuchó amenazante, tanto que hasta el mismo Aichi pego un pequeño salto en su lugar — A trabajar

— ¡Egh!... S-Si señor… — de repente sintió que hasta sudaba.

— Aichi —lo llamó para que lo siguiera, mientras comenzaba a caminar a la puerta de su oficina mirando la pantalla del Ipad en sus manos.

Aichi asintió e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante Miwa antes de retirarse.

— ¡Ah! Espera Kai — le llamó la atención al castaño antes de que este entrara a su despacho con el peliazul.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo… alguien te buscaba hace unos momentos.

Kai lo miró extrañado, enarcando una ceja — ¿Alguien? — La expresión que puso Miwa le alertó

— Un periodista — El rubio observó como la mirada del otro se afiló, detonando verdadero fastidio — llegó temprano, un rato después de que te llamara, alrededor de las 9:45 y 9:50 de la mañana, había pedido una cita para una entrevista contigo desde el lunes.

— ¿No la rechazamos? — Preguntó

— Se supone que estaba entre los pendientes que me dijiste que no tocara ésta mañana, sabía que la petición estaba ahí, pero nunca pensé que fuera a venir hoy

— ¿Y se fue?

— Realmente no lo sé, le dije que esperara en la sala de recepción pero me informaron que hace unos 15 minutos atrás se fue de allí

Kai suspiró con cansancio. No era así de cerrado con todos los periodistas, hecho conocía a varios a quienes le tenía real confianza y se hacía un tiempo para concederles una que otra entrevista. Pero si Miwa le mencionaba sobre un "periodista" a secas, entonces era porque se trataba de alguien a quien no conocían, y eso era extremadamente peligroso, sobretodo porque habían muchos que intentaban sabotearlo de una u otra forma, no a todos le hacía gracia que alguien tan joven fuera el heredero y dueño de algo tan grande como Dragon Empire Corporations. Muchas veces tuvo que lidiar con problemas de supuestas entrevistas y palabras que nunca había dicho. Por eso tenía especial cuidado con quién aceptaba entrevistas.

— Kai-kun… — se escuchó preocupado, Kai llevaba unos segundos con la misma expresión de molestia

El castaño cerró los ojos por unos segundos, ordenando sus ideas — No es nada — le contestó, deseando que el peliazul quitara esa expresión llena de preocupación que había puesto. — Miwa, lleva a Aichi a la cafetería, me voy a ocupar de responder los eventos pendientes, no quiero que algo como esto vuelva a suceder

— Está bien, déjamelo a mí — sonrió más tranquilo, la verdad es que también le ponía de los nervios ese tipo de situaciones, no entendía como Kai podía lidiar con tanta presión. Tomó de los hombros al peliazul y comenzó a dirigirlo de vuelta al ascensor — Vamos Aichi, verás a Kai luego — dijo entre bromas, logrando que el menor se sonrojara de golpe.

.

.

.

— Así que… ¿por eso Kai-kun se puso de esa manera? — entre sus manos tenía una taza de té. Miwa había insistido en que pidiera más cosas, pero tomando en cuenta que él ya había desayunado con Kai antes de salir, realmente no tenía ganas de comer. — Pero, nunca vi algún reportaje por televisión que perjudicara a Kai-kun de esa manera.

—Eso es porque él es muy cuidadoso en ese aspecto, tampoco es alguien a quien le guste llamar la atención. Por eso se preocupa en mantener esa imagen reservada. Los contratiempos que alguna vez llegamos a tener, no fueron más allá de eso, Kai los desmentía de inmediato y con pruebas — miró hacia un lado riendo de forma nerviosa y curvando sus labios forzosamente — Además… no es como si él no tuviera sus _"contactos"_

Aichi en seguida captó a lo que se refería Miwa, por lo que, igualmente, rió nervioso— Kai-kun nunca cambiará — tomó un sorbo de su té — Mm… Miwa-kun ¿Está bien que estés aquí conmigo? Puedo esperar solo si gustas, realmente no me hace ningún problema.

— ¡¿De qué hablas, Aichi?! Si el jefe me dio la orden de cuidar a su protegido, más me vale no quitarte el ojo de encima ni por un segundo — le dijo entre risas — Además, Ibuki me está cubriendo.

— ¿Ibuki-san? — Instintivamente frunció el entrecejo — El me…

— Si, si — soltó una carcajada — él te confundió con una chica

— Que sorpresa — se escuchó una voz ajena a la de ellos — Sabía que si me quedaba un tiempo más por aquí, encontraría cosas interesantes, Sendou Aichi, hijo de la famosa diseñadora internacional de vestidos de novia, Sendou Shizuka.

Miwa frunció el entrecejo, instantáneamente reconoció al hombre que estaba de pie, con la mirada fija en el peliazul — Disculpa, sé que pediste una cita para una entrevista con el jefe, pero acabo de hablar con él y lamentablemente la rechazó — sonrió sarcástico, sin evitar que su tono de voz sonara más grave de lo normal, algo que a Aichi realmente le asombró.

— _A juzgar con la actitud de Miwa-kun, este hombre podría ser…_ — frunció el entrecejo

— Oh… así que Kai Toshiki-san lo ha rechazado — su tono de voz de preocupación y supuesta desilusión, sonó realmente sobreactuado. — Pero ahora quisiera hablar con el joven Sendou, deja que me presente; Mi nombre es Raul Sera y soy…

— Lamento decirle, Sera-san, que si no desaloja las instalaciones mandaré a llamar a seguridad — El rubio había sonado realmente serio, y así mismo miraba al de cabellos lilas. Se había levantado de su asiento a la vez que golpeaba con ambas manos la superficie de la mesa.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

— _A juzgar con la actitud de Miwa-kun, este hombre podría ser…_ — frunció el entrecejo

— Oh… así que Kai Toshiki-san lo ha rechazado — su tono de voz de preocupación y supuesta desilusión, sonó realmente sobreactuado. — Pero ahora quisiera hablar con el joven Sendou, deja que me presente; Mi nombre es Raul Sera y soy…

— Lamento decirle, Sera-san, que si no desaloja las instalaciones mandaré a llamar a seguridad — El rubio había sonado realmente serio, y así mismo miraba al de cabellos lilas. Se había levantado de su asiento a la vez que golpeaba con ambas manos la superficie de la mesa.

* * *

Él también conocía a Aichi desde hace años, también le tenía estima, y sabía perfectamente por qué Shizuka y Kai eran tan sobreprotectores con él, aunque este fuera a cumplir pronto los 18 años, Aichi tenía una gran cualidad, que a la vez, muchas veces también se convertía en un problema, y eso era…Su gran amabilidad.

En varias ocasiones cuando era pequeño, muchos niños se aprovechaban de eso, dejándose llevar por la envidia, tal vez, de tener una madre reconocida por casi todo el mundo, o porque la misma amabilidad del peliazul hacía que las pequeñas niñas se le acercaran para jugar junto con él.

En ese tiempo, Aichi solía llegar a casa con algunos golpes y rasmillones. Y esto pudo haber durado mucho más tiempo, si no hubiese sido porque Kai, de alguna manera se las ingenió para llegar a tiempo a buscar al menor luego de clases, a pesar de que se suponía, salía más tarde que Aichi. Está de más mencionar que bastaron unas cuantas malas miradas de parte de Kai hacia ciertos niños, para que estos dejaran en paz al peliazul por el resto de los años. Miwa sospechaba que el castaño, hasta el día presente, tenía el ojo puesto en aquellos que alguna vez fueron los compañeros de Aichi.

— Miwa-kun — interrumpió al rubio de su ensimismamiento

Dirigió su mirada al peliazul, sorprendiéndose porque este ya no estaba sentado, sino que, de pie frente al tal periodista. Algo que lo alteró de sobremanera. — Aich-

— Sera-san — Habló firme, haciéndole notar su seriedad hasta en sus ojos — Lo siento, pero no tengo interés alguno en contestar una entrevista. Si Kai-ku…Kai-san —se sonrojó levemente — Ya lo rechazó, no tiene más que hacer en este lugar… Podría evitarse los problemas y salir de aquí como Miwa-kun le indicó.

El de cabellos lilas miró con cierto desprecio al menor, a lo que Miwa le mantuvo la mirada atento a cualquier movimiento que hiciera, y por parte de Aichi, ni siquiera había rastros de que la mirada del periodista le intimidara.

Sera lanzó una carcajada sarcástica, descolocando bastante al rubio y al peliazul — ¡Pensar que el hijo de la encantadora Sendou Shizuka, quien ha querido pasar toda su vida sin querer llamar la atención, tiene este tipo de personalidad! —Habló alzando la voz intencionalmente.

Aichi frunció el entrecejo, incómodo de sentir sobre él, las repentinas miradas de quienes estaban en ese momento en la cafetería.

—Se sabe que tu madre anda en un importante viaje por el mundo patrocinado por una reconocida compañía de eventos — entrecerró los ojos, mirando fijamente al menor — Me pregunto... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí…y _por qué_?

Su mirada se endureció ante aquellas palabras que fueron dichas en un tono bastante insinuante y peligroso. Sus ojos azules se mostraron desafiantes, pero nerviosos de la extraña sonrisa del otro. Sonrisa que se esfumó al escuchar una voz tras sus espaldas.

— ¿Y se supone que las preguntas eran para mí, no? — en aquel momento, Kai parecía bastante enojado, y venía con dos hombres bastante altos y corpulentos, que inmediatamente se podían identificar como los guardias del lugar por los distinguidos uniformes.

— Kai-kun… — susurró. Si era sincero, hasta a él le producía ciertos escalofríos cuando Kai ponía ese tipo de expresiones.

— Vas a salir de aquí _ahora,_ ya sea por las buenas, o por las malas

El periodista, con una sonrisa socarrona plasmada en los labios, levantó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho, en señal de que haría caso y saldría "por las buenas" puesto que los guardias ya se habían acercado a él con todas las intenciones de sacarlo "por las malas".

No pasó mucho hasta que vieron como los tres hombres desaparecían por la entrada de la cafetería.

Miwa dio un largo suspiro y se dejó caer de sentón en su silla. Apenas empezaba el día y ya se sentía cansado — Vaya…Que rápido eres — dijo entre risas, mientras alzaba su teléfono celular en su mano derecha de manera triunfante.

Desde su lugar, Aichi logró visualizar en la pantalla táctil, lo que parecía ser un mensaje. Cosa que le sorprendió al suponer que el rubio le había avisado a Kai lo que estaba pasando, y él ni siquiera lo había notado.

Kai simplemente cerró sus ojos por un par de segundos, como si se diera un pequeño descanso para calmarse luego de ver al tal Raúl Sera molestando al peliazul — Aichi… — se acercó al nombrado hasta quedar frente a él— ¿Te dijo algo?

Ante aquella pregunta, no pudo evitar recordar algo que le había molestado.

 _—_ _"Pensar que el hijo de la encantadora Sendou Shizuka, quien ha querido pasar toda su vida sin querer llamar la atención, tiene este tipo de personalidad"_

Era cierto, a él nunca le había llamado la atención ser parte de un mundo tan movido como lo era el de su madre. A pesar de que ella tampoco era amante de la fama, y todo lo que llevaba a cabo era porque realmente le gustaba, era normal que siendo tan buena en lo que hacía, recibiera el reconocimiento de los demás y un tipo de atención especial. Algo que inevitablemente –por ser su hijo- también le hubiera afectado a él de una u otra forma.

Le daba algo de miedo la idea de viajar junto a Shizuka, y aunque ella siempre le decía que lo considerara, Aichi se negaba. Aquellos viajes eran demasiado largos para su gusto y también demasiado lejos de Japón, una vida así significaría cambios tanto en ámbito de estudios, como de vida social, algo que realmente le asustaba, y agradecía enormemente que su madre hubiera considerado su timidez como algo que respetar en su niñez, y en vez de introducirlo a _aquel mundo_ lleno de gente famosa, fotografías y viajes, optó por dejarle conservar su vida tranquila y normal… a cargo de _alguien_ que le alegraba enormemente haber conocido.

Negó con tranquilidad ante la pregunta del castaño, su expresión se había suavizado y sus nervios se habían terminado de calmar hace unos segundos atrás — Nada realmente importante, solo… fue un poco incómodo.

Internamente, le agradecía a Miwa -Solo, internamente- Ya vería con qué le recompensaba después. Definitivamente, Aichi lo ponía más blando.

El menor sonrió encantado al ver cómo el más alto relajaba la expresión con alivio al escuchar sus palabras. Le gustaba cuando Kai se mostraba preocupado, aunque fuera a su manera. En esos momentos, si observaba con atención, la mirada del castaño se volvía más amable, y aquel color tan particular de su iris, parecía aclararse muy levemente. Aquellos ojos que desde sus nueve años le llamaron la atención a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces detonaban en una mirada bastante fría, pero a él… siempre le transmitieron seguridad.

Y Aichi pensaba todo eso, sin saber que él era la adoración de esos ojos a los cuales tanto admiraba.

Miwa, miraba la escena desde su puesto — Hee~ —sonrió, poniendo la cámara de su móvil lo más disimulado posible. Una vez logró su cometido de sacar una foto, volvió a guardar el aparato — _Al parecer no son conscientes de la escena que están haciendo_

Efectivamente, esos dos parecían tan metidos en su mundo, que al rubio le parecía increíble que llevaran tantos segundos solamente mirándose el uno al otro. Y le parecía todavía más increíble, que Kai bajara la guardia de esa forma, puesto que la gente que estaba en la cafetería parecía de lo más curiosa ante la expresión amable y… ¿cariñosa? de su jefe… expresión que nunca habían visto en él.

Pero como nada es para siempre… A todos les recorrió un escalofrío cuando repentinamente, Kai pareció notar las miradas sobre él y Aichi, puesto que instantáneamente su entrecejo se frunció y les dirigió una mirada bastante distinta y completamente opuesta a la que le dirigía al peliazul hace unos segundos.

Miwa pareció ser el primero en reaccionar, dando un pequeño salto en su lugar y riendo con nerviosismo mientras dejaba su puesto en la silla con algo de torpeza y rapidez — A-Al trabajo, al trabajo~ — dijo en voz alta mientras seguía riendo con un leve temblor en sus labios y prácticamente huía del lugar.

Las personas que observaban desde lejos asintieron frenéticas, siguiendo las acciones del rubio, evitando hasta el más mínimo contacto visual con quien era su joven, pero temido jefe.

Aichi no pudo evitar reír con nerviosismo, formando una sonrisa torcida y temblorosa — _Siempre tan intimidante, Kai-kun…_

— ¿Quieres recorrer el lugar? — le preguntó con tranquilidad una vez la cafetería quedó, "extrañamente" vacía.

A pesar de que a Aichi le recorrió un calorcito por todo el cuerpo provocado por la emoción que habían causado aquellas palabras, soltó una tenue risa, mirando de forma inquisitiva al mayor, quien le devolvió la mirada extrañado mientras elevaba una ceja.

— ¿De verdad _puedes_ , Kai-kun?

Kai parpadeó un par de veces, extrañado por la expresión del menor. Aquella sonrisa le daba bastante curiosidad, y luego de analizar un par de segundos más, entendió a qué quería llegar el otro. — ¿Crees que estoy evadiendo el trabajo? — le preguntó serio, y quizá con un tono de voz más grave de lo común.

— ¿Eh? — Se sobresaltó, desviando su mirada hacia un lado — No Kai-kun… yo… — De reojo divisó a alguien, quien se asomaba con nerviosismo desde la entrada de la cafetería — _¿Miwa-kun?_

El rubio movió sus labios en silencio y con lentitud — _"Está evadiendo el trabajo"_ — Articuló con cuidado. Corto y preciso, consiguiendo que el peliazul riera, confirmando que había entendido el mensaje.

El castaño dirigió su mirada en la dirección en donde Aichi miraba, extrañamente, encontrándose con nada. Pues el rubio había decidido desaparecer del lugar apenas se aseguró de que el peliazul le entendiera, sabía que quedarse ahí sería poco menos que suicidio.

— Me encantaría, Kai-kun — respondió al fin, sin borrar su suave sonrisa.

— Bien — respondió simplemente mientras emprendía el paso, tratando de evitar la mirada del menor. Tal vez -y solo tal vez- Aichi lo había pillado evadiendo el trabajo.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban aparentemente tranquilos, y para Aichi todo marchaba bien. Pronto su madre daría por terminado su viaje, una semana más y Shizuka estaría de vuelta, algo que lo emocionaba y al mismo tiempo lo ponía nervioso, puesto que se sentía en la obligación de contarle cierto _"detalle"_.

Pero ¿Cómo contar algo que ni siquiera sabía explicar? Sonrió sintiéndose confundido, ni él ni mucho menos Kai le habían puesto un nombre a su extraña relación, y la verdad, es que aquello no le molestaba. Al fin y al cabo él se sentía feliz con el trato que se daban entre ambos, y Kai parecía tranquilo ante la situación. Lo que realmente lo complicaba era como le iba a explicar aquello a su mamá, porque… ¿Debía hacerlo o no?

Escuchaba al profesor hablar de fondo, y aun así decidió recostarse sobre la superficie de la mesa. Todo aquello se le hacía realmente extraño, y más cuando a su cabeza se le ocurría recordar la fraternal relación que tenía con Kai hace unos años atrás y "compararla" con la relación de caricias, besos y abrazos que mantenían ahora.

Sintió sus mejillas tibias y trató de esconder su rostro en el refugio que hacía con sus brazos sobre la mesa. Tal vez, después de clases fuera a visitar a Kai al trabajo. Aunque… últimamente, cuando iba a visitar a Kai después de clases, sentía una sensación incómoda, como si alguien le estuviera observando apenas llegar a las cercanías de Dragon Empire Corps.

.

.

.

— Está bien — Le contestó a la persona del otro lado de la línea telefónica. Sus ojos verdes miraron con ansiedad la pequeña pantalla del teléfono inalámbrico que yacía sobre su escritorio, la cual le indicaba que llevaba 17 minutos y contando, con el aparato pegado al oído.

No estaba seguro de que su reciente malestar fuera producto de llevar largos minutos planificando aquella importante reunión entre ciertas empresas con las cuales mantenía una alianza, pero realmente sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar si no daba por finalizada aquella llamada. Entre los dedos de la mano derecha, sostenía un lápiz con el cual daba pequeños golpes con la punta sobre la hoja de una pequeña libreta; nombres de lugares, días de la semana, fechas y horas específicas. Había modificado hasta lo más mínimo con tal de dejar un día libre para llevar a cabo la dichosa reunión sin contratiempos.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta, puesto que desde afuera se habían escuchado unos suaves golpes a los cuales estaba acostumbrado cuando atendía asuntos importantes por vía telefónica y Miwa llegaba con algo igual, o aún más importante, por lo cual consideraba prudente entrar a su oficina aunque fuera consciente de que atendía una llamada.

— Entiendo — Contestó al teléfono. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió con cuidado, mostrando a un rubio sonriente el cual apuntaba con su dedo índice a uno de sus costados, terminando de abrir por completo la puerta y mostrando a un avergonzado peliazul con su uniforme escolar.

Miwa esperó a que el castaño asintiera, dándole la señal de dejar pasar al adolescente, cosa que logró dando un pequeño empujoncito a Aichi, quien parecía nervioso desde que le había comentado que Kai estaba atendiendo una llamada importante en su oficina hace algunos minutos. Una vez el menor dio unos pasos adentrándose al lugar, cerró con cuidado la puerta y se marchó.

— Lo dejaremos para el lunes de la otra semana — Desvió sus ojos hacia Aichi, quien yacía de pie aun frente a la puerta, sonriéndole con algo de vergüenza, como si se sintiera culpable por algo.

Sonrió, se notaba a leguas que estaba nervioso, por lo que le hizo una pequeña seña, apuntando el sofá que estaba en la espaciosa oficina.

Asintió entendiendo lo que el castaño quiso decirle, caminando con lentitud hacia el mueble indicado y tomando asiento correctamente. Soltó un suspiro tratando de relajarse, mirando a su alrededor en silencio, sintiéndose inevitablemente incómodo — _Aun cuando le dije a Miwa-kun que no era necesario interrumpir a Kai-kun…_

— Bien, entonces eso es todo. Hasta luego—cerró los ojos por unos segundos y cortó la llamada, dejando el teléfono en su lugar. Observó al menor que lucía distraído mirando a su alrededor, y decidió que se tomaría un pequeño descanso. Soltó un suspiro mientras dejaba su puesto de aquella silla giratoria de cuero negro, aparentemente cómoda, puesto que luego de estar tanto tiempo sentado ahí, estaba seguro que le producía más estrés que comodidad o cualquier otra cosa.

Caminó hasta el sofá mientras aflojaba el nudo de la corbata que sentía que le estrangulaba, y con tan solo pensar que debía volver a sentarse, frunció el entrecejo; Gesto que le produjo una molesta punzada en la sien derecha.

— ¿Kai-kun? — Había seguido con la mirada cada paso que el mayor daba, asumiendo que se sentaría en el sofá, a su lado. Por lo que ahora le extrañaba y le ponía algo nervioso que Kai mirara aquel puesto vacío con algo de fastidio. — ¿Sucede algo? — su sonrisa le tembló en los labios.

— No, no es nada— le respondió serio mientras, finalmente, tomaba lugar en el sofá; De repente había sentido un pequeño mareo. Y como sospechaba, aquello no le acomodó ni en lo más mínimo. Bufó con cansancio, mirando al menor con cierto anhelo, como si quisiera tenerlo entre sus brazos en ese mismo momento, a pesar de que el peliazul lo había comenzado a mirar como si algo malo estuviera pasando.

— Kai-kun, te ves pálido ¿En serio te sientes bien? — sus cejas se arquearon hacia arriba en un claro signo de preocupación. No sabía si eran ideas de él o los ojos del mayor se veían bastante cansados.

— Estoy bien — soltó, sonando no tan convencido como él hubiera querido — Solo… — con lentitud se dejó caer hacia el lado en donde Aichi se encontraba, acomodando su cabeza sobre las piernas del menor. Ni siquiera se molestó en terminar lo que iba a decir, simplemente soltó un suspiro y enseguida cerró los ojos.

Aquella acción inesperada le provocó un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo — ¿K-Kai-kun? — A pesar de que el nerviosismo se instaló en todo su ser y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, no pudo quitar aquella expresión de preocupación de su rostro. Mantuvo su mirada baja, observando por primera vez en esas condiciones al castaño que ahora ocupaba sus piernas como almohada — _Así que él también hace este tipo de expresiones…_

Efectivamente, sus claras y castañas cejas se hallaban fruncidas como si realmente algo le doliera, mientras sus labios se mantenían levemente entreabiertos, respirando con cierta irregularidad. Algo normal para cualquiera que hubiera pescado un simple resfriado o que estuviera muy cansado, tal vez. Pero para Aichi le era extraño viniendo de alguien como Kai, quien siempre portaba una mirada firme, manteniendo bajo control cosas que fácilmente se escaparían de las manos de cualquiera. Kai era alguien que parecía tener todo fríamente calculado, tanto…que casi olvidaba que era como cualquier otro humano, que solo tenía 25 años y cargaba con una gran responsabilidad y presión.

Sus dedos temblaron al momento de remover cuidadosamente los cabellos castaños de la frente de Kai, en la cual posó la palma de su mano con delicadeza.

Qué ironía… quien siempre se preocupaba de que el peliazul no descuidara su salud, tenía fiebre.

Aichi frunció el entrecejo por inercia al sentir la inusual temperatura en Kai, quien parecía estar quedándose dormido sobre sus piernas.

— Kai-kun… — llamó con cautela

— Mh…

— Kai-kun, vamos a casa, no estás bien — soltó suave, sin embargo, en su voz podía distinguirse una pequeña pizca de reproche. Ahora creía entender cómo se sentía Kai cuando le exigía que cuidara de su salud ¿Acaso no era lo mismo para él? Sabía que Kai tenía personal en el cual podía confiarles la compañía por unos días, como Miwa o Ibuki.

El castaño escuchó perfectamente las palabras del otro, sin embargo, su cansada mente no alcanzó a procesarlas o su subconsciente las percibió como algo sin importancia. Sus parpados aun ejercían cierta fuerza al estar cerrados, era inevitable con aquel palpitante dolor que le taladraba la cabeza. Lo único que lo calmaba al punto de adormecerlo, era la calidez y el aroma que desprendía Aichi, quien ahora acariciaba sus castaños cabellos en silencio, logrando que se relajara hasta llegar a una tranquila inconsciencia.

A pesar de que sus palabras habían sido –aparentemente- ignoradas por Kai, no detuvo sus caricias. Permitiéndose cumplir el pequeño y secreto deseo de ver el rostro de Kai completamente descubierto, quitando con cuidado los cabellos que cubrían la frente del mayor, acomodándolos hacia atrás. Su rostro no dejaba aquella expresión de sincera preocupación, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse un poco emocionado y avergonzado por la imagen que veía. — _A pesar de que lo conozco hace años… es primera vez que veo esta faceta de Kai-kun_ — El estómago le cosquilleaba, y sonrió con cariño al caer en cuenta que la expresión del castaño se había relajado, confirmando que se había quedado dormido.

Dirigió su mirada hacia los grandes ventanales del lugar, observando que la luz natural del día, se hacía cada vez más escasa. Aquel día –miércoles- había salido un poco más tarde de clases.

Decidió quedarse un rato más en esa posición, permitiendo que Kai descansara un poco más, mientras disfrutaba de su cercanía y jugaba con el curioso mechoncito castaño que atravesaba el rostro del mayor, el cual parecía estar tan acostumbrado a esa posición que volvía a su lugar por sí solo, causándole bastante gracia a Aichi.

— Creo que ya es hora… — susurró para sí mismo mientras volvía a checar la temperatura del mayor, posando su mano sobre la frente de este. Frunciendo el entrecejo al notar que la fiebre parecía no querer ceder, e incluso alarmándose al creer que la temperatura había aumentado. Con cuidado buscó su celular en el bolsillo del saco de su uniforme, buscando con algo de prisa un contacto en específico para luego llevar el aparato a su oído derecho. Esperó un par de tonos antes de sentir que contestaban al otro lado de la línea.

— _¿Aichi?_

— Miwa-kun — su bajo tono de voz sonó inevitablemente un poco alterado.

— _¿Sucedió algo?_ — si no fuera porque percibió al menor algo angustiado, hubiera hecho una que otra broma. Se le hacía extraño que Aichi lo llamara, y más cuando se suponía que lo había dejado en la oficina con Kai. Y se preocupaba más ahora que caía en cuenta en lo silencioso que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Puedes subir un momento? — Hizo una pausa, y al no recibir respuesta de parte del rubio, especificó —…A la oficina de Kai-kun

—… _En unos minutos estoy ahí_ — y colgó la llamada. Frunció el entrecejo, mientras subía con rapidez al ascensor, haciéndose ideas cada vez menos agradables, puesto que el menor no le había dicho nada más.

Miraba ansioso los números que le indicaba el ascensor y soltaba un suspiro, pidiendo internamente que la imaginaria discusión que se había creado en su cabeza, entre su jefe y Aichi, no hubiera terminado tan mal. — Espero que te hayas controlado, Kai — susurraba en cuanto, por fin, las puertas se abrían, dirigiéndose a la oficina del castaño y abriendo la puerta sin antes tocar — ¡Ai…!... ¿chi…? — Grande fue su sorpresa al ver algo que nunca se imaginó. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para creer lo que veía a unos cuantos metros más allá de él.

El menor ni siquiera desvió la mirada en cuanto escuchó que la puerta era abierta. No fue hasta que sintió a Miwa llegar frente a él, que levantó la mirada haciendo evidente su preocupación — Miwa-kun… Kai-kun…— sus ojos azules volvieron a posarse en aquel que descansaba en sus piernas —…Él no se encuentra bien

El rubio no dejaba de observar la imagen que tenía frente a él. Es que incluso se le hizo tierno, y él pensando que esos dos habían discutido. — _Pensar que Kai es capaz de mostrarle este lado a él_ — sonrió con alivio y algo de nostalgia, a pesar de que su amigo de la infancia se veía bastante cansado, parecía tranquilo al lado de Aichi. Desde hace años había asimilado que nunca volvería a ver a _ese_ Kai vulnerable, que se dejaba sostener por alguien más sin problemas. Se había acostumbrado a convivir con _ese_ Kai de personalidad reservada y fría que parecía que no se podía quebrar con nada, el que podía controlar hasta lo incontrolable — _Pareciera que estoy viendo al Kai de 12 años, ese al cual iba a visitar a su casa cuando pescaba un resfriado y no se despegaba del cuidado de su madre_ — No negaba que se sentía un poco celoso. Aichi había conseguido lo que él intentó hacer durante años, desde que los padres de Kai habían fallecido. Soltó un pequeño bufido entre una risa, observando a ambos con cariño — ¿Tiene temperatura? — Preguntó finalmente mientras tomaba su celular y veía al menor asentir en modo de respuesta — Los llevaré a casa, dudo que Kai pueda manejar en su estado. Llamaré a Ibuki para que quede a cargo mientras.

.

.

.

De apoco comenzó a despertar de su inconciencia. Entre sueños había percibido algo más de ruido del cual ya se había acostumbrado mientras dormía y sentía delicadas caricias en su cabello.

—…De vuelta vengo a ayudar con la modificación de las planificaciones, acabo de revisar la computadora de Kai y como siempre — soltó un risa nerviosa — dejó todo listo, es un demonio del trabajo. Solo debemos enviar un comunicado para unas cuantas reuniones de mañana diciendo que en lugar de Kai, irás tú como su representante.

Entre su desorientación, reconoció aquella voz de inmediato — _¿Miwa?_ — A pesar de que acaba de "despertar", veía todo negro, pues aún no se animaba a levantar sus parpados. ¿Qué ocurría? Repasó las últimas imágenes que tenía guardadas en su cabeza, entonces recordó que se había recostado sobre las piernas de Aichi — _¿Me quedé dormido?_

— Bien, entonces iré a dejar a Kai y Aichi a casa, luego tomaré un taxi de vuelta. Nos vemos luego Ibuki~ — Cortó la llamada, y ni siquiera pasaron dos segundos y sintió una mirada amenazante sobre su persona

— ¡Espera Kai-k-! — Había tratado de impedir que el mayor se incorporara con brusquedad, fallando en el intento.

— ¡¿Miwa qué crees que estás ha-rgh… — Llevó una mano a su cabeza, cerrando fuertemente los ojos

— Kai-kun, te levantaste demasiado rápido…

— Hey Kai~ — saludó sonriente, aguantándose la risa al ver lo despeinado que había quedado el castaño; al parecer Aichi se había entretenido bastante. Sumándole el inevitable sonrojo ocasionado por la fiebre, de ninguna manera podía tomar en serio la molesta mirada que le dedicaba Kai — que bueno que despertaste, necesito las llaves de tu auto. Los llevaré a casa

— ¡¿Qué?! Ngh… — Volvió a sentir una fuerte punzada en la sien.

— Yo le pedí a Miwa-kun que lo hiciera — Dijo, sonando realmente serio

— ¿Aichi? — se sorprendió al ver que aquellos ojos azules lo miraban decididos, y tal vez con algo de reproche.

Todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos, y Aichi cambió su mirada a una angustiada — Kai-kun…por favor… solo será por hoy y mañana. Entiendo que esto es importante para ti, pero también necesitas descansar aunque sea un poco.

Soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración. De todas las cosas, Aichi _tenía_ que poner esa expresión que le provocaban deseos de abrazarlo. Sintió un pequeño mareo, y las ganas de apretar el cuerpo del menor entre sus brazos, se hicieron más fuertes. Cerró los ojos sintiendo un irritable ardor y con cuidado se puso de pie, alertando al peliazul quien hizo lo mismo al segundo. Buscó en uno de sus bolsillos delanteros del pantalón hasta dar con las dichosas llaves, las cuales fueron entregadas a Miwa con una mirada amenazante. Ciertamente, no podía conducir, no cuando a segundos se le desenfocaba la vista…Al menos Aichi parecía satisfecho.

.

.

.

—Bien, entonces te encargo al jefe, Aichi — dijo en tono burlón, mientras veía con una sonrisa como el castaño ignoraba sus palabras y caminaba con lentitud, dirección a su habitación y cerraba con algo de fuerza la puerta — Egh… — rió nervioso mientras se rasaba la nuca — Al parecer su humor está peor que de costumbre.

— Kai-kun… —arqueó sus cejas sintiendo culpabilidad — Tal vez no fue buena idea traerlo a casa después de todo — Era consciente de que, desde un principio Kai había estado en contra de aquella idea. Aun así él le insistió en que dejara el trabajo por lo que restaba de ese día y además… el siguiente.

— No te preocupes Aichi — sonó comprensivo mientras dejaba las llaves del auto del castaño sobre una pequeña mesa redonda, donde igualmente reposaba un teléfono. — Kai realmente lo necesita, aunque aparente que no es así. Simplemente necesita de alguien que le dé un pequeño empujoncito para hacer este tipo de cosas — le guiñó uno de sus ojos — Recuerda lo terco que puede llegar a ser a veces. Es un hombre complicado — soltó un par de carcajadas — Bien, entonces yo debo regresar — apuntó a la puerta de la casa

El menor asintió e hizo una pequeña reverencia — Muchas gracias, Miwa-kun… a pesar de que ahora tendrás que volver en taxi y ya casi es de noche— le sonrió algo apenado.

El rubio lo miró con cierto cariño — _Gracias a ti Aichi… Eres lo que Kai necesitaba_ — sonrió, llevando una de sus manos a desordenar los cabellos azules de forma efusiva — ¡Que no te preocupes por eso, chico!… Estoy seguro que Kai te lo agradecerá, Aichi…

.

.

.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta de su habitación tras de sí, y se arrepintió de su propia impulsividad. El portazo le había hecho retumbar la cabeza al punto de incluso, ahorrarse las ganas de maldecir, ya ni para eso tenía fuerzas. Y si era sincero, tampoco tenía los ánimos de seguir negándose a las insistencias de Aichi y Miwa, por lo que comenzó a quitarse la formal ropa que llevaba –como todos los días de trabajo- mientras seguía pensando que dejar la oficina por un simple dolor de cabeza, era exagerado. No es como si no hubiera lidiado con eso anteriormente, de hecho, pasaba más veces de lo que se podía creer. Normal, cuando se le acumulaba el estrés. Pero eran gajes del oficio, y era consciente de eso, nada que una aspirina y un pequeño descanso –en su propia oficina, sin dejar el trabajo- no arreglaran.

Sin embargo, nunca había pasado aquella situación teniendo a Aichi a su lado. Y de repente, su cuerpo se sentía más pesado de lo común, como nunca antes en esos casos, como si se relajara más de la cuenta al sentir cerca al adolescente. Como si inconscientemente, luego de tantos años, anhelara aquel sentimiento cálido de dejarse en las manos de alguien, quien le transmitiera confianza y cariño. Tal como alguna vez lo sintió con sus padres.

Sus labios se curvaron en una forzada sonrisa burlesca — Y tengo 25 años… — susurró con algo de fastidio. Sintiéndose molesto por la situación tan fuera de lo común. Y aun escuchando a Miwa y Aichi hablar a lo lejos, decidió acostarse de una vez por todas. Pues entre sus divagaciones había terminado de ponerse pijama, sintiendo aquellas prendas más frías de lo debido, al igual que las sábanas al momento de, por fin, acomodarse en la cama con la mirada hacia el techo. Hecho que le hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio, a pesar de que aquellos pequeños cambios de temperatura le habían producido escalofríos, anhelaba sentir algo fresco, si hasta su aliento lo sentía extremadamente tibio.

.

.

.

Levantó sus parpados con esfuerzo, sintiéndolos extremadamente pesados. Su vista borrosa se enfocó con gran esfuerzo. Entre la oscuridad iluminada por una tenue luz anaranjada proveniente de una pequeña lámpara de dormitorio, pudo, al fin chocar miradas con un conocido peliazul.

— ¿Ai…chi? — preguntó dudoso, aun sintiéndose desorientado. Era como si su cabeza aun no procesara la idea de que se hallaba en su casa, recostado en su cama.

— Kai-kun — se escuchó aliviado de ver al otro despierto. Luego de que Miwa se había marchado, fue al cuarto del mayor pensando que este se había enojado con él por, prácticamente, sacarlo del trabajo en contra de su voluntad. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Kai durmiendo, luego de que se decidió a entrar a la habitación al no recibir ninguna respuesta ante sus suaves golpes y llamados. — ¿Cómo te sientes? Dormiste un par de horas… — Y así lo confirmaba la oscuridad de la habitación, obviando que ya era completamente de noche.

Kai guardó silencio, mientras repasaba con cuidado los recuerdos que comenzaban a llegar a su cabeza, y cuando ya tuvo todo más claro y se sintió más orientado, observó al menor con tranquilidad, notando que este estaba sentado en una silla justo al lado de su cama, y que aun portaba gran parte de su uniforme escolar, menos el saco de color negro ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? No lo sabía. Soltó un suspiro, aun sentía aquella constante presión en su cabeza, pero admitía que el malestar había disminuido.

—Parece ser que…— se hizo escuchar nuevamente el menor, sonriendo con algo de tristeza — Al final, si estás enojado conmigo. — Aquella había sido la impresión que el castaño le había dado a Aichi al no responder la pregunta que anteriormente le había hecho.

Kai le mantuvo la mirada al peliazul, curioso de ver hasta donde llegaba. Por eso mismo, decidió seguir en silencio.

Aichi tragó con dificultad, endureciendo su mirada, haciendo que el azul de sus ojos brillara con decisión, algo que personalmente a Kai, le gustaba, porque le mostraba cuánto Aichi había crecido. Sentía que podía quedarse atrapado por horas en aquellos profundos ojos azules.

— Lo volvería a hacer — dijo firmemente, frunciendo un poco su entrecejo mientras miraba a Kai — Aunque te enojes conmigo, Kai-kun

El castaño no cambió su expresión estoica, pero el imperceptible temblor en sus pupilas, delataban un pequeño e inocente deseo escondido hasta para él mismo. Mirando al menor como si esperara aquello que inconscientemente quería oír desde hace mucho tiempo — _¿Qué es lo que espero de Aichi exactamente? ¿Qué quiero de él?_ — se preguntó una vez desvió la mirada mientras soltaba un suspiro, pensando que el dolor de cabeza le había afectado de más.

Aichi mordió su labio inferior ante el último gesto del mayor, tomándolo como una mala señal. Dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos por cortos segundos, para luego volver a abrirlos y mirar al castaño con cariño y comprensión — Kai-kun… — Habló suave, llamando la atención del otro —Desde que te conozco, has sido alguien a quien no le gusta depender de los demás, pero no es buena idea que cargues con todo tu solo… Hoy me di cuenta de eso, mientras hablaba con Miwa-kun — frunció el entrecejo en una expresión de reproche — Él me dijo que no es primera vez que esto sucede… — guardó silencio, esperando de parte del otro una respuesta que nunca llegó. Soltó un suspiro— Lo único que quiero es entenderme contigo —Bajó la mirada, demostrando cierta angustia en sus ojos — Yo…aún estoy un poco inseguro de _esto_ — se sinceró

Finalmente el castaño cambió su expresión, abriendo sus ojos considerablemente en señal de sorpresa. Se incorporó lentamente en la cama para poder sentarse, a pesar de sentir un pequeño mareo, lo único que quería era poner toda su atención en el menor.

— Así que… — sus mejillas se sonrojaron por lo que iba a decir, aun así le sonrió al castaño —Me gustaría que confiaras un poco más en mí. Sé que no hay mucho en lo que te pueda ayudar si se trata de tu trabajo, pero quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar para ti, Kai-kun.

Entre la anaranjada iluminación proveniente de la pequeña lámpara en la mesita de noche, Kai no despegó la mirada de quien tenía al frente y le sonreía amablemente. Parpadeó un par de veces y el estómago le cosquilleó — Mph… — quiso soltar una risa ante la agradable sensación. Sonrió mientras llevaba su mano derecha a cubrir su rostro — Así que eso era… — murmuró. — _Lo que quiero de Aichi…_

— ¿K-Kai-kun? ¿Te sientes bien? — se alarmó por un momento. Levantándose de la silla con algo de nerviosismo al ver actuar de esa manera al mayor.

— _Lo que quiero de él…es todo_ — De un momento a otro extendió la mano hasta agarrar al otro de uno de sus brazos, jalándolo hacia la cama y posicionándose sobre él con rapidez, ignorando completamente la punzada en la sien que esta acción le provocó.

— ¿¡Ah!? ¡E-Espera! ¡¿Kai-kun?! — ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando terminó bajo el cuerpo del mayor, desordenando las sábanas y de paso, también sus ropas de uniforme. — ¿Q-qué… — y antes de preguntar, sintió los labios de Kai, atrapar los suyos en un beso que tardó unos segundos en asimilar, y que luego correspondió mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos.

Podía sentir el aliento y la boca tibia del castaño, algo que le provocaba una sensación que le agradaba, pero era consciente de que aquello eran signos de que Kai aún no tenía una temperatura corporal normal.

Aichi dio un pequeño y entrecortado quejido entremedio del beso, señal que Kai entendió, separándose lentamente del más bajo, dejando que este tomara bocanadas de aire.

Por su parte simplemente curvó sus labios, a su parecer la forma que tenía Aichi de indicarle que necesitaba respirar, le hacía bastante gracia. Adoraba cada una de las acciones que el otro hacía.

Al regular su respiración, miró avergonzado a quien tenía sobre sí, que lo observaba atentamente con un brillo inusual en los ojos— Kai-kun… — habló despacio, con la voz temblándole — Aun… tienes temperatura — Si era sincero, quería huir de aquella situación, por alguna razón comenzaba a sentirse realmente nervioso.

— Tal vez _no_ sea por la fiebre… —le dijo insinuante. Miró con cariño y comprensión al menor, quien había captado su indirecta, la cual había provocado que desviara la mirada mientras apretaba los labios avergonzado.

Kai notó perfectamente como Aichi quiso evadir la situación, incluso sentía como el cuerpo bajo él había comenzado a temblar.

Aichi lo presentía, sabía lo que iba a pasar, y a pesar de que él realmente lo quería, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso y con miedo. Sentía como el estómago se le contraía por la tensión.

Tomó entre sus dedos la roja corbata del uniforme de Aichi, jugueteando con esta, con todas las intenciones de deshacerse de ella.

Kai sonrió ante el sonrojo del menor — ¿No que hace un momento me estabas dando un charla sobre la confianza? — preguntó suave, acercándose más al otro

— ¿Eh? — aquellas palabras habían llamado su atención, dirigiendo su mirada a la de Kai, quien lo observaba con amabilidad.

— ¿Vas a confiar en mí, Aichi?

El nombrado abrió ampliamente sus ojos, los cuales brillaron en un azul limpio y transparente, reflejando la seguridad que hace unos momentos le hacía falta. Sonrió con calidez y asintió — Si, Kai-kun —

— Entonces… esta vez no me voy a detener.

.


	9. Chapter 9

— Entonces… esta vez no me voy a detener — anunció con decisión, misma que le transmitió aún más confianza al de cabellos azules.

* * *

Desató el nudo de aquella corbata que comenzaba a ponerlo ansioso, dejándola caer fuera de la cama, sin darle mayor importancia. Su atención se centró en la blanca y delgada camisa, la cual comenzó a desabotonar de arriba hacia abajo, mostrando poco a poco la piel del menor, y que una vez abierta completamente, observó atento, casi hipnotizado, como el estómago de Aichi se hundía una y otra vez debido a su agitada respiración — _Supongo que aún está nervioso_ — Sin pensárselo más, se despojó de su propia camiseta, la cual dejó sus cabellos castaños aún más desordenados de lo normal.

Y ahí fue cuando Aichi se sonrojó hasta las orejas, desviando inconscientemente la mirada hacia otro lugar que no fuera al castaño que tenía sobre él — _¿E-eh?... ¡¿EHHH?! N-No, esto… ¿En verdad está pasando?_ — de repente las ganas de salir corriendo nuevamente lo invadieron, se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza con tan solo ver a Kai sin camiseta, y ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que vendría después. Se removió intentando incorporarse, sin embargo fue tomado desde sus muñecas por las manos del otro, imposibilitando sus movimientos — E-Espera un segundo Kai-kun…yo-a-ah! — sintió un placentero cosquilleo recorrerle el cuello, lugar en donde en ese mismo momento, Kai había llevado sus labios, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo su piel con cuidado — Kai…ku…Ngh…

— Al parecer siempre fuiste bastante sensible en este lugar — habló en susurros, con los labios intencionalmente apegados al oído ajeno.

Le fascinaba las reacciones que provocaba en el cuerpo contrario, y a pesar de que lo hacía primordialmente para lograr que el menor se relajase, no negaba que disfrutaba cada segundo.

Sus manos se movieron lentamente, soltando las muñecas del menor, entrelazando sus dedos con los de este. Besó con delicadeza el delgado cuello ajeno, tal vez, no podía darse el lujo de marcar esa zona, ya que era visible en el día a día de Aichi — _Aun así… puedo marcar otros lugares_ —sonrió ladino. Iba a comenzar a _bajar._

En un suave movimiento, juntó más sus cuerpos, buscando más contacto con Aichi, sintiendo como este le rodeaba las caderas con sus piernas a la vez que soltaba suspiros.

De manera lenta, comenzó a bajar por el cuello del menor dando pequeños besos, cosa que cambió cuando llegó a la altura de las clavículas, donde, se dio el gusto de morder y succionar la piel por donde fuera que posara sus labios.

— ¡A-Ah! — se arqueó, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. Su respiración se agitó en cuanto sintió como su pezón derecho había sido atrapado entre los labios de Kai, jalándolo hacia arriba con cuidado para luego molestarlo con su inquieta lengua, comenzando a estimular _aquella_ zona de tal manera que le provocaba un dolor placentero al más mínimo roce con la lengua de Kai.

Apretó un poco más el agarre de manos que mantenía con Aichi, quien había comenzado a removerse bajo él. Desesperándose aún más cuando Kai dejó de lado su pezón ya enrojecido y humedecido, dirigiéndose al otro, el cual lamió y jaló con gusto hasta dejarlo en las mismas condiciones.

Se le nublaba la vista a lágrimas, soltando pequeños gemidos y cerrando los ojos cada vez que sentía como su piel era succionada, lamida y suavemente mordida. Encogía los dedos de sus pies con nervios al sentir como Kai bajaba cada vez más en su recorrido: dando besos húmedos mientras iba hasta su estómago.

— K-Kai-kun — lo llamó jadeante, con la voz entrecortada —Me…me haces cosquillas — Su cuerpo dio una sacudida y se removió con intentos de escapar del castaño que lo desesperaba.

¿De verdad le había provocado cosquillas? Kai sonrió satisfecho — Entonces también eres sensible aquí —Soltó el agarre de manos que mantenía con el menor y las dirigió a las caderas de este, sujetándolas para mantener el inquieto y ansioso cuerpo en su lugar — Pero no olvides en la situación que te encuentras, Aichi — Y entonces comenzó a besar y marcar la sensible piel con más ímpetu, mientras bajaba cada vez mas

— ¡N-No! —Se retorció e intentó arquear su espalda pero fue detenido por el agarre de Kai que lo obligaba a mantenerse apegado al colchón — E-Espera Kai-kun — soltó entre risas — Hablo…hablo en serio — tomó bocanadas de aire intentando calmarse — me ha-haces cosquill-ngh… — Sus dedos se aferraron con desesperación a las sábanas de la cama. Algo en su vientre se contrajo y las piernas le temblaron ante la sensación; Kai había bajado con sus labios hasta el vientre bajo de Aichi. Pronto sus contenidas risas se transformaron en jadeos y pequeños gemidos, en los cuales trataba de llamar a Kai entre palabras entrecortadas casi inentendibles — Ka…i-k…un esp… — Soltó un suspiro, notando que las manos de Kai se deslizaban hasta sus muslos, tocando y agarrando estos a tal punto de sentir que separaba más sus piernas. — _Esta muy abajo… demasiado_ — Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo una gran vergüenza. No quería mirar, y le alteraba los sentidos el hecho de comenzar a sentir que una de las manos de Kai molestaba insistentemente el cinturón de su pantalón de uniforme… el cual, no tardó en ser desabrochado, rozando intencionalmente la entrepierna del menor.

Se escuchó un repentino quejido, sintiendo como todo el cuerpo de Aichi se sacudió con brusquedad ante aquella simple acción, miró hacia arriba y el de cabellos azulados se mantenía con la cabeza hacia atrás, su boca entreabierta y sus húmedos ojos bien abiertos, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Sonrió ladino, las reacciones del menor eran mucho mejor de lo que podía llegar a imaginar, lo cual le provocaba una ansiedad increíble. Con su mano comenzó a masajear por sobre la ropa, el ya erecto pene de Aichi, apretando un poco de vez en cuando.

Sus labios se separaron un poco más, siendo más ruidoso en su errada respiración. Sentía vergüenza, mucha vergüenza de saber que Kai, quien conocía hace tanto tiempo, lo estuviera tocando de tal manera — _Pero…se siente bien_ — Y quería más, sentir mucho más contacto con Kai.

Soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir que era tocado con más ímpetu, con un poco más de fuerza. Él también quería tocarlo, después de todo era un sentimiento recíproco; Kai le gustaba y estaba enamorado de él. — Kai-kun… — soltó entre un suspiro. Sin embargo el mencionado detuvo sus actos, dejando a Aichi con un incómodo sentimiento de insatisfacción, sintiendo un desesperante calor en su vientre, el cual se extendía hasta su entrepierna.

Comenzó a deslizar su mano derecha desde su estómago, bajando lentamente hasta su vientre y cada vez más abajo de este, llegando a tocar el –ahora- molesto pantalón de su uniforme. — _Quiero… necesito que Kai-kun me toqu_ e — Soltó un quejido angustioso por lo sofocado que se sentía, sin darse cuenta de la imagen para nada inocente que le estaba dando a Kai, quien en ese momento tragaba duro, casi comiéndoselo con la mirada.

Sin embargo no iba a permitir que Aichi avanzara más allá en el trabajo que le correspondía a él. Se relamió los labios al sentir que la boca se le secaba, y sintiéndose satisfecho, sonrió; al parecer había logrado su propósito de que Aichi perdiera un poco la timidez que tanto lo retenía en ese momento. Lo que menos quería era que se sintiera incómodo y temeroso, sobretodo porque él tampoco tenía experiencias con otros hombres y lo que hacía en ese momento era gracias a su instinto, el cual le decía que era pésima idea que el menor estuviera tenso y nervioso, y más aún si se trataba de Aichi, a quien quería tratar con cuidado y hacerle sentir bien.

Kai soltó un bufido entre una sonrisa ante la actitud del menor —No te impacientes cuando yo estoy haciendo todo lo posible por contenerme, Aichi. — E irónicamente, contradiciendo lo que había dicho, hizo desaparecer los pantalones del peliazul con rapidez, llevándose consigo, la ropa interior también.

— ¡ESPERA! ¡Ka-Kai-kun! — Aquel grito se había escuchado con real nerviosismo. Ahora sentía que toda la timidez volvía a él. Quería cubrirse, pero Kai, en ese momento sujetaba sus piernas con ambas manos, manteniéndolas separadas y elevadas, dándole una terrible desventaja puesto que ni siquiera podía juntar sus piernas con Kai de por medio.

— ¿Tal vez fui muy rápido? — sus ojos verdes brillaron ante la imagen que tenía bajo él. El menor se veía realmente vulnerable, por lo que subió hasta su rostro completamente sonrojado y de ojos llorosos. — Lo siento, Aichi — susurró, besando sus labios, hablando sobre estos y mirando fijamente al peliazul — pero tampoco creas que tengo mucho autocontrol cuando se trata de ti — y vio con ternura como el otro desviaba la mirada con vergüenza. Kai sonrió y se acercó a su oído, susurrándole un _secreto_ , que tal vez, tan secreto no era… pero estaba seguro que en esos momentos, Aichi estaría feliz de escucharlo.

Y Aichi no tardó en reaccionar ante lo que Kai le había dicho al oído. Puesto que sus ojos brillaron reflejando verdadera felicidad mientras embozaba una sonrisa. Kai tomó distancia para mirar el rostro del adolescente, encontrándose con que este lo miraba fijamente. Carraspeó la garganta, sintiéndose un poco sofocado ¿Ahora quién era el que desviaba la mirada? Aichi siempre había sido transparente en cuanto a sus sentimientos, algo que a Kai le gustaba, puesto que era todo lo contrario a él.

— Espero que eso hayan aclarado todas tus dudas —vio asentir al menor — Bien — sonrió levemente, bajando nuevamente, esta vez entre las temblorosas piernas de Aichi, besando la piel interna de sus muslos, dejando rojizas marcas de paso.

A pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado, era normal si era la primera vez que estaba de esa forma con alguien, y sobre todo si ese "alguien" era Kai — ¡Mph...! — tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras se arqueaba con brusquedad, agarrándose se las desordenadas sábanas y apretando los labios. No quería ni pensarlo, pero era consciente que aquello húmedo que sentía en su glande, era la lengua de Kai.

Sintió que se le erizó la piel cuando escuchó un fuerte gemido venir de parte de Aichi, justo al momento en que se le ocurrió succionar con algo más de fuerza. Sentía como las piernas de Aichi, las cuales mantenía separadas con sus propias manos, no dejaban de tensarse.

Metió por completo el pene del menor en su boca, desde la punta hasta la base, tomando desprevenido al peliazul, quien soltó un entrecortado grito angustiante, retorciéndose y hundiéndose en el colchón al sentir que Kai no paraba de subir y bajar con su boca

— Ka-i…kun esp- espera — soltó un sollozo y llevó sus manos a los cabellos castaños, enredando sus dedos en estos. Sentía su vientre cosquillearle con insistencia y aquella caliente sensación acunarse en todo su miembro. Sintió que la boca se le hacía agua y de sus ojos caían lágrimas sin detenerse. — ¡Lo- Lo estás haciendo demasiado rápido! — gritó una vez tomó aire, para poder hablar lo más claro posible. Y aun así el mayor no disminuyó la velocidad. Se iba volver loco; quería que parara, que siguiera, más lento, más rápido. Dio otro quejido, seguido de un nuevo sollozo; realmente sentía ganas de llorar, se sentía al borde de la desesperación, y llamaba a Kai como podía entre gemidos, intentando decirle entre palabras sin terminar que sentía que pronto llegaría al clímax.

Los dedos de sus pies se encogieron y sin darse cuenta jaló un poco más de la cuenta el cabello de Kai, sus gemidos fueron en aumento mientras respiraba con necesidad por la boca, haciendo que su pecho bajara y subiera con brusquedad _— Me…me voy a venir…si Kai-kun no se detiene, yo…_ — cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y cuando se sentía a punto de terminar, sintió de golpe, como Kai se alejaba. —… ¿Ka-Kai…kun? — preguntó jadeante y con la voz entrecortada. Comenzando a retorcerse y a impacientarse por no poder terminar.

— No puedes venirte aun, Aichi — Habló Kai, incorporándose entre las piernas del menor y manteniendo estas separadas con sus manos, por lo que se maravillaba gustoso de sentir como el cuerpo de Aichi temblaba considerablemente bajo el suyo — Trata de tranquilizarte un poco — le dijo con suavidad, besando sus piernas, tratando de distraerlo.

 _—_ ¡Ngh! _—_ se mordió el labio inferior y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Sus manos fueron a agarrar nuevamente las sábanas con desesperación; Ahora realmente creía que iba a llorar. Con el pasar de los segundos sentía su cuerpo demasiado caliente, y un ¿Dolor? acunarse en su entrepierna, realmente no estaba seguro —Pe-pero se siente extraño — soltó entre jadeos, mirando apenas a Kai entre sus ojos entrecerrados.

— Lo sé, será solo por un momento — Tampoco era como si fuera fácil para él, que aún mantenía puesto el pantalón de pijama, y a pesar de que este fuera bastante holgado, sentía que el roce de su propia ropa interior lo torturaba. Nunca pensó que se iba a excitar tanto con tan solo ver, tocar y escuchar a Aichi en esas condiciones, sentía que perdía el autocontrol a segundos.

Esperó un poco más, mimando al menor con besos tranquilos y caricias, hasta que sintió que Aichi había recuperado algo de calma. Entonces ahí fue cuando, en un movimiento rápido, volteó al menor en la cama, y sujetando sus caderas, las elevó, dejando a Aichi sosteniéndose de rodillas en el colchón.

Aichi soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, y en cuanto asimiló la vergonzosa posición en la que se encontraba, hundió su sonrojado rostro en la almohada, sintiéndose aún más expuesto.

Su camisa abierta y ahora única prenda, resbaló por su espalda debido a la posición en la que se encontraba, pues con solo su parte trasera levantada y su rostro pegado a la almohada, la gravedad hizo su trabajo, dejando toda su espalda descubierta.

Kai relamió su labio inferior antes de comenzar a tocar y a lamer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Parecía realmente disfrutar el sentir como la piel de Aichi se erizaba al momento en que decidió meter su lengua en aquella entrada.

— ¡Kai -ngh… Ah! — Se sentía húmedo por todas partes, la saliva que comenzaba a escurrir por sus labios, los mechones azules que se pegaban a su rostro por el sudor y la inquieta lengua de Kai en su interior que parecía querer llegar cada vez más al fondo. Se preguntaba si sus piernas aguantarían su peso, puesto que las sentía temblar demasiado debido a las sensaciones que lo azotaban.

La vergüenza ya pasaba a segundo plano, porque no podía prestarle atención a otra cosa que no fuera las sensaciones que Kai le provocaba. Su cuerpo se sentía aún más sensible después de que el mayor impidiera que se viniera. Y ahí fue donde entendió lo que Kai había querido lograr, puesto que incluso, un pequeño roce, hacía arder su piel, y no le daba tiempo para pensar en lo vergonzoso que era todo y lo nervioso que estaba. Incluso cuando sintió que Kai introdujo los dedos en su entrada, removiendo su interior a gusto.

— Creo que con eso estará bien — dijo más para sí mismo que para Aichi. Tomó un poco de distancia y observó al de cabellos azules, curvando los labios con satisfacción; le gustaba lo que veía, tanto así que sus ojos verdes se obscurecieron un poco, producto de la libido que sentía. Ya no lo aguantaba más, le encantaba ver al menor de esa forma, pero tenía la desventaja de que no podía ver su rostro, así que nuevamente lo volteó y recostó, encontrándose con un sofocado y sonrojado Aichi, quien tenía los labios realmente húmedos y los desordenados cabellos apegándose a su frente por el sudor.

— Kai…kun — soltó entre suspiros. Un extraño calambre se originó en su vientre bajo, después de lo nervioso que se sentía, ahora solo quería a Kai dentro suyo. — Ya… por favor…

Tragó duro, ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de quitarse por completo sus ropas inferiores, simplemente bajó sus pantalones junto a la ropa interior hasta cierto punto, donde tomó su pene con su mano derecha, sintiendo cierto dolor al hacerlo puesto que estaba demasiado rígido, e incluso en cuanto lo dirigió a la entrada de Aichi, lo sintió demasiado intenso.

De un solo movimiento introdujo su grande en la entrada de Aichi — ¡Kgh…!

— ¡A-AH! — Sintió que su piel se erizó por completo y tensó su cuerpo sin saber que aquello también le afectaría a Kai, quien soltó un ronco quejido mientras cerraba su ojo derecho. — K-Kai-kun!...detente — decía entre fuertes y sonoros jadeos — Es-espera un momento

— Ai…chi… — trató de calmarse, no estaba muy seguro si lo que sentía era dolor o demasiado placer — Necesito que te relajes un poco — intentó adentrarse un poco más, sin embargo el menor volvió a dar un fuerte gemido. Frunció el entrecejo, le estaba costando demasiado — _A pesar de que traté de relajarlo y prepararlo… es demasiado estrecho._ — No le quedaba de otra que hacerlo rápido, por lo que se inclinó hacia adelante, empujando su cadera a la vez que alcanzaba los labios del menor, besándolo fogosamente, acallando un fuerte gemido de parte del peliazul.

Llevó sus manos a la espalda desnuda de Kai, en un intento de buscar un soporte al cual aferrarse. Sus uñas se enterraron en la piel ajena en cuanto sintió que el otro se adentraba más en su interior, y finalmente, su espalda se arqueó a la vez que sentía un placentero escalofrío recorrerle.

Kai había comenzado a acariciar insistentemente su entrepierna, mientras que escondía su rostro entre el tibio cuello ajeno, lamiendo y mordiendo aquella zona que era tan sensible para Aichi.

Ambos dieron un gemido cuando Kai consiguió adentrarse por completo en el interior de Aichi. El castaño soltó un suspiro, sintiendo que la espalda le escocía debido a los rasguños de Aichi, que en el fondo, gustaba de la sensación que aquello le había provocado, no se creía tan masoquista.

Juntó su frente con la de Aichi y entre la agitada respiración, atrapó los labios ajenos en un beso bastante húmedo y sonoro mientras empezaba con embestidas lentas pero precisas. Aumentando de apoco la velocidad, sintiendo que en cualquier momento perdería la cordura mientras sentía que Aichi volvía a enterrar las uñas en su piel y gemía cada vez más alto, con sus labios húmedos abiertos y sus ojos azules entrecerrados. Odiaba admitirlo, pero sentía que no podría controlar la situación por mucho si él era quien dirigía, por lo que, en un rápido movimiento, cambió de posiciones, recostándose y dejando al adolecente sentado sobre su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Ka-Kai-ku…ngh a-ah — apenas se acomodaron en la nueva posición, Aichi se retorció sobre el cuerpo del castaño, afirmándose con sus manos en el torso de quién, ahora yacía bajo él. Había sentido como algo en su interior fue tocado, provocándole una fuerte y placentera corriente en toda su espina dorsal, haciendo que su cuerpo se sacudiera sin control mientras jadeaba con desesperación.

Kai, quien había dado un grave gemido, supo enseguida que con esa posición, había conseguido llegar completamente al fondo de Aichi, tocando cierto punto sensible en su interior. Admiró la excitante imagen que el otro le regalaba mientras trataba de recuperar un poco de compostura ante la intensa sensación que había sentido.

— Se sintió bien ¿verdad? — preguntó, intentando mantener la calma ante el cuerpo que aun temblaba y contraía intencionalmente su interior.

Aichi enfocó con esfuerzos su borrosa mirada a quien ahora, tenía bajo él. Kai lo observaba con tanta atención que, extrañamente, le hacía sentir aún más excitado. Asintió sintiéndose algo tímido.

— Puedes volver a hacerlo si quieres — Le sonrió levemente, llevando las manos a los muslos del menor, subiendo con lentitud hasta sus caderas, agarrando estas y elevándolas para luego dejarlas caer nuevamente.

El menor dejó salir un grito de placer al sentir nuevamente aquella sensación que tanto le había gustado.

— Hazlo como quieras, Aichi. Tu llevas el ritmo ahora — Realmente disfrutaba lo que veía.

Sin sentirse muy seguro, con ayuda de sus piernas, dio un pequeño salto sobre Kai — Ngh… — cerró sus ojos con fuerza _— Realmente… se siente muy bien_ —de apoco comenzó a tomar más confianza, hasta el punto en donde se auto-penetraba sin detenerse.

Su cabello se balanceaba al compás de sus movimientos, dejando que la blanca camisa que aun conservaba resbalara por sus hombros, y su expresión era algo que a Kai le hubiese gustado fotografiar.

Se quejaba de vez en vez, cuando sentía que el menor se apretaba más de la cuenta al sentir demasiado placer. Sin embargo comprobó la poca estamina que poseía Aichi, cuando este comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, luciendo bastante cansado.

— K-Kai-kun, Kai…kun — llamó jadeante, con la voz entrecortada a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre el pecho del castaño — Ya…n-no puedo… más… — gimió ante un pequeño espasmo que le produjo en sentir que Kai comenzaba a sentarse en la cama con su cuerpo encima.

Lo abrazó desde la cintura apegándolo más a su cuerpo, provocando que Aichi se abrazara a él desde su cuello, mientras gemía apenas y soltaba un pequeño sollozo, a lo que Kai besó con cariño las sonrojadas mejillas y paseaba sus manos por la cintura y espalda ajena, atrayendo al peliazul para volver a moverse en su interior.

Aichi cerró sus ojos aferrándose más en su abrazo mientras escondía su rostro entre el cuello de Kai, respirando tan fuerte que hasta le comenzaba a doler el pecho —Kai-kun… t-te siento demasiado profundo— soltó de repente, sintiendo que la vergüenza se lo comía vivo. Escuchaba su propia voz realmente extraña — M-Me duele el estómago…

Kai curvó los labios levemente, suavizando la mirada en una expresión de ternura. Tal vez, sí estaba ejerciendo demasiada presión en el interior de Aichi, pero no podía detenerse a esas alturas.

— Lo siento, Aichi… pero tendrás que asumir las consecuencias — dijo recostando al menor en la cama, esta vez le tocaba llevar el ritmo a él — Es tu culpa de que esté así — y mirando a quien ahora tenía bajo él, dio una profunda embestida, consiguiendo tocar nuevamente aquel punto de Aichi, haciendo que este soltara un fuerte gemido a la vez que ejercía presión con sus piernas a los costados del cuerpo de Kai.

— ¿M-mi cul…pa? — preguntó con esfuerzo, sintiendo que su cuerpo no dejaba de ser embestido.

Llevó sus manos a entrelazar las de Aichi, sacando por completo su pene del tibio interior, para volver a meterlo de lleno, soltando un grave gemido, sin dejar de observar a Aichi, quien se había arqueado de forma brusca, quedándose casi sin aliento.

—…Y ni siquiera… te das cuenta de cuanto me provocas — le estaba costando un mundo hablar sin que su voz sonara quebrada, tal vez había aumentado demasiado su velocidad, pero no podía detenerse.

Se inclinó hacia el cuerpo ajeno, sin dejar de embestirlo, acercando sus labios a los entreabiertos de Aichi, sintiendo como sus respiraciones se entremezclaban. Aichi ya no pudo decir nada más respecto a las últimas palabras de Kai, se sentía mareado y perdido en sus propias sensaciones, pero eso no evitó corresponder cuando el castaño juntó sus labios en un beso en el cual ambos no tardaron en comenzar a jugar con la lengua del contrario, mordiendo sus labios de vez en cuando y jalando de estos con sus dientes.

Cortó el beso de golpe, sintiendo un ya conocido calor en su vientre bajo, aún más intenso a comparación a la primera vez que sintió que llegaría al clímax. Su pulso se aceleró sintiendo como aquella sensación comenzaba a quemarle desesperantemente y a cosquillearle de manera insistente — ¡K-Kai-kun yo…!

A pesar de que sus palabras se cortaron, entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir. Atrajo al peliazul hacia sí, sentándose nuevamente en la cama con Aichi sobre él, abrazando el delgado cuerpo con la necesidad de restregar sus pieles más que sensibles — ¡Gh…!

Kai también se sentía cerca. Unas cuantas embestidas más y se apretó aún más contra el delgado cuerpo de Aichi.

El interior del menor se contrajo a la vez que soltaba un grito desesperante mientras su cuerpo tembló entre los brazos ajenos, al sentir que finalmente llegaba al tan esperado orgasmo, unos segundos antes de que un escalofrío le recorriera y su garganta soltara unos suaves jadeos al sentir un líquido caliente en su interior.

Kai soltó un gran suspiro, tratando de regular su propia respiración mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Aichi, el cual no dejaba de contraerse por segundos y dar pequeños temblores.

Al parecer había perdido todas sus fuerzas puesto que dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del castaño mientras intentaba normalizar la respiración.

— ¿Aichi? —preguntó entre suspiros, acariciando la espalda ajena. De repente había sentido más peso de lo normal, dándole a pensar que tal vez el menor había perdido la consciencia. Y así lo iba a dar por hecho debido a que no recibió respuesta alguna. Sin embargo, luego de un par de segundos, sintió como el otro se acomodaba más entre el hueco de su hombro y cuello a la vez que se abrazaba a él.

Kai sonrió aliviado— No me asustes de esa manera…

— L-Lo siento… — se escuchó ahogado.

Kai, extrañado por eso, separó al menor con delicadeza para poder observarlo, encontrándose con que Aichi estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y desviaba la mirada con nerviosismo — _Así que ahora le da vergüenza…_ — quiso reír, pero a cambio de eso, besó la frente del menor con cariño; _realmente lo amaba._

.

.

.

En nada más que sus pantalones de pijama, entró a la habitación y se acercó hasta la cama, en donde se hallaba el adolescente de cabellos y ojos azules — Ten — le ofreció un vaso de agua que traía consigo.

De un momento a otro, el que parecía tener fiebre era Aichi y no Kai. Pues el peliazul, aun estando completamente desnudo bajo las sábanas, sentía todo su cuerpo hervir. Y por otro lado, Kai parecía haberse recuperado de su dolor de cabeza, como por arte de magia.

Se sentó en la cama mientras hacía uno que otro gesto de dolor. De su cadera para abajo, sentía todo realmente pesado, incluso sus piernas las sentía entumecidas, como si hubiera estado haciendo deporte por horas. Entonces recordó _cierto_ detalle de que, él fue quien se mantuvo de piernas separadas en todo momento; ahora su entumecimiento tenía sentido. — M-mhg… — bajó el rostro con vergüenza, ahora sentía mucho más calor. Recibió el vaso que Kai le extendía — Gra-gracias Kai-kun… — Ciertamente no entendía por qué se sentía de esa forma.

— Se te subió la sangre a la cabeza— contestó Kai, curvando los labios casi imperceptiblemente, realmente aquello le hacía gracia.

Vio como el menor terminaba de tomar todo el contenido del vaso y se lo volvía a extender, ahora completamente vacío.

— _¿Se me subió la sangre a la cabeza?_ — Siguió con sus ojos los movimientos de Kai, viendo como este dejaba en la mesilla de noche el vaso de vidrio — ¿Por qué? —Preguntó con verdadera duda, realmente se sentía sofocado, tanto que quiso comprobarlo posando su mano en una de sus mejillas — Siento mucho calor, Kai-kun

El mayor lo miró con atención, realmente tenía un intenso y lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se acercó y besó con cariño los tibios labios de Aichi, para luego caminar hasta el otro lado de la cama y costarse en esta — Ven aquí — le dijo, refiriéndose a que se recostara nuevamente, esta vez más cerca de él — Descansa, pronto pasará. Tu temperatura se elevó demasiado hace un momento atrás. Ya bajará

— ¿…Se elevó demasiado? — Entonces los recuerdos lo azotaron hasta tal punto de sentir que se le aceleraba el pulso al recordar las sensaciones — Y-Ya veo — soltó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Con cuidado volvió a recostarse, acercándose a Kai y solo cubriéndose desde sus caderas para abajo con las sábanas, esperando a que sus temperatura volviera a normalizarse.

Kai observó con gracia los lentos y cuidadosos movimientos del menor, el cual tuvo acostado a su lado en un par de segundos. Se acomodó de costado mirando con cariño al peliazul, a quien consiguió poner nervioso, y más al estar completamente desnudo.

— Supongo que no irás a clases — habló Kai, mientras dirigía su mano al pecho del menor, tocando con sus dedos una de las cuantas marcas que había dejado en la piel de Aichi.

Aunque la respuesta era obvia, sentía la pequeña obligación de preguntar aquello, después de todo seguía siendo el tutor a cargo de Aichi… Tutor que se acababa de acostar con su querido protegido, pero era el adulto responsable de Aichi al fin y al cabo, aunque eso no dejara de sonar terriblemente mal.

El peliazul soltó un pequeño suspiro. Se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados, al parecer, le estaba relajando bastante el que Kai trazara líneas invisibles a través de las marcas que habían quedado en su piel — No creo que pueda ir…Kai-kun — terminó por cerrar lentamente sus ojos, sintiendo las pequeñas caricias de Kai, ahora a la altura de su vientre.

El castaño sonrió — tienes razón — Había visto la hora antes de acostarse, faltaba poco para que fueran las 4:00 de la mañana, por lo que encontró razonable que Aichi tuviera sueño, sumándole toda la actividad que había tenido hace un momento atrás. Guardó silencio por unos segundos, esta vez, masajeando lentamente con su mano el vientre del menor — ¿Aun te duele el estómago? —preguntó con calma. Recordando que el menor se lo había dicho, al sentir mucha presión en su interior.

— Mm… — asintió levemente — Aunque ahora es solo un poco — respondió apenas debido al sueño. Tal como Kai le había dicho, cada segundo que pasaba sentía que su temperatura bajaba. — No te preocupes Kai-kun — dijo con suavidad mientras sonreía, y abría lentamente sus ojos para observar al castaño.

Kai lo miró con cariño. Se mantuvo despierto y acariciando la piel menor hasta que la temperatura corporal de este volvió a la normalidad, incluso provocándole frío, haciendo que Kai lo cubriera completamente con las ropas de cama, mientras Aichi se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Abrazó el delgado cuerpo más contra sí, procurando ser cuidadoso, teniendo siempre en cuenta lo adolorido que podría estar el cuerpo de Aichi. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como la cercanía del menor lo relajaba a tal punto de sentir que ya se estaba quedando dormido.

— Kai-kun… — se escuchó con una suave voz

— Dime — respondió casi de la misma manera, con la voz levemente más adormilada.

Aichi escondió su rostro en el pecho de quien era 8 años mayor que él. De repente había recordado ciertas palabras que Kai le había susurrado al oído esa noche— Yo también te amo — y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios luego de decir esas palabras.

No recibió respuesta alguna, pero sintió como Kai atrajo su cuerpo ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza en su abrazo, tanto así que fue capaz de percibir como los latidos del corazón ajeno, se habían acelerado repentinamente.

— _Gracias, Aichi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— A-ahm… deme un segundo por favor— Con ayuda de su hombro, Miwa sostuvo el teléfono apegado a su oído — Emm… veamos, veamos — buscaba en el IPad las últimas planificaciones de su jefe, aterrándose de que tuviera todo el horario tan apretado — _¿Cómo demonios Kai puede hacerse cargo de tanto? Ese hombre debería pasarnos un poco de peso a mí y a Ibuki_ — chasqueó la lengua.

Intercambió un par de palabras más con el hombre que estaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica y después de colgar el teléfono, dio un largo suspiro y salió de la oficina en busca de Ibuki, a quien encontró luego de varios minutos hablando con el jefe de guardia en recepción.

— Ibuki, al fin te encuentro — se acercó sonriente

— Miwa — Se le hizo obvio que el rubio lo buscara para algo de importancia — Bien, entonces, lo dejo en tus manos — le dijo al otro hombre, dando por finalizada la conversación.

— Si, Ibuki-san — Y luego de hacer una leve reverencia ante el platinado y el rubio, se marchó del lugar dejando a los últimos, solos.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Miwa curioso de haber encontrado a Ibuki hablando con el guardia.

— Algunos empleados andan diciendo que de vez en cuando ven a alguien merodear por las afueras del edificio

Miwa elevó una ceja extrañado — ¿Alguien?

El platinado asintió — Tal vez sean sugestiones, de todas formas reforcé la seguridad por si las dudas — soltó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto— Y bien, querías decirme algo, ¿no?

Miwa había quedado algo pensativo, sin embargo la pregunta de Ibuki lo sacó de sus divagaciones — Ah… sí, quiero que veas esto — le extendió el IPad al otro — Es aterrador… — sonrió nervioso.

Ibuki deslizaba su dedo índice por la pantalla táctil, y aunque no lo demostrara, realmente estaba asombrado de ver tantos pendientes — ¿Pretendía asistir a todas estas reuniones? — y aunque, de alguna forma, todo estuviera perfectamente programado a horas específicas y distintas para que nada interfiriera con otra cosa, eran demasiadas.

— ¿Qué te parece si lo repartimos entre nosotros?

— Tendríamos que hablarlo con Kai — respondió serio — sabes que a él mismo le gusta hacerse cargo de estas cosas importantes

— Mmh… — se le veía serio, pues lo que decía Ibuki era cierto. Suspiró pesado — Kai es _taaaan_ terco.

Ibuki estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, sin embargo, decidió callar al ver quien se acercaba por detrás de Miwa.

—Podríamos hacerlo a escondidas, modificar la agenda de Kai sin él lo sepa ¿Qué dices Ibuki? — preguntó sonriente. Lo que le extraño fue no recibir respuesta alguna de parte del platinado, quien cerró los ojos con tranquilidad — ¿Ibuki?

— Hacer _qué_ , sin que lo sepa _quién_ , Miwa.

Y al susodicho le recorrió un horrible escalofrío por la espina dorsal al escuchar aquella conocida voz tras su espalda. Con rapidez se volteó para ver al castaño tras de él, quien se mantenía de manos en la cintura y lo miraba sin una expresión en particular, por alguna razón lucía calmado. — Ka-Kai… Pe-pensé que hoy no venías — preguntó con nerviosismo, pero igualmente curioso. El día anterior Aichi le había pedido como favor que se encargaran de Dragon Empire para darle al menos un día entero de descanso a Kai.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — preguntó Ibuki.

— Mh. — asintió — Solo vengo a ver cómo va todo y…

— Kai-kun cree que sería buena idea confiarles algunas cosas para aligerar su agenda — Se escuchó la voz del peliazul interrumpir al castaño

— ¡Oh! Aichi— le sonrió Miwa, viendo como el menor se dejaba ver detrás de Kai

Aichi sonrió amplio a modo de saludo— ¿Cierto, Kai-kun? —le dirigió su contenta mirada al nombrado, a lo que el mayor solo soltó un suspiro desviando la mirada sin que se notara mucho.

Ibuki y Miwa se miraron extrañados los unos a los otros ante aquel comportamiento

— ¿E-Entonces nos dejarás modificar tu agenda y hacernos cargo? —Preguntó Miwa casi sin creérselo.

Kai cerró sus ojos por unos segundos — Miwa, Ibuki, lo dejo en sus manos — Y sin decir más se dio media vuelta — Vamos, Aichi —lo llamó mientras caminaba de vuelta a la salida. Después de todo le había dicho al menor que lo llevaría a comer.

— ¡Sí! — Dio una leve reverencia a modo de despedida. De lo único que se arrepintió fue haberlo hecho con tanta prisa— ¡Ugh! — Aquella acción le había provocado una fuerte punzada en su espalda baja. Se incorporó con algo de lentitud y con una sonrisa nerviosa —N-nos vemos, Miwa-kun, Ibuki-san

— E-eh… — emitió Ibuki, notando el repentino sonrojo que se instaló en las mejillas del menor.

— Hasta luego Aichi — se despidió Miwa con una sonrisa, igualmente nerviosa, notando lo incómodo que el adolescente se veía luego del quejido que había dado.

Aichi se dio media vuelta para seguir los pasos de Kai. Y no sabía si realmente estaba siendo observado por detrás o era su imaginación que lo atormentaba con sugestiones ¿Estaba caminando normal, verdad? — _Puedo disimular, pero eso no quita que el dolor haya desaparecido_ — hizo una expresión entre incomodidad y vergüenza, llegando justo al lado del castaño.

Miwa e Ibuki se dieron media vuelta, dándole la espalda a los dos que se acaban de marchar. Ambos dieron un suspiro en una graciosa sincronía — Demasiado obvios — dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Ahora entendían el buen humor de Kai y su repentina recuperación… y por supuesto, el dolor de caderas con el que aparentemente, cargaba Aichi.

.

.

.

— Te dije que me esperaras en el auto— Habló mirando de reojo al menor, sus labios se curvaron levemente al ver que el otro se encogió y bajó la mirada, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. Caminaban por el estacionamiento en busca del puesto exclusivo que tenía Kai.

— Mm-mh— negó con la cabeza, sonriendo a pesar de estar sonrojado — Está bien así Kai-kun. Dije que quería acompañarte

Llegaron al auto del castaño, el cual hizo un curioso sonido en cuanto Kai apretó un pequeño botón en las llaves que estaban en su bolsillo, sacando así, el seguro de las puertas del automóvil.

Vio pasar a Aichi adelantarse y pasar por su lado, dirigiéndose a la puerta del copiloto. Sus ojos se desviaron, bajando directamente por la espalda del otro hasta sus piernas. Sonrió levemente— _Realmente puede disimularlo_ — Había que fijarse muy atentamente para darse cuenta que el peliazul caminaba con cierta incomodidad. Vio como Aichi abría la puerta del auto y se adentraba, tomando asiento y emitiendo unos bajos quejidos. Kai soltó unas cortas risas — Así que eso es lo que más le cuesta — caminó hasta la puerta del conductor, y la abrió, sintiendo en ese preciso momento una sensación que desde hace días lo venía molestando, la cual había querido ignorar ya que lo creía algo sin importancia, sin embargo aquella situación ya había acabado con su paciencia, y si lo analizaba mejor, no era para nada normal sentir que alguien te observaba desde alguna parte del estacionamiento, sobre todo cuando estaba junto a Aichi.

— ¿Kai-kun? ¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó algo preocupado. Kai había abierto la puerta del auto, sin embargo no se había adentrado a este, sino que estaba afuera, mirando con cautela a sus alrededor con el ceño fruncido.

A pesar de que escuchó la voz de Aichi, su atención se centró en una van de la compañía, la cual estaba estacionada a unos metros más allá. Había alguien detrás de esta, y estaba seguro saber de quien se trataba — Aichi — lo llamó tratando de que su voz sonara lo más tranquila posible para no hacer sospechar al menor.

— ¿Kai-kun? — ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad

— Espérame aquí. Enseguida vuelvo

— ¿Eh? Está bien — le respondió, sintiéndose extrañado por aquello. Vio como el castaño cerró la puerta del auto y comenzó a caminar hacia un lugar en específico — Tal vez fue a hablar con alguien — se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja.

Y no estaba tan equivocado, Kai se dirigía a hablar con _alguien_ , pero no de la forma en que Aichi creía, puesto que el castaño frunció aún más el entrecejo cuando tuvo a la vista a quien tanto los acosaba, que por cierto, al cruzar miradas el otro ni siquiera se molestó en disimular que había sido descubierto, sino que descaradamente le sonrió a Kai con algo de burla.

Caminó a paso firme hasta quedar justo frente al de cabellos lilas — Raul Sera — fue el primero en hablar — Quiero que quede algo claro — Comenzó, empleando más profundidad y seriedad a su voz. Sin embargo, se mostraba calmado, casi desinteresado, haciendo que algunos empleados que transitaba por el lugar ni siquiera notara la tensión y el rechazo con el cual ambos se miraban — Puedes meterte conmigo todo lo que quieras. Conozco el tipo de persona que eres, puedo lidiar contigo e incluso seguir tu estúpido juego por algún tiempo si así yo lo quisiera — su mirada verde se afiló amenazante — Pero no voy a permitir que metas a Aichi en esto.

— Jo… — sonrió con altanería — ¿El presidente de Dragon Empire Corporations me está amenazando?

— Puedes tomártelo como gustes — le sonrió desafiante

— ¿Y todo esto es solo por un adolescente, Kai Toshiki-san? — preguntó con sorna. Estaba seguro que si sacaba de quicio al siempre tranquilo Kai, sería un gran escándalo, del cual, obviamente sacaría provecho. Y sabía que había encontrado el punto débil del joven y reconocido empresario cuando vio como éste empuñaba sus manos, tratando de suprimir cualquier impulso que se le presentara — Mm… pero ahora que lo pienso…— habló con sobreactuada inocencia — Aichi-kun no es cualquier adolescente — apreció con toda la satisfacción como el entrecejo de quien era menor que él, se fruncía de tal manera que parecía que con ese simple gesto le advertía que no siguiera hablando. Por supuesto, no se detendría por nada del mundo — Sendou Aichi. Por lo que sé, Shizuka-san siempre ha querido mantener a su querido hijo alejado del mundo de la fama, y por lo que pude notar esa vez que hablé con Aichi-kun, a él tampoco le agrada la idea de dejar su tranquila y normal vida.

Kai sintió que su cuerpo dio un pequeño temblor, producido nada más que por la ira que comenzaba a sentir cada vez que el periodista nombraba a Aichi.

—…Pero eso es porque Aichi-kun no sabe los beneficios que se pierde. Yo puedo hacerlo famoso publicando una simple entrevista, la gran mayoría ni siquiera sabe quién es el adorable hijo de la famosa diseñadora internacional. — Sonrió amplio — Después de todo, la falta de información…hace al desconocido hijo de Shizuka-san, alguien _casi_ intocable.

— No vas a tocar a Aichi — alzó inevitablemente la voz, sin importarle que un par de personas que se estacionaban cerca, dirigieran las miradas hacia ellos.

Raul actuó como si hubiera quedado perplejo ante aquellas palabras, y luego, soltó una exagerada risa, suavizando su voz, imitando un inocente tono en su habla — Vaya, Kai Toshiki-san… no creo que pueda tomar en serio aquellas palabras, siendo que vienen de usted, que por cierto… —volvió a su actitud burlesca, mirando fijamente a los ojos del contrario —… Tampoco _puedes_ tocar a un estudiante, aunque sea de último año, aun es un menor de edad ¿No?

Se mordió la lengua y miró al otro en modo de advertencia, a pesar de que aquellas palabras, le habían llegado.

Si era sincero, a él poco le importaba que se llevara por ocho años con Aichi, sin embargo, no por eso dejaba de ser mal visto –e ilegal-, y era aún peor si ni siquiera tenía el consentimiento de la madre del menor de edad. Y aunque aquella situación fuera bastante normal entre los estudiantes de hoy en día que mantenían una relación con personas por mucho mayores que ellos, debía tener cuidado, porque la diferencia estaba en que, aunque él no quisiera, era una figura reconocida, a la cual muchos querían ver hundido, y lo más importante… aquello estaba involucrando a Aichi, e inevitablemente pasaría a llevar a Shizuka.

Ambos guardaron silencio, y a pesar de que Kai se sintió un poco complicado, no dejó su mirada firme, puesto que no se iba a dejar intimidar por palabras que si bien… eran ciertas, podía estar completamente seguro de que el periodista no tenía las pruebas suficientes, ya que él nunca había tenido un acercamiento íntimo con Aichi en público, misma razón por la que Sera no dejaba de acosarlos, tratando de obtener alguna prueba más sólida. Siempre era consciente de su posición, y más cuando estaba junto a Aichi, por ende, era cuidadoso con aquellos detalles.

Kai curvó sus labios en una sonrisa ladina —Espero que sepas en qué te estás metiendo — se encogió de hombros levemente y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia al otro. —Pero recuerda que ya he lidiado con bastantes de tu tipo — fue lo último que dijo, escuchando como el periodista chasqueaba la lengua con fastidio.

Sin embargo… cuando Kai salió de su campo de visión, Sera sonrió amplio — Tal vez no tenga suficientes pruebas… pero te olvidas de lo morbosa que puede llegar ser la gente…Kai Toshiki. — revisó las fotos de su cámara, varias donde, si bien no se veía nada muy explícito, Kai aparecía demasiadas veces con Aichi, y ambos realmente cerca, casi invadiendo el espacio personal del otro, a lo cual no se veían para nada incómodos — Con esto, y un poco de exageración de mi parte, será más que suficiente — soltó una risa — El dueño de Dragon Empire Corporations, Kai Toshiki…y el adolescente, hijo de la famosa diseñadora Shizuka, Sendou Aichi…

.

.

.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te vaya a dejar? — le preguntó con cierto recelo, viendo como el menor recogía su maletín para irse al instituto

— ¡Mn! — asintió con una sonrisa — Quedé con Naoki-kun a unas cuantas cuadras para ir juntos — anunció llegando frente al castaño, quien lo miraba de brazos cruzados y con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

Y es que si Kai lo analizaba con todos sus celos presentes, llegaba a la molesta conclusión que, incluso cuando Aichi era pequeño, la gente se le apegaba _demasiado_ para su gusto ¿Y ahora tenía que lidiar con el tal Naoki?

— Ah… también, hoy llegaré un poco más tarde

Sus ojos verdes miraron con atención al peliazul que tenía al frente, este parecía no darse cuenta que activaba todas las alarmas de posesividad que tenía Kai. El castaño simplemente elevó una ceja, esperando un poco más de información.

— Después de clases iremos con Kourin-san y Naoki-kun a comer algo — le informó sonriente

Y un pequeño tic se instaló en su ceja derecha. Soltó un suspiro, no había nada que hacerle, después de todo no es como si pudiera encerrar y monopolizar al menor, o mejor dicho, no _debía_ , porque de poder, claro que podía, y ganas no le faltaban.

Ya que tenía a Aichi al frente, en un simple movimiento se agachó a la altura del más bajo, y juntó sus labios en un beso tranquilo, que más que nada demostraba cariño. Kai tomó distancia con lentitud, mirando las sonrojadas mejillas del contrario. Sonrió levemente — Me llamas por cualquier cosa ¿Entendido?

Aichi embozó una sonrisa mientras asentía — No te preocupes, Kai-kun — dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, calzándose sus zapatos — Nos vemos a la noche entonces — abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir — ¡Que tengas buen día hoy en el trabajo! — y aquello fue lo último que Kai escuchó de parte de Aichi mientras lo observaba con cariño salir de la casa con una tenue sonrisa.

Una vez el silencio invadió nuevamente la casa, dirigió su mirada a la televisión, la cual se encontraba a un volumen realmente bajo. Observó la hora que le daban las noticias en una esquina de la pantalla; ya era hora de ir saliendo de casa al trabajo.

Últimamente se sentía algo intranquilo, a pesar de que olvidara aquel sentimiento cuando estaba con Aichi. Tal vez le parecía raro que Sera no se apareciera más, porque ya había pasado más de una semana de aquella vez que intercambiaron palabras, y por alguna razón creía que iba a molestar más. O tal vez se debiera a que Shizuka llegaba exactamente al día siguiente –sábado- y aunque no lo pareciera, cierto tema que tenía que ver con Aichi y su relación, lo tenía un poco ansioso.

Dio un suspiro. ¿Cómo reaccionaría la mujer que alguna vez le confió a su pequeño hijo de 9 años? Esa era la parte en donde Kai recordaba a un pequeño e inocente Aichi sonriéndole y luego… y luego estaba el Aichi de 17 años gimiendo bajo su cuerpo.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió entero, y masajeó su sien derecha con sus dedos… mejor se iba al trabajo.

.

.

.

Las clases pasaban rápido los días viernes, y esa no era la excepción para los tres adolescentes que apenas salieron del instituto, se dirigieron a un restaurant de comida rápida.

Ya tenían sus órdenes y habían tomado asiento en uno de los puestos cercanos a la televisión que estaba sujeta a una pared.

— Sinceramente…creo que no soy del agrado de Mark-sensei — habló Naoki antes de dar una mordida a su hamburguesa.

— No creo que sea eso, Naoki-kun — rió el peliazul

— Dormiste toda su clase ¿No crees que esa es razón suficiente para regañarte? — Le preguntó Kourin mientras sorbía de su refresco.

— Si sus clases no fueran tan aburridas, tal vez no me dormiría — trató de defenderse.

— Na-Naoki-kun… — dijo con nerviosismo por la excusa del de cabellos cobrizos.

— Por cierto Aichi — volvió a hablar Naoki — ¿Shizuka-san regresa mañana, no es así?

— ¡Ah! si — contestó sonriente, se notaba realmente contento.

La rubia sonrió también por acto de reflejo, ver de esa forma al peliazul, de verdad le agradaba — ¿La extrañaste mucho, Aichi? — preguntó Kourin curiosa

— Si… Mientras ella no estuvo, hubo muchas veces que deseé que no fuera un viaje tan largo y volviera pronto— comentó con algo de nostalgia reflejándose en sus ojos azules. Y era cierto, habían pasado muchas cosas en la ausencia de Shizuka, incluso se había enterado de que Kai figuraba como su tutor en su ficha de estudiante.

Naoki tenía una pequeña idea de a lo que se refería Aichi, puesto que había sido testigo de la pequeña recaía que había tenido. Por lo pensó que era prudente cambiar el tema — ¿Crees que te traiga algún obsequio?

— Bueno, ella siempre trae muchos recuerdos cuando sale del país — contestó, dirigiendo de reojo su mirada a la televisión del lugar

— " _Se han filtrado varias imágenes sobre un supuesto romance entre…"_

No le dio mayor importancia y volvió a mirar a sus dos amigos que seguían conversando

—"… _El joven dueño y presidente de Dragon Empire Corporations…"_

Aquello llamó rápidamente su atención, volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia la pantalla de la televisión. Sintiendo que la adrenalina se le subía al ver que una foto de Kai aparecía a un lado de la pantalla.

— _"…Kai Toshiki de 25 años y un estudiante de 17 años…"_

Se puso de pie con rapidez, golpeando la superficie de la mesa con sus manos. Su cuerpo entero tembló y sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente, sintiendo un gran malestar en el estómago cuando al lado de la fotografía de Kai, apareció una suya.

— _"Sendou Aichi… ¡Oh! Y al parecer él es el hijo de la famosa diseñadora de vestidos de novia, Sendou Shizuka. Todo apunta que al parecer es un romance a escondidas, recordemos que Shizuka-san está de viaje. Muchos dicen que…"_

Y Aichi dejó de escuchar lo que decía aquella mujer que al parecer se divertía con algo que a él, en ese mismo momento le estaba provocando mareos. Sentía que su corazón latía demasiado rápido y su cuerpo no reaccionaba, misma razón por la que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Sera aparecía dando declaraciones de haber visto a Aichi ir al lugar de trabajo de Kai innumerables veces, y otro montón de cosas más, que bien, podrían ser invenciones suyas.

— _Esto… no está pasando ¿cierto?_ — enfocó nuevamente su vista en la televisión, en donde ahora, comenzaban a pasar una secuencia de varias fotos en donde aparecían Kai y él juntos. Comenzó a respirar con rapidez, al parecer estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

Kourin y Naoki estaban igual de sorprendidos que él. No habían despegado la vista del televisor desde que escucharon decir el nombre del peliazul. Si no fuera porque la rubia desvió su mirada hacia Aichi, nadie hubiera notado lo pálido que estaba y lo fuerte que respiraba por la boca. Miró a su alrededor y cayó en cuenta que ya varias personas tenían puesta sus miradas sobre el peliazul.

— ¡Naoki! — Llamó Kourin sonando alterada, consiguiendo que mencionado reaccionara y saliera de su asombro por lo que veía en televisión — ¡Saquemos a Aichi de aquí!

Naoki miró las condiciones de su amigo, asustándose bastante ante la situación — ¡Sí! — Tal parecía que si ellos no hacían algo, Aichi no reaccionaría.

Ambos se levantaron de sus puestos y tomando de los hombros al peliazul, lo sacaron del lugar, dirigiéndose a paso rápido a un callejón cercano.

.

.

.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe, logrando sorprenderlo un poco, y más aún cuando vio que Miwa aparecía con un rostro realmente espantado.

— ¡Kai, tenemos problemas! — Gritó el rubio.

.

— ¡Naoki! — Llamó Kourin sonando alterada, consiguiendo que mencionado reaccionara y saliera de su asombro por lo que veía en televisión — ¡Saquemos a Aichi de aquí!

Naoki miró las condiciones de su amigo, asustándose bastante ante la situación — ¡Sí! — Tal parecía que si ellos no hacían algo, Aichi no reaccionaría.

Ambos se levantaron de sus puestos y tomando de los hombros al peliazul, lo sacaron del lugar, dirigiéndose a paso rápido a un callejón cercano.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

La puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe, logrando sorprenderlo un poco, y más aún cuando vio que Miwa aparecía con un rostro realmente espantado.

— ¡Kai, tenemos problemas! — Gritó el rubio.

* * *

Miwa se adentró a paso rápido a la oficina del castaño, en busca del control remoto de la televisión que estaba sostenida en una de las paredes.

— ¿Miwa? — su ceño se frunció cuando el rubio no le dijo nada más y se dispuso a simplemente prender la televisión.

— Tienes que ver esto — Igualmente, su expresión detonaba preocupación y algo de alteración.

Miró con cautela a Kai, quien no despegaba la vista de la pantalla, la cual mostraba uno de esos típicos programas de farándula. Los segundos pasaban y miraba de reojo y en silencio las expresiones de Kai a medida que aquel programa avanzaba.

 _—_ _"… También andan circulando estas fotos…"_ — Al lado de la mujer que hablaba, apareció una secuencia de fotos, mismas que, seguramente, más de otro programa televisivo también debía tener.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron en ira, más que nada al ver a Aichi en fotos públicas — Es suficiente — Su tono de voz sonó mucho más grave de lo normal, a la vez que se paraba de su silla.

 _—_ _"…las cuales fueron tomadas originalmente por Sera-san, quien también dijo que…"_ — Y la pantalla de a televisión se apagó por obra del rubio, el cual no había hecho más que cumplir las palabras de su amigo y jefe.

Miwa soltó un suspiro, cerrando los ojos por mero instinto al escuchar como Kai golpeaba con ambas manos la superficie de la mesa.

Se mordió el labio inferior y dejó pasar unos segundos, asimilando lo que estaba ocurriendo — _Tengo que hacer algo…y ahora._ — Lo más importante en ese momento era Aichi — Miwa, dile a Ibuki que quedará a cargo. Necesito que vengas conmigo — Vio al rubio asentir y salir rápidamente del lugar.

En ese momento, su celular que estaba sobre su escritorio comenzó a vibrar, tomándolo enseguida y mirando la pantalla táctil, viendo de quién se trataba. Si era sincero, no era quien esperaba, pero de todas maneras le sorprendió ver quien le llamaba.

Sin más, contestó la llamada — ¿Ren?

.

.

.

Ambos miraron a Aichi en silencio y preocupados. Por supuesto que querían saber qué significaba todo eso, pero no veían prudente preguntar, puesto que el de ojos azules parecía estar en shock mientras se mantenía cabizbajo y apretaba en puño sus manos.

Ahora recordaba las veces donde tenía un extraño e incómodo sentimiento de ser observado por alguien. Las fotos que vio salir en televisión las visualizó nuevamente en su mente, logrando ponerlo aún más nervioso al pensar que aquello había sido un canal nacional — _¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?_ — Mordió su labio inferior con impotencia — _Si esto le ocasiona problemas a Kai-kun con la compañía y a mamá con su trabajo… Será mi culpa ¿verdad?_ — Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que apenas recordaba que sus amigos estaban ahí junto a él, mirándolo con verdadera preocupación

Una simpática melodía le hizo sobresaltarse y tragar duro. Rápidamente, y temblando entero, sacó su celular de uno de sus bolsillos, abriendo los ojos considerablemente al ver en la pantalla de quién se trataba. Contestó la llamada, sintiéndose agitado.

— _¿¡Aichi!?_ — Se escuchó alterado al otro lado de la línea — _¡Aichi, dime dónde estás!_

— K-Kai…kun — Su voz había salido demasiado quebrada y baja, delatando el nerviosismo que sentía ante la situación.

Naoki y Kourin se miraron entre sí, aún en silencio, cayendo en cuenta inmediatamente de qué "Kai" se trataba.

Al notar la temblorosa voz de parte del menor, supo inmediatamente lo nervioso que estaba. Apretó la mandíbula, recordando que luego de clases se juntaría con sus amigos — _¿Estás solo?_ —preguntó para verificar.

— No… estoy con Naoki-kun y Kourin-san

Y aunque no lo admitiera, se sintió aliviado de que estuviera acompañado — _Aichi, escúchame, dime exactamente dónde están, Miwa irá por ustedes._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El aire era realmente tenso en aquel ascensor, más que nada para Kourin y Naoki, quienes seguían sin tener idea de qué ocurría y Aichi aun guardaba silencio.

El rubio de 25 años que se había estacionado justo frente al callejón en donde se encontraban, parecía conocer a Aichi. Puesto que al momento en que se dirigieron al auto, le preguntó al de cabellos azules si es que se encontraba bien, recibiendo un simple asentimiento de parte de Aichi.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron justo en el último piso y Miwa emprendió paso, seguido de Aichi y sus dos amigos hasta llegar frente a una puerta… la única puerta de aquella planta, la cual, el rubio pudo abrir con nada más empujarla.

Naoki elevó una ceja ante la poca preocupación de dejar una puerta sin seguro — ¿Eso no es algo peligroso? — dijo en un susurro, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Sin embargo el mayor escuchó esto último, y antes de adentrarse al lugar sonrió levemente— Bueno, el dueño de este piso es uno solo y nadie puede subir además de él y quienes tienen su autorización. — Y sin darle tiempo a Naoki de decir algo más, su inusual seriedad volvió mientras comenzaba a caminar, esta vez atravesando la puerta.

Los tres adolescentes entraron siguiendo los pasos del rubio, pidiendo permiso por la intromisión.

— ¡Kai, ya estamos aquí! — anunció al aire, logrando tensar a Aichi de tal manera que parecía mucho más serio de lo normal.

.

.

.

— Mm… Sabes que Foo Fighter nunca cortaría la alianza con Dragon Empire, Kai — Habló el pelirrojo mientras revisaba las fotos de la reciente noticia en su celular — Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de otras compañías. Muchos prefieren mantener distancia de cualquier cosa que les origine una mala fama y traiga consigo algún inconveniente. Si no resolvemos esto rápido… tendrás problemas — Su carmesí y seria mirada se desvió hacia el castaño que estaba sentado en un sillón individual, a diferencia de él, que yacía en el gran sofá.

Kai se mantenía en silencio, de brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en ningún lugar en específico, como si ideara una y mil formas de resolver el problema.

Ren, al no recibir respuesta alguna, volvió a bajar su mirada, posándola en las fotos que se habían filtrado. Y de repente, su mirada se suavizó y sonrió con sinceridad — Así que… cómo desmentir algo que es verdad.

Kai movió sus ojos verdes con rapidez, mirando inquisitivo al pelirrojo, emanando un aura algo amenazante, como si estuviera en guardia.

El pelirrojo soltó una cantarina carcajada ante la actitud del castaño — No me mires de esa forma tan intimidante, Kai. Nunca te traicionaría. Pero no creas que no me di cuenta que todo esto es cierto — sonrió amplio y le mostró la pantalla del celular, con una de las cuantas fotos — Puedo notarlo con tan solo verlo — le dijo sonriente, sin embargo, luego de unos minutos suavizó su sonrisa, demostrando que realmente tomaba en serio el asunto —Siempre pensé que lo querías demasiado… — miró fijamente a Kai — Pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que sería de _esta_ manera, Kai. — Observó como la expresión del de ojos verdes se relajaba, reduciéndose a simplemente, volver a cerrar los ojos. Ren observó nuevamente la imagen en la pantalla de su celular: Aichi sonriendo ampliamente, levemente sonrojado mientras miraba a Kai, quien tenía levemente sus labios curvados, con una mirada tranquila la cual era dirigida únicamente a Aichi... Una mirada que, personalmente Ren, nunca había visto en su reservado amigo castaño.

Apretó sus labios, esos dos eran muy importantes en su vida — ¿Qué piensas hacer con Aichi-kun, Kai? — preguntó con seriedad, realmente preocupado de la situación.

Sus ojos verdes chocaron con los carmesí de Ren, manteniendo la mirada por unos segundos, como si intentaran leer las intenciones del otro. Algo que era casi imposible, porque Ren podía ser igual de impredecible que Kai.

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta y la voz de Miwa gritando desde la entrada que ya habían llegado. Kai se puso de pie en la espera del rubio, quien se suponía traía a Aichi con él — Dejaré que él decida. — fue lo último que dijo, antes de que Miwa se dejara ver, con Aichi, Naoki, y quien parecía ser la tan mencionada Kourin.

Ren, quien parecía haber quedado algo sorprendido por la respuesta de Kai, rápidamente recuperó la compostura, parándose de su puesto en el sillón individual y volviendo a actuar con naturalidad — Que tal — Dijo sonriente, alzando su mano en modo de saludo a los recién llegados — ¡¿Oh?! Hay nuevos rostros — se refirió a los amigos del peliazul — Soy Suzugamori Ren, es un gusto.

— E-eh… Ishida Naoki — hizo una leve reverencia

— Tatsunagi Kourin, es un gusto — realizó la misma acción que Naoki.

— ¿Tatsunagi…? — Susurró Ren para sí mismo. Observó curioso como la rubia perseguía con la mirada a Aichi, notablemente preocupada. — _Ya veo… Así que ella es la hermana menor de Suiko._

— Kai-kun — y todos desviaron la mirada hacia el de cabellos azules, quien se encontraba frente a Kai.

Inconscientemente Kourin frunció el entrecejo levemente ante la cercanía de ambos — _Así que ese es Kai Toshiki_ — lo había visto muchas veces gracias a la obsesión que había tenido su hermana mayor con sacarle fotos a escondidas, también una que otra vez lo había visto en televisión mientras hacía _zapping_. Sabía quién era desde hace un tiempo atrás, sin embargo nunca lo había visto en persona, y ahora podía entender perfectamente por qué a su hermana le gustaba tanto, si bien el castaño era apuesto, sin embargo… no era de su gusto, de hecho podía estar realmente segura de que no se llevaría para nada bien con Kai.

Prestó atención a ambos. A Naoki y a ella nadie le había dicho nada, pero los dos habían visto lo que se decía en la televisión de aquel restaurant, y sobre todo, las fotos que también mostraron. Tenía sus sospechas, pero una pequeña parte de ella no quería creer que aquello era verdad, a pesar de que se reflejara en el actuar de Aichi para con Kai y viceversa.

Aichi dio un suspiro y frunció el entrecejo. Sentía impotencia y en parte, culpabilidad — Lo siento Kai-kun… lo noté hace algún tiempo y nunca quise darle mayor importancia

— No tienes la culpa de nada. Vamos a arreglar esto, no te preocupes— y a pesar de que su tono de voz fue neutral, al igual que su expresión, Aichi no pudo evitar sentir que algo le molestaba en la actitud de Kai, puesto que este luego de sus palabras, pasó de largo, caminando con dirección hacia Miwa y Ren.

La rubia vio aquella escena y apretó los labios. Observó cómo Aichi bajó la mirada con cierta expresión que no alcanzó a visualizar, puesto que el flequillo azul tapó los ojos de su dueño.

Definitivamente se llevaría mal con Kai Toshiki.

— Hey, Kourin — se escuchó despacio a su lado, tanto como un susurro, con todas las intenciones de que no fueran escuchados por los demás.

Los tres mayores estaban hablando entre ellos.

— Tú crees que… ¿todo esto sea cierto? — preguntó con real duda. En esos momentos parecían que ellos dos eran invisibles para los tres adultos e incluso para Aichi que aún estaba de pie en el mismo lugar que lo dejó Kai, con los puños apretados como si pensara en algo.

— No lo sé — fue lo único que contestó a Naoki. Sus brillantes ojos verdes, los cuales estaban posados sobre Aichi, se desviaron hacia donde estaban Kai y los demás, prestando atención a lo que hablaban.

—… De todas formas hay que moverse rápido. Ibuki me llamó cuando venía en el auto, al parecer la prensa ya está actuando — habló Miwa con seriedad.

— Pero no podemos hacer nada precipitado. Kai debe ser cuidadoso, hay mucho en juego… — desvió la mirada hacia el peliazul — no solo Dragon Empire.

Kai no decía nada, solo intentaba que su cabeza maquinara un plan conveniente para todos. No solo quería mantener a Aichi a salvo de las garras de la prensa, sino que también debía ser consciente de mantener en pie a la compañía, porque no podía simplemente decidir que esta se fuera a pique por un mal paso suyo, ya que el trabajo de cientos de personas que trabajaban para él, estaba en juego. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo?...

— Estaría dispuesto a dar una conferencia de prensa

— Aichi… — susurró Kourin asombrada, igual que los demás en el lugar.

Sus ojos azules brillaban decididos y su voz había sonado firme, sacando a Kai de sus pensamientos al instante en que escuchó las palabras de Aichi.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Aichi? — Kai se dio media vuelta, mirando fijamente a Aichi. Sus ojos se habían afilado y el choque entre su mirada y la contraria habían creado una inesperada tensión en todos.

— Egh… esto es malo, Kai parece enojado — susurró Miwa por lo bajo

— Es porque lo que menos quiere Kai es involucrar a Aichi-kun — Habló Ren en el mismo tono que el rubio — supongo que escuchar eso, no le hizo mucha gracia.

El castaño frunció el entrecejo al ver que Aichi no se retractaba de sus palabras, de hecho a cada segundo parecía más decidido — Te das cuenta lo arriesgado que sería eso ¿verdad? Y más para alguien que está en último año y aun es menor de edad.

Aichi frunció el entrecejo ¿Por qué parecía que Kai se empeñaba en recordar su edad? Y aun así, tenía 17 años — ¡No es como si tuviera 14 años, Kai-kun! Tu más que nadie debería saber eso.

— _Qué…incómodo_ — Naoki desvió la mirada nervioso.

— No se trata de eso Aichi. ¡¿Te has puesto a pensar en los problemas que te traería a ti como estudiante?! Si te expones frente a las cámaras ahora y en esta situación, te comerán vivo.

— De todas formas, Aichi-kun… — El pelirrojo dio un paso al frente, mirando fijamente al menor — ¿Qué le dirías a la prensa?

— ¡Ren! — Kai lo miró con reproche, aun así Ren no se intimidó ante la profunda voz de su amigo.

— Lo negaría todo — Y aquello resonó en los oídos de todos, y más que nada en Kai, que había abierto sus ojos considerablemente — negaría… — su expresión se suavizó y soltó un suspiro— Negaría que entre Kai-kun y yo hay algo.

Ren sonrió y miró de reojo a Kai, quien parecía no saber cómo reaccionar ante aquello — _Estoy seguro de que él pensaba que Aichi-kun quería confirmar la relación que tienen. Por eso estaba tan a la defensiva, sin embargo… Aichi-kun tiene razón, Kai. Él sabe lo que hace, ha madurado bastante._ — Dio un suspiro sin quitar la pequeña sonrisa satisfecha que se había formado en sus labios — Bien, yo me largo — puso ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar — Recuerda que puedo encargarme perfectamente de _cierto_ periodista~ — Y al llegar a la puerta gritó en tono cantarín — ¡Estaré esperando tu llamado, Kai~! Aunque de todas formas, si consigo algo antes, te llamaré yo— A los segundos la puerta sonó al cerrarse.

Miwa sonrió nervioso y con los labios temblando. Allí todo seguía en silencio y parecía que Aichi y Kai se desafiaban con la mirada.

Kourin soltó un suspiro y curvó los labios por cortos segundos — _Desde el principio que no tenías oportunidad, Suiko…_ — su expresión volvió a ser una bastante neutra, ya había escuchado demasiado, al igual que ante sus ojos, quedó confirmado que aquello que mostraron en la televisión, era verídico. A pesar de que parecía que Kai y Aichi discutían, ella podía percibir perfectamente las intenciones que tenía cada uno: y era que ambos intentaban proteger al otro. Su hermana no tenía oportunidad, porque no podía contra Aichi, y ella bien lo sabía, porque a pesar de que no lo conocía hace mucho, Aichi había logrado colarse en su corazón más rápido de lo que se podía imaginar… y lamentablemente, ella tampoco tenía oportunidad con aquella primera persona por la cual sentía algo tan especial — Vámonos, Naoki — soltó con decisión mientras comenzaba a caminar con todas las intenciones de irse, no tenían más que hacer en ese lugar, sobre todo porque se hacía más que obvio que debían darles privacidad a Kai y Aichi.

— A-ah… sí — soltó Naoki aun sintiendo cierto nerviosismo y mirando a Aichi con preocupación. Todo se le hacía bastante confuso, y es que no terminaba de creerse lo que estaba sucediendo, siendo que ya había conocido a Kai hace algún tiempo y sabía que él había sido el supuesto niñero de su amigo y se conocían hace muchos años — _¿¡Esto es en serio!?_ —Y a pesar de su curiosidad, no podía quedarse a preguntarle a Aichi, porque igualmente consideraba de que era tiempo de que salieran de aquel lugar, por lo que siguió los pasos de Kourin.

— Naoki-kun, Kourin-san — los llamó Aichi, a lo que ambos detuvieron sus pasos y dirigieron sus miradas a quien, ahora, les hacía una pequeña reverencia — Lamento haberlos arrastrado a esto, gracias por acompañarme — les sonrió — les debo una explicación

— Aichi… — Kourin sonrió mirando al de cabellos azules con dulzura; de verdad…que Aichi le gustaba. Negó con delicadeza — No es necesario, y tampoco tienes qué agradecer… somos amigos después de todo ¿no?

— Kourin… — susurró por lo bajo, mirando con cautela a la rubia. Naoki sabía de sus sentimientos, no porque ella se lo hubiera dicho, sino porque desde el principio notó que Kourin había conectado muy bien con Aichi. No tenía prejuicios, para nada, pero se le hacía difícil creer que Aichi tenía algo con Kai, nada más porque él siempre pensó que Aichi realmente podía sentir algún tipo de atracción hacia Kourin.

Aichi sonrió agradecido — De todas formas, quiero explicarles — y ahí es cuando hacía notar la confianza que les tenía a sus amigos.

— Bien, chicos. Los voy a dejar — dijo Miwa con una sonrisa, mostrando las llaves de su auto — de todas formas debo volver y ayudar a Ibuki ¿Cierto? — dirigió una mirada rápida a quien era su jefe.

.

.

.

Y en poco tiempo, ambos habían quedado solos, en medio de aquel silencio y tensión que aún no desaparecía entre los dos.

Aichi observó al siempre –aparentemente- tranquilo Kai, quien caminaba a paso firme hasta llegar frente a él.

Admitía que aquellos azules y brillantes ojos le provocaban una sensación extraña y desafiante. En ese momento, el único que podía hacerle frente, no era nadie más que Aichi.

Ninguno de los dos desviaba la mirada, hasta que Kai cerró los ojos con pesar — Puedes escoger qué hacer, pero quiero que quede claro que no permitiré que des una conferencia de prensa.

Aichi frunció el entrecejo extrañado por esas palabras, que a sus oídos habían sonado algo extrañas — ¿A…A qué te refieres con eso, Kai-kun?

— Que esta vez tú decides, Aichi

— ¿Eh?...

— Tú decides si quieres continuar con esto o ponerle fin ahora mismo — su tono de voz se escuchó inevitablemente frío, tanto, que observó cómo Aichi abrió los ojos considerablemente por la impresión.

Respiró tembloroso, una pequeña molestia se había instalado en su pecho. Negó levemente con la cabeza, provocando que sus azules cabellos delanteros se balancearan suavemente— No Kai-kun… no lo estás entendiendo en lo absoluto— bajó levemente su voz, y observó como el castaño enarcaba una ceja ante sus palabras. Aichi suspiró sintiéndose un poco exasperado y… sorprendentemente algo enfadado con quien tenía frente suyo — Creo haber dicho que no me molestaría negar todo. _Realmente_ no me molestaría hacerlo frente a cámaras si eso soluciona este problema y… me permite estar a tu lado, Kai-kun

Kai miró atento al peliazul, era increíble la tranquilidad que le transmitía, aun cuando hablaba firme, su voz seguía siendo suave y calmada. Cubrió su rostro con la palma de su mano soltando un suspiro que liberó gran parte de la tensión que sentía; realmente creía que todo aquello lastimaría a Aichi. Su plan desde un principio era cortar relación con el menor, puesto que ahora más que nunca aquello le podía hacer daño. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Aichi… diciéndole que no le importaría ser negado siempre y cuando aquello resolviera el problema y pudieran seguir juntos.

— ¿Pensabas que algo así me iba a lastimar, Kai-kun? — preguntó curioso mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Kai lo miró de reojo, sintiendo un leve calor en sus mejillas — Definitivamente no puedo contra ti — sonó algo ofuscado; Aichi lo superaba. Lo único que quería era no volver a pasar a llevar los sentimientos del menor. Porque ya lo había hecho hace un tiempo atrás, y era consciente de eso.

El de ojos azules se mostró comprensivo, entendiendo el punto de vista de Kai, y sintiendo una cálida sensación — Yo… mh — negó con la cabeza — Tal vez si me molesta…un poco— se sinceró, aun manteniendo una tenue sonrisa — Pero, creo que es lo normal. Soy consciente de los problemas que podría traer esto. De verdad… lo entiendo Kai-kun

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Le hacía gracia pensar que el adolescente que estaba frente a él, lidiando con algo tan delicado y diciendo que quería hablar frente a cámaras, se tratara del mismo niño de nueve años que le costaba hacer amistades por su timidez.

.

.

.

Esperaba paciente a que su llamada fuese contestada, de reojo miraba en silencio las expresiones que Aichi ponía a medida que veía la televisión. Al parecer estaban dando una repetición de las noticias más recientes — _A pesar de todo lo que me dijo, y de que sus intenciones son sinceras… está asustado._

Y no era para más, el estómago se le revolvía cuando escuchaba su nombre y veía aquellas fotos. Le aterraba el hecho de saber que él no era el único en ese momento que veía las noticias.

El quinto tono, y Kai escuchó como al otro lado de la línea, el celular era contestado

— _¿Kai?_

— Miwa ¿Ya estás en casa? —preguntó. Gracias a los grandes ventanales del lugar, se podía apreciar la vista que le ofrecía la altura del edificio de la noche iluminada por las luces de la ciudad. Sin embargo su atención se centraba en el reflejo que producían los cristales, en el cual podía ver su propio reflejo y gran parte del lugar a sus espaldas, eso incluía al peliazul sentado en el sofá, mirando atentamente la televisión con una expresión abrumada.

— _Si, Ibuki decidió que era mejor finalizar el día más temprano. Espero que no te moleste, pero la prensa estaba siendo un gran problema en recepción._

Kai suspiró — No te preocupes... — Hizo presión con sus dedos en el puente de la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos — Gracias por hacerse cargo de la compañía hoy

Miwa rió nervioso, si era sincero, se le hacía realmente extraño escuchar un "gracias" de parte de su jefe — _¡Vamos, hombre! No fue nada, además, también es parte de nuestro trabajo proteger a Dragon Empire ¿No?_ —Soltó un suspiro — _Logramos tener todo bajo control, pero… realmente sin ti es todo más difícil, Kai… También un gran porcentaje de las transacciones pendientes no lograron completarse._

—Ya veo…— contesto, sonando extrañamente desinteresado, cosa que Miwa notó.

El rubio guardó silencio por unos segundos, era claro que Kai quería hablar de otro asunto. Sonrió, de todas formas el de ojos verdes no podía verlo — _Entonces…_ — arrastró la pronunciación de la palabra — _¿qué harás…con respecto a todo esto? Y… ya sabes…con Aichi_

Ante aquellas palabras, Kai se volteó disimuladamente, cerciorándose de que el menor aún estaba pendiente de la televisión. Entonces abrió el gran ventanal, saliendo al balcón. Instantáneamente sintió como el frío de la noche le erizó la piel ante el brusco cambio de temperatura — Miwa, necesito que hagas algo por mí — habló con seriedad.

— _Vaya… primero un "gracias" y ahora esto_ — se escuchó en un leve tono bromista. Recibiendo como respuesta el silencio sepulcral por parte de Kai, como si estuviera esperando a que su pequeña e inofensiva broma terminara. — _Y bien, dime, Kai. Qué necesitas_

— Escucha… mañana el crucero de Shizuka llegará al puerto de Tokyo entre las 8:00 y las 9:00 de la mañana.

— _Lo sé, me lo habías mencionado, ¿Qué ocurre con eso?_

— Necesito que vayas por ella, y la traigas aquí

— _¡¿Entonces ella de verdad no sabe nada?!_

— Si fuera así, nos habría llamado a Aichi o a mí.

— _Entiendo…_ — se escuchó pensativo — _…Entonces te preocupa que la prensa esté esperándola_

— Si — sus ojos se movieron hacia un lado, como reacción al escuchar como el sonido de la televisión al interior del lugar, se apagaba de golpe.

— _No te preocupes, Kai. Déjalo en mis manos_

— Te lo encargo — Y sin más cortó, justo en el momento en cuanto sintió la presencia del menor detrás suyo.

— ¿Kai-kun? — Miró curioso como el mayor terminaba de guardar su celular en uno de sus bolsillos, entonces al subir la mirada, sus ojos brillaron ante la vista que les ofrecía la altura desde aquel balcón

Sus ojos verdes siguieron atentamente los movimientos del menor, quien se acercó al barandal y apoyo ambas manos en este, mirando impresionado la iluminada ciudad desde la altura.

— Estamos muy alto — comentó al aire — cuando veníamos con Miwa-kun, no le tomé atención al ascensor, estaba algo distraído — rió con suavidad. La verdad es que le había costado un poco asimilar lo que ocurría en esos momentos, y no le prestó atención a su alrededor.

Sus labios se curvaron en una tranquila sonrisa, viendo como el viento desordenaba los cabellos azules de Aichi, los cuales se veían levemente más oscuros que de lo normal debido a la noche, al igual que sus profundos ojos azules.

— Qué tal las noticias… — preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, volviendo a su expresión neutra. Miró atento al menor a su lado.

Después de todo él había sido el que insistió en querer ver la noticia completa para saber a qué se enfrentaban, puesto que la primera vez a penas le pudo tomar atención con lo sorprendido que estaba, además de que luego había salido del lugar junto a Naoki y Kourin.

— Ah… — su sonrisa tembló en sus labios, se veía algo incómodo, pero conservaba la calma — Sera-san… dijo muchas cosas que no son ciertas.

Enarcó una ceja sintiendo cierta molestia. A pesar del tipo de persona que resultaba ser el periodista, Aichi seguía tratándolo con respeto — Es lo que generalmente se hace para generar polémica. Por eso, si nos desaparecemos por mucho tiempo y no doy declaraciones, el rumor seguirá expandiéndose. — miró con cautela y atención las expresiones del menor, en busca de una señal que le alertara si es que lo estaba lastimando, sin embargo… Aichi mantenía su calmado rostro a pesar de lo que acaba de decir.

Kai suspiró, sonriendo ladino, la palabra "rumor" le hacía gracia —…A pesar de que me acosté contigo… — soltó lo que pensaba

— ¡K-Kai-kun! — Se sonrojó hasta las orejas sintiéndose escandalizado, y miró con cierto reproche al castaño, quien para su sorpresa –O no tanta-, seguía con el mismo rostro inmutable de siempre. Aichi se llevó las manos al rostro, tratando de cubrir la vergüenza que sentía — _¡¿Cómo es posible que diga algo así como si nada!?_

Sonrió satisfecho; había conseguido sacarle un sonrojo al menor. En todo el tiempo que llevaban allí, Aichi había estado más serio de lo normal. Observó como el otro bajaba sus manos con lentitud, aun sonrojado y con los ojos brillando con cierta duda.

— Mañana…llega mamá — subió la mirada y se encontró con la de Kai, quien lo miraba de forma calmada, como si quiera trasmitirle seguridad. Aun así no podía evitar sentirse nervioso y ansioso ¿Cómo le contarían todo a su madre? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Todas aquellas preguntas solo conseguían abrumarlo aún más.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que le tomó por sorpresa el que su rostro fuera tomado entre las manos de Kai, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo y obligándole a que se pusiera casi de puntas en cuanto Kai atrapó sus labios en un beso bastante lento, sin preocuparse de nada puesto que era imposible que alguien los viera a pesar de que se encontraban en el balcón, estaban a una altura considerable.

Procurando no tomar tanta distancia, el castaño cortó el beso con delicadeza, mirando atentamente como Aichi abría los ojos lentamente — No importa el camino que tomen las cosas, voy a estar contigo, Aichi. — dijo firme.

Pestañeó un par de veces procesando lo que había escuchado, y al asimilarlo, asintió notablemente contento mientras sonreía ampliamente y aún mantenía el tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas — Gracias, Kai-kun

— E-Eh — desvió lentamente la mirada hacia un lado con un pequeño tic en su ceja derecha, notándose levemente nervioso — _demasiado lindo_

— ¡Ah! ¿No deberíamos irnos a casa, Kai-kun? — preguntó de repente.

Kai enarcó una ceja —No creo que sea lo más seguro. Además, nadie sabe sobre esta dirección

— ¿Eh? ¿Entonces pasaremos la noche en el departamento de Ren-san?

— ¿De…Ren?... —soltó un suspiro. Cierto, no lo había dicho, porque pensó que sería obvio, pero ahora recordaba que cuando llegaron Aichi y los demás, estaba Ren también en el departamento. Lo más seguro era que tal vez el peliazul se había confundido — Aichi, este es mi departamento.

— ¡¿Eeeeh?!

.

.

 _._

— ¡Ren-san! — Lo llamó el chico que tecleaba a una computadora. Una extraña capucha azul con orejas de gato estaba sobre su cabeza, y se le podía ver una sonrisa triunfante — Encontré algo interesante.

A los segundos el pelirrojo se dejó ver en el lugar, caminando hasta el escritorio en donde se encontraba el chico — ¿Qué encontraste, Chris-kun? — preguntó sonriendo levemente, a sabiendas que el adolescente le tenía buenas noticias, puesto que a pesar de que Christopher Lo tenía 16 años, sabía que podía confiarle perfectamente una búsqueda de información sobre cualquier persona; El chico se las arreglaría para encontrar hasta el más escaso detalle.

— Mira esto — giró un poco la pantalla hacia un lado, mostrándole al mayor, lo que había encontrado.

Sus ojos carmesí se afilaron apenas vio una foto de quien era, claramente, Sera con algunos años menos. Observó con atención lo que parecía ser una noticia de hace ya bastante tiempo, alrededor de uno años. Sin embargo lo que más le llamó la atención, fue que sorpresivamente no podía entender nada, porque obviamente todo lo escrito allí, estaba en otro idioma — ¿Eso es…español? —Susurró — ¿De dónde es esto? — preguntó serio y extrañado.

— Ecuador, Sudamérica — contestó

— Chris-kun —habló mientras sonreía levemente y arqueaba sus cejas hacia arriba — A diferencia de ti que manejas varias lenguas, quiero confesarte que yo con suerte sé inglés… — dijo con cierto tono bromista, pero siendo sincero con sus palabras.

— ¡Ah! Sí. L-Lo siento mucho, lo traduciré para ti —Con cierto nerviosismo por haber pasado aquel detalle tan importante, comenzó a leer el artículo, y traduciendo las partes más importantes para el pelirrojo.

Al pasar los minutos, Chris ya le había mostrado y traducido más de cinco noticias que hablaban sobre el dichoso periodista.

— Mmh… Así qué ha sido tachado como un periodista mentiroso, acusado de acoso a figuras públicas y difamación.

— ¡Mm! — asintió, quitándose la capucha que cubría sus cabellos — Estos artículos son de Argentina, Chile, Perú, Ecuador… al parecer es bastante conocido en el continente. Y no solo eso, incluso en México. — Miró al pelirrojo a los ojos —Entonces, al perder verosimilitud por esos países…

—…Decidió intentar al otro lado del mundo, en donde nadie conocía de él y sus deshonradas acciones. —Terminó de decir Ren, a lo que el menor asintió — Necesito que guardes esa información, y traduzcas aquellos artículos. Si encuentras algo más, házmelo saber

— Está bien, Ren-san— contestó con una sonrisa tranquila.

— Gracias, Chris-kun. Lo dejo en tus manos — salió del lugar y con dirección a su oficina, subiéndose al ascensor que lo llevaría hasta su destino.

En medio del silencio del elevador, sacó su Iphone de uno de sus bolsillos, deslizando su dedo por la pantalla táctil hasta dar con el contacto que buscaba — Kai… — leyó para sí mismo. Dudando si llamarlo o no. Su vista se fijó en la hora, ya siendo media noche con 16 minutos, y entonces sonrió, bloqueando la pantalla de su celular y volviendo a guardarlo —De seguro interrumpo _algo_ si lo llamo ahora — se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo en que las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Dio un suspiro mientras emprendía paso — _Creo que es primera vez que estás en lo cierto, Raul Sera. Aun así no puedo permitir que le hagas daño a Kai y a Aichi-kun._ — Mientras caminaba, bostezó con despreocupación a la vez que estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba — En la mañana llamaré a Kai para darle las buenas noticias~

.

.

.

— Miwa-kun no ha cambiado casi nada — comentó entre risas mientras sostenía una ruma de fotografías en sus manos.

Estaban sentados en la cama con la escaza iluminación de una pequeña lámpara de noche. Aichi se acomodaba entre las piernas del mayor, apoyando la espalda en el pecho de este. Podía sentir un agradable cosquilleo en su nuca, producido por la tranquila y tibia respiración de Kai, quien lo tenía abrazado desde atrás por la cintura.

— Sigue igual de fastidioso que siempre — dijo en un suspiro. Aunque no lo demostrara, aquellas fotografías le producían cierta nostalgia. Ni siquiera recordaba que las tenía, pues generalmente prefería quedarse en su casa de siempre en donde tenía todas las cosas que ocupaba con frecuencia, misma razón por la que decidió guardar aquellas fotografías en ese departamento.

Y hubieran seguido guardadas en su lugar, si no fuera porque Aichi se había puesto a observar las fotos que había sacado Sera y que ya circulaban por la internet, y de un momento a otro, comentó algo como querer saber cómo era Kai en su niñez, puesto que él lo había conocido cuando el castaño tenía ya 17 años.

Aichi pasó a la siguiente foto, encontrándose con un niño bastante tímido de ojos carmesí y cabellos grisáceos — ¿E-Es Ibuki-san? — Sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa — Ha cambiado demasiado

Kai guardó silencio y cerró los ojos, hundiendo su rostro en los azulados cabellos de Aichi.

Sonrió al sentir a Kai aún más cerca. Pasó a la siguiente foto, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron inmediatamente. Sus ojos azules brillaron al estar viendo lo que tanto buscaba y quería.

En la fotografía, Kai tenía uno años. Su cabello castaño tan rebelde como siempre y sus ojos verdes sorprendentemente grandes y brillantes. Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa amplia e incluso sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas.

Kai sintió un leve temblor en el cuerpo del menor, y con extrañeza tomó un poco de distancia del cuerpo ajeno, divisando la fotografía que Aichi tenía entre sus manos y con rapidez desvió la mirada hacia el rostro del menor quien apretaba los labios como si quisiera reír.

— ¿Aichi?

Y el menor soltó las risas, realmente encantado de lo que veía — Kai-kun eres realmente tierno

El mayor chasqueó la lengua desviando la vista sintiéndose algo sofocado

Calmó sus risas, dejando una tranquila sonrisa en sus labios mientras volvía a observar la fotografía en sus manos— Si hubiese conocido al Kai-kun de ese entonces… estoy seguro que también me hubiera enamorado de ti

La sinceridad y la expresión con la cual Aichi dijo esas palabras, llevó a que Kai se mordiera el labio inferior — Suficiente — Tomó las fotografías que el menor tenía entre sus manos y las dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

— ¿Mm? ¿Kai-k…mgh… — Para su sorpresa, el castaño había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para tomarlo del mentón y girar un poco su rostro hasta poder alcanzar y atrapar sus labios.

Sin embargo Aichi se vio obligado a cortar el beso cuando su cuerpo dio un sobresalto a la vez que su piel se erizaba.

Kai había metido sus manos bajo la camiseta que él mismo le había prestado a Aichi para dormir, y lo holgada que le quedaba la prenda al menor, le daba la libertad de tocar por donde quisiera.

Escuchó un entrecortado suspiro de parte del otro, y con calma acercó sus labios a la nuca del menor, besando cuanta piel descubierta le permitiera la prenda que portaba Aichi. Parte de su espalda, cuello y –gracias a la grande camiseta- también, hombros.

— Te gusta jugar con mi cordura — le susurró con los labios pegados al oído, y pudo sentir como el cuerpo entre sus brazos daba un pequeño temblor y se encogía.

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo una gran vergüenza, y dejó salir de su garganta un suave gemido al sentir que su cuerpo era atraído desde la cintura hacia el cuerpo del castaño, quien lo presionó más contra sí, como si no quisiera soltarlo por nada del mundo.

Y así era, porque de repente sentía la gran necesidad de retenerlo entre sus brazos. Kai abrazó posesivamente el cuerpo del menor mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello, disfrutando de los suaves sonidos que salían de su boca.

— Aichi… — Definitivamente no iba a soltarlo, y menos por esa noche.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos con pesar. Entre sus sueños, el fastidioso sonido de la vibración de su celular no dejaba de molestar. Y su subconsciente sabía que no era la alarma que él mismo había puesto para esa mañana, porque de ser así, esta sonaría con una melodía y no solo con vibración, por lo que suponía era más temprano de lo que él planeaba despertarse para mantenerse en pie cuando Miwa llegara junto a Shizuka.

Intentó moverse, pero algo lo detuvo. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con Aichi y sus cabellos desordenados, podía sentir como bajo las sábanas sus piernas estaban enredadas y era abrazado por el menor. Le hubiese gustado contemplarlo un poco más, pero el celular no dejaba de vibrar, y estirando su brazo hacia la mesita de noche que tenía a su lado, alcanzó el molesto aparato, mirando enseguida la pantalla comprobando que eran las 7:37 de la mañana y quien lo llamaba con tanta insistencia, era Ren.

Deslizó su dedo por la pantalla, para poder contestar — Ren — su voz sonó algo ronca, a lo que se escuchó reír al pelirrojo al otro lado de la línea.

— _Vaya, al parecer te desperté, Kai_ — comentó con cierta gracia.

— Está bien, de todas formas tenía el despertador para unos veinte minutos más — Se acomodó un poco para observar mejor al menor que ni siquiera se había inmutado. Envidiaba el sueño tan pesado de Aichi — ¿Pasó algo?

— _Sí. De hecho, Chris-kun descubrió algo anoche, pero era algo tarde así que decidí llamarte ahora_ — Su voz sonaba seria, lo que mantuvo a Kai en alerta.

Frunció el entrecejo ante el tono de voz que empleó el pelirrojo, y miró unos segundos al tranquilo peliazul que seguía durmiendo — Entiendo. Llámame en tres minutos más — dijo mientras intentaba mover con cuidado su brazo izquierdo, puesto que este había terminado como almohada para Aichi.

— _¿Eeeeeh? ¿Por qué? Yo quiero contarte ahora_ —Habló con una voz aniñada que logró poner al castaño de los nervios — _¡Oh, espera! Creo que ya entiendo. Necesitas tiempo para salirte de la cama sin despertar a Aichi-kun y además, vestirte. ¡Debiste haberlo dicho antes!, entonces hablamos en tres minutos más, Ka~i~_

Y la llamada se colgó, dejando a Kai con un tic en su ojo derecho y apretando más de la cuenta el celular en su mano — Ese idiota — Lo peor de todo, es que Ren estaba precisamente en lo correcto.

.

.

.

— _Y bien…qué dices, Kai_

Llevaban bastante tiempo hablando por celular. Ren lo puso al tanto de la situación y le envió un correo con los artículos oficiales encontrados la noche anterior y además, las traducciones hechas por Christopher.

Por lo que Kai se encontraba en el comedor sentado frente a la mesa, en la cual estaba su computadora portátil y una taza de café.

Y a pesar de que estaba con sus lentes, podía apreciarse perfectamente como sus ojos verdes se movían de un lado a otro releyendo las traducciones de aquellos artículos. Una pequeña curvatura se formó en sus labios, claramente satisfecho.

— Está perfecto — contestó. — _Ahora solo falta esperar la llamada de Miwa, Shizuka-san debe estar por llegar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Había estado allí desde, al menos, unos 40 minutos antes, más que nada por seguridad. Y finalmente veía como el crucero en el cual estaba embarcada Shizuka, se anclaba al puerto con tal lentitud que lo ponía nervioso. Hasta el momento no había visto a nadie sospechoso y mucho menos a la prensa, pero eso no quitaba lo ansioso que estaba por todo el asunto.

Unos cuantos y largos minutos más, y finalmente la gente comenzó a desembarcar del gran crucero, gente _realmente_ famosa, que era esperada por limusinas y otros autos lujosos — Esto es extraño… ¿De verdad no está la prensa aquí? — se preguntó a sí mismo mientras miraba a todos lados.

— Eso es porque a la prensa se le dio otra información — se escuchó una voz suave y femenina.

— Ah… eso explica mucho — contestó por mero impulso, dando un sobresalto al par de segundos al reconocer aquella voz. Miró hacia el frente y estaba Shizuka junto a un hombre que parecía trabajar en el crucero, el cual cargaba con el equipaje de la mujer. — ¡Ah! Sh-Shizuka-san, lo siento — hizo una pequeña reverencia — estaba algo despistado, no me di cuenta cuando bajaste — caminó hasta el hombre que tenía las maletas de Shizuka — Muchas gracias, yo me encargaré de esto. — dijo mientras recibía el equipaje en sus manos y comenzaba a caminar hasta su auto con algo de prisa, seguido de la peliazul. A pesar de que, supuestamente la prensa no estaba ahí, prefería ser precavido.

— Hace mucho que no te veía, Taishi-kun. Has crecido mucho

— ¿E-Eh? Ah… sí, bueno, el trabajo y eso… —Rió nervioso. Abrió la puerta de atrás de su auto para que la mujer subiera — Adelante, Shizuka-san, yo subiré tu equipaje.

— Oh, muchas gracias — Y para alivio de Miwa, Shizuka se subió al auto.

Él mismo cerró la puerta, a la vez que daba un largo suspiro. Como dijo, abrió el maletero y subió las maletas de la diseñadora, que por cierto, estaban bastante pesadas.

Cuando al fin tomó puesto en el asiento del conductor, ni se lo pensó y echó a andar el auto. Lo que más quería era alejarse del puerto.

Shizuka arqueó sus cejas hacia arriba en una expresión difícil de identificar — Taishi-kun… bueno, estoy realmente agradecida que vinieras por mí, pero para ser sincera, no me esperaba que fueras tu quien viniera a recogerme — sonrió levemente — Ha sido una gran sorpresa.

— Lo entiendo — rió sintiendo que los labios le temblaban — No te preocupes Shizuka-san, te llevaré donde Kai y Aichi — Su sonrisa se torció con bastante nerviosismo — _Cierto… debo llamar a Kai_

Simplemente asintió, sonriendo ampliamente mientras miraba al rubio desde el retrovisor.

— Shizuka-san ¿Me das un momento? Llamaré a Kai para avisarle que vamos en camino. Será algo corto — y en ese momento se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo, lo cual le dio tiempo de buscar su celular.

— No hay problema — Bajó la mirada y desbloqueó su celular, el cuál había mantenido en su mano todo ese tiempo. Escuchaba a Miwa intercambiar unas pocas palabras con quien se suponía, debía ser Kai. Deslizó su dedo por la pantalla táctil y se dejó ver en esta, una foto de Kai y Aichi sonriéndose el uno al otro, ambos bastante cerca del contrario. Sus ojos se escondieron detrás de su flequillo, y sin decir nada, guardó el celular en su bolso de mano.

.

.

.

— Shizuka-san — le sonrió con sinceridad a penas la puerta se abrió. Se hizo a un lado dejando que la mujer y Miwa se adentraran al lugar.

— Es bueno verte de nuevo, Toshiki-kun — dijo sonriente, mirando con cariño al castaño. — Realmente siento como si no te hubiera visto por años.

El de ojos verdes asintió con tranquilidad — Puedes pasar a la sala de estar — le ofreció, viendo como enseguida, Shizuka se adentraba al departamento mientras pedía permiso educadamente.

Miwa dejó el equipaje que cargaba al lado de la puerta y dio un gran suspiro.

Kai lo miró despectivo — ¿Y la prensa? — preguntó con un tono de voz más bajo de lo normal.

El rubio pestañeó extrañado — Se le dio una información distinta a la real. Pensé que lo sabías y por eso me habías dicho que fuera por ella alrededor de las 8:00 o 9:00 de la mañana.

Enarcó una ceja, a lo que el rubio le sonrió.

— Vamos hombre, es una técnica que utilizan mucho para evadir la prensa. No lo pienses tanto. — Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al castaño — Bien, entonces yo me largo, suerte con todo, Kai — le guiñó un ojo antes de darse media vuelta y salir rápidamente del lugar.

Kai dio un suspiro y caminó hasta la sala de estar, ahí se encontró con Shizuka de espaldas, parada frente al gran ventanal que daba al balcón.

— Así que este es tu departamento, Toshiki-kun — habló apenas sintió la presencia de Kai a sus espaldas. — Tiene una linda vista

— Sí — contestó simplemente. Sus ojos verdes se habían afilado ante el extraño comportamiento de Shizuka. La conocía lo suficiente como para captar que en su actitud, había algo distinto a lo normal.

— ¿Y Aichi?

— Aun duerme — En su voz podía notarse lo alerta que se mantenía, y aun así lucía realmente tranquilo ante la situación, aunque el ambiente se había puesto notablemente tenso entre los dos.

Shizuka soltó una pequeña risa — Siempre con el sueño tan pesado…

En ese mismo momento, los ojos de Kai se desviaron hacia el pasillo y pudo ver perfectamente cómo se asomaba un mechoncito de cabello azul — Sí — guardó silencio por unos segundos esperando a que Shizuka dijera algo, sin embargo, aquello no ocurrió. Kai sonrió, a sabiendas que la mujer, claramente ya sospechaba algo —Me pregunto si habrá sido obra tuya el que se le diera una información distinta a la prensa. — soltó de repente.

Shizuka sonrió ante la astucia de quien era menor que ella — Sí. Lo hablé con los organizadores del evento y otros diseñadores. Llegamos al acuerdo de que la hora de llegada del crucero sería una información casi confidencial. Y se le dio otra hora de llegada a la prensa.

Kai soltó un suspiro — Lo sabes.

Y Shizuka volvió a reír, aun dándole la espalda al castaño —Es imposible no enterarse, Toshiki-kun. Está en todos lados.

Kai ni se inmutó ante aquella respuesta, ya que era algo que se esperaba. Aun así su ceño estaba fruncido — ¿Quieres que me aleje? — preguntó con seriedad. Si era sincero, estaba dispuesto a respetar la decisión de Shizuka, quien era lo más cercano a una madre para él. Sin embargo el tacto que sintió en una de sus manos, le hizo dudar de sus palabras al punto de morderse el labio inferior con ansiedad. No quería mirarlo, no quería ver a quien había llegado a su lado a tomar su mano apretándola con calidez y miedo a la vez.

Shizuka negó con la cabeza con lentitud — No, Toshiki-kun. No es eso — y su voz se escuchó temblorosa, obviando sus ganas de llorar — Solo estoy algo decepcionada de los dos…

Ante aquellas palabras, instantáneamente sus ojos verdes se desviaron a mirar a quien, desde un principio, no quería ver. Aichi parecía quebrarse ante las palabras de su madre, y aunque intentaba mantener una mirada firme, podía sentir perfectamente el temblor que transmitía su cuerpo a través del agarre de sus manos.

— Es que no puedo creerlo… — finalmente se volteó mostrando sus lágrimas — No puedo creer que ambos no me lo quisieran decir antes. ¡¿Acaso no confían en mí?! — Con rapidez y sin darle el tiempo de reaccionar a los otros dos, se acercó hasta ellos y los abrazó a ambos, mientras reía y lloraba — ¿De verdad creían que no me había dado cuenta?

Kai y Aichi no se lo podían creer. Los dos mantenían sus ojos realmente abiertos y no terminaban de procesar y asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¡¿Ma…Mamá?! N-No entiendo — trataba de hablar entre el apretado abrazo que su madre le daba no solo a él, sino que a Kai también. — ¿Q-Qué quieres decir?

La mujer se separó y limpió sus lágrimas mientras sonreía. Miró a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo y sus caras de sorpresa le causaron algunas carcajadas.

Kai soltó un suspiro mirando con cierto reproche a Shizuka. A lo que ella simplemente le sonrió ampliamente — Vamos, Toshiki-kun, no pongas esa cara — y con toda la confianza del mundo pellizcó una de las mejillas del castaño.

— ¡M-Mamá! — A Aichi se le crisparon los nervios e incluso se espantó al ver la acción de su madre para con Kai. Y a los segundos fue envuelto por los brazos de Shizuka riendo.

El castaño simplemente cerró los ojos con el entrecejo fruncido. El lugar que había pellizcado Shizuka con cariño, se enrojecía levemente.

Observó como madre e hijo se abrazaban, y Aichi lo miraba aun sin poder procesar la información por completo. Le sonrió con tranquilidad, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien, y el menor inmediatamente asintió contento, saliendo finalmente del shock y correspondiéndole el abrazo a Shizuka.

— Mamá… — De repente su voz se quebró y sus ojos se humedecieron, sintiendo como era liberado de un gran peso de encima.

— Los quiero mucho a los dos — se separó y besó la frente de su hijo — Y los conozco demasiado ¿De verdad creyeron que se me iba a escapar algo así? — miró a ambos que en ese mismo momento se sonrojaban, Aichi con más intensidad que Kai. — Además…Sé que puedo confiar en ti, Toshiki-kun — le sonrió con cariño.

Sus ojos verdes se mostraron amables ante la mujer que le sonreía, y con sinceridad le devolvió el gesto. Enseguida sintió que su mano era tomada nuevamente, a lo que miró hacia su costado, encontrándose con Aichi, quien le sonreía más que contento.

Shizuka soltó una pequeña risa ante la imagen y palmeó sus manos llamando la atención de los dos otros — Bien, ahora que todo está claro entre nosotros… creo que es hora de ver que haremos con respecto a los medios de comunicación — su mirada se desvió al castaño, con la seguridad de que este tuviera algo en mente — Toshiki-kun ¿Tienes algún plan?

Su mirada se afiló instantáneamente, mostrando una expresión seria — Sí. — asintió a la vez que contestaba.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

Sus ojos verdes se mostraron amables ante la mujer que le sonreía, y con sinceridad le devolvió el gesto. Enseguida sintió que su mano era tomada nuevamente, a lo que miró hacia su costado, encontrándose con Aichi, quien le sonreía más que contento.

Shizuka soltó una pequeña risa ante la imagen y palmeó sus manos llamando la atención de los dos otros — Bien, ahora que todo está claro entre nosotros… creo que es hora de ver que haremos con respecto a los medios de comunicación — su mirada se desvió al castaño, con la seguridad de que este tuviera algo en mente — Toshiki-kun ¿Tienes algún plan?

Su mirada se afiló instantáneamente, mostrando una expresión seria — Sí. — asintió a la vez que contestaba.

.

.

.

— Las fotos no son precisamente algo explícito — comentó Kai, dejando su celular en el medio de la superficie de la mesa, con la galería de fotos a la vista. A su lado estaba Aichi y frente a ambos se encontraba Shizuka, quien tomó el celular de Kai y comenzó a observar las fotografías.

— Oh… solo había visto algunas. Se ven realmente adorables — comentó entre risas.

— Ma-Mamá… — una sonrisa torcida y temblorosa se asomó en sus labios al igual que un tenue sonrojo.

El comentario también le afectó al castaño, quien cerró los ojos y carraspeó la garganta intentando que la incomodidad que sentía, no se notara tanto.

— Entonces… —volvió a hablar la mujer, llamando la atención de los otros dos — ¿Su estrategia se basó en algo tan simple como hablar en los medios y luego mostrar estas fotografías como un pequeño extra?

Kai asintió mientras se cruzaba de brazos — Sus palabras necesitaban un soporte. Y simplemente eso. Luego los medios de comunicación hacen el resto del trabajo, a medida que se expande la noticia.

— Mh… — Shizuka miró una vez más las imágenes en la pantalla táctil del celular del castaño. Sonrió y dejó el aparato de vuelta en el centro de la mesa — Aichi… — Llamó la atención de su hijo, quién dio un pequeño salto en su lugar al verse sorprendido, pues vagaba en sus pensamientos — Quieres decir algo ¿verdad?

— A-ah… — Sus labios se separaron para luego volver a juntarse, mordiendo el inferior como si dudara en soltar sus palabras. Finalmente su entrecejo se frunció en una extraña expresión de molestia.

Kai lo miró de reojo…él conocía esa expresión; Algo no le parecía bien a Aichi.

— Pienso que es injusto que solo ustedes dos carguen con esto cuando también es de mi incumbencia.

Y ahí estaba. Kai dio un suspiro y con la voz más grave y profunda que de costumbre le dijo simples y claras palabras — No hablarás frente a cámaras.

— ¡Kai-kun!

Shizuka pestañeó extrañada cuando su hijo se puso de pie y miró desde arriba a Kai como si se le enfrentara -o más bien eso es lo que exactamente hacía- mientras su ceño se mantenía fruncido y sus ojos azules brillaban en decisión.

Kai sintió que le palpitó una vena en la sien mientras que la ceja derecha le tembló en un tic nervioso ¿Dónde estaba el niño de 9 años que le decía siempre "Si, Kai-kun" con un sonrojo en las mejillas y voz tímida?...cierto, ahora tenía 17 años y parecía ser bastante terco.

Exasperado y con una sonrisa algo –bastante- sombría se puso de pie frente a -su pequeño y muy querido- Aichi, sacándole la verdadera diferencia de altura. Con una mano, entre su dedo índice y pulgar, apretó las mejillas del menor, y entre dientes le habló — No. Ya hablamos de esto, Aichi. — Y a pesar que, tener al peliazul de esa forma, todo enfurruñado y con las mejillas aplastadas entre sus dedos, le hacía ver adorable… no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Shizuka sonrió sinceramente contenta. Cuando conoció a Kai, tuvo la impresión de que el –en ese entonces- adolescente, tal vez era alguien demasiado callado y frío para su edad. Tampoco parecía ser de los chicos que salían de fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche, ni menos parecía interesarle algún tipo de vicio –aunque realmente no parecía tener verdadero interés en nada-, algo extraño para alguien de 17 años, sinceramente. Más le sorprendió saber que en ese momento, el de cabellos castaños, era independiente.

 _"Totalmente lo contrario a Aichi"_

Fue lo que en ese entonces pensó, creyendo firmemente que juntarlos de alguna manera, podía ser beneficioso para ambos. Porque Aichi carecía del coraje de Kai, y Kai carecía de la calidez de Aichi. Y aunque nunca pensó que las cosas terminarían de _esa_ manera, estaba feliz de que así fuera.

— ¿Me explicarían de qué hablan? — preguntó Shizuka sonriente y tan tranquila como siempre. Hace unos minutos, Kai le había hablado sobre el plan de conferencia de prensa en las instalaciones de Foo Fighter, puesto que hacerlo en Dragon Empire sería entorpecer aún más el flujo del trabajo de los empleados, suficiente habían tenido con lidiar con la prensa. Y a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho el castaño, en ningún momento había escuchado algo relacionado con su hijo…hasta ese momento.

Kai soltó el rostro del menor a la vez que soltaba un suspiro y dirigía su mirada a Shizuka, mientras que Aichi acariciaba con sus manos, sus ahora sonrojadas mejillas.

— No podemos retrasar más las cosas, así que le pedí a Ren que convocara a una conferencia de prensa, para mañana en la mañana — Vio a Shizuka asentir levemente con la cabeza — Pero… — le dirigió la mirada al de ojos azules, esta vez, hablando tan en serio, que lo hizo tonar en su firme tono de voz — No voy a permitir que Aichi esté ahí.

Shizuka noto que de repente el ambiente se puso tenso. Y todo quedó en silencio mientras Aichi bajaba la mirada hasta esconder sus ojos tras su flequillo y Kai simplemente mantenía su postura.

Sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo de su pantalón y lo sacó, mirando el nombre de "Ren" en la pantalla táctil — Con permiso — dijo casi en un murmuro antes de caminar y alejarse del lugar para poder contestar. Sabía que era para confirmar y arreglar los últimos detalles en cuanto a la dichosa conferencia del siguiente día.

Aichi jadeó mientras volvía a tomar asiento frente a su madre, con la decepción plasmada en su rostro. De repente se preguntaba si Kai realmente confiaba en él.

— No es que él no confíe en ti, Aichi — Dijo Shizuka, conociendo bien a su hijo. Haciendo sobresaltar al menor con sus palabras y consiguiendo que este levantara su rostro —No creas que Toshiki-kun está feliz con esto — habló suavemente mientras sonreía, recordando el plan que hace unos minutos atrás, Kai le había explicado — Aunque no lo diga, a él no le agrada para nada la idea de negarte frente a las cámaras, pero hasta ahora, no hay nada más que le garantice tu seguridad

— Pero yo…

— Cariño… entiendo tus intenciones, y sé que Toshiki-kun también. — Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el pasillo, escuchando a lo lejos la voz de Kai, quien hablaba con Ren sobre querer hacer las cosas lo más rápido posible, puesto que mientras menos durara el "escándalo" más fácil de olvidar sería. — Eres importante para él, y solo quiere protegerte — sonrió con ternura al ver que su hijo se sonrojaba hasta las orejas

— Mamá… Tu… ¿Estás de acuerdo con él? — preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

Shizuka asintió con sinceridad — También te quiero mantener alejado de esto, hijo. — Vio al menor asentir lentamente, aun mostrándose decaído.

En ese momento Kai se apareció nuevamente en el lugar — Iré con Ren para arreglar algunas cosas para mañana — Avisó con su usual tranquilidad, sin embargo no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara hacia donde estaba el peliazul cabizbajo — Shizuka-san, puedes acomodar tus cosas en la habitación de huéspedes, lo más conveniente es que te quedes aquí hasta que todo pase. No sé cuánto tardaré, así que puedes hacer uso de lo necesites.

— Entiendo. Gracias Toshiki-kun — le sonrió.

El castaño asintió y sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre Aichi, como si esperara algo que nunca llegó. Puesto que, sin que se enterara, el de ojos azules también esperaba algo de parte de Kai.

Unos segundos en silencio y con el semblante tan serio como siempre, se dio media vuelta, tomando las llaves de su auto y saliendo del lugar sin decir nada más, ni intercambiar la más mínima mirada con Aichi.

Al escuchar como la puerta de entrada era cerrada, se encogió en su puesto.

Shizuka simplemente miró la escena y sonrió tenuemente — _Al parecer aún hay cosas que les cuesta_ — Siendo que ambos eran totalmente lo contrario al otro, era normal que no coincidieran en muchas cosas y se crearan algunos malentendidos. Pero Shizuka lo veía como pequeños obstáculos que ambos podían superar con algo de esfuerzo.

.

.

.

En medio de la total oscuridad, sus ojos azules se entrecerraron sintiendo un molesto ardor producido por la fuerte iluminación proveniente de la pantalla de su celular. Hace un par de horas le había deseado buenas noches a su madre, quien se fue a la habitación que Kai le había mostrado. Por su parte, Aichi, fue con lentitud y sin muchos ánimos hacia la habitación que había estado compartiendo con Kai y tomó lugar en la gran cama.

Observó la hora. Ya era media noche y aunque Kai había comentado que no sabría a qué hora volvería, nunca pensó que aquello le tomaría todo el día. Lo que más le mantenía intranquilo es que ambos no habían intercambiado palabras luego de que Kai le dijera que no quería verlo en la conferencia de prensa.

Se removió bajo las sábanas y soltó un suspiro — _Me pregunto si todo esto realmente es necesario… Kai-kun se está esforzando demasiado._

Un sonido a lo lejos le hizo sobresaltarse. Se sentó en la cama y agudizó el oído. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio — ¿Habrá… sido mi imaginación? — preguntó en un susurro hacia sí mismo, en un vago y camuflado intento de no sentirse tan solo en aquella habitación en medio de la oscuridad.

Un nuevo y sospechoso sonido se escuchó de repente y sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y el corazón se le detuvo por un segundo. Apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos y sintiendo un sudor frío rió con nerviosismo al verse en tal situación. No es que le tuviera real miedo a la oscuridad, pero era obvio alarmarse si se escuchaban ruidos de dudosa procedencia a media noche, en un lugar que apenas conocías.

Tragó duro y decidió salir de la cama a pasos sigilosos. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y asomó su cabeza hacia el pasillo. A unos pocos metros más allá, estaba la puerta de la habitación en donde estaba durmiendo su madre. Otro ruido y pegó un pequeño y gracioso saltito en su lugar, para después tomar aire y tratar de calmarse posando una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo la rapidez con la que palpitaba su corazón.

Finalmente salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar lo más silencioso que le era posible, tratando de regularizar su respiración para que no fuera tan sonora. No tenía idea si se escondía de posibles ladrones… o fantasmas imaginarios. Pero de todas formas, iba con suma precaución.

Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado lo suficiente a la oscuridad como para poder distinguir las siluetas de los muebles del lugar. Se hallaba en la sala de estar y desde hace un buen rato que no había escuchado más ruidos — _Tal vez… de verdad fue solo mi imaginación_ — Ya dispuesto a volver a la cama, se giró sobre sus talones.

Ese fue el momento en donde la adrenalina se le subió, alarmándolo y haciéndole saber que aquello con lo que acaba de chocar de frente, hace un rato no estaba allí.

Sus labios se separaron con todas las intenciones de gritar como nunca lo había hecho, cosa que hubiese logrado si no fuera porque su boca fue cubierta con rapidez.

— Aichi

Kai miró hacia abajo y lo que más se distinguió entre la oscuridad, fueron los cristalinos ojos azules, a punto de derramar lágrimas en cualquier momento.

Su mano, la cual tenía aun sobre los labios del peliazul, sintió perfectamente como el menor no paraba de temblar en su lugar.

De seguro le había dado un susto de muerte… pero él estaba un serio problema si pensaba que incluso el rostro de Aichi asustado, era realmente lindo. Soltó un suspiro temiendo por su propia cordura y quitó la mano que cubrían los labios del menor, asegurándose que este asumiera completamente que se trataba de él y no terminara por soltar un grito aterrado.

— K-Kai-kun… — susurró con un hilo de voz quebrada.

Sin más, lo atrajo hacia su pecho y lo envolvió entre sus brazos. Era un adolescente de ya 17 años, cómo podía seguir causándole la misma ternura que le causaba a sus cortos 9 años.

.

.

.

— Nadie ajeno al edificio tiene acceso, Aichi. Es imposible que alguien desconocido entre.

Ambos habían decidido sentarse en el sofá a tomar algo caliente antes de ir a dormir. A pesar de que ya era bastante tarde, los dos sentían que necesitaban de un momento como ese.

Hablaban en un volumen moderado, conscientes de que Shizuka se hallaba dormida, y de todas formas no era como si necesitaran hablar más alto.

— E-En ese momento lo olvidé — rió sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. Dio un sorbo del contenido de su taza para luego soltar un jadeo de alivio, ante la agradable sensación del tibio té recorrer su garganta.

Kai observó al menor y sonrió con tranquilidad. — Aichi, sobre lo de hoy…

— ¿Mm? Ah…Está bien, Kai-kun — una sonrisa comprensiva y suave se formó en sus labios — Hoy estuve pensando, y creo lograr entender el por qué no quieres que vaya — Vio como el castaño enarcaba una ceja y lo miraba con curiosidad — ¿Es por las cosas que dirás, cierto?

Kai soltó un suspiro derrotado. Al parecer Aichi era igual de perceptivo que Shizuka. Cerró los ojos como si meditara algo, y al abrirlos, se topó con los azules ojos del menor—Aichi… Nunca tendría una relación seria contigo.

Su cuerpo dio un temblor ante las repentinas palabras del castaño y enseguida una dolorosa punzada se instaló en su pecho. Unos segundos en silencio, solamente mirando sorprendido a Kai, quien no cambiaba la expresión seria de su rostro.

— Aunque dijiste que estás bien con eso, y que algo así no te lastimaría… — Miró con atención la expresión dolida del menor, sintiéndose inevitablemente culpable —… _Parece estar a punto de llorar_ — vio como Aichi bajaba la mirada hasta esconder sus ojos tras sus cabellos, y entonces Kai decidió dejar su taza sobre la pequeña mesa de centro y centrarse en el chico que acaba de deprimir, que si bien, había sido algo bastante cruel, tuvo que hacerlo para demostrar su punto a Aichi. — Si asistes a la conferencia de mañana, o ves la televisión… te toparás con más de esas palabras.

— _"Eres importante para él, y solo quiere protegerte"_ — Aichi recordó aquellas palabras que le había dicho su madre. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se toparon con los de Kai. Ambos mantuvieron el contacto visual por unos segundos y el peliazul pudo percibir cierto temblor en las pupilas del castaño, como si le pidiera que por favor, no estuviera presente en esa situación. Ahora lo entendía perfectamente…

Desvió la mirada y sonrió tímido — _Me acabo de dar cuenta, que con mis insistencias… le estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles a Kai-kun. Él…realmente se preocupa por mí_ — Un pequeño y agradable cosquilleo se originó en su estómago, lo cual le hizo soltar una suave risa. Finalmente asintió sintiéndose inevitablemente contento y querido — Lo siento mucho, Kai-kun…

Miró con curiosidad al menor — ¿Por qué?

— Te estaba dificultando las cosas, en algo que desde primera instancia no quieres hacer…

Pestañeó ante las palabras del menor. Aunque él no lo había dicho, realmente no quería negar a Aichi, y que el menor quisiera presentarse a la conferencia o siquiera escuchar las cosas que tendría que decir, le hacía sentir inquieto y molesto.

Soltó un suspiro y sonrió — Cuando se trata de ti, lo difícil siempre es más complicado.

Bajó la mirada sintiéndose levemente avergonzado — L-Lo siento Kai-kun…

De forma analítica observó al adolescente que estaba a su lado. Ahora que lo pensaba, en todo el día no lo había besado. Claro, teniendo la cabeza en otros asuntos, con Shizuka en el departamento, y sumándole que tuvo que ir con Ren, era normal que su tiempo junto a Aichi se viera afectado.

— ¿Kai-kun?

— ¿Mh? — Y de repente frente a sus ojos –por no decir, bastante cerca de su rostro- se encontraba la brillante y azul mirada del menor mirándolo con curiosidad. Aún era un misterio para él, el que Aichi conservara sus grandes e inocentes ojos aun cuando ya era un adolescente de 17 años y no un niño de 9. — ¿Qué haces?

— Ah… e-es que hace un momento te quedaste mirándome y pensé qu- ¡mph! — Y sorpresivamente, su boca fue atrapada por la de Kai.

No es que le gustara interrumpirlo, pero si se le acercaba tanto, era normal que le entraran ganas de besarlo, y más cuando no lo había hecho en todo el día.

Sentía la boca de Aichi agradablemente tibia y con el sutil y dulce sabor al té que el de cabellos azules estaba bebiendo.

Fue el primero en tomar distancia, rompiendo la unión entre sus labios y los de Kai, de una forma suave y tranquila, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Desde luego que era consciente del poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos ese día, pero tampoco podía pedir más por cómo estaban las cosas.

— K-Kai-kun… — su voz se escuchó tímida. Tal vez provocado por la cercanía que mantenía el castaño mientras acariciaba con sus dedos, la mejilla del menor.

— Dime

— ¿Estás bebiendo café antes de dormir?

Kai lo miró por unos segundos, y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa mal contenida ¿Era en serio? ¿Ahora el chico de 17 años lo regañaría por beber cafeína a altas horas de la noche?

— Kai-kun, estoy hablando en serio — Dijo con una expresión de reproche que no se podía tomar como tal debido al gran sonrojo que se había intensificado en sus mejillas por la reciente reacción del castaño — A-Además — Se relamió los labios por inercia, sintiendo el sabor que Kai había dejado sobre ellos —¿No está demasiado cargado? No podrás dormir bien, y mañana tienes que…

Para ese entonces el castaño escuchaba las palabras del menor bastante lejanas, y a pesar de que Aichi seguía hablando, él nada más se dedicó a observarlo con una mirada afilada, entre la irritación y el reproche mientras su ceja derecha temblaba en un inevitable tic. No podía creer que el otro hiciera _ese_ tipo de acciones como si nada. Kai suspiró con cansancio; como siempre, Aichi no era consciente de que lo provocaba.

Sin decir nada, y aprovechando que aún tenía las fuerzas para conservar su integridad personal, decidió ponerse de pié y comenzar a caminar hacia el baño.

— ¿Mm? ¿Kai-kun? —preguntó intrigado ante la repentina acción del mayor.

— Voy a tomar una ducha antes de dormir. Ve a acostarte.

Aichi sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía. Al menos, el nerviosismo había desaparecido por el momento. Aún quedaba la conferencia de prensa y ver como saldrían las cosas, pero sinceramente ya estaba bastante cansado de pensar en ello, e imaginaba que Kai debía estar aún más exhausto.

Caminó hasta la habitación, bloqueando a consciencia todos los pensamientos que tuvieran que ver con lo que se haría a las primeras horas de la mañana, la prensa, y Raúl Sera.

— _Lo único que quiero, es que Kai-kun descanse por hoy_ — pensó mientras volvía, finalmente a la cama y se acomodaba bajo las tapas.

Sus ojos se cerraban por segundos, y luego los volvía a abrir con esfuerzo, obligándose a no caer aun en el profundo sueño, no mientras escuchara a lo lejos como el agua de la ducha seguía corriendo.

Finalmente, luego de unos cuantos minutos más luchando por no quedarse dormido, sintió un peso extra en el colchón, justo a su lado. Sus ojos azules apenas abiertos, buscaron con lentitud la silueta entre la oscuridad.

— ¿Aun estás despierto, Aichi?… — habló con cautela, recibiendo entre sus brazos al menor que se acurrucaba en su pecho.

— Mm… — musitó —… estaba esperando… Kai-kun.

Sus labios se curvaron inevitablemente antes aquellas palabras casi inaudibles, pero que él, perfectamente había logrado distinguir sin mucho esfuerzo. Después de todo, no era como si fuera la primera vez que Aichi hacía ese tipo de acciones. Si hacía memoria, cuando el peliazul tenías 9 años de edad, muchas veces hizo exactamente lo mismo.

.

.

.

Miró la hora en su celular; aun era bastante temprano. La humeante taza de café sobre la mesa seguía igual de intacta que hace unos minutos. Todo a su alrededor estaba en silencio.

— Dentro de una hora Kai-kun y mamá comenzarán con la conferencia de prensa… — Miró su reflejo en el oscuro líquido que contenía la taza como si meditara algo. Recordaba las palabras de Kai la noche anterior, y había entendido perfectamente por qué no quería que fuera, ni que viera las noticias.

Lo entendía, realmente lo hacía. Pero y entonces… ¿Por qué estaba poniéndose de pie con todas las intenciones de salir del departamento y dirigirse a Foo Fighter, donde se suponía que se llevaría a cabo la conferencia de prensa?

Soltó un suspiro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida con algo de ansiedad — Lo siento, Kai-kun…

.

.

.

— Shizuka-san, no es necesario que hagas esto. Puedo encargarme yo-

— No digas esas cosas Toshiki-kun, si estoy aquí es por la misma razón que tú. Quiero proteger a aquellos que son importantes para mí.

Kai observó a la mujer con los ojos considerablemente abiertos. Pestañeó un par de veces y soltó una corta risa, regalándole una amable mirada a Shizuka.

— Kai— Miwa se apareció con unas cuantas hojas en mano, las cuales le extendió al castaño y también a Shizuka— Esos son los temas a tocar. Ren está revisando nuevamente las traducciones de los diarios con Chris — se encogió de hombros — A pesar de que quedamos en enviar los artículos sobre Sera a los canales nacionales mañana para no levantar sospechas…

— Si llega a ser necesario, tendremos que mostrarlos hoy — Habló Kai mientras pasaba una mirada rápida a las hojas que Miwa le había entregado, dando a entender que, si las cosas no iban bien, debían contar con un plan-B.

— Oh, Taishi-kun, qué grande estás — Dijo sonriente Shizuka .

— E-eh… gra-gracias, Shizuka-san — sonrió con nerviosismo — _¿No que ya me lo había dicho cuando fui por ella al puerto?_ _¿O es que acaso crezco tan rápido?_

— No te he visto por la casa de Toshiki-kun, antes solías ir a visitarlo siempre

— Bueno…— se rascó la nuca mirando de reojo al castaño — No creo que sea necesario, lo veo todos los días en la oficina. — carraspeó la garganta en una mala actuación de tos— Tampoco-me-han-invitado — dijo por lo bajo, lanzando una mirada insinuante a Kai.

Sus ojos verdes se desviaron de las letras hacia el rubio por un corto segundo — No recuerdo haberlo hecho alguna vez — Y era cierto, y a pesar de todo, Miwa llegaba a su casa de todas formas.

— Woah…Qué frío…— sonrió temblorosamente.

— Toshiki-kun…eso no fue amable — La suave voz de Shizuka sonó con un leve tono de reproche.

— Si, _Toshiki-kun_ , eso no fue nada amable — le siguió Miwa con un tono burlesco y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si le importara bastante poco quién era su jefe. Pero como se consideraba alguien bastante suertudo a la hora de que su vida corría peligro, simplemente soltó un suspiro de alivio luego de ser salvado por la llegada de Ren antes de que Kai lo fulminara con la mirada.

— Bien, todo listo — anunció el sonriente pelirrojo, ignorando por completo la cara de agradecimiento y espanto que tenía Miwa y el aura asesina que emitía Kai, como si quisiera arrancarle la piel al rubio— Tetsu está controlado todo puertas afuera — apuntó a sus espaldas, en donde se podía ver a través de los grandes cristales como un tumulto de gente perteneciente a la prensa, esperaban ansiosos a que saliera Kai a dar declaraciones.

Kai cerró los ojos con el entrecejo fruncido y soltó un suspiro, luego se las cobraría con Miwa por querer pasarse de listo… Y lo recordaría.

.

.

.

Mantuvo la respiración en cuando vio salir a Kai junto con su madre por las grandes puertas de Foo Fighter. Mantenía bastante distancia de todo lo que era el gran grupo de personas con micrófonos y cámaras en mano. De repente, sintió pánico escénico sin siquiera estar frente a toda esa gente, y con solo pensar que insistió tanto en hablar frente a cámaras, le hizo ver inmediatamente cuánta razón tenía Kai cuando le dijo que se quería enfrentar a algo desconocido para él.

Desde su lugar escuchaba la voz de Kai por lapsos, puesto que apenas terminar una oración, los reporteros se lanzaban a hacerle preguntas a gritos, tratando de hacerse escuchar más que el reportero de otro canal televisivo de cadena nacional. Mucho menos alcanzaba a escuchar la voz de su mamá, que de vez en cuando también respondía preguntas específicas que solo ella podía entender gracias a la cercanía que mantenía con aquellos que le ponían los micrófonos y uno que otro celular -en modo de grabadora- tan cerca del rostro que debía alejarse un poco.

Soltó un suspiro — ¿Qué estoy haciendo? — se preguntó a sí mismo en un susurro. Estaba dispuesto a irse, si no fuera porque a sus espaldas se escuchó una voz ya conocida.

— Oh… ¿Pero si no es Sendou Aichi-kun?

Abrió sus ojos azules considerablemente al verse sorprendido, para luego fruncir levemente el entrecejo y voltear a ver a las persona que le acaba de hablar — Sera…san… — habló por lo bajo.

— El mismo — le respondió sonriendo sinceramente al ver la sorpresa impregnada en el rostro del peliazul — Quién diría que te encontraría aquí. — Su mirada se afiló, dejando al descubierto sus malas intenciones — Pensé que el importante presidente de Dragon Empire evitaría que escucharas cómo te negaba frente a todos para salvar su imponente reputación.

Su cuerpo dio un leve temblor mientras escondía su mirada tras su flequillo. Tomó una bocanada de aire de una manera entrecortada— Será mejor que me vaya, con permiso — dio apenas un par de pasos, y no pudo avanzar más, ya que el de cabellos lilas se interpuso en su camino.

— Oh… lo siento ¿Te toqué un nervio?

Aichi levantó la mirada mostrándose serio al asunto —Kai-kun y yo no-

— ¡No sirve de nada que te pongas a la defensiva! — Alzó la voz, interrumpiendo al menor, quien dio un pequeño sobresalto ante el sorpresivo tono de voz que había adoptado — Sendou Aichi, ¿no te parece cruel lo que te está obligando hacer Kai Toshiki?

Enarcó una ceja con extrañeza — A… ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Es obvio que ustedes dos tienen _algo,_ los he estado siguiendo todo este tiempo, tal vez fueron cuidadosos en público, pero a los ojos de cualquiera que los observe minuciosamente, queda bastante claro que tienen _ese_ tipo de relación — vio como el menor volvía a juntar sus labios con lentitud, y sonrió triunfante— De seguro te dio la típica excusa de negarte a los medios por tu bien. Para "protegerte" — soltó un pesado suspiro sobreactuado — He escuchado eso de tantos tipos de poder y empresarios que se lían con chicos tan amables e inocentes como tú. Es algo realmente desagradable

— Kai-kun no es así — Se extrañó de que su voz no sonara tan firme como lo hubiese deseado. Era totalmente consciente de lo que intentaba hacer Sera, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal por aquellas palabras que eran intencionalmente crueles.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Enarcó una ceja — No acabas de sonar tan seguro. ¿Crees que eres más importante para él que una millonaria compañía? Y sobre todo si esta forma parte de una herencia de sus seres queridos y le asegura un futuro y una buena situación económica. Dime… Qué le aseguras tú, Sendou Aichi, un estudiante de apenas 17 años, a Kai Toshiki, quien ya tiene su futuro asegurado con un trabajo que le cubre más allá de sus gastos comunes

Y sintió que algo en su pecho se apretó, e inconscientemente su mirada se ablandó con demasía, mostrando lo vulnerable que había quedado ante las últimas palabras del reportero. Era como si todas las inseguridades que guardaba en su interior en una caja bajo llave, hubiesen sido liberadas sin su permiso. Hizo un movimiento de negación con su cabeza, tratando de que la inseguridad no lo invadiera más de la cuenta. — Estás…equivocado. Kai-kun… él… es…

— ¿…Muy importante para ti? — Lo interrumpió para luego soltar un bufido —Eso no lo niego — sonrió — Lo que sí cuestiono es que si eres tan importante para él como él lo es para ti. — Observó al menor apretar sus manos en puños — Pero no te preocupes. Ya que se lió contigo, le debes gustar algo. Lástima que siempre tendrás un papel secundario para Kai Toshiki, después de Dragon Empire Corporations, por supuesto — se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto — A eso le llamo vivir bajo las sombras — soltó una risa bastante estruendosa, haciendo estremecer a Aichi. — Siento romper tu pequeña burbuja de felicidad, pero no sirves más que para un simple pasatiempo. No puedes darle nada a alguien que ya lo tiene todo. — Sera observó con satisfacción como los brillantes ojos azules se apagaban

Sus manos le cosquillearon, y tratando de contener sus impulsos, las apretó en puño. Era primera vez que sentía ganas de golpear a alguien. Y no estaba seguro si era por las cosas que había dicho, o porque necesitaba descargarse de alguna forma.

— He~… realmente no quieres que él vaya y te niegue frente a todos ¿verdad? Pero claro… como Kai Toshiki siempre es primero, ¿Qué importan tú y tus sentimientos? Realmente eres ingenuo, Sendou Aichi. —Si no había logrado provocar a Kai, entonces lo haría con Aichi. El peliazul podría tener bastante paciencia, pero no creía que esta fuera infinita — Tal vez tu madre debió dejarte salir más a menudo cuando eras pequeño, al menos así habrías ganado un poco de experiencia.

Y por supuesto que, nadie soporta tanto. Y eso quedó en claro cuando el sonido que provocó la palma de Aichi impactando en la mejilla de Sera, se escuchó sorprendentemente fuerte.

Y todo quedó en silencio, tal como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Los reporteros y camarógrafos voltearon sus miradas sorprendidos, mirando la escena mientras en sus cabezas trataban de procesar lo que había ocurrido.

Un par de segundos más y la gente comenzó a murmurar entre sí, mientras observaban como el peliazul bajaba su temblorosa mano con una extraña tranquilidad y Sera se encontraba con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, como si aún no asimilara lo que acaba de ocurrir.

— Acaso ese no es…

— ¿Sendou Aichi?

—…Y Raul Sera

Miwa, quien estaba apartado junto a Ren controlando todo, comenzó a ponerse nervioso al escuchar como todos comenzaban a murmurar y a reconocer al hijo de Shizuka— Mierda… esto es malo— dirigió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Aichi y Sera, y luego hacia donde estaba Kai y Shizuka, que al igual que todos, parecían no creer lo que acababa de pasar.

— Aichi… —sus ojos verdes, los cuales se habían mantenido abiertos de la impresión, se afilaron amenazantes. Entre toda la conmoción y exaltando a todos, comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el adolescente y el periodista que ya le había molestado bastante la existencia.

— ¿T-Toshiki-kun? — La voz suave de Shizuka se oyó temblorosa y con nerviosismo y preocupación miró a su hijo a unos cuantos metros. Era primera vez que lo veía de esa forma

— Ho~… esto se pondrá muy interesante —Los ojos carmesí de Ren ganaron cierto brillo travieso— ¿No lo crees? — preguntó sonriente al rubio que estaba a su lado casi comiéndose las uñas al ver que las cámaras –más de una trasmitiendo en vivo para algún programa televisivo mañanero- seguían cada paso que daba Kai acercándose la dichosa escena, esperando a ver qué pasaría.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Miwa sonrió con nerviosismo y de forma torcida. — Nunca pensé que Aichi realmente se aparecería por aquí…

Sera parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió con sorna. Sintió su mejilla arder y con su mano acarició la zona afectada mientras abría y cerraba la boca como si se acomodara la mandíbula.

—Mph… — comenzó a reír a sonoras carcajadas cuando bajó la mirada y pudo ver el ceño fruncido y la furia con la brillaban los ojos azules de Aichi —Tienes la mano bastante pesada mocoso. — habló con voz ronca, si era sincero aquello lo había sorprendido bastante, más porque nunca se lo había esperado de alguien como Aichi.

Sera subió la mirada y vio las decenas de cámaras apuntándolos al peliazul y a él, pero lo que más llamó su atención, fue el castaño que se acercaba a ellos, y su sonrisa se ensanchó — Vaya… Al parecer te metiste en problemas, pequeño. Acabas de arruinar el plan de tu novio. — Apuntó hacia las espaldas del menor.

Aichi abrió sus ojos considerablemente, recién cayendo en cuenta que de repente todo se había vuelto bastante silencioso. Se volteó precipitadamente y vio un sinfín de cámaras y micrófonos que apuntaban en su dirección, e incluso muchos reporteros y camarógrafos se acercaban poco a poco. Pero pareció sentir que su corazón se detuvo en cuanto su mirada chocó con la de Kai.

— Kai-k-

— Ya me parecía raro no verte entre la prensa — Se dirigió únicamente al de cabellos lilas, y aunque pasó justo por un lado de Aichi, no le dirigió ni la más mínima mirada.

Sin embargo… le sorprendió el hecho de que el castaño se posicionara justamente entre él y Sera.

Sera sonrió y se encogió de hombros— De todas formas no es como si no supiera que ibas a negar a tu pequeño amante, _Kai-san_ — Observó a su alrededor y se vio rodeado de cámaras y micrófonos, al parecer todos habían corrido a acercarse a ellos —Vaya… será mejor que no hagas una escena, tienes a todos observándote y escuchándote. A partir de ahora debería tener cuidado con lo que dice, _Kai Toshiki-san._

Kai le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos. Si bien era cierto lo que decía Sera, no se sentía intimidado ni en lo más mínimo.

— Aunque… debo admitir que el chico me sorprendió bastante — Soltó de mala gana, sintiendo como la mejilla afectada comenzaba a cosquillearle y a enrojecer por el impacto que había recibido por parte de Aichi.

— Al parecer te lo merecías bastante. — Comentó serio — Creo haberte dicho que no metieras a Aichi en esto.

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo solo venía a hacer mi trabajo como parte de la prensa. Cuando llegué, el chico ya estaba aquí.

Elevó una de sus castañas cejas y su penetrante mirada se desvió a un lado, en donde Aichi se había posicionado. Vio al menor bajar la mirada arrepentido.

Sentía una gran tensión, tanto que el estómago le comenzó a doler, y el nerviosismo se elevaba al percibir los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas y los "murmureos" nada disimulados por parte de los reporteros.

— Oh… pero no mires al chico de esa forma ni lo regañes ahora. Mejor aún, ya que están todos aquí y también, Sendou Aichi-kun, ¿Por qué no respondes algunas preguntas y dejas todo en claro y ya? No tendrás más problemas y la prensa te dejará en paz como siempre ocurre después de que das tus bien fundamentadas respuestas. — Su sonrisa se ensanchó en cuanto fue apoyado por varios, pidiendo a gritos que el castaño respondiera las tan ansiadas preguntas.

— _¿Tendré que escuchar lo que diga Kai-kun? A pesar de que yo mismo vine hasta aquí… ahora tengo miedo de escuchar lo que salga de su boca_ — Miró hacia todos lados buscando alguna escapatoria, cruzando finalmente miradas con su madre, la cual estaba a un lado junto a Ren y Miwa mirándolo con gran preocupación. — _Mamá…_ — Subió la mirada y se encontró con la expresión seria del mayor.

— ¿Y? ¿Vas a responder a nuestras preguntas o no? ¿O tal vez te complica el que Sendou Aichi-kun esté aquí para escuchar lo que tienes que decir?

Ante esto último, lo cual fue dicho en un tono de sarcasmo, Aichi por inercia dio un paso hacia atrás, con el fugaz pensamiento que si estaba siendo una molestia para Kai, lo mejor era salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Sin embargo, no pudo dar un paso más, ya que fue detenido por un agarre en su muñeca — ¿Kai…kun? — su voz sonó ahogada y con una porción de pánico en ella, apenas audible entre todo el bullicio que se formó entre las personas en cuanto presenciaron aquel acto de parte del presidente de Dragon Empire, quien, se suponía, iba a negar el tener algún tipo de relación amorosa entre el peliazul y él.

— No te vayas— Al contrario de lo que se pensaría, su voz sonó suave, pero sin perder firmeza. Sintió el cuerpo del más bajo temblar por unos cortos segundos, para luego escuchar una tímida afirmación de parte del de ojos azules.

— Oye, oye… ¿En serio pretendes dejar que la prensa se lo coma de esa forma? Además Shizuka-sama se ve bastante preocupada por su hijo. ¿Sabe lo que está haciendo, Kai-san?

— Es su castigo por ser tan obstinado — contestó con simpleza

Sera soltó una carcajada — Realmente siento pena por él… considerando que tal vez no sea tan agradable para él escuchar lo que dirás a continuación — se encogió de hombros — En fin… qué tal si empezamos ahora y nos cuentas a todos aquí, sobre la relación que tienes con el adorable hijo de Sendou Shizuka.

Sus ojos verdes se desviaron al adolescente que yacía a su lado, cabizbajo y sonrojado hasta las orejas. Seguramente por el gran nerviosismo que sentía. Subió la mirada y observó la preocupación de Ren, Miwa y Shizuka.

Kai soltó un suspiró con cansancio ante la situación, terminaría con esa estupidez de una vez por todas — Hagan lo que quieran — dijo casi con fastidio

— _He… Al parecer decidió proteger los sentimientos del muchacho, decir la verdad frente a él y perder todo lo más… Bueno, realmente no me interesa, será un gran escándalo después de todo._

— ¡¿Es cierto que Sendou Aichi va a su lugar trabajo y luego se va con usted en su auto, Kai-san?! — se escuchó preguntar a uno de los reporteros.

— K-Kai-kun… espera — comenzó a susurrar Aichi, con un notable temblor en su voz — no es necesario que sigas esto, estoy bien con escuchar-

— Sí. Es normal que Aichi se devuelva conmigo, después de todo, pasa gran mayoría del tiempo en mi casa.

— E-Esp… ¡Kai-kun! Escúchame… — a pesar de que aquello había sonado con cierta pizca de reproche, su rostro delataba lo avergonzado e incómodo que se sentía, sobre todo cuando los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas y el bullicio entre la prensa aumentó ante las palabras del castaño.

— ¡¿Qué piensa respecto a la diferencia de edad!? — esta vez, fue una mujer la que se hizo escuchar.

— Son ocho años de diferencia, y Aichi pronto cumplirá 18… Realmente no es algo que me incomode.

Bajó su rostro derrotado y completamente sonrojado _— No tiene caso… Kai-kun no se detendrá_

Sera chasqueó la lengua ante la prudencia que tenían los demás reporteros. Él no hacía las cosas de ese modo, no hacía preguntas cuidadosas, por lo que le fastidiaba en sobremanera que no incomodaran a Kai y no lograran sacarlo de su zona de confort.

— ¡Es suficiente! —alzó la voz, callando a todos, para luego sonreír socarronamente mientras cruzaba miradas con el castaño — Dinos, te acostaste con Sendou Aichi, un estudiante de 17 años, sí o no.

Más de uno tragó grueso. Shizuka se espantó de sobremanera, expresando su incomodidad por la imprudencia y poca decencia del de cabellos lilas. Dio un paso hacia adelante con todas las intenciones de parar todo eso, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo — Taishi-kun… déjame ir. No voy a tolerar esto. Voy a sacar a Aichi de ahí aunque Toshiki-kun no quiera.

Mentiría si no dijera que estaba nervioso, pero él conocía a Kai de casi toda la vida, y quería creer que el castaño lograría tener todo bajo control. Deshizo su ceño fruncido, y miró a la mujer de cabellos azules con comprensión, tratando de trasmitir una tranquilidad que hasta a él mismo le faltaba — Shizuka-san, usted confía en Kai, ¿cierto? — observó cómo Shizuka bajaba la mirada hasta cubrir sus ojos con el flequillo.

Asintió con lentitud y sin estar sinceramente muy segura, sin embargo luego de estar unos pocos minutos pensando en la relación que tenía Kai con su hijo, pudo levantar la mirada segura de que podía confiar al 100% en el castaño —Confió en él.

Todos guardaron silencio, mordiéndose la lengua y esperando la respuesta del castaño, dueño de la importante corporación, apuntando micrófonos y cámaras hacia él, atentos hasta de sus más mínimos movimientos.

El cuerpo de Aichi se estremeció y el corazón le latió a mil. Y creyó que se desmayaría cuando escuchó la respuesta de Kai.

— Sí. — respondió simplemente, sorprendiendo incluso a Ren, quien abrió considerablemente sus ojos

— Ahí lo tienen — soltó Sera con una sonrisa triunfante.

— De hecho, Aichi se escabullía en mi cama desde los 9 años. — habló mientras sonreía con tranquilidad, notando como la gente nuevamente volvía a guardar silencio.

—… ¿¡QUÉ!? — Y aquel "Qué" había sido colectivo.

— A-¿Aaaah? — Finalmente había levantado la cabeza, nada más que para mostrar su sorpresa y su rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas.

— Aunque muchas veces solía quedarse dormido en diferentes lugares de mí casa

Todos se miraron entre sí, no entendiendo a qué se refería el castaño. Y Kai hubiera deseado poder fotografiar la expresión descolocada de Sera.

— ¿Eh? ¿No les dije? — Apareció Shizuka con una gran sonrisa, ganándose la atención de todos — Cuando Toshiki-kun tenía 17 años, era el niñero de Aichi. Gracias a que él cuidó de mi hijo cuando tenía 9 años, pude surgir como diseñadora de vestidos de novia— Su rostro reflejó todo el cariño con el cual hablaba.

Sera enarcó una ceja — Mentira… — susurró para sí mismo — ¡Ustedes planearon esto!

— No es mentira — la voz de Aichi se escuchó clara y calmada — Conozco a Kai-kun desde hace ocho años

—Es normal que lo vean con Toshiki-kun. Después de todo, actualmente él es su tutor legal mientras yo no estoy, además…— intercambió miradas con su hijo y Kai —… Ellos se llevan muy bien, aunque es normal si se conocen desde hace muchos años.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta, mientras Sera rechinaba los dientes — ¿Y eso qué? — Sus labios se curvaron en una extraña sonrisa nerviosa —Eso no quita el hecho de que ustedes dos puedan tener una relación amorosa. — Prontamente cualquier signo de su sonrisa desapareció, y pasó a ser una expresión de desesperación por conseguir lo que quería — ¡Los he visto y no es normal! Las miradas que intercambian y los acercamientos ¡Se ve claramente en las fotos! He estado siguiendo al chico durante semanas ¡¿Qué clase de adolescente prefiere ir al trabajo de su "tutor" después de clases antes que ir con sus amigos a comer algo?! ¡Es raro!

— Te diré qué es lo raro de todo esto — habló Kai con seriedad. Aichi podía jurar que aquel tono de voz se había escuchado mucho más profundo de lo normal —El que tú estés tras un estudiante de 17 años vigilándolo día y noche mientras le sacas fotos sin su consentimiento ¿Sabes que aún es un menor de edad y eso se considera un acoso?

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el de cabellos lilas. No lo habían pensado de esa forma, estaban tan ensimismados con el rumor del joven empresario y su supuesto romance secreto con un adolescente de 17 años, que no repararon en que… Sera estaba acosando al menor.

— Ho~ Así que por eso Sera-kun tuvo tantos problemas en otros países — La voz cantarina de Ren se hizo presente entre todo el tumulto. La atención de todos se dirigió hacia él, quien tenía un IPad entre sus manos.

— ¿Problemas? — Comenzaron a preguntar los reporteros entre todos. Se lograban distinguir preguntas como "¿Qué clase de problemas?" o "¿A qué se refiere?"

— De qué estás hablando Suzugamori Ren — su voz sonó amenazante pero nerviosa

Bajo las atentas miradas de todos, el sonriente pelirrojo simplemente se encogió de hombros —Tú lo sabes, Sera-kun. Acusado de difamación, publicidad engañosa, acoso a algunas figuras públicas — Ren soltó una suave risa — No puedo creer que incluso tienes una orden de alejamiento. Debiste llegar bastante lejos ¿No? ¡Eres impresionante! — A pesar de estar aparentemente concentrado en su monólogo, era más que consciente del revuelo que estaba causando en la prensa, la cual se había comenzado a volver bastante ruidosa por la información que estaban recibiendo. Y también era consciente de la expresión aterrada que tenía Sera. — ¡Oh! Ya lo tengo… por eso estás aquí en Japón, de seguro ya nadie creía en ti, razón por la que no tenías trabajo

— ¡¿D-De dónde sacaste esa estupidez?!

— ¿Oh? — Sonrió — ¿Cómo que de "dónde"? Internet y otras fuentes, claro. Qué interesa eso Sera-kun.

— ¡¿Y ustedes creen todo lo que está en internet?!

Ren dio un suspiro claramente hastiado. La sonrisa de su rostro se borró y con un dedo índice apuntó su Ipad — Aquí están todas las pruebas. Para resumirlo, es una recopilación de varios artículos de distintos diarios de distintos países. Están en español, pero alguien que conozco denomina la lengua, y me hizo el favor de traducirlo —Miró fijamente al de cabellos lilas, quien parecía querer matarlo con la mirada. Aun así no lograba intimidarlo — Dudo bastante que diferentes países se hayan puesto de acuerdo para "conspirar" contra ti de esta manera, Raul Sera-kun.

En cuanto noto que la atención de la prensa no estaba puesto ni en Aichi ni en él, se inclinó leve y discretamente hasta quedar a la altura del oído del más bajo —Ve con Shizuka-san, Miwa los llevará de vuelta al departamento. —Habló en un susurro.

Aichi no dijo nada, simplemente subió la mirada hasta chocar con la de Kai. Su expresión delató enseguida la inevitable preocupación que sentía.

Sus labios apenas se curvaron en una –casi- imperceptible sonrisa tranquila — Todo estará bien. Ren me ayudará aquí. Luego de esto, volveré.

— Kai-kun… — De repente se sentía mucho más tranquilo y sus nervios se habían calmado un poco. Sonrió y asintió, comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba su madre y el rubio.

— ¡Hey, espera! —Al notar que el peliazul tenía las intenciones de alejarse del lugar, Sera dio un par de pasos y al verse más cerca de Aichi, estiró su mano para poder alcanzarlo. Lo que no esperó fue que, a unos centímetros de posar su mano en el hombro del adolescente fue detenido por un agarre desde su muñeca. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes y desafiantes de Kai. Sintió como la fuerza ejercida en aquel agarre, se hacía más duro.

— Miwa…

Con solo intercambiar miradas, el rubio pudo entender perfectamente que Kai quería que sacara de aquel lugar a Shizuka y Aichi. Por lo que, sin pensárselo, le guiñó un ojo en señal de afirmación.

— Aichi, Shizuka-san, vámonos de aquí —le dio una última mirada a Kai y su aura "amenazante" y sonrió con nerviosismo — _Solo espero que no le rompas la muñeca, Kai_

—Vaya, vaya… resultaste ser bastante posesivo, Kai Toshiki. — Quitó su mano abruptamente, liberándose del agarre del castaño.

Kai enarcó una ceja, sonriendo con sarcasmo ¿Ya no era "Kai Toshiki- _san_? Qué rápido cambiaba Sera de personalidades.

— Ustedes se creen muy listos pero…

— Tal vez no te convenga decir algo aquí y ahora. No creo que después de esto te crean. Además… — su vista se desvió hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo hablando sin parar frente a las cámaras — Creo que es mejor que te ocupes de otras cosas. Ren ya va por la parte en donde entrega las traducciones a los medios y todos se enteran de tu excéntrica forma de hacer las cosas.

Su ceño se frunció con exageración mientras apretaba la mandíbula — No sabes cuánto te detesto.

.

.

.

La televisión de la sala de estar se apagó de golpe, haciendo desaparecer la imagen de un programa cualquiera, el cual tenía como titular algo como "Acoso por parte de un periodista" o algo así. Si era sincero, realmente no le importaba ni en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Hey, Kai~! No la apagues — se escuchó la voz de Miwa.

El castaño simplemente cerró sus ojos — Es suficiente. No me interesa saber más de este tema — Creía firmemente que ya había lidiado bastante con Sera, y sus ganas de saber en qué terminaría el reportero, le interesaban menos que cero.

— Vamos~ es la última vez que veremos a Sera-kun. No puedes negar que fue divertido ver como sus planes se iban arruinando poco a poco — comentó con una de sus típicas sonrisas, como si lo que acaba de decir fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Miwa sonrió de forma forzosa mientras se preguntaba qué tipo de cosas eran las que divertían al pelirrojo, porque lo que era él, había terminado más estresado que cuando le tocaba lidiar con el malhumor de su jefe por una semana entera. — Si soy sincero, la única parte que me divirtió fue escuchar la mano de Aichi estrellarse contra la mejilla de Sera.

Al escuchar esto, seguido de unas cuantas risas de parte de Ren, Aichi se removió nervioso en su lugar, sintiéndose bastante avergonzado. Aquello había pasado hace horas y aun sentía que la mano le cosquilleaba y le dolía un poco por el impacto ¿Realmente lo había hecho con tanta fuerza?

Estaba sentado en el sofá al lado de Kai, mientras que Ren y Miwa se hallaban, cada uno, en un sillón individual. Shizuka había decidido volver a su propia casa en cuanto creyó que las cosas se habían calmado, mientras que él había decidido quedarse en el departamento con Kai por un rato más.

Se escuchó al rubio suspirar — Después de todo las cosas terminaron bien. Es increíble que el asunto de Sera causara tanto revuelo como para que Kai y Aichi pasaran a segundo plano.

Ren asintió de acuerdo — _Al final, ninguno de ellos dos salió perjudicado_ — pensó, sintiéndose sinceramente bastante tranquilo por cómo habían terminado las cosas — _Kai no negó a Aichi, pero tampoco afirmó algo, él simplemente se las arregló para decir la verdad, omitiendo ciertos hechos._

— ¡De todas maneras debieron haberme dicho que harían esto! Cuando todo empezó a ocurrir pensé que me iba a dar un ataque de nervios — se quejó Miwa

— ¿Eh? — Aichi miró extrañado al rubio, para luego cruzar miradas con el castaño — No estaba planeado, Miwa-kun

— ¿Qué?

— Aichi _realmente_ ignoró lo que le dijimos con Shizuka-san y fue por su cuenta. — Nadie pasó por alto el tono en el cual Kai había hablado, al igual que el énfasis que le había dado a la palabra "realmente".

Aichi tembló en su lugar, sonriendo nervioso y encogiéndose de hombros mientras desviaba la mirada lejos de lo que no fuera los penetrantes ojos de Kai — _Estoy en problemas…_

— _Estás en problemas_ — fue el pensamiento compartido entre Ren y Miwa.

— Bueno, la cosa es que todo terminó bien — comentó Miwa con su típica sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su lugar en el sillón —Kai, yo regresaré a Dragon Empire. Iré a ayudar a Ibuki — Por alguna "razón" Miwa ya daba por hecho que el castaño no regresaría a la oficina por ese día.

— Voy contigo~ — anunció Ren, poniéndose de pie igualmente —Necesito algunas cosas de Dragon Empire, de paso saludaré a Ibu-kki. Si hay alguna novedad, te llamaré, Kai. — Su mirada se desvió al de ojos azules — Suerte, Aichi-kun, la necesitarás — a pesar de que aquello fue dicho en su típico tono cantarín y amable, causó un repentino escalofríos en el peliazul.

Una despedida demasiado corta y rápida para el gusto de Aichi, parecía como si Miwa y Ren realmente estuvieran huyendo de la situación.

En cuanto finalmente quedaron solos, el silencio se apoderó del lugar por algunos segundos.

— Sendou Aichi — y el nombrado pegó un salto en su lugar.

Levantó la mirada lentamente, mostrando sus brillosos ojos azules y su sonrojado rostro — ¿S-si, Kai-kun?

El castaño lo miró con reproche por unos segundos. Ciertamente, si Aichi ponía esa expresión no era mucho lo que podía hacer. Y tampoco quería reprocharlo, porque si era sincero, el que el menor decidiera ir a pesar de que había estado en desacuerdo con esa idea desde un principio, había resultado mejor de lo que pensó. Además de golpear a Sera por él.

Terminó por dar un largo suspiro y sonreírle al otro mientras lo miraba con cariño.

Aichi se extrañó, realmente habían muchas veces que las acciones de Kai eran algo que él no se esperaba para nada. — ¿Pasa algo, Kai-kun? — preguntó con suavidad.

— No — respondió — No es nada, tranquilo.

— A-ah…

— Me preguntaba si la palma de tu mano aun te duele. — Aquello había sonado con una pequeña pizca de burla. Tenía que ser sincero, le hacía bastante gracia molestar al peliazul de esa forma.

— ¡Está bien, gracias! — respondió exaltado y avergonzado, sonrojado hasta las orejas y frunciendo levemente entrecejo. Ni siquiera él podía creer lo que había hecho, entendía si Kai y los demás habían quedado sorprendidos por haberse atrevido a soltarle una bofetada a Sera.

.

.

.

— ¿Mi-Misaki-chan? — respondió el celular con temor. Misaki no solía llamarlo cuando estaba en horas de trabajo a no ser que fuera algo grave o estuviera realmente en problemas.

— _¿¡Miwa qué te he dicho sobre tu ropa sucia!?_ — A pesar de su femenina voz, su tono había sido terriblemente amenazante y potente, logrando que el rubio se sobresaltara exageradamente.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Hoy venía tarde y no tuve tiempo de clasificar ropa ¡Lo siento! — sentía que lloraba internamente, sabía que Misaki no iba a pasar por alto algo como eso, ella era muy estricta.

Estaba tan enfrascado en sus disculpas, que no se dio cuenta en cuando el ascensor tras él se abrió, bajando de él Kai, en compañía de Aichi.

—Miwa, los asuntos personales, alejados del trabajo — dijo pasando por el lado del rubio, caminando con dirección hacia su oficina.

Miwa con los nervios de punta alejó el celular de su oído — ¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡Acabas de llegar con Aichi!

El peliazul rió con nerviosismo — _Ánimo, Miwa-kun_ — se le veía bastante estresado.

El rubio comenzaba a sudar frío y por un par de minutos tuvo que tragarse el regaño de parte de su novia. Y cuando finalmente pudo cortar la llamada, dio un largo suspiro — Bien, será mejor que vuelva al trabajo — dijo para sí mismo. Caminó hasta la puerta de la oficina del castaño y simplemente abrió esta — Kai, ¿necesitas que te prepare al- — miró la imagen frente a sus ojos — go…? — pestañeó un par de veces, asimilando aun, la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo en el sofá del lugar.

Era bastante obvia la relación que mantenía Kai y Aichi, pero no era bueno para su salud el ver a Aichi, que conocía desde que era un niño de 9 años, sentado sobre las piernas de su mejor amigo y jefe, a quien conocía de casi toda la vida.

— Mi-Miwa-kun… — Quiso alejarse del mayor por la vergüenza, pero parecía que a Kai ni siquiera le importaba, e incluso las manos del castaño se habían aferrado aún más a su cintura bajo sus ropas, consiguiendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera — Nhg… K-Kai-kun espera

— Miwa — fue lo único que dijo para hacer espabilar al rubio. Quien, en silencio dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y terminó cerrando nuevamente la puerta. Inevitablemente sintió su rostro arder, si era sincero prefería mantener la imagen inocente de Aichi a pesar de que el peliazul ya tuviera 17 años.

Dio un suspiro y sonrió sumamente nervioso al escuchar un quejido de parte de Aichi tras la puerta — Jefe, los asuntos personales, alejados del trabajo — por supuesto aquello nunca lo iba a decir frente a Kai, porque él hacía lo que quería cuando quería.

Mejor salía de ahí lo más pronto posible.

.

.


End file.
